Sleeping Beauty
by Redqueen78
Summary: Bonnie falls into a magical coma and Klaus's daughter has the perfect solution to wake her up. "You must kiss her, daddy." Hope told him with all the seriousness and conviction any seven-year-old could muster. "Must I?" Klaus raised an eyebrow with incredulity.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes places after season 4 of TVD, except that Bonnie didn't die resurrecting Jeremy but ended up in a magical coma instead.**

* * *

 **Sleeping Beauty**

Klaus was still in Mystic Falls when he heard the news. The Bennett witch had defied the spirits once more and brought Jeremy Gilbert back from the death. That she managed to do such feat does not amazed him, she's a Bennett witch after all. Bonnie Bennett had a way of surprising him. He couldn't deny that there was something about the little witch that intrigued him.

Her friends were at lost on what to do. It seemed the little witch fainted and never woke up. No one knew why or how. The doctors didn't know either. The girl was a medical mystery.

Klaus felt rather curious and decided to visit the Mystic Falls hospital before he left for New Orleans.

Bonnie laid on the hospital bed, sleeping like a babe.

Klaus sat on the side of the bed, contemplating the sleeping witch. She looked so peaceful and rather _beautiful,_ he thought as he watched her with curiosity. "Did you magically exhaust yourself?" He wondered out loud. "Or is this the spirits' punishment for defying them again?"

There was no answer of course. Bonnie slept like the dead and it seemed that she would never wake up again.

Klaus couldn't help but feel angry. In a way, he had always assumed that he would be the one to end her life. In his mind, he and Bonnie Bennett would have many confrontations in the years to come, many battles to fight, until the day when he would ultimately deliver the final blow. It seemed only right after all. Despite her youth, the girl had proven to be a worthy adversary for him. He felt angry that he was robbed of the chance to end her. But he also felt angry that she was robbed of the chance to reach her full potential.

Bonnie Bennett had done what no other witch had been capable of doing in his one thousand years of existence. She had managed to put him in a coffin. And now, there she was in a hospital bed. She had met her end by her own doing. It was pitiful. It was not what a Bennett witch deserved.

So much potential, so much power, all wasted on that stupid, pathetic boy. That was perhaps what angered him the most. That while she laid there in that bed like a vegetable, that stupid boy got to live and continue with his life. Jeremy Gilbert should be the one in the bed and not her.

Klaus shook his head and listened quietly to the steady beating of her heart.

An idea struck him then.

 _What if?_ He though suddenly.

Klaus bit his wrist without thinking. He forced her mouth open with his other hand and fed her his blood. His one-thousand-year-old powerful, rich, hybrid blood, surely it could wake her. A smirk formed on his lips as he thought of what face she would make, if she were to be woken up by him. Bonnie would be in his debt then, a debt he would be sure to exploit to the fullest.

Klaus waited and waited for his blood to take effect. For his powerful blood to be the catalyst needed to wake her. He waited in vain, for nothing happened.

It didn't work.

His powerful hybrid blood did not help Bonnie at all.

Klaus felt disappointed and strangely sad. He didn't really understand why he felt sad. He didn't care about the girl but he had to admit that their encounters had been rather interesting. Bonnie had entertained him. Her stubbornness, her fierceness, and her determination to kill him and protect the people of Mystic Falls had been rather fascinating.

Bonnie Bennett had a warrior's heart and even a monster like him could appreciate that.

This should not have been her end. Bonnie Bennett deserved better.

He contemplated her for a couple more minutes until he finally stood up.

"Goodbye little witch," Klaus whispered. He gave her one last lingering look before he left the room.

Klaus had more important things to worry about than Bonnie Bennett.

* * *

In the years that followed, Klaus took back New Orleans, the city that he once called his home. He fought, he conquered, he destroyed, and became the father to a beautiful little girl. He ruled over New Orleans with an Iron fist and created a sanctuary for his daughter. A place for her to call home. A kingdom. A legacy.

In the first three years of his daughter's life, Klaus fought vampires, witches, and his own demons. Esther and Mikael came back to life and so did his brothers Finn and Kol. Klaus even met his long-lost sister Freya. Who had been kidnapped as a child by their aunt and was now an immortal witch. Klaus fought said aunt in order to protect his daughter from the same fate.

When everything was said and done, he and his sibling came out victorious.

It was not easy, there were many battles, and many deaths but in the end, it was all worth it.

Klaus had his hands full with New Orleans, being a father, and slowly bringing his family together once more. In those years, Klaus didn't think about Bonnie Bennett, not until he received a desperate call from Caroline.

Despite his better judgment, Klaus felt an overwhelming happiness when he saw her name flash across the screen of his phone. He hadn't seen or heard from Caroline since that day in the woods when he finally made her his-even if just for a brief moment. He felt a thrill run down his spine. _Has she changed her mind?_ He wondered foolishly.

"Hello sweetheart," he greeted with a fond smile, memories of their last time together flashing through his mind.

"I need a favor," Caroline told him softly.

Klaus sighed. Of course, why else would Caroline be interested in calling him if it weren't because she needed something. Disappointment, anger, bitterness, it left an acid taste in his mouth. "Which Salvatore is dying?" he asked in a rather cold tone. How foolish of him to think that she would want him for something else.

"Neither," Caroline responded with a weak laugh. She sounded sad and tired. "I almost wish that was the case." There was something in the tone of her voice, more than the sadness and the tiredness, Caroline sounded afraid. Klaus didn't like that.

"What's wrong?" Despite the disappointment, despite the anger he felt at being used again, the worry in her voice got to Klaus. As much as he hated it, for it gave her a certain kind of power over him, Caroline had a special place in his heart.

"Do you think we can meet somewhere?" Caroline asked almost shyly. "It's very important."

Klaus agreed to meet her.

* * *

Mystic Falls had been taken over by a group called the Heretics, vampires who were apparently also witches. They had somehow escaped their prison and found their way back to Mystic Falls. Klaus didn't know all the details nor did he particularly care, it had something to do with the Salvatore's stupidity and that was more than enough. The town was no longer safe and Bonnie was placed inside a coffin for her own protection while her friends battled the new residents trying to take over their town.

Bonnie had originally been kept inside the Salvatore boarding house but when the Heretics decided they wanted to syphon her magic, she needed to be moved to a safer location. And that's when Caroline thought of calling him.

Klaus and Freya met with Stefan and Caroline outside of Mystic Falls. It was the first time the hybrid saw the witch in three years, since that day he had visited her at the hospital and fed her his blood.

Bonnie Bennett had not changed at all.

His sister seemed fascinated by the sleeping witch. "I can feel her magic." Freya murmured while looking down at Bonnie's sleeping face. "It's incredible." Freya herself had been under a sleeping spell courtesy of their aunt Dahlia but this was different. There was something so fascinating about Bonnie's coma. The gears in Freya's head began turning, wondering if she could maybe find a way to wake her.

"The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with her," Stefan told them placing his hands inside the pockets of his jeans and watching them warily. He and Damon didn't think it was a good idea to give Bonnie to Klaus but Caroline insisted that the hybrid would keep her safe and even Elena had agreed to go with the plan much to Damon's chagrin. "No one knows why she doesn't wake up." They tried giving her vampire blood but that hadn't work. Bonnie continued to sleep, completely oblivious to the chaos that had descended over her hometown. _If only Bonnie were awake,_ Stefan thought. _They would have defeated the Heretics by now._

"A magical coma," Freya murmured.

"Do you think she'll ever wake up?" Caroline asked in a hopeful tone.

"Perhaps…" Freya replied as she studied Caroline's pretty face. She had heard many things about Caroline, about her friends, about the time her siblings lived in Mystic Falls. "Magic works in mysterious ways." She shut the lid of the coffin and placed her hand over it, murmuring a protection spell.

Caroline nodded before she turned to face Klaus. "Thank-you for doing this." Her eyes bore into his for a few seconds. She seemed like she wanted to say something more but she didn't. "I will come back for her when all of this is over, I promise."

"I'll watch over her until then." Klaus reluctantly agreed not because he cared about the witch but because there was a promise that Caroline would be back for Bonnie. As long as he had Bonnie, Caroline would eventually return to him.

"Thank-you," Caroline repeated, surprising Klaus by throwing her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek. It was quick, a brief touch like the gentle caress of a butterfly.

Klaus watched her go and savored the moment, feeling a strange pang in his heart. It felt like a goodbye, a real goodbye.

If only he had known then.

* * *

Klaus kept Bonnie's coffin in the basement of the compound. He had no time for sleeping witches. He had a kingdom to rule, a daughter to take care of, and old enemies to face.

Soon, his family was once again at war.

Lucien, Tristan, and Aurora, the first sired vampires of the Mikaelson siblings arrived in New Orleans, bringing with them chaos and a prophecy of destruction for their family.

The next year, was spent trying to prevent the prophecy from coming true, battling old foes, former lovers, and struggling to keep his family intact.

Klaus fought for his daughter, for his family, for his home. But in the end, it was all in vain.

When Hayley was killed by Tristan and Klaus's sire line was broken he had no choice but to go into hiding. He had to protect Hope at all costs. He had never liked running away from a fight but he had to keep his daughter safe. Hope had already lost her mother and Klaus was determined that she would not lose her father. His little girl would not grow up as an orphan.

Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn, and Freya stayed in New Orleans, fighting their ever-growing list of enemies.

Klaus took Hope and Bonnie's coffin and left New Orleans one rainy Tuesday night. He made a promise to Caroline after all, a promise he intended to keep.

And so, under the protection of Freya's powerful magic, the three went into hiding. Never to be seen or heard from again.

* * *

The call came one cold November day.

Hope was taking a nap and Klaus was in his study painting. They were in Switzerland then, far away from any vampires or werewolves that wished them harm.

Klaus absently picked the call, his mind still on the canvas in front of him. He couldn't seem to find the right shade of red. He had spent hours struggling to find the perfect hue. He was rather frustrated and annoyed.

"Caroline is dead," Stefan said his voice breaking. "I couldn't save her…"

Klaus's whole body went rigid and his throat clogged with emotion upon hearing the news. The paint brush fell to the floor with a soft thud.

 _She can't be dead, not Caroline. It must be a mistake._

A huntress, Stefan explained on the verge of tears. He was marked for dead as well, having no choice but to run and hide.

Klaus didn't pay any attention to anything else Stefan told him after that, the grief was too much.

Caroline was dead and it hurt. It hurt more than he had ever thought possible.

His first instinct was to burn the coffin, to take out his anger and his pain on the sleeping witch. It was her fault, if she had been awake she would have protected Caroline. If Bonnie had been awake none of this would have happened. Because Bonnie was the savior, Bonnie was the warrior, the protector of Mystic Falls and its people. If Bonnie had been awake, Caroline would be alive.

He flashed towards the room where the coffin laid with murderous intend on his mind, but the minute his enraged and watery eyes stared at her soft sleeping face, the anger deflated. It came and went just like that. As much as he tried to put the blame on her, it was not Bonnie's fault that Caroline had died. It was Stefan's, it was the Salvatores', it was Elena's. It was their fault, not Bonnie's. She was innocent. Perhaps the only truly innocent and noble person from that hell of a town.

And no matter how angry he felt, how much he wished to destroy everything in his path and let out the grief he felt, he didn't. He couldn't destroy _her,_ he couldn't hurt Bonnie.

Klaus told himself that it was because he had promised Caroline. It was easier that way than to admit that perhaps he had grown used to having the sleeping witch around. That perhaps he had come to care.

"Caroline is dead," Klaus told the sleeping witch before he shut the lid of the coffin and ran out of the basement.

He did not visit Bonnie Bennett again.

* * *

Days turned into weeks, weeks became months, and the months became years.

They moved from Switzerland to Paris, and from Paris to Hungary. They even lived for a few months in Greece.

Klaus did not visit Bonnie again. He focused on raising his daughter and never gave much thought to the coffin he always carried with them. He didn't know why but he couldn't leave her behind, wherever Klaus and Hope went, so did Bonnie Bennett.

It was rather ridiculous for Bonnie would never wake up. Freya had tried to wake the sleeping witch when they had been in New Orleans still but her attempts had been in vain.

Bonnie Bennett was condemned to spend the rest of her life asleep.

 _Why did he care?_

* * *

Hope eventually found the coffin.

She was a girl of seven. One who loved to explore their new home.

They lived in England then. A mansion in the country side but for Hope it felt like a castle, with the endless corridors, and big rooms adorned with antique furniture. There were so many places to explore, to hide, as her mind conjured up adventurous tales of princesses, dragons, and evil witches.

Klaus indulged her every night with a different tale. He could never deny her anything. Hope was the apple of his eyes and the reason he kept on living after all the tragedies and the pain he had to endured in the previous years. Hope was the reason he stayed far away from supernatural affairs, concentrating on being the best father he could ever be.

She came running into his study one morning.

Hope was breathless, cheeks pink, and eyes filled with wonder and excitement. "Daddy! Daddy!" she exclaimed happily.

Klaus easily caught her in his arms. "What is it, love?" her nanny was probably running worried sick all over the house. It was not the first-time Hope ran away from her and hid for hours. He just hoped this nanny would stay longer than the previous six.

"I found sleeping beauty!" Hope proclaimed, her bright blue eyes filled with pure joy.

Klaus frowned. Sleeping Beauty was his daughter's favorite fairytale, he knew. He had been forced to watch the film a thousand times and knew every single line, not that he would dared to admit it.

"Come!" she tugged at his hand the minute Klaus set her on the ground and dragged him out of the study, through the halls, and down the stairs to the basement (or dungeon as Hope liked to call it). In that moment, Klaus knew exactly where she was taking him. In that moment, Klaus knew who exactly was Hope's sleeping beauty.

Torches illuminated the cold and damp room.

"See," Hope pointed to the silver coffin, the lid had been open. "Isn't she pretty?" She muttered as she peered down at the witch. Hope was obviously fascinated by the sleeping girl inside the coffin. Her adventures had let her straight to sleeping beauty herself and she was over the moon with joy.

The thing about Bonnie's magical coma was that she hadn't aged a day in the past seven years. She still looked the same as Klaus remembered. Bonnie was frozen in time during her coma, retaining the same youthful appearance of a teenage girl.

"You must kiss her, daddy." Hope told him with all the seriousness and conviction any seven-year-old could muster.

"Must I?" Klaus raised an eyebrow with incredulity. He wondered how he was going to get out of this. Hope was stubborn to a fault, she would pester him endlessly until he did as she wished, that he knew for sure. His daughter as young as she was, knew exactly the kind of power she had over him.

"So, that she wakes up," Hope told him, her eyes filled with excitement. "Kiss her." She ordered, pointing to the sleeping witch. Hope hated to be denied anything. It was his fault, Klaus knew. He had spoiled her far too much. But how could he not when she was his everything.

"It doesn't work that way sweetheart." Klaus tried his best to explained it to her, but Hope was stubborn just like him and refused to listen.

"You must kiss her." Hope pouted as her big blue eyes stared pleadingly at him. It was the wounded puppy look she had mastered to perfection. The look she knew would sway him.

Klaus knew what came next. He could deal with Hope's tantrums but he had never been able to deal with her tears. His heart twisted upon noticing the watery eyes.

"Daddy please…" a single tear rolled down Hope's cheek and Klaus knew he had lost. He had never been able to deny her anything. And he couldn't stand the sight of her tears.

Klaus sighed and got down on his knees in front of the coffin. He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

 _She's a master manipulator Nik,_ Kol had said during the last family Christmas. _I think she's even better than you,_ he added with a mischievous grin.

Klaus had felt proud then, not so much now that he was letting his little girl manipulate him into doing her bidding.

Hope's eyes lit up with excitement, her heart pounding loudly against her chest. "Do it," she urged.

Klaus looked down at the sleeping witch and stared at her lips.

"Go on," Hope encouraged him with a soft smile, her crocodile tears all but forgotten as anticipation pumped her veins.

Klaus lowered his head towards Bonnie's face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. It was quick, like lightning. "There," he said pulling back immediately and turning to stare at Hope. "I kissed her."

"Daddy!" Hope was outraged. "That's not a real kiss," She protested furiously. "You have to give her a kiss on the lips, silly!" she sounded so sure. She was utterly convinced that a kiss would wake sleeping beauty. "It won't work if you don't."

"Sweetheart-"

"You have to wake the princess!" Hope insisted. She placed her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look. She could be rather intimidating sometimes. "Only true love's kiss can break the curse. A real kiss, Daddy. Now hurry, who knows how long the poor princess has been asleep, we have to help her."

Klaus pressed his lips together and resigned himself to the fact that he had to kiss Bonnie Bennett. Once Hope saw that she didn't wake up, she would put her fairytale ideas behind her, and forget about the sleeping witch in their basement. He was already planning to move her away, perhaps put her in a storage or another one of his houses, so Hope wouldn't get any other silly ideas about waking her up again. Freya's magic had not been able to help Bonnie after all. The young Bennett witch was condemned to spend the rest of her life in a coma.

"Daddy!" Hope got his attention once more. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him an exasperated look. "Kiss her," she ordered again as she pointed her finger in the direction of the witch.

Hope was the only person in the world that could command the ruthless Klaus Mikaelson as she pleased.

"The things I do for you," Klaus muttered as he lowered his head and stared at Bonnie's sleeping face once more. She looked so peaceful, almost as if she belonged in another world. She could easily pass off as a fairytale princess under a horrible curse. Technically, Bonnie Bennett was a witch princess.

Very carefully, Klaus lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers.

It was a soft, gentle touch. It was a quick press of his mouth on hers. He pulled away quickly, almost as if he had been burned. His lips certainly felt warm from the contact. And to his surprise his heart quickened. _Why?_ He wasn't really sure. There was certainly nothing romantic or magical about the kiss. Or so he thought.

Hope watched and waited, her heart pounding so loudly that Klaus stared at her with concern.

Nothing happened, just like he knew.

Hope's face fell. Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes watered with real tears as disappointment filled her veins.

Klaus opened his mouth, ready to offer his daughter words of comfort when he saw the widening of her eyes and the way her lips parted into a perfect O. He frowned.

"It worked!" Hope squealed as she jumped up and down. "Daddy, you did it!"

Klaus immediately looked down and stared at the coffin. To his complete astonishment, he watched as the young witch's eyes fluttered open.

A loud gasp escaped her lips at the same time her eyes snapped open.

"You broke the spell!" Hope exclaimed happily. "You did it daddy! Your kiss woke sleeping beauty."

Bonnie sat up. There was a wild look in her green eyes as her entire body was invaded by sudden trembles. She was afraid and confused. She looked around in bewilderment, the erratic beating of her heart resonating around the room. Her eyes finally landed on Hope who was staring at her with the brightest, happiest of smiles. Bonnie frowned, she clearly had no idea who Hope was, or where the hell she was, or what had happened. She opened her mouth but no sound came out.

Klaus stayed on his knees in front of the coffin. He was completely rooted to the spot. He eyed the witch cautiously. This was something he clearly had not been expecting.

Bonnie Bennett was awake.

His kiss had awakened the Bennett witch from her coma.

 _This surely was some sick joke,_ Klaus thought. It had to be. Hope's idea had worked. Fate or nature had a twisted sense of humor.

Bonnie slowly slid her gaze from Hope to Klaus. A flicker of recognition flashed across her wide viridian eyes as she stared at him. "Klaus…" she whispered. Her voice sounded strained. She even looked surprised to hear her own voice after so long.

The two of them stared at each other in shock and confusion. They were both too stunned to say anything. It had been years since the last time they had seen each other. A lot of things had happened since then.

Seconds, minutes, neither was sure how much time passed as they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

Bonnie's heart rate slowly returned to normal.

Klaus's mind swirled with all kinds of questions but he couldn't find the strength to voice them.

The silence that had descended over the basement was only interrupted by Hope's sweet and happy voice.

"You guys have to marry now."

Both of their heads jerked in the direction of the little Mikaelson witch almost at the same time.

Hope gave Klaus and Bonnie her most beautiful, innocent, and radiant smile-showing the dimples she shared with her father. "It's tradition," she told them, placing her hands behind her back and practically bouncing with joy. "You must marry now and live happily ever after."

* * *

The minute Bonnie heard those words, she snapped into action. She didn't think, she acted on instinct.

Bonnie stood up as if she had been struck by lightning and proceeded to run out of there.

Klaus and Hope were stunned at how fast she moved.

It was a very bad idea.

Bonnie's legs felt like jelly and while she managed to get out of the coffin, she couldn't really run out of there. She felt like a newborn babe and the adrenaline pumping her veins only got her so far. She would have fallen flat on her face had it not been for Klaus's quick reflexes.

"It's quite alright love," Klaus muttered as he easily picked her up in his arms. "I got you."

Bonnie squealed and had no choice but to hold on to him. Her fingers clutched his dark henley as if her life depended on it. She stared at him with wide eyes. She was still in shock, her mind still trying to comprehend her new situation. She had been on the other side with Grams and now she wasn't there anymore.

 _Why? How?_

 _What's going on?_

 _Where were her friends?_

"You…" Bonnie whispered looking up into Klaus's face. "I…" her heart was racing, her face was flushed, and she couldn't even form a coherent sentence. She felt so confused and disoriented.

Klaus's lips twitch into a grin as he looked down at her face. "There is no need to fear sleeping beauty, I don't bite." He carried her bridal style out of the basement. He felt momentarily surprised at how light she was. She was very tiny and delicate and fitted quite perfectly in his arms. He frowned at that.

"We're going to take care of you," Hope promised as she happily followed them out. "Right daddy?"

"Of course," Klaus agreed.

Bonnie glanced at the little girl, her brows furrowing in confusion. _Klaus had a daughter? What the hell was going on here?_

"You're going to get better in no time," Hope said to Bonnie, her bright blue eyes filled with excitement. "You must, we have a wedding to plan."

Bonnie's heart skipped a beat as she turned to stare at Klaus. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Under different circumstances it would have been comical but the hybrid frowned upon hearing his daughter's words.

"She's very stubborn," Klaus muttered under his breath. "If we're not careful, she'll marry us herself."

Bonnie didn't know what to say to that. She felt disoriented, as if she were having an out of body experience. She let herself be carried in the hybrid's arms, engulfed in his scent and warmth. There was a hurricane of emotions and turmoil inside of her. She didn't know where to begin. All she knew was that she was in Klaus's arms.

"We have to call uncle Elijah, aunt Freya, uncle Kol…" Hope continued happily. "I have a big brother named Marcel, he must come, and aunt Bekah can help us with the dress and…" she continued making plans for her father's wedding to sleeping beauty, completely oblivious to the discomfort and confusion the Bennett witch felt and the frown her father had on his face.

Hope had found the princess of her dreams. She felt determined to give sleeping beauty the happily ever after she deserved. Sleeping beauty would marry the wolf king (her daddy) and together the three of them would live happily ever after.

* * *

 _A/N: This is something that I needed to get out of my head because it was driving me crazy. I'm thinking of writing a second part with Bonnie dealing with the aftermath of waking up from her coma and the new world she finds herself in with Klaus and Hope but I don't know. Let me know your thoughts. Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I've decided to turn this into a short story. It won't be too long just a handful of chapters to get this idea out of my head. Thank-you so much to everyone who has favored, followed, and reviewed this story. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the ride!_

* * *

Her Grams warned her.

Bonnie stubbornly refused to listen. She summoned all the magic she had in order to bring Jeremy back. She channeled the magic of the spirits, the darkness, and expression all at once. She should have known better but she was desperate to bring Jeremy back. Elena needed him and Bonnie thought she could do it. It wouldn't be the first time she defied the will of the spirits after all.

Except this time, she paid the price.

One minute, Bonnie stood chanting with her eyes closed and deep in concentration and the next, she was gasping for air. The magic inside her suddenly turned against her. All the power she had summoned attacked her viciously.

Bonnie's eyes snapped open as she felt invisible tendrils of her own magic wrapping around her throat and squeezing hard. The air was abruptly cut off from her lungs. Her body shook uncontrollably as she struggled to breathe and the dark veins on her arms and neck became more pronounced.

Bonnie gasped and her eyes opened wide in shock and fear as a sudden cold realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

 _I'm dying..._

In the next second, her body dropped to the ground.

The candles blew out.

* * *

Bonnie was not dead.

Bonnie was not alive either.

Bonnie was somewhere in between.

* * *

Echoes of familiar voices made their way inside her consciousness at first. There were hard to distinguish but she clung to the voices, hoping, and wishing to answer back. She couldn't.

Bonnie could not speak.

Bonnie could not move.

Bonnie could not do anything. She was trapped in the darkness.

" _What the hell where you thinking witchy?"_

" _The doctors don't know what's wrong, you're a medical mystery."_

" _We'll find a way to wake you up, I promise."_

" _I called your mother. We're going to find a way to wake you up sweetie. I promise. I won't give up."_

Her heart ached for her poor father _. I'm sorry,_ she wanted to tell him. The ghost of his hand on hers was brief. Bonnie tried to reach out to him but she couldn't. Her father's touch was gone to soon.

" _Goodbye little witch."_

" _I tried Bonnie. None of the witches I talked to know what's wrong with you. Oh honey, I don't know what to do either. Can you hear me?"_

 _Yes, mom._ Bonnie felt desperate to answer back but she couldn't. _I can hear you. I'm glad you are here._

" _Orientation is next week. Can you believe it? Elena and I are going to be roommates. Oh Bonnie, how I wish you were with us. We miss you."_

The days turned into weeks and the voices suddenly disappear.

 _Are you there?_ Bonnie wondered.

 _Are you coming to visit me?_

 _Have you forgotten me?_

 _Is anyone there?_

* * *

Bonnie floated in a calm and gentle sea.

There was no pain.

There was no fear.

There was nothing, only darkness.

A darkness which engulfed her and pulled her deeper and deeper into the abyss. Bonnie was helpless as the darkness wrapped itself around her and pulled her further and further away from reality. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't fight it. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak. Bonnie was helpless and alone.

So, she began to dream.

* * *

In her dreams, Abby never left and Bonnie grew up with both of her parents in a loving home. She also went to college with her friends and married Jeremy after graduation, it was a sweet and intimate ceremony with just their friends as witnesses. Eventually, she reunited with Grams on the other side.

Bonnie's dreams were sweet and foolish but they gave her strength and courage against the darkness that consumed her more and more each day.

In her dreams, Bonnie was happy.

In her dreams, Bonnie was loved.

In her dreams, Bonnie was safe.

But as the months turned into years, the dreams suddenly stopped. Just like the voices before, the dreams disappeared one day.

The darkness grew stronger.

With each passing season, Bonnie's consciousness sank deeper and deeper into that abyss of nothing. Little by little, Bonnie began to lose the hope, the dream, the will, until eventually there was nothing.

* * *

No voices.

No dreams.

No hopes.

Nothing.

Bonnie's mind was completely shut down as she surrendered to the darkness and embraced a deep slumber.

* * *

Until one day, there was a spark.

A shot of electricity that slammed through her consciousness and jolted her awake.

It was an explosion of light and power that penetrated through the darkness that had engulfed her for years.

Klaus's kiss was the rope that pulled her out of the sea and brought her back to shore.

For the first time in years, Bonnie could breathe,

His earthly scent combined with ancient magic, paint, and a hint of cologne reached her nose right away.

Bonnie could feel,

The soft press of warm lips against hers. It made her entire body tingle.

Bonnie could hear,

 _It worked!_ A sweet voice yelled happily. _Daddy, you did it!_

Bonnie could move,

She sat up, a wild look in her green eyes.

Bonnie could see,

For the first time in years, she was able to see the world. Her bewildered eyes eventually landed on him, Klaus Mikaelson and his little girl- who was beaming up at her.

 _What in the world is going on?_ Bonnie wondered. Those first few moments were filled with confusion, panic, and uncertainty. _Where were her friends? How can this be? What's going on?_

Who would have thought that a kiss from _him_ was what she needed in order to wake up?

* * *

Bonnie didn't say anything as Klaus gently deposited her on the edge of a bed. He took her to a room in the second floor of the house. Bonnie didn't pay much attention to her surroundings as the hybrid carried her up the stairs. She was still a bit out of it, truth be told. Her mind was racing, her emotions were all over the place. There was a lot of turmoil and confusion inside of her.

His daughter stood in front of her, body leaned forward, head tilted to the side, and bright blue eyes set on the pale, confused witch in front of her. "I think she's in shock," she said turning to face her father. "Do you think we should call a Doctor, daddy?"

Bonnie looked from the little girl to the hybrid who disappeared behind another door. He came back carrying a glass filled with water. _Daddy,_ there was a little girl calling Klaus, daddy. _Am I dreaming?_ Bonnie wondered as she looked from one to the other. She could definitely see the resemblance. The same blonde hair, the pale skin, the bright blue eyes filled with mischief. She even had dimples. _How can this be?_

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Klaus muttered as he handed Bonnie a glass of water.

Bonnie blinked in confusion, her small body trembling slightly. She stared at the glass and slid her eyes up to his face. _Was this real? Was Klaus Mikaelson really there, in front of her?_

"Relax witch," his lips twitched with mirth. "I'm not trying to poison you, it's just water." Klaus pushed the glass towards her.

Despite her shaky appearance, Bonnie glared at him and took the glass in her trembling hand. She drank all of the water in one go, coughing slightly afterwards. It felt good. She hadn't realized how thirsty she had been until she drank the precious liquid.

Hope frowned and looked back and forth between both adults. "Do you know each other?" her eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. "You're a witch too!" she looked at Bonnie with wonder and happiness."I knew there was something different about you, something special." She turned to her father. "That's why you had her in the basement! You met her before." She was very excited and she wanted to know more. "Daddy, why didn't you tell me you knew sleeping beauty? How did the two of you meet? Daddy was she your girlfriend?" she fired one question after another.

"It's complicated," Klaus muttered. It was obvious he had no intention of sharing just how he and Bonnie knew each other.

The little girl frowned, not liking her father's ambiguous answer.

Bonnie watched the little girl curiously. _Just how exactly had Klaus been able to father a child? Wasn't he technically dead?_

"I'm a witch too," she declared proudly as she turned back to face Bonnie. "My name is Hope. What's yours?"

"…B…Bonnie…" she managed to introduce herself. Her throat felt a bit dry still. It felt strange to speak after so long. Her own voice sounded weird to her ears.

Hope opened her mouth but Klaus placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come with me," his stern voice left no room for argument.

"But Daddy-"

"Let's not overwhelm our guest." Klaus dragged Hope out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Bonnie sat on the bed, empty glass of water in one hand, a dazed look on her face. She didn't know how long she sat there, her brain filled with confusion as she tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together. There were many memories mixed with the dreams she had while in her coma. It's was hard to distinguish one from the other at first.

She had tried to bring Jeremy back. There was a pang in her chest at the thought of him. In her dreams, she had married him. By trying to bring Jeremy back, she had ended up in a coma. That had not been a dream.

Klaus's kiss woke her up. Placing the empty glass on the bed, Bonnie absently reached up to touch her lips. That had been very real. The ghost of his lips on hers still made her tingle. _Why him?_ She wondered.

 _Was she on the other side with Grams?_ No, that was a dream.

 _At college with her friends?_ No Bonnie, that was also a dream. She had imagined an entire happy life while in a coma. A life that was not real. The only real thing was the darkness and this new reality she was suddenly faced with.

Bonnie shivered thinking back to the darkness that had surrounded her, the emptiness, the loneliness, until eventually there had been nothing.

When the door opened once more, Bonnie looked up, startled by the noise.

Klaus watched her with an unreadable expression on his face. He leaned back against the closed door and crossed his arms over his chest. There was a strange kind of intensity in his gaze. It was almost as if he didn't know what to do with her.

Bonnie shifted nervously on the bed and looked away. Her eyes landed on the open window, the white curtains swayed with the cool breeze from outside. She could see trees in the distance with different colored leaves and a lake, she squinted trying to see beyond the mass of green, brown, and yellow from outside. _Where am I?_ she wondered as she kept staring outside. It didn't seem familiar. It wasn't Mystic Falls though. Somehow, she knew she was no longer in her hometown.

"We're in England," Klaus answered her unspoken question. The hybrid pulled away from the door and moved to stand in front of her, blocking her view of the outside. He loomed over her for a second or two before moving to the opposite side of the room.

The bedroom was massive, decorated with elegant furniture, expensive paintings, high ceilings, a fireplace, and a sitting area that led to a balcony right across from the bed. Bonnie felt tiny as she sat on the edge of the king size bed with dark sheets.

Klaus easily dragged a leather antique armchair across the room. He took a seat right in front of her, contemplating her silently once more. He seemed rather fascinated by her. It made Bonnie nervous.

For a couple of minutes neither of them said anything.

Bonnie opened her mouth eventually, a strange squeaky noise came out at first. She cleared her throat and tried again. "…How long…" her voice was raspy.

"Over eight years," Klaus responded.

Her eyes widened. _Nearly a decade in a coma,_ Bonnie couldn't believe it. She stared at him in shock.

Klaus continued to watch her, letting her dictate their conversation.

"Why…" Bonnie cleared her throat again. "Why am I here with you?" she asked. _Why weren't they in Mystic Falls?_ It didn't make any sense. "What's going on?"

"It's a rather long and complicated story," Klaus said quietly. He looked away briefly, lost in some kind of memory. When he turned back to face her, an icy mask of indifference was in place.

"Where are my friends?" Bonnie questioned him. "My dad?" something must have happened for them to be in England. For her to be with Klaus Mikaelson of all people. "Why was I inside a coffin? Why am I here with you? Where is Elena and Caroline?" She fired all the questions as soon as they came to her mind, hardly daring to breathe. Her heart sped up, for there was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something bad must have happened. "Are they here?" she asked in a foolish and hopeful tone.

Klaus watched her without saying a word.

"Answer me!" Bonnie demanded angrily. She felt an adrenaline rush and stood up. "Where is everybody? What's going on?" her voice was loud, she was practically yelling. "Where are my friends, Klaus?" She felt desperate. There was so much she didn't understand, so much she wanted and needed to know. The hybrid held the answers, the hybrid was the key, and he wasn't saying a damn thing. It made her angry.

"Sit down and calm down," Klaus ordered calmly.

Bonnie glared at him, her hands clenching into fists. "Where are my friends?" she demanded furiously. "Tell me, what the hell is going on?"

Their eyes locked.

Klaus clearly didn't like having her demand things from him but Bonnie was desperate for answers. While Bonnie tried her best to put the pieces of the puzzle together, Klaus sat as calmly as if they were discussing the weather.

"Sit down," the hybrid hissed.

For a couple of seconds neither of them moved or said anything else. Eventually, Bonnie relented and sat back down on the bed, angrily glaring at him. "Tell me," she ordered in a furious voice.

"I made a promise to Caroline," Klaus began quietly. Something flickered across his eyes at the mention of the blonde's name, it was gone quickly though. "She asked me to look after you after Mystic Falls came under attack by a group known as the Heretics. They apparently escaped their prison world and decided to make Mystic Falls their new home," Klaus continued.

"Heretics?" The word was foreign to Bonnie's ears.

"They were vampires who had the ability to syphon magic from others and your magic was something they were quite interested in obtaining or so Caroline said." Klaus didn't have all the details.

Bonnie's heart pounded loudly in her ears, eagerly waiting to hear more.

"Caroline called me one day and asked me to look after you while she and her friends stopped them."

"And?" Bonnie probed. "Have they been stopped? How long ago was that?" Maybe her friends were still battling this group. Yes, that was it. "I have to go back to Mystic Falls, I have to help them…" she murmured. "I need to call Caroline," she turned to the hybrid, a hopeful look on her face. "Can I borrow your phone? I need to let her know I'm awake." And her dad too. Her poor dad, he had come to see her at the hospital, she had heard him a few times.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, love." There was a strange look in his eyes, an emotion Bonnie couldn't quite understand.

"Why not?" Bonnie's voice was tiny. She felt afraid to hear the answer. Because deep down she knew it could be bad. Deep down, Bonnie knew that Klaus's next words were going to change the course of her life forever. "Where is Caroline?"

"Caroline is dead."

Those words were not what Bonnie had been expecting. They were a blow that struck her like lightning. They were a punch to the stomach and a dagger to the heart all in one.

Tears welled up in her eyes and began spilling down her cheeks as she stared at him with disbelief. "No…Caroline…no…" There had to be a mistake. It couldn't be true. Caroline couldn't be dead.

Klaus sat like a statue. He didn't offer her any words of comfort. He simply sat watching as she struggled to get a hold of herself and accept the news of her friend's death. The hybrid was a wall of ice.

"How?" Bonnie managed to ask through her tears. "What happened?"

"A huntress," Klaus responded simply. "I don't know all the details but she marked vampires and didn't stop until she killed her prey. Stefan and Caroline were on the run for sometime before she finally found them. He escaped…" The last word came out in a bitter tone. Klaus couldn't mask the anger he felt towards Stefan. Because Stefan had survived while Caroline had not. "I think she was stopped eventually." He wasn't really sure.

Bonnie sat quietly as she listened to every single one of his words. She sniffled from time to time, as more tears spilled down her cheeks. _Caroline was dead._ Her best friend had died while she was in a coma. Bonnie couldn't believe it. "Elena?" she asked after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "Is she..." _Had she unknowingly lost both of her friends?_

"She was human, last I heard."

"Human?" Bonnie stared at him in shock. "How?" She couldn't believe all the things that had happened while she had been in a coma. It was so surreal.

"Apparently, she got sick of being a vampire and decided she wanted to have a normal human life with Damon." Klaus rolled his eyes, a gesture that let Bonnie know how stupid he found the whole idea. "She took the cure or so Stefan said…" he shrugged. "I haven't exactly been keeping up with all the gossip from Mystic Falls."

Bonnie sniffled and wiped the tears away from her face. She took a moment to calm herself and digest everything she had learned. "I have to go," she told Klaus. "I have to go home." She stood up once more. "My dad…Matt…do you know-" she let the question hang in the air. Perhaps it was too much to hope that he would know something about her dad and Matt.

Something flickered in Klaus's eyes. He contemplated her face for a second or two, it was almost as if he was debating what to say.

"I don't know anything about the human," Klaus responded after a long pause. "As for your father…" he stopped. There was that look again. Bonnie didn't know what to make of it.

Something suddenly struck her as odd. "Why didn't he take me?" she wondered out loud. "Why would Caroline ask you to look after me and not ask my dad?" Surely, her dad would have never refused to protect her. She stared into Klaus's face, waiting for the answer. "Do you know anything about my dad?"

Klaus didn't say anything at first. He contemplated her for a couple of silent moments before delivering another blow to her heart. "Your father is dead, Bonnie."

Bonnie blinked once, twice, her face scrunching up in confusion as if she hadn't heard the words, or better yet, as if she had not understood what Klaus said. "No…" Bonnie shook her head. "No…that's not…no…" There was a look of disbelief, of horror in her face. This couldn't be happening, first Caroline and now her dad. No. Her vision blurred by the tears that sprung out of her eyes. Her entire body shook as a knife twisted her heart painfully. "No…" she choked back a sob. Her dad couldn't be dead, it had to be a mistake.

It wasn't. Klaus's face said it all.

"No..." Bonnie whimpered as a river of tears began streaming down her cheeks.

Klaus looked away. He felt suddenly uncomfortable. He didn't really know her. Bonnie Bennett was pretty much a stranger to him and yet, here she was in his home, crying over the loss of her father. _What the hell was he supposed to do?_

Bonnie sank to her knees; the weight of her grief was too much. An anguished cry escaped her lips and she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. It hurt. It hurt so much. She couldn't breathe.

Klaus stood up. He had never been good at comforting people. The only girls he had ever held while they cried were Rebekah and Hope. He didn't know what to say or do. So, he chose the easy way out. He left the room. He left Bonnie to deal with her grief alone. In his mind, that was for the best.

Bonnie didn't even notice when Klaus left. She didn't even hear the door shutting close either. She cried for Caroline, she cried for her father, she cried for the years she had lost during her coma. She cried until her tears drowned her, and even then, she couldn't stop.

There were not enough tears inside of her to accompany her grief.

The sound of her heart-wrenching sobs filled the room and carried outside into the hall.

* * *

Bonnie curled herself into a ball on the Persian rug by the foot of the bed; pitiful whimpers and hiccups echoed around the vast room. The sun went down and the bedroom was suddenly engulfed in darkness while the breeze coming from outside turned colder and through it all, Bonnie cried.

Bonnie didn't know how long she laid there crying her eyes out. She suddenly sat up when she heard movement outside the door. She wiped the tears from her face and slowly pulled herself to her feet. Her legs felt like jelly and walking towards the door took her longer than expected. She was grateful that at least she didn't fall flat on her face. She felt a bit weak still. The years asleep had definitely weaken her body.

She opened the door slowly.

Klaus's little girl was on the other side of the door. She was on her hands and knees, a pink tissue box next to her. She was passing the tissues through the small crack under the door. "Hi…" she looked up sheepishly. "I heard you crying," she said softly. "I thought you might need these." She stood up, grabbing the box of tissues and pushing it towards Bonnie.

"Thank-you," Bonnie whispered as she took the box. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were wet from her tears.

"I'm sorry about your dad," Hope said gently.

Bonnie gasped. "How did you-?"

Hope looked down at her feet. "I was in my room like Daddy told me, I swear." She looked up and bit her lip. "I just…I can't help it you know." She touched her ears with her hands. "I can hear from very far away. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Bonnie murmured using the tissues to clean her nose.

Both of them turned at the same time once Klaus made his presence known. He was carrying a silver tray in his hands. Bonnie frowned.

"Hope thought you might be hungry," Klaus explained upon seeing the questioning look on Bonnie's face.

"We didn't know what you wanted but we made you some mac and cheese," Hope informed Bonnie. "I like mac and cheese. I thought you might like it too."

Klaus arched an eyebrow at the use of 'we' for Hope had not helped him at all, she had simply commanded her father to make something to eat for sleeping beauty.

"You didn't have to…" Bonnie's cheeks turned red at the grumbling noises her stomach made. She felt really embarrassed. She hadn't even realized she was hungry.

Hope giggled.

Klaus walked inside the bedroom and deposited the tray on top of the dresser. He turned to look at Hope. "Time to get ready for bed, sweetheart?"

"Do I have to?"

"You have school tomorrow," Klaus reminded her. "Off you go."

Hope pouted.

"I'm not going to ask you again," Klaus said in a serious voice.

"Fine," Hope relented. "Have a good night Bonnie," she smiled sweetly at her. "If you need anything my room is down the hall and daddy's is right across from mine. He'll scare the trolls and ghosts away, if you like."

Bonnie nodded, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She still found it surreal that Klaus had a daughter. A very beautiful and enchanting daughter. "Thanks," she mumbled. There was something very sweet and charming about Hope. Bonnie found herself liking her right away.

Hope turned to her father. "I shall be waiting for you for my bedtime story. Don't be late." And with that she turned and began walking out of the room. She stopped to look back at Bonnie upon reaching the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bonnie." And with that she left the room.

An awkward silence descended over the two of them after Hope exited the room.

"Thank-you," Bonnie said as she turned to face the hybrid. "For looking after me, for…" _waking me with your kiss,_ she couldn't bring herself to say it. "I'll leave tomorrow morning," she assured him. "If you could let me borrow some money, I'll buy a plane ticket to Mystic Falls and I'll be out of your way." She felt embarrassed asking him for money but she had nothing on her. _Shit!_ She didn't have a passport or any form of ID either.

"That's not possible, Bonnie."

"I'll pay you back, I swear."

"Money is not the issue love," Klaus leaned back against the dresser as he regarded her tear stained face carefully. "I'll gladly buy you a first-class ticket to Virginia." He met her eyes. "There is a slight problem however, no one can leave this place."

"Why not?"

"The land where this house is, the village, all of its surroundings belong to a powerful witch clan," Klaus explained. He seemed a bit reluctant to explain the situation to her but he didn't have much of a choice. "There is a barrier in place, it keeps outsiders from coming in but it also keeps people from leaving. As long as the barrier is in place no one can leave."

"Okay," Bonnie muttered. "How can we drop this barrier?" She asked filled with determination. _There had to be a way, otherwise how the hell had they gotten here in the first place?_

"Only the clan's leader can do that," Klaus responded. "We are going to need her to drop the barrier and it won't be easy."

Bonnie opened her mouth but Klaus raised his hand and cut her off.

"We'll go see her tomorrow after I drop Hope at school. She'll want to speak with you, I'm sure."

"Okay." She didn't have much of a choice, it seemed.

"We'll leave at eight thirty," Klaus informed her.

Bonnie nodded.

Silence descended over them after that.

"Right then," Klaus cleared his throat. "Enjoy your dinner." He glanced at the tray of mac and cheese, apple juice, and two chocolate chip cookies. "Leave it in the room once you are done, someone will take care of it in the morning," he instructed. "I'll see to it that you get comfortable clothes," he added looking her up and down.

Bonnie shifted nervously, feeling self-conscious in the pale-yellow summer dress she was wearing. Caroline had probably picked it for her. The raw wound in her heart opened once more at the thought of her friend. "Thanks," she mumbled. Her throat constricted and more tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. Caroline would never pick anymore dresses for her.

Klaus nodded and began walking out of the room.

"Why are we here?" Bonnie asked suddenly. She pushed the grief away and focused on one of the many questions swirling inside her head.

Klaus stopped, he had one hand on the doorknob. He turned to look at her over his shoulder. "This place is a sanctuary."

"Why do you need a sanctuary?" Bonnie asked curiously. _What are you running from?_ She wanted to ask but didn't dare to do so. She didn't want to upset him.

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to catch up," Klaus replied darkly. "Get some rest, little witch." He left the room before she could utter another word.

 _Rest? I've been resting for nearly a decade,_ Bonnie thought bitterly. She was in strange home, an ocean away from her hometown and her heart was broken. She felt empty, sad, and lonely. Long after Klaus left the room, she stood there, staring into nothing- an array of conflicting emotions swirling inside her.

As she grieved for her father and Caroline, Bonnie couldn't help but think that maybe it would have been best if she had stayed in a coma. Dreams were far sweeter than reality.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank-you so much for all your support. I hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

Bonnie stared out of the passenger window in awe. The beautiful English manor Klaus and Hope lived in was nestled among a thick forest and sat on top of a hill. Klaus drove them down the dirt road early the next morning. They passed an old stone bridge and a huge lake covered with dried leaves on their way to the village which was all the way down the hill.

The scenery took Bonnie's breath away. There were fields upon fields of emerald green hills with a few clusters of trees with rusty red and yellow leaves in between. The glorious display of autumn colors was unlike anything Bonnie had ever seen before.

Klaus glanced at her from time to time as he drove them. Bonnie didn't even notice, so enraptured was she by the beautiful landscape. The land seemed to stretch on forever, a sea of green mixing with red and yellow against a sunny and cloudless sky.

"This is amazing," Bonnie murmured. "It's like being in a movie…" it was the only thing she could compare it to. She had never been out of the United States before, she had barely been to D.C. mostly on school trips and she had gone to New York once with her dad. Unlike the busy and noisy cities, this place was calm. There was a sense of tranquility, a feeling of peace and security.

"You will love the village," Hope happily told her from the back seat. "You will love living here, Bonnie. I promise."

Bonnie smiled weakly. Hope had been chatting nonstop about the village and the people and her school and her friends. She was a happy child, Bonnie could see it in the way her face lit up and the beaming smile that graced her pink lips as she talked. She was very excited about showing Bonnie around and visiting the places she loved. Bonnie didn't have the heart to tell her that she wasn't planning on staying with them; she would be leaving soon.

 _As soon as the elder can bring the barrier down,_ Bonnie thought as she continued to stare out of the window. She hadn't slept at all. After nearly a decade in a magical coma the last thing Bonnie had wanted was to lay down and close her eyes. She had spent the entire night pacing, thinking, and staring out of the window into darkness outside. She remembered her friends, her dad, her time in Mystic Falls and all the events leading up to her magical inducing sleep. She had cried for them a lot the night before, grieving for the life she used to have, for the people she used to know, and for the girl she used to be. Everything had changed in the blink of an eye for her and she was still struggling to adjust.

An elderly and kind woman named Vera had brought her breakfast and bags filled with clothes and shoes. Bonnie had felt rather embarrassed because they were the perfect size, right down to the underwear. Vera had introduced herself as Klaus's housekeeper, Hope's nanny, the cook, and cleaning lady. They hadn't talked much but Vera had seemed pleasant enough. She was also a witch, Bonnie had sensed her magic the minute she stepped inside the room.

Bonnie saw the dry-stone walls first as they approached the village, then the limestone cottages with their beautiful autumn colored gardens. Once they finally entered the village she saw the stone houses perfectly aligned together. There was a flower shop, a bakery, a pub, a post office, a coffee shop, and lots of other shops as well as a couple of restaurants on each side of the main road. Her eyes opened wide with wonder when they passed a two-story honey colored stone house, _Morrigan's Magic Shop_ read the big sign. The scent of vanilla and lavender hit her nose despite the car's closed windows.

As they rounded the corner, Bonnie spotted another magic shop, _The Black Cat_ the sign read. This one was smaller, the shutters black, and the door red. Bonnie felt a shiver run down her spine as the car drove by.

Klaus parked right across from a beautiful 15th century style church. Right next to the church was another limestone building with a red roof. Children of all ages were making their way inside.

The icy wind blew Bonnie's long dark hair in her face as she got out of the car. The village was bigger and far more beautiful than Bonnie had anticipated. It was enchanting really. She looked around in wonder and feeling almost mystified by her surroundings. The air crackled with electricity and her senses seemed to come alive under the familiar currents of magic floating in the air.

"That's my school!" Hope gushed as she got out of the car and came to stand next to Bonnie. "Look!" she pointed to a red curly haired girl walking with her mother towards the building. "That's my best friend, Claire." She happily waved at the little freckled girl. The girl waved back and smiled in their direction while the mother stared at Bonnie with open curiosity.

"Alright," Klaus said as he helped his daughter with her backpack. "Time to head inside."

"I'll wait here," Bonnie told them.

Klaus nodded before taking his daughter's hand in his.

"I'll see you this afternoon," Hope said to Bonnie with a smile on her face. "I can't wait to show you around. You will love it."

Bonnie smiled back. Hope's happiness and excitement was contagious.

"Bye!" Hope waved.

"Bye!" Bonnie waved back and watched as Klaus walked Hope all the way to the entrance of the school where a stern looking middle aged woman was ushering the kids inside. The bells of the church tolled as dozens of parents delivered their kids to the old building.

Klaus crouched down in front of Hope and said something to her, which made the little witch giggle before she threw her arms around his neck in a fierce hug. They pulled apart and Klaus kissed the top of her head.

 _He loves her,_ Bonnie realized. There should be no surprise in that, all fathers should love their daughters but there was something about seeing the most powerful vampire in the world smile and kiss his little girl with tenderness. It was a rare and precious thing that she had just witnessed. It was also disconcerting, this was Klaus the vampire that had terrorized her friends back in Mystic Falls, the one they had feared and tried to murder and yet here he was, looking like a regular human dad as he dropped his daughter to school.

Hope happily ran inside the school. She waved one last time in Bonnie's direction before meeting up with her friend Claire and heading inside with the other children.

The smile on Klaus's face as he walked back to the car was unguarded and filled with happiness. The moment he noticed Bonnie watching him however, the smile disappeared and a mask of indifference was put in place.

Bonnie felt nervous and unsettled. She didn't know what to make of the hybrid anymore and even though he didn't show it, Klaus was experiencing something similar. They were both in uncharted territory and were trying to make the best of it.

"Walk with me," Klaus told her as he led the way towards the main street.

Bonnie quietly fell into a step beside him.

No more words were exchanged between them.

* * *

Drusilla, that was the name of the clan's leader and she was also the owner of _Morrigan's Magic Shop._ She was a tall, pale, blue eyed beauty with long dark hair that was pulled into a messy ponytail. She was absolutely stunning, her skin looked smooth, she had high cheekbones, a perfectly defined nose, and full red lips that curled into a grimace the moment she spotted Klaus.

Bonnie felt rather nervous in her presence. Drusilla emanated an aura of power that had Bonnie's skin prickling and her stomach coiling with uncertainty. This was a woman you didn't mess with.

"Klaus," Drusilla greeted in a cold voice. The icy glare in her eyes would have send a lesser man running. It seemed she wasn't particularly fond of the hybrid and the sight of him had definitely ruined her morning.

"Drusilla," Klaus in turn offered her a grin. He seemed completely unaffected by her cold greeting. He almost seemed to be enjoying himself.

Drusilla turned to Bonnie immediately. "Ah," she slowly moved her eyes over Bonnie's body before meeting her eyes. "The sleeping witch is awake at last."

Bonnie felt uncomfortable under that scrutinizing hard gaze. She was wearing a comfy sweater with jeans and leather black boots but under Drusilla's eyes she felt naked and vulnerable. It was almost as if the woman's eyes were piercing right through her soul. She didn't like it.

"Bonnie Bennett," Drusilla murmured tilting her head to the side. "I met a Bennett witch once," she casually commented. "You are nothing like her." Her expression turned sour. "I'm disappointed really. I expected better from someone carrying such name."

"Drusilla." There was an edge to Klaus's voice and he moved closer to Bonnie, almost in a protective stance.

Drusilla arched an eyebrow, she had not missed the hybrid's movements.

"How do you know my name?" Bonnie asked not liking the woman's superior attitude or the casual way in which she had dismissed her.

"I saw you when Klaus first came to the village," Drusilla responded. "All newcomers must give a detail account of the things they bring with them, naturally a sleeping witch inside a coffin had to be inspected. You were not a threat to us and so we allowed you in."

Bonnie frowned. The way Drusilla said the words made her uncomfortable, she couldn't help but wonder what would have happen if they had considered her a threat.

"Come with me," Drusilla ordered. She turned around and walked towards the back of the shop, not even bothering to ensure if Klaus and Bonnie were following her. Drusilla was a woman used to people following her commands and she clearly expected the hybrid and the witch to do the same.

It was pretty early still; the magic shop was empty saved for them and a young woman in the corner stocking the shelves. She gave Bonnie a curious look as they passed her but continued with her work in silence. Bonnie didn't even have time to look around as she and Klaus followed Drusilla to the back room. A big wooden table in the center of the room was filled with different pots, herbs, and candles while the shelves against the walls were filled with different color bottles, books, and plants.

With a wave of her hand Drusilla locked the door and motioned for Bonnie and Klaus to take a seat around the big wooden table which they did. Drusilla remained standing, leaning back against one of the shelves and watching the hybrid and the witch curiously. "How did you wake up?" she questioned Bonnie.

Bonnie shifted nervously in her seat, she didn't know how to answer that. Her cheeks grew hot with embarrassment as she remember his lips on hers.

"She just did," Klaus responded right away. "Yesterday, as a matter of fact."

"How?" Drusilla pressed.

"We don't know," Klaus lied easily.

Drusilla turned to Bonnie, a questioning look on her face.

"I don't know," Bonnie responded. Klaus's kiss had woken her but it seemed the hybrid was not inclined to share that detail with the witch standing in front of them so Bonnie followed his lead. If Klaus didn't trust Drusilla with all the details then neither would Bonnie. _Better the devil you know,_ Grams always said.

Drusilla didn't look like she believed them but she didn't question them further. "What do you want?" she asked the question looking straight at Klaus.

"Bonnie wishes to return home," Klaus responded. "We were hoping you would drop the barrier and allow her to leave." He usually demanded things to be done but with this witch he had to choose his words carefully.

Drusilla crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you think this is a hotel where you are free to walk in and out as you please?" she snapped. "The barrier is in place for a reason. I don't think I need to remind you of that."

"She doesn't belong here," Klaus retorted.

"Neither do you," Drusilla was quick to point out.

The tension in the room was palpable.

Bonnie watched them curiously. Maybe it was just her imagination but there seemed to be a lot of anger and unresolved issues in between them. "I don't wish to impose," she said nervously.

Drusilla and Klaus turned towards her.

"I understand that there is a barrier in place," Bonnie said as she looked at Drusilla. "But I am asking you to please lower it and allow me to leave."

"What do you know of this place?" Drusilla questioned.

"Klaus said this is a sanctuary," Bonnie responded honestly. "He told me this land belongs to a powerful witch clan, your clan I suppose." When Drusilla nodded, Bonnie continued, "he said that as long as the barrier is in place no one can come in or leave." It was the reason they had come to see her, so Drusilla could lower the barrier and allow her to return to Mystic Falls.

There was thoughtful look on Drusilla's face as she began talking. "Our people have been persecuted for centuries. Our clan was once the most powerful in Europe but were nearly annihilated by the inquisition, witch hunters, vampires." She sent a murderous look at Klaus. "My ancestors paid a high price to acquire this land, to raise the barrier and protect the few members left after centuries of being slaughtered by their enemies. That's how this place came to exist." She paused gathering her thoughts. "This is a safe heaven. A place where we can live without fear, without the drama and the power struggles in the rest of the supernatural world. The majority of the people living in this land are the descendants of the clan my ancestors ruled, a few others have joined us in the past one hundred years or so." She once again glanced at Klaus.

The hybrid leaned back against the chair, crossed his arms over his chest and propped his feet on the table in a casual and relaxed posture. Drusilla looked ready to murder him.

"I know that you were brought here by _him,_ " the disdain in her voice was evident. "You did not ask to come here, to live here, and I understand your desire to return to your home but unfortunately, I cannot bring the barrier down."

"But maybe you can lower it just a little bit," Bonnie asked in a hopeful tone. "Just enough for me to sneak out, I'll do it quickly I promise."

"The magic protecting this land is ancient, extremely powerful, and difficult to even lower a bit," Drusilla explained. "We limit ourselves to lowering the barrier once a year and that is more out of necessity to get supplies, and to have communication with the outside world but it is not an easy task."

"When do you lower the barrier?" Bonnie asked.

"We usually do it at the beginning of each year."

"The beginning of each year," Bonnie repeated. "That's like…" she turned to Klaus. She wasn't exactly sure how far away that was. She was pretty sure they were close though the leaves where changing color and falling down.

"We're in October," Klaus said.

"So, you will lower the barrier in around two months," Bonnie muttered in a shaky voice. _Two months_ , it seemed like an eternity.

"We did it in December last year, as a petulant vampire wanted to spend Christmas with his family," Drusilla glared in Klaus's direction.

"Your clan didn't mind lowering the barrier with the bargain I offered," Klaus snapped.

"We didn't need your help," Drusilla practically snarled. "Daniel and I would have handled it."

"Your mother seemed to think otherwise."

"My mother seems to be blinded when it comes to you!" The anger and bitterness in Drusilla's voice was pure venom. The room shook as her magic came alive.

"Your mother is actually a wise ruler and ten times the witch you will never be!" Klaus snarled as he stood up.

Bonnie stood up as well watching nervously between both of them and wondering who was going to attack first.

"You!" Drusilla's right hand balled into a fist. She looked seconds away from exploding.

"You can't hurt me," Klaus reminded her as his lips curled into a Cheshire grin. "Remember the deal I have with your family, Drusilla. You wouldn't want to be the one to break that do you?"

Drusilla bit back whatever retort she had on her lips and turned to Bonnie. "We won't lower the barrier until two to three months from now. You are welcomed to stay at the inn. We also have a couple of empty cottages if you would prefer some solitude in the meantime. Perhaps, you might even find yourself staying here for good."

"She's staying with me," Klaus said in a rather possessive voice.

"Is that so?" Drusilla sneered. "You're wasting your time with this one," she said to Klaus, there was a strange glint in her eyes. "No one can help her with her magic problem."

Klaus frowned. There was a clear question in his eyes as he stared at Bonnie.

Bonnie looked away, her body tensing.

"You always had a thing for powerful witches," Drusilla continued with a malicious smirk. "But this one isn't worth all the trouble. You'll be sorely disappointed with her _darling._ She's useless and won't be of any help to your family."

Klaus growled.

"You know nothing about me!" Bonnie snapped angrily.

"I know more than you think my dear," Drusilla gave her a superior look. "It's a pity. You could have been great if you hadn't been so stupid."

"Go to hell!" _Who the hell did this woman think she was?_ Bonnie didn't like her at all.

"Get out," Drusilla ordered. The door flung opened and she moved towards it. She was done talking to them and wanted them out of the way before she lost her legendary temper. She stopped abruptly on the threshold. "I'm sure Klaus will _happily_ explain the rules to you," she said turning to glance at Bonnie over her shoulder. "And what happens to those who break them." Her words were a clear threat.

Bonnie felt a chill go down her spine. The look Drusilla was giving her was one of pure hatred. Bonnie didn't understand why. She had done nothing to the woman to earn such hateful look.

"A word of advice _princess,_ " Drusilla practically snarled. "Keep your head low, respect your elders, and know your place. Your name means nothing here." She gave Klaus one last nasty look before she angrily walked away.

 _My name,_ Bonnie thought. There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 _What did that had to do with anything?_

* * *

"She seems to hate me," Bonnie murmured quietly as she and Klaus walked down the street a few minutes later. Drusilla's parting words had been unsettling. Bonnie had definitely taken them as a threat.

"She definitely hates me," Klaus stated the obvious.

"How did she allowed you in if she doesn't like you?" Bonnie questioned him.

Klaus grinned. "She didn't hate me when I first came in," he responded. "And she didn't have much of a choice either, her mother owed me a debt and I asked that she paid it back by allowing us into their sanctuary."

"What did you do to Drusilla then?"

"What makes you think I did something to her?"

Bonnie gave him a knowing look. "You seriously need to ask that question?"

Klaus chuckled.

They continued to walk down the street, the day was turning colder despite the sunny rays bathing down on them. The village was buzzing with activity as people went about their business. They gave curious glances in Bonnie's direction, some even stopped in what they were doing to openly stare at her. While the village was bigger than Bonnie had first imagined, it was still the kind of place where everyone knew everybody and she was definitely the new face in town.

A dark tall dark haired man getting out of a red pickup truck watched her with curious grey eyes. Bonnie's skin prickled. There was something about him. He wasn't a witch but he was definitely supernatural. The man slid his gaze from her and towards Klaus, he gave a curt nod in the hybrid's direction before he made his way inside _The Lion's Inn._

 _How strange,_ Bonnie thought. "So, are you going to tell me?" She turned to Klaus once more. Something had happened between Klaus and Drusilla and she felt curious.

"I refused to fuck her," was his blunt reply.

Bonnie nearly bumped into a lamp-post. "What?" she stammered.

Klaus chuckled. He stopped walking and turned to face her fully. "Drusilla is full of herself, she is the first lady of the land so to speak. She's used to getting whatever she wants," he explained with a shrug. "When I first arrived, she decided she wanted me in her bed. I refused her and ever since then she can't stand the sight of me." Granted he could have been a little nicer in his refusal but Drusilla had not let that slight to her ego go.

"You don't find her attractive?" Bonnie asked curiously. Because Drusilla was stunning, cold and intimidating but no one could deny her beauty.

"Oh, there is no denying that she's beautiful," Klaus replied. "But I have met countless of women like her." His eyes glinted as he said his next words. "And to the utter heartbreak of all the women that find me irresistible, my heart belongs to a little witch with no intention to share."

 _Hope,_ Bonnie thought with a smile on her lips. Hope definitely had Klaus wrapped around her fingers and was without a doubt the keeper of his heart.

They resumed with their walking.

"What did Drusilla mean about your magic problem?" Klaus questioned after a while in silence.

Bonnie tensed and looked down at her boots as they walked. "I don't have magic anymore," she whispered.

Klaus frowned.

"I combined all the magic I had inside me to bring Jeremy back," she continued softly. She didn't look at him as she spoke. "It was too much." She shivered remembering that horrible sensation as her magic choked her. Her own power had turned on her and nearly killed her.

They made it down a cobblestone street with limestone houses on each side, the road opened up to a clustered of trees and in the distance she could have sworn she heard the sea.

"It's why you fell into a coma."

"Yes." She crossed her arms over chest, the icy winds slashing her cheeks. "I think the spirits punished me and took my magic away." It wouldn't be the first time the spirits punished her. She had once again defied them by bringing Jeremy back from the dead. "I can't feel my magic," she confessed. "It's gone." There were many conflicting emotions in that regard.

"Even if the spirits punished you because you brought _that boy_ back from the dead, there is no way your magic is truly gone. You're a witch, Bonnie. I'm sure your magic is still there."

Klaus sounded so sure, Bonnie turned to face him. He had his hands inside the pockets of his black coat, he seemed unaffected by the cold wind. Bonnie on the other hand was shivering. Her nose in particular felt like an icicle.

"Besides," the hybrid continued as the cottages disappeared and they made their way into the forest. "The spirits are gone."

"What do you mean?"

"The other side was destroyed, love."

Bonnie stopped walking. "The other side is gone?" she repeated thinking she heard wrong.

Klaus stopped as well. "A group known as the Travelers destroyed the other side about a year after you fell into a coma," he informed the stunned witch. "The other side no longer exists, the spirits and every other supernatural that lived there are gone."

It was another dagger to her already wounded heart. "Grams _,"_ Bonnie whispered squeezing her eyes shut as another piece of her heart was torn apart.

Klaus looked away. He didn't want to witness another breakdown so he started walking ahead.

Bonnie bit her lip and summoned all the strength she could muster, following him. She didn't know where they were going, she just kept walking after him, enduring the wind and the cold and doing her best not to cry. Her emotions were all over the place. She still didn't feel like her old self, something was missing and it hurt.

"With the collapse of the other side, Esther and Mikael found a way to come back to life," Klaus told her as they continued to make their way through the forest. "Finn and Kol as well." He kept facing forward, he hated thinking back to that time and how close he had come to losing Hope. "I found a way to end my parents for good and I even met my long-lost sister."

"You have another sister?"

"Freya, the oldest of the Mikaelson children."

Bonnie felt stunned by that.

"I also met my mother's older sister," his lips were pressed into a grimace as he thought of his aunt. "A crazy aunt hell bent in taking my child. She took Freya when she was little and wanted to do the same with Hope. We fought her and won." He was giving her a quick summary of the events that transpired in New Orleans. There were many details he wasn't going over.

"And your brothers?" Bonnie asked.

"Finn, Kol, and Rebekah are currently indisposed," Klaus replied simply. Different emotions flickered across his stormy blue eyes, there was anger and pain but it was gone quickly, once again replaced by that mask of indifference.

Bonnie gave him a questioning look.

"It's a long and complicated story." One he clearly didn't want to discuss at the moment. Besides considering the fact that she couldn't go anywhere, they would have plenty of time to catch up and go over the complicated Mikaelson saga.

"Why do you need a sanctuary Klaus?"

The hybrid stopped walking, eyes lost in the breathtaking scene in front of them.

The air left Bonnie's lungs as she followed his gaze and saw the sea. They were standing on top of a cliff, an endless sea of blue stretching for miles to no end right in front of them. It was magnificent. The wind was harsh, the cold chilling her to the bones but it was worth it. Bonnie had never seen something so beautiful. It was almost as if she were standing right on top of the world.

"That's our house," Klaus pointed to a distant point to their right.

She didn't know why her heart skipped a beat when he said _our house,_ he clearly meant his and Hope. _But it's going to be the house you will be staying in for the next two months,_ her mind reminded her. Bonnie could see a small dot proudly on top of another hill.

"There are cliffs practically in our backyard," Klaus continued. He turned to face forward. "I like this view better," he admitted.

Bonnie nodded. To the left was a light house on top of another hill and mountains behind it. The village was right in between Klaus's manor and the lighthouse. Bonnie turned her back to the sea and faced the area where they had come from. She could see the trees surrounding the village as well as the many rooftops from all the houses behind. Her lips parted slightly as she took in her surroundings. She had never seen anything like this before. It was beautiful and despite the cold, there was a certain sense of peace.

She was on a cliff and if the wind continued to slam against her it might even push her over into the rocks below and plunge her into the raging sea which crashed hard against the cliffs but Bonnie did not feel afraid, she was mesmerized by it all. She could easily picture Klaus standing at the edge with Hope watching the foam rise high and seeing the magnificent waves breaking down against the rocks.

Her heart nearly burst from her chest when she saw one particular wave rise high, so high it looked like it was heading straight towards them. She took an involuntary step back.

"Relax sweetheart, it won't hit us."

Bonnie moved unconsciously closer to him. The wave crashed against the cliff, the loud sound of the water breaking against the rocks reached her ears and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her heart sped up again when another wave rose, moving fast towards them. When it crashed against the rocks, Bonnie smiled as her body relaxed once more.

It happened again and again and soon Bonnie wasn't just smiling, she was laughing. She couldn't explain it really, it was something that just happened as she stared at the sea and saw the waves crash again and again. There was a feeling of excitement coiling in her belly.

A loud shriek escaped her when a particularly rough wave splashed a few drops of water over her face and body and then she burst out laughing. She couldn't contain her laughter. Once she started laughing she couldn't stop. It was almost as if all the tension, all the grief, all the pain and uncertainty inside her came to the surface and found its release through laughter rather than tears. There was something about this place that brought her a strange feeling of comfort. She didn't know if Klaus had brought her here intentionally but she felt grateful that he had.

Klaus kept quiet as he stood next to her.

While Bonnie watched the sea, following the rise and fall of each wave and laughing as it sprinkled some water on her, Klaus watched her. She was so enthralled by such beautiful creation of nature that she barely felt when Klaus gently placed his coat over her shaking shoulders. She was soon engulfed in his scent as the big coat chased away the cold from her body.

The two former enemies stood side by side watching the raging sea in front of them.

It was a strange moment of silence, peace, and comfort between two lonely people.

"Why do you need a sanctuary Klaus?" Bonnie asked again as she turned her head to face him. She clutched his coat closer to her body as she looked up into his face and waited for an answer.

For a long time, it seemed like Klaus would ignore her question again but eventually he sighed and turned to face her. "I'm here to keep Hope safe," he finally revealed. "This is the only place in the world where the thing that haunts her cannot reach her."


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: Thank-you so much for reading and reviewing. Enjoy!_

* * *

"It's called the Hollow," Klaus explained nearly an hour later, once the two of them were seated inside a dimly lit coffee shop. They were secluded in one corner, sitting comfortably in the two big leather chairs close to the burning fire. The place was nearly deserted saved for a young couple sitting in the opposite corner talking quietly and a middle-aged man by the window, fully engrossed in the book he was reading, a steaming mug on the table in front of him.

"The Hollow?" Bonnie repeated while holding a mug of coffee in both hands. The hot liquid warmed her insides while the burning fire helped to melt the iciness from her cheeks and nose. She didn't know how long they stayed at the cliff but by the time they made it back she felt like a Popsicle. The owner of the coffee shop, a kind elderly lady who greeted Bonnie as if they were old friends, brought her a red wool blanket which the witch happily placed on the lower part of her body. She was definitely warm and comfortable now.

Klaus nodded. He was hunched over, elbows resting on his legs as he contemplated the flames. "A malignant spirit hellbent in coming back to life," he muttered. His face was hard and his jaw clenched. "Not much is known about its origins. There are no written records of it but we learned that it was imprisoned by a powerful witch for centuries." He looked up and stared into her face. "When the other side collapsed, the Hollow was released from its prison."

"Why does it want Hope?" Bonnie asked softly.

"To be its vessel," Klaus replied visibly angry at the thought. He leaned back against the chair. "In the years after its escape the Hollow tried to come back to life, possessing the bodies of different witches, feeding on their power and manipulating them to do its biding. However, none of the witches it possessed could resist its dark power. The Hollow is like a parasite," he explained upon seeing Bonnie's confused look. "It feeds on the energy of the witches it possesses. While the Hollow grows stronger, the witches grow weaker. This thing sucks the life out of them slowly and painfully until eventually the witches succumb to it and die."

"Before they can bring it back to life like it wants," Bonnie supposed.

"Exactly." Klaus met her eyes. "The Hollow's ultimate goal is to be made flesh once more. This vile thing became convinced that Hope is the one it needs, the witch who will be able to withstand its great power and give it life once more."

"A life for a life," Bonnie murmured while thinking how awful it was that the Hollow wanted to take Hope's life and power and be reborn from it. She was just a child.

Klaus growled.

Bonnie shivered when she noticed the hint of gold in his eyes and heard a low growl rumbling from his chest. The thought of that thing hurting his little girl made Klaus seethe with rage and she couldn't blame him.

"I'm used to fighting enemies that I can easily tear apart with my bare hands," Klaus confessed suddenly. "But how can one fight an entity that has no body, only great power to bend its enemies to his will?"

"The Hollow can control people other than the ones it possesses?" Bonnie asked feeling alarmed by the revelation. _Just what kind of creature had the Hollow been before it was imprisoned?_

"It can do more than that," Klaus responded. "The Hollow not only can manipulate the minds of any supernatural creature it comes in contact with but it also has an incredible amount of power capable of killing with ease. Even without a body, the power the Hollow possesses is unrivaled."

"What about an Original?" Bonnie dared to ask. "Can the Hollow manipulate an Original?"

Klaus's jaw clenched painfully and he pressed his lips together into a grimace.

Bonnie waited for him to respond, her heart pounding loudly. _Finn, Kol, and Rebekah are currently indisposed,_ Klaus had told her earlier that day. _Could it be?_ She wondered as she stared at him. "Did the Hollow get to your brothers and sister. Is that why you told me they're indisposed?"

"As Originals we cannot be compelled, the Hollow's mind tricks did not work on us," Klaus finally admitted. "But it found other ways to hurt us. Finn, Kol, and Rebekah fell victim to it." He didn't specify more than that.

Bonnie felt curious but chose not to press him further. "Is that why you left New Orleans?" She asked instead. "To escape from the Hollow."

"No," Klaus answered honestly. "A group of vampires, the first we ever sired," he clarified. "Came to New Orleans with a prophecy that foretold my family's destruction, it was a sham of course. A scheme to keep us from seeing the real threat, _them_." Different emotions flashed across his eyes as the memories of that time surfaced. "They proved to be smarter and far more resilient than we gave them credit for." His eyes moved to the flames once more. "We arrogantly thought we had everything under control. We didn't realize their true motives until it was too late." He swallowed thickly, different emotions playing across his face. "Hope's mother was murdered because of it."

Bonnie's heart ached for Hope. She better than anyone knew what it was like to grow up without a mother. She felt really sorry for that sweet little girl. Something that took her by surprise was the guilt she saw reflected in Klaus's eyes as he glanced at her. It was unexpected and it was replaced quickly, the hybrid once again retreated into his mask of cold indifference. But Bonnie had seen that flicker of guilt. She wonder just what type of relationship he had with Hope's mother? did he love her?

"I had to take Hope away from all the chaos that followed," Klaus murmured while turning his face to stare at the flames once more. "I couldn't risk having her get caught in the crossfire. My siblings stayed in New Orleans though."

"Did your family stopped them?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"They did eventually," Klaus confirmed. "Hope and I were living peacefully abroad when the Hollow made its presence known." He paused gathering his thoughts for a couple of seconds. "Not even Freya's magic or my family's vast network of resources were able to stop it. About three years ago, it came really close to taking Hope." The anger, the anguish, and the pain those memories brought him were buried deep but some managed to slip through and reflected on his handsome face. "That's why we came to the sanctuary."

"The barrier protecting this place it's keeping the Hollow away, isn't it?"

"It is."

Silence descended over them afterwards. Klaus continued to stare at the flames, lost in thought. Bonnie continued to drink her coffee, mind swirling with all the valuable information the hybrid had confided in her. She understood now why Klaus needed the sanctuary. As long as the Hollow was out there, Hope would not know peace. She moved her head to the side, eyes focusing on the window across from them. _Was the Hollow out there, waiting? Could it sense that Hope was inside the barrier?_ She had just recently met Hope but the thought of that thing hurting her made Bonnie angry and worried. No child deserved to be used as a sacrifice so that an evil creature could return to life.

 _And you don't even have your magic to help her,_ Bonnie thought while turning away from the window and looking down at her nearly empty cup of coffee. Hope was just a little girl, an innocent child. She could only imagine the anguish Klaus felt knowing that his daughter was in so much danger. He loved his little girl, there was no doubt about it. Everything he was doing was to keep her safe and Bonnie admired him for it. The selfish and cruel hybrid had a heart and its name was Hope.

"Do you have any clues?" Bonnie asked after a long time of sitting in silence. "Any plans or ways that you think could stop the Hollow for good? Anything at all?"

"Elijah and Freya are working on it," Klaus responded.

"It kills you doesn't it," Bonnie blurted out as she studied his face.

Klaus was taken back by her words and arched an eyebrow, a quizzical look on his face.

"To be here instead of out there, hunting that thing down." Bonnie explained upon seeing his questioning look.

For a long time, it seemed he wouldn't respond but eventually he gave a curt nod. Klaus was a man of action, he wanted nothing more than to tear the Hollow apart. But he also wanted to be a good father to Hope. He would never dare to leave his little girl alone even if it meant relying on Elijah and Freya to hunt and destroy the Hollow on their own. Hope had lost her mother in a brutal manner and Klaus was determined that she would not lose her father.

"For what is worth, I think you are doing the right thing."

Klaus gave her a curious look.

"Choosing to stay here and raise Hope rather than being out there chasing that thing," Bonnie explained. "You are putting Hope's needs first. That is how it should be," Bonnie said softly. She stared into his eyes and offered him a kind a smile. "From what I've seen, you are a good dad, Klaus."

Klaus felt genuinely surprised by her words. He certainly didn't expect for the compliment to make him feel warm inside.

Their eyes met once more.

The intensity in his bright blue eyes as he held her gaze had Bonnie's heart skipping a beat. It made her nervous. She shifted in her seat and looked away from him, a scorching heat engulfing her cheeks. _From the fire,_ she told herself. It was the heat of the fire nothing more.

Neither of them said anything else.

The two of them simply sat quietly by the fire, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Klaus and Bonnie were still at the coffee shop when the hybrid got a call from Hope's school. He stood up and disappeared at vampire speed before Bonnie could say or do anything. Bonnie frantically tried to follow him but by the time she made it out of the coffee shop, Klaus was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it," Bonnie cursed under her breath and looked up and down the street, trying to determine which was the right way to get to the school. Thankfully, she was able to spot the bell tower of the church which she remembered was right next to Hope's school. She used that as a guide and started heading in that direction. _Had something happened to Hope? Was she okay?_

Curious eyes followed her as she crossed the street and made her way as quickly as possible towards the school. People certainly noticed she was new around the village. They were probably wondering who she was and how she got there. They were at least polite enough not to come to her face and ask, even if some of them did watch her warily.

It took her a while but Bonnie managed to find her way towards Hope's school. She got there just as Klaus was carrying a tearful and sad looking Hope towards the car.

"What happened?" Bonnie was out breath as she came to stand in front of them.

Hope's eyes were red and puffy and her bottom lip was trembling. She buried her face against the crook of Klaus's neck and closed her eyes, a single tear rolling down her rosy cheek.

"It's alright, sweetheart." Klaus rubbed her back and whispered something to her in a language that Bonnie didn't know. The tenderness in which he held his daughter and tried to ease her sorrow was beautiful. There was something very attractive about it too.

Hope only whimpered and a couple of more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"What-" Bonnie gave Klaus a questioning look.

"A little accident," Klaus replied as he continued to rub Hope's back.

"Is she hurt?" Bonnie looked her over trying to find a cut or a bump that could be the culprit for Hope's tears. _Maybe she hurt herself while playing during recess or something?_

"She'll be fine," Klaus muttered.

Bonnie opened her mouth ready to ask for more details but the hybrid silenced her with a slight shake of his head. Whatever it was that had made Hope cry, Klaus did not wish to discuss it.

"Let's go home." Klaus began walking towards his car which was still parked right across from the church and school.

Bonnie quietly followed him.

Klaus placed Hope inside the car, dumping her backpack on the seat next to her, and helped fasten her seat belt before he opened the passenger's door and ushered Bonnie inside.

The ride back to the manor was engulfed with silence. It was very different from how they drove to the village earlier that morning.

Hope sniffled a couple of times.

Bonnie glanced worriedly at her but Hope kept her head bowed and her hands on her lap. She looked so sad and tiny. It made Bonnie's heart ache. In the morning, Hope had been so happy and eagerly planned to show Bonnie around the village after she got out of school but all those plans had been dashed by whatever had happened to her at school. Bonnie wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay but she couldn't seem to find the words. She stared out of the window instead.

Klaus meanwhile kept his eyes on the road, wearing a perfect mask of calm and control. As soon as he parked in front of the house, Hope got out of the car and ran inside, heading straight for her bedroom without saying a single word.

Vera who heard them come in and had rushed to the front door, opened her mouth to greet her and closed it right away as Hope ran past her without even looking up. She pressed her lips together and turned to Klaus.

Klaus ignored her as well and followed his daughter up the stairs.

Bonnie who had followed them inside watched them as they both disappeared up the grand staircase.

"Tea and some biscuits, I suppose."

"What?" Bonnie turned her head to the side and gave the elderly woman a blank look. Vera had introduced herself earlier that morning to her and brought her breakfast and new clothes to wear. She was Klaus's housekeeper and Hope's nanny.

"Tea makes everything better," Vera commented with a rather sweet smile. "Chamomile in particular has incredibly relaxing properties. I shall make some for Hope and her favorite biscuits too." She smiled at Bonnie. "Would you like some as well, dear?"

"No, thank-you. I'm fine."

Vera nodded and made her way towards the kitchen.

Bonnie suddenly found herself alone near the base of the stairs. _What was she supposed to do now?_ There was a part of her that wanted to rush up the stairs and see what was going on with Hope, it was a mixture of curiosity, worry, and a sincere wish to make sure Hope was okay but at the same time, she didn't want to intrude. Klaus certainly knew what Hope needed and would be able to comfort her better than anyone.

She stood looking up the stairs for a couple of seconds before making up her mind. _I'm just going to see if they need anything,_ Bonnie told herself. _I'll just take a quick look and then go to my room, that's all._ That wasn't intruding, it was just being polite. She just wanted to check on Hope that was all, there was no crime in that.

Bonnie took a deep breath and made her way up the stairs. She ended up in the wrong corridor at first and had to back track her steps. The house was bigger than she had first imagined but she eventually found her way to the right corridor by recognizing one of the paintings she had seen coming out of her room earlier that morning.

The door to Hope's bedroom was half open and Bonnie took a deep breath before she tentatively peered inside. Pink colored walls, a bright white ceiling, cream colored furniture, and a zoo of stuffed animals all over the room greeted her.

Hope was lying on her four poster bed, arms wrapped around a brown teddy bear with a big green bow tie. Klaus was sitting next to her, fingers gently tracing her cheek.

"I didn't mean to," Hope said, suppressing a sniffle.

"I know sweetheart, it was just an accident." His voice was gentle. Not something one would ever think of associating with the Original hybrid.

"It was scary, Daddy."

"I know love." Klaus kissed the top of her head. "But you're fine and so are you classmates. You have nothing to worry about. You'll get it under control. You'll see."

"You think so?"

"Of course my love, you just need to practice more that's all."

The two of them looked in her direction at the same time, both having sensed Bonnie's presence by the door.

Hope sat up, pulling her teddy bear against her chest.

Klaus stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

The green eyed witch felt like a deer caught in the headlights. "I…I was just…"

"It's okay," Hope told her softly. "You can come in." She reached out and grabbed a tissue from the box next to her pillow and blew her nose.

"Would you like some tea?" Klaus asked turning to face his daughter once more.

"Yes, please."

"I'll be right back." Klaus kissed her forehead and stood up. "I'm sure sleeping beauty can keep you company in the mean time." He looked right into Bonnie's eyes, lips curving into his all too familiar smirk.

 _Was sleeping beauty her new nickname?_ Bonnie wondered.

"I would like that," Hope murmured while offering Bonnie a small smile.

Bonnie smiled back and nodded.

Klaus gave his daughter one last tender look before walking past Bonnie and exiting he room.

* * *

"I can't control it sometimes," Hope said shortly after Klaus had left. "My magic," she specified.

"Is that what happened today?" Bonnie asked her gently as she walked further inside the room.

Hope nodded. "We were practicing how to light up a candle with our minds," she explained while her hands twisted on her teddy bear's green tie. "Mine didn't just light up…it exploded in flames," she admitted with a slight shiver. "I didn't mean to, I just…" her eyes watered once more.

Bonnie watched her sadly. She knew what it was like to have power and not be able to control it fully. She could understand Hope's anguish in that regard.

"Everyone is okay," Hope said quickly. "They're scared because I nearly burned the classroom but no one got hurt. Mrs. Miller, she's my teacher," she told Bonnie. "She stopped the fire before it could cause any harm."

"That's good," Bonnie murmured.

"I asked her to call daddy so he could pick me up, I didn't want to stay there anymore." Everyone had been giving her weird looks and plenty of her classmates were afraid of her. Even among the witches, Hope Mikaelson was an oddity. Hope patted the spot next to her on the bed. "Sit with me," she told Bonnie with a friendly smile.

Bonnie did as Hope wanted and took a seat on her bed, in the exact same spot Klaus had vacated. Her eyes immediately landed on the picture in the nightstand. It was of a wavy brown haired woman with hazel green eyes, she was sitting on the front steps of a house while holding a blonde haired baby in her arms. They were both smiling at the camera, the baby proudly showing two front teeth.

"That's my mom," Hope said upon noticing that Bonnie was staring at the picture. "Her name was Hayley. She was a Crescent werewolf. She died when I was a baby," She said matter of factly.

 _Hayley, Tyler's friend._ Bonnie recalled right away. She had seen her around Mystic Falls a very long time ago when Klaus had an entire pack of sired hybrids at his disposal. Hayley had helped Tyler break the sire bond. _And ended up betraying him,_ her mind added. She wondered how exactly had Klaus and Hayley ended up together. _Were they in love?_

"She was very pretty, wan't she?"

"Yes, she was." Bonnie turned back to look at Hope.

"I don't remember her," Hope said in a rather neutral tone. She only knew her mother through pictures and the things her father and her aunts and uncles said about her. "Aunt Bekah says she was fierce and loved me very much." Aunt Bekah was the closest thing Hope had to a mother. She loved her very much.

"I'm sure she did," Bonnie whispered.

Hope looked down at her teddy bear and sighed. The melancholic look on her face was heartbreaking. Bonnie didn't like seeing her like that. She preferred the happy, outspoken, and enthusiastic little girl she had seen in the morning. The one who believed in fairytales and had been planning her wedding to Klaus right from the start.

"I had a bad dream once," Bonnie began telling her. "When I woke up, my blanket was on fire."

Hope looked up startled. "You lost control of your magic too?" Bonnie's revelation made her feel better. It meant that she wasn't the only witch who couldn't seem to handle her powers like she was supposed to.

"Yeah, it was really scary."

"Were you hurt?"

"No. I banished the flames before they could cause any damage." Bonnie regarded her face carefully. "I know how scary it can be you know. Having so much power inside of you and not knowing how to control it, but you have to keep learning and trying. That's the only way you are going to learn how to truly be in control. You can't let the fear stop you."

"It's not easy," Hope whispered.

"No. It's not," Bonnie agreed. "Fire in particular is one of the strongest elements. When I first started using magic, I couldn't control it very well either."

Hope tilted her head to the side and studied her face. "But you can now."

Bonnie didn't say anything. She could no longer feel her magic. It was disconcerting. She had lived most of her life without magic but she had come to rely on it prior to ending up in a coma. She felt like an integral part of her was missing. Her hand absently reached up to touch her neck, remembering the choking sensation as her own power turned against her. No, Bonnie had not been able to control Expression like she had wanted. In the end, Expression had controlled her.

"Maybe we could practice together," Hope suggested looking far more cheerful than she had a few minutes before. "It would be more fun to practice with you than with the kids at my school."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" Hope frowned.

Bonnie looked down at her lap, feeling suddenly embarrassed. She didn't even know why she felt that way. "I don't have my magic anymore," she admitted after a long pause.

Hope reached out and took her hands in hers.

Bonnie looked up. "What are you-"

"Sush," Hope cut her off. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, a determined look on her face as she concentrated hard to find Bonnie's magic.

Bonnie watched her curiously. _What was Hope trying to do?_

"I need you to close your eyes and clear your head," Hope ordered.

Bonnie was momentarily taken back, Hope was a bossy little girl. "Hope, I don't think-"

"Do it," Hope ordered. She was not going to take no for an answer. "Come on," she urged Bonnie.

Bonnie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She did her best to clear her head and relax. Hope's small hands were soft and warm in hers. Bonnie's skin tingled as she felt the magic radiating off her. Hope was a powerful witch indeed. Esther's magical blood was strong and Hope had without a doubt inherited it. She didn't know how long they sat with their eyes closed and their hands together but eventually, Hope gave up and let out a frustrated sigh.

"You couldn't feel anything could you?" Bonnie asked. The disappointment she felt left a bitter taste inside her mouth. A part of her had hoped the little witch would sense something inside her. But there was nothing. Bonnie's magic was gone.

"Just because I couldn't feel anything doesn't mean your magic is not there," Hope pointed out.

"I think I lost it for good," Bonnie stated sadly.

"Once a witch, always a witch," Hope remarked wisely. Her eyes suddenly lit up with excitement as an idea occurred to her. "I have an idea! We could help each other with our magic."

"Help each other?"

Hope nodded eagerly. "I can help you get your magic back and you can help me learn to control mine."

"Sweetie, I don't think-"

"It would be nice, don't you think?" She gave Bonnie a hopeful look. "You won't be scared if I loose control, won't you?"

Bonnie opened her mouth.

"And I can help you tap into your magic," she continued happily, the incident at her school all but forgotten by now. "I know it's in there somewhere. Oh, Bonnie please!" she begged. She had perfected the art of the wounded puppy look and she was definitely using it against Bonnie. "We will help each other and become the most powerful witches ever!" She exclaimed loudly. "We could ask daddy to let us use his collection of witch books. He has tons of them but he doesn't let me use them on my own, only when aunt Freya watches me but he'll let me use them with you, please Bonnie…."

Bonnie suddenly found herself laughing, Hope's enthusiasm was contagious.

"Pretty please!" The little witch begged once more as she clasped her hands together and disarmed Bonnie with one charming look.

"Okay," Bonnie relented. _Who could ever say no to that angelic face?_ "We can practice together, I guess."

"Yes!" Hope beamed and threw her arms around her.

The unexpected hug left Bonnie feeling stunned. She froze for a couple of seconds before finally returning the fierce hug the excited little girl gave her. She suddenly found herself looking forward to their lessons. Hope was without a doubt worming her way inside Bonnie's heart.

* * *

Klaus found himself in the kitchen listening with an amused grin as Hope chatted nonstop about the magical lessons she and Bonnie were going to have in the days to come. The witch had no idea what she had gotten herself into with his daughter. He smiled at each of Hope's excited words and felt relieved that her sadness had given rise to such enthusiasm over magic once more. The incident at school had scared her but it seemed Bonnie had managed to give her back her confidence and renew her desire to learn more magic.

While Vera excused herself to take a phone call, Klaus finished filling the tray he planned to carry to Hope's room. Originally, he had only placed two porcelain teacups and saucers but it felt rude not to include the witch in their tea party so he added another set. As he was finishing placing everything he needed into the tray, there was a loud thud followed by a crash.

"What the hell?" Klaus looked up into the broken window before moving his gaze down towards the sink where a black crow laid dead. _Where had that bloody bird come from?_ He contemplated the strange bird for a few seconds before he took it in his hand. The moment his hand made contact with it, the bird transformed into a folded piece of paper.

A magical message it was.

Klaus quickly unfolded the yellow paper knowing that there were only two people in the world who knew how to reach him at the sanctuary. Freya's all too familiar handwriting greeted him in a short and straight to the point message.

 _The Hollow found us. Moved to another location._

 _Beware. Its powers have grown considerably._

 _Need to talk to you. Urgent._

 _I had a vision. It involves the sleeping witch._

No sooner had he read it and the paper turn to ash right in his hands. It was Freya's way to ensure no magical residue was left from her message. That way no one could track it down and find out where they were.

Klaus watched as the ash disappeared from his hands before he looked up and stared at the backyard through the broken kitchen window. Freya's message was disturbing, the Hollow's power had grown, that was something that should not be taken lightly. But more importantly, his sister had a vision and it involved Bonnie Bennett.

 _Why?_

 _How was Bonnie connected to all of this?_

 _What else had his sister seen in her vision?_

Outside the sun had been swallowed by dark sinister clouds while the low rumble of thunder echoed inside the manor. A storm was brewing, a dangerous storm that matched the turmoil Klaus felt inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a while but I hope you're still interested in this fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

The strong winds slammed hard against the windows. The rain pelted the glass while thunder rumbled menacingly outside and the strong bolts of lightning illuminated the room for a couple of seconds. Klaus sat by the fireplace, eyes lost on the flames as he waited for his sister to communicate with him. Since he received her brief message earlier that day, Klaus couldn't stop thinking about the Hollow, its growing power, and Bonnie.

 _Bonnie Bennett_

The one witch in all the world that had succeeded in doing what no one else had been capable of before, to put him in a coffin and she had been a teenage girl then. Bonnie had come close to stopping his transformation into a hybrid. The girl had gone head to head with the most ruthless vampire in the world and not only lived to tell the tale but she had also kicked his ass, not that he would ever admit it out loud obviously, he was far too prideful for that.

Klaus's lips curled into a small smile as he thought back to that night, the flames trailing at her wake, the fierce and determined look on her face and the powerful display of magic that had brought him to the ground. Klaus Mikaelson was always one step ahead of his enemies, he rarely got bested but Bonnie Bennett had bested him, she had taken him completely by surprise the night of the ritual and had nearly won, had it not been for Elijah's sentimentally and loyalty to his family.

 _How much more powerful would Bonnie Bennett be had she not fallen into a coma?_ Klaus wondered suddenly. _How different would she be? Would she even be alive today?_

Perhaps falling into a coma had been her saving grace, had she remained at the servitude of Elena and her pathetic group of friends, Bonnie would have had a tragic end. The Bennett's who ended up in the servitude of vampires always died tragically young, that was a well-known fact. Looking back on it, spending nearly ten years asleep seemed a much better deal than being dead because she scarified herself for her friends.

 _Had Bonnie been spared the fate of some of her ancestors for a reason? Was there more to her magical coma than met the eye?_ Klaus wondered suddenly.

 _I had a vision. It involves the sleeping witch._

Freya's urgent message came to his mind then.

 _Was Bonnie connected to the Hollow somehow?_ And if she was _, what did that mean for his family and his daughter?_

Klaus glanced at the clock on the wall, ten minutes before midnight. The witching hour was upon him, soon he would start to feel the soft call of his sister's magic. He turned back to stare at the flames and took a sip of his whiskey. In the solitude of his room, he could allow himself to think, to doubt, and even to _worry_ about Bonnie's presence in their lives. He had been carrying her coffin around for years, talking to her from time to time, and always keeping her close and safe. _Because he had promised Caroline_. Thinking of the blonde vampire didn't hurt anymore, not as it had on the day he found out she was dead. Caroline was now just another memory, another face that blended with the thousands of others he had known throughout the centuries. He had no time for sentimentality or what ifs. Klaus's life, his heart, his love had a name and a face, _Hope._ Keeping his daughter safe, making her happy, was the only thing Klaus wanted in the world. He thought he knew what was to love and care for another, but the truth was, that Klaus Mikaelson did not know what love was until he held his little girl in his arms for the very first time. Sweet, darling Hope who had inherited all of his enemies and was far too good and pure for this world. There were times when he still wondered how he had been able to create something so pure and precious. Hope was the definitely the best of him and her mother, a rare gift fate had bestowed upon him, he supposed.

Hope who had accepted Bonnie Bennett with open arms into her life. If it was honest with himself, Klaus felt troubled by Bonnie's presence in their life. He felt troubled about how Bonnie could change Hope's life in particular. Not because he expected her to betray them, no. Klaus knew Bonnie better than that, he knew the witch did not have an evil bone in her body. She was far too self-righteous and goodhearted to plot and stab them in the back and without her magic she wasn't exactly a threat to him. Not like she had been years ago, when her power was raw and her spirit untamed. There was a part of him, the wicked and twisted part of himself that he was careful to keep in check for his daughter's sake that wondered what it would be like to unlock that magic again. The things he could teach her, the things he could show her.

Klaus's fingers clenched on the glass as he thought of the countless of witches he had bedded, used, and manipulated for his own selfish means. It would be so easy to do it again, to mold Bonnie into his perfect weapon. He could help her regain her magic and turn her into his Mona Lisa. With a Bennett witch watching his back even the Hollow would tremble. Klaus knew better than anyone how powerful Bonnie's bloodline was. The thought was tempting and yet, even as the sinful idea sprung inside his mind, he knew he wouldn't do it. Not because he didn't feel himself capable anymore but because of Hope.

Hope had changed him, even if he still refused to admit it. His little girl had made him better. His little girl who had always longed for a mother. Klaus could give her all the comfort, love, and devotion he possessed but he could never give her the mother her heart desired to have. The mother that had been brutally taken from her. The closest thing to a mother Hope had was Rebekah, and she had been taken away from her too by the Hollow. His hand crushed the glass. The liquid trailed down his arm and the pieces dug painfully into his pale flesh. The blood and the alcohol becoming one. Thinking of the Hollow always made him angry. One way or another, Klaus was going to find a way to destroy the Hollow for good. Even if it was the last thing he did on this earth, he would put an end to it. For Hope's sake, he was going to find a way.

When the clock struck twelve, Klaus leaned back against the leather chair and closed his eyes. He cleared his head and allowed his body to relax, taking deep calming breaths and lowering his always alert senses. Only by lowering his guard could his sister's magic reach him without problem. Despite the protective barrier in the village, despite the protective spells on the manor, the call from his blood was strong, and the bond he shared with his siblings unbreakable.

It didn't take long for him to feel the gentle probes of Freya's magic in his head. He allowed her power to access his consciousness, and pull him to where she wanted him to be. It was the only way he and his siblings could be in touch nowadays.

* * *

When Klaus opened his eyes, he was in the cozy living room of a house. The afternoon sunlight streamed through the open windows, the scent of apples and cinnamon carried around the first floor while outside birds chirped happily and flowers bloomed under the radiant sun. Klaus found himself engulfed in his sister's arms. The familiar perfume and the soft press of her lips against his cheek, had a smile forming on his lips. Klaus closed his eyes and hugged her back.

"I missed you," Rebekah whispered against his ear.

"And I you," Klaus kissed the side of her head.

"It's so good to see you," Rebekah pulled back but held his hand in hers, giving him a big and happy smile.

Klaus traced her cheek with his knuckles. "For someone who has been in dreamland for a couple of years you seem awfully happy, sister."

"We won't be in dreamland for long," Rebekah retorted with a soft giggle. She looked like a child on Christmas morning, hardly being able to contain her joy. She was practically bouncing on her toes.

Klaus gave her a curious look before looking over her shoulder, Freya stood a few feet behind Rebekah, and right next to her was Elijah. "Sister," he greeted with a nod.

Freya's face broke into a grin. "Hello Brother," there was a moment of hesitation before she finally approached him and gave him a quick hug. Her hair smelled of apples, Klaus noted as he returned her hug. She had obviously been the one cooking.

"It's good to see you," Freya murmured before pulling away. While they had grown close in the past couple of years, and he had come to trust and rely on her magic, it was no secret that Rebekah had always been Klaus's favorite sibling. His brothers had made peace with that knowledge centuries ago and Freya didn't mind either, she was Finn's favorite after all. She was just happy to have her family together again.

"Elijah," Klaus greeted his older brother next.

"Niklaus," Elijah greeted back with a slight nod. "We have a lot to discuss."

"So it seems," Klaus nodded in his direction before turning to look at Kol. His younger brother was standing by the liquor cabinet, a bottle of scotch in one hand and a scowl on his face. Kol hated being confined and it showed on his face; each time Klaus had visited in dreams he could see the anger and frustration reflected back on his face. "Kol," he greeted cheerfully. Kol gave him a curt nod before taking a big gulp of the liquor and dropping himself on the couch. Klaus's eyes moved towards Finn who stood near the window, his back to everyone as he contemplated the gardens.

While this house and its beautiful grounds and gardens could seem like a paradise for many, his siblings were tired of being trapped inside.

"I've never seen so many happy faces," Klaus drawled as he contemplated Kol and Finn.

Kol snorted and drank straight from the bottle again. "I would love to see how you would cope trapped in here," he muttered. His eyes narrowed suddenly.

"Oh, I don't know." Klaus looked around the bright and inviting space. "I quite like the domestic setting, it suits you."

"Fuck off," Kol snapped.

"Have some manners, Kol," Elijah reprimanded him.

Kol happily ignored him. "Can we get this over with?" he said, feeling irritated already.

"It's not like you have somewhere to be," Klaus remarked. "Or someone to see."

Kol growled.

"Children, please behave." Elijah as usual was the mediator of the family. He gave a knowing look in Klaus's direction. _Don't provoke him,_ his eyes pleaded.

Klaus only smirked. He couldn't help himself sometimes.

"Freya thinks she might have found a way to wake us up," Rebekah blurted out and brought everyone's attention to her. She couldn't seem to stop smiling. "Isn't that wonderful? We'll finally be free."

Klaus arched an eyebrow and focused all of his attention on his older sister, waiting for her to elaborate. His expression remained neutral, a carefully composed mask that gave nothing away of his inner thoughts and feelings. "Is that true?"

Freya nodded, she and Rebekah shared smiles. "I had a vision," she turned to Klaus once more. "For the past couple of years, Elijah and I have traveled the world seeking a cure for our siblings' predicament."

Klaus nodded and encouraged her to continue.

Three years, three years in which Finn, Kol, and Rebekah had been desiccated and placed inside their respective coffins, locked away in a safe place while Klaus raised Hope in the sanctuary and Freya and Elijah traveled the world in search for a cure and a way to defeat the Hollow once and for all. Three years of living in dreams, in a world created by Freya's magic inside their heads. Neither of them were strangers to being neutralized by the daggers and locked away for centuries at a time but this was different. The curse the Hollow had afflicted on them had left a mark.

"We know that the Hollow was imprisoned by a powerful witch," Freya continued. "When the other side collapsed, the Hollow was released from its prison and sought to become flesh and blood once more." That much they had been able to learn.

"And in its eyes, Hope is the perfect vessel for that." Klaus's hands clenched painfully.

Freya nodded. "For years, I've been trying to find answers, to see with my magic, to understand." She licked her lips and her heart quickened. "I finally saw it." Her face broke into a proud grin. "The witch that destroyed the Hollow, the witch who imprisoned it for centuries. I saw her. I saw what she did."

"And?" Klaus probed.

"It was a Bennett witch," Freya revealed at last. "Bennett blood and magic, that's what it took."

Klaus inhaled sharply. It shouldn't surprise him really. The power of the Bennett bloodline was legendary, he had seen it first hand and so had the Hollow. While he retained his composure, his mind was swirling with the possibilities.

Freya took a couple of steps closer to him. "Her name was Pauline Bennett," she continued. "She scarified herself in order to imprison the Hollow. She gave her life to keep that evil thing away from the living world and it worked, for centuries the Hollow was locked away."

"Until the other side collapsed and the prison world the Hollow was kept in was destroyed," Elijah supplied.

"The fight was brutal," Freya said. "I only saw flashes of it but it took all of Pauline's strength and magic to defeat it." Her eyes bored into Klaus's. "Bennett blood is the key. Bennett blood and magic is the key to destroy the Hollow."

There was a long moment of silence after that.

Klaus stood still as a statue as he made sense of everything Freya had revealed to him. Elijah and Rebekah watched him carefully, Kol continued to drink his scotch and Finn continued to stare out of the window. The sun was setting and a cool breeze entered through all the open windows in the house. Klaus felt none of that.

"Finn, Kol, and Rebekah had been marked by the Hollow," Freya said after a while. "None of the potions I made to cure them worked."

It was the reason Klaus had no choice but to desiccate them. The mark the Hollow had left on them had tormented them, not only physically but emotionally. His siblings had been consumed by bloodlust and their bodies suffered painful retribution when their thirst for blood had not been met. Nothing had worked to cure them of their curse; no magic had been able to break the Hollow's dark power. The only thing that had been able to stop them had been the daggers Klaus possessed. They alone had the power to neutralize the Originals. For three years, the three Originals had been desiccated.

"I know the missing ingredient," Freya continued with confidence.

"Bennett blood," Klaus easily deduced where this conversation was heading.

"And you happen to have a juicy coffin filled with Bennett blood," Kol raised the bottle and cheerfully toasted in Klaus's direction. "Isn't that great, mate. You have the key to cure us."

Klaus's jaw clenched. "How much of her blood?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"A few vials to start with," Freya responded. "I want to test her blood first, make sure the potion works and that our siblings are cured."

"I thought you were sure."

"I am," Freya snapped defensively. "Bennett blood is the key ingredient but I would like to test it first. Then, I will start to make a potion to destroy the Hollow." She looked and sounded confident of her plan. "Since the other side no longer exist, we can't imprisoned it again but I can find a way to end it for good. All I need is your sleeping witch." She gave Klaus an expectant look. "The sooner the better."

For a long time, Klaus did not say anything, he simply contemplated Freya and thought over her plan. "I'm sure you can find another Bennett to serve as your lab rat," he finally muttered.

Elijah and Rebekah gave him curious looks, even Finn turned away from the window and stared at him with intrigue.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Kol stood up from the couch.

"You can't come into the sanctuary and I can't leave," Klaus was quick to point out.

Freya's face fell. "We need her," she insisted. "She's the key, Klaus."

"Unless you want to wait until the barrier comes down in a few months' time, I suggest you find another Bennett witch to take blood from," Klaus retorted.

"Even if we were to find another Bennett witch, I doubt they would be willing to help us," Elijah intervened. His eyes never left Klaus's face, it was almost as he were trying to solve a puzzle. _Was it just him or Niklaus did not seem keen to the idea of using Bonnie Bennett to cure them?_

"Find another Bennett witch," Klaus hissed. His tone left no room for arguments.

Freya was taken back by the angry curl of his lips.

Rebekah frowned and contemplated Klaus carefully while Kol muttered a curse under his breath.

"Where the hell do you think we can find another freaking Bennett?" Kol asked loudly. "Is not like they're walking around advertising their lineage. And even if they were, they're not going to come willingly. Why even bother when we have a sleeping Bennett ready for the taking?"

Klaus glared at him.

Freya sighed.

Finn and Elijah watched Klaus suspiciously.

"Surely there are some other Bennett witches somewhere," Rebekah said in an attempt to appease the sudden tension that invaded the room. She didn't like it. "Maybe not in Virginia but there must be a distant cousin in the U.S or Europe." She bit her lip. "Ayana had five daughters," she recalled suddenly. "They all had descendants." She turned to Elijah and Freya. "You'll have to track them down and find one of Bonnie's cousins or aunts or any relative who's blood is useful."

"And how long will that take?" Kol asked.

"Last time I checked there were only four Bennett witches alive," Elijah replied without taking his eyes of Klaus. "Abby, Bonnie, and a distant cousin and her daughter." Abby was a vampire and Bonnie was in a coma. The odds were not exactly in their favor. "In the past century or so, the Bennett bloodline has nearly become extinct. For all we know, Bonnie might be the last of her line."

"The girl is the easiest solution as she's asleep and defenseless," Finn spoke for the first time. "I'm sure Freya can try and teleport her out of the sanctuary, or you can negotiate to ship her out of there," he told Klaus in a stern voice. "The sooner Freya can find a cure for us, the sooner we can help you face what's coming and protect Hope." He emphasized his niece's name. "The Hollow's power grows stronger each day, it's only a matter of time before it finds you again. We need to be ready."

"I'm very well aware of that," Klaus hissed.

"Then why are you hesitating?" Finn challenged.

Klaus growled in warning, he did not like being challenged by his siblings.

Rebekah looked back and forth between them nervously. She and Freya shared knowing looks, this could end badly.

"We need to sacrifice a witch in order to rid ourselves of this horrible affliction and save _your daughter_ ," Finn said angrily. "One witch's blood to cure us and destroy the Hollow for good. You have sacrificed countless others for less. Why are you having seconds thoughts now?"

"Just give Freya the sleeping witch and let's be done with this," Kol suggested.

"I can't," Klaus said, his voice cold and his eyes hard. He looked pissed.

"Why the hell not?" Kol's eyes narrowed. "It's not like she has a say in the matter. She's in a fucking coma."

"That's where you're wrong."

They all looked at Klaus with surprise.

"What are you saying?" Elijah questioned. He had a feeling but he waited for Klaus to confirm his suspicions.

"Bonnie Bennett is awake," Klaus informed them without preamble.

"What…How…" Freya stumbled on her words. "I attempted to wake her many times and nothing worked, how in the world…"

Klaus shrugged. "She just did."

"Bloody great," Kol mumbled.

"Well, this certainly complicates matters," Elijah commented. He went towards the liquor cabinet and served himself a glass of whiskey. It was one thing to use a defenseless girl who had been in a coma for years with no chance of ever waking up, it was another thing altogether to get a powerful witch to do their bidding when she was able to fight back.

"How did she wake up exactly?" Finn asked curiously.

"She just did," Klaus replied while meeting his eyes. He made no mention of Hope finding the coffin, or the kiss he had given Bonnie. "I don't know how or why, one day she simply opened her eyes and got up." The lie slipped past his lips with perfect ease.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Rebekah wondered.

"She's staying with you and Hope?" Elijah asked almost at the same time.

"Yes, she is." Admittedly, it was not like Bonnie had much of a choice. Klaus contemplated his next words carefully. "Hope has become quite attached to her in a short amount of time," he admitted quietly.

"Freya needs her," Finn insisted. "It doesn't matter what it takes, or how attached Hope is, get her blood," he ordered Klaus.

The hybrid chuckled. "Who put you in charge?" he snarled, his eyes gleaming. "I take no orders from you. Any of you," he hissed while moving his gaze over all of them. Finn and Elijah were older than him but Klaus had always been the one calling the shots. That was not going to change, ever.

"Is there any way you can get her to helps us?" Rebekah asked him. "You persuaded her before to break the link mother put on us, surely you can do it again."

"You should omit the part where we might have to sacrifice her in order to defeat the Hollow," Kol put in his two cents.

Klaus's jaw clenched. He did not agree nor did he turn down the suggestion.

"If you could at least give me a vial of her blood," Freya said. She was going to need much more than that but it was a good start. Something was better than nothing. "I can use that to work on a cure at least."

"In the meantime, I will use our resources and see if I can track down the two other Bennetts," Elijah declared. "With any luck, they might still be alive."

"Very well," Klaus agreed. "I'll see what I can do." He made no promises. He didn't understand it but the thought of using Bonnie, even if it was to cure his siblings and destroy the thing that wanted his daughter did not sit well with him. In a strange twist of fate, he felt protective of the Bennett witch. He had protected her for years out of duty, because of a promise he made but now, he was protecting her out of his own volition. Had she been any other person, Klaus would not have hesitated to hand her over to Freya. But there was something about Bonnie's easy and trusting nature around him and Hope, something about the way she had said he was a good father, and the way she had laugh at the cliffs, _that got to him_. He couldn't explain it, he didn't even understand it fully. All Klaus knew was that he felt the strong urge to keep Bonnie safe, even from his own family.

* * *

"What else do we need?" Bonnie asked glancing down at Hope.

The little witch bit her lip and scanned the list on her hand. "Candles," she answered before leading Bonnie to the corner of the shop where the shelve filled with different colored candles was located.

It was a rather cold but sunny morning and the two of them were collecting the supplies they needed for their magic lessons. Klaus had dropped them off at Morrigan's magic shop and left to do something on his own. The hybrid had been rather quiet and pensive the whole way from the manor to the village. He had hardly said anything to Bonnie that morning, something was clearly troubling him. Bonnie had wondered but had not dared to ask him. As curious as she was, she decided to let him be. If his pensive mood continued, she would ask him. Thankfully, Klaus's serious mood had not made the car ride awkward, Hope had chatted nonstop on the way to the village and had kept her highly entertained. The little girl was enthusiastic about their lessons and couldn't wait to get started. Even though there was a part of Bonnie that feared that she was setting herself up for disappointment, there was another part of her that was really looking forward to her lessons with Hope. She was a bit nervous but the hope that she would get her magic back was growing stronger.

"We need this too," Hope said dumping a small pink plastic bag filled with magical candy inside their basket.

"That's not on the list," Bonnie pointed out.

Hope grinned. "You'll love it, trust me."

Bonnie shook her head but found herself smiling all the same.

Once they were ready, they moved to the register. Bonnie had been worried at first, she didn't have any money and definitely didn't feel comfortable asking Klaus. She made a mental note to keep track of all her expenses, feeling determined to pay him back. Klaus was not only providing her with a place to live but with clothes and food. She felt deeply grateful but her conscience and honor demanded that she paid it back. _Maybe I could get a job at one of these shops,_ she thought. She could earn her own living, save for her ticket home, and pay Klaus back for all he had done for her.

"Your flowers are dead," Hope noted.

Bonnie glanced at the counter and saw the vase with wilted roses, a few dried petals had fallen on the counter while the rest hung down limply.

The girl behind the register winced and her cheeks turned pink. "Some of the other girls forget to water them," she mumbled embarrassed. She had forgotten to throw them in the trash earlier that morning when she opened the shop. "Ms. Drusilla always brings fresh flowers from her garden. I'm sure she'll bring some later today." She smiled at Hope.

"Can you bring them back to life with magic?" Hope wondered while studying the roses. "Vera uses magic to keep the flowers in our garden fresh and nice."

The girl smiled. "Maybe," she shrugged. "Bringing flowers back to life is not an easy feat, even for a witch."

Bonnie's fingers absently touched the dried petals, they had withered to an almost ugly brown. She thought of the big vase with yellow roses her Grams always kept in her kitchen. _Yellow was Grams' favorite color,_ she thought sadly. There had always been yellow roses in her house. If Bonnie closed her eyes and focused enough, she could see Grams standing in the kitchen, humming softly while she cooked. _How many times had she gone to visit her Grams and enjoyed a nice cup of tea while they talked about their day?_ She missed Grams more than anything in the world, more than her friends, more than her dad even. A few decaying petals fell as Bonnie's fingers touched the wilted roses. She swallowed the lump in her throat and pulled her hand away.

"There you go," the girl handed them their bags. "I'll put everything in your father's bill." Hope could go and get anything from any of the shops in the village, Klaus had a deal with all the shopkeepers. Hope would get what she wanted and they would send him the bill, that way she didn't have to worry about carrying money with her.

"Thank-you." Hope took Bonnie's hand.

"Have a nice day!"

"Thank you, you too." Bonnie grabbed the bags and smiled before waving goodbye. She glanced at the wilted roses one last time before she and Hope left the shop.

"There is daddy," Hope waved at her father who was waiting for them outside the shop.

Bonnie felt her pulse quicken at the sight of him. Klaus was leaning against the car, arms crossed over his chest in a casual and relaxed posture. He was wearing sunglasses, a dark navy henley under his traditional black leather jacket and jeans. He looked really good and Bonnie found her eyes scanning his body up and down. The word sexy came to her mind. She felt the heat on her cheeks and her heart continued to jump, the closer they got to him.

"Got everything you needed?" Klaus was looking down at Hope.

"Yes," the little witch answered with a satisfied grin. "We're ready to begin our lessons."

Klaus's lips twitched. "You alright love?" he asked glancing at Bonnie. "You seem a bit flustered."

"What?" Bonnie who had been staring at his lips looked up, an alarmed look on her face. "The sun…the heat…" she mumbled nervously. _What the hell was she doing?_

Klaus arched an eyebrow.

"It's cold," Hope gave her a strange look.

To Bonnie's further embarrassment, a cold wind was felt a few seconds later. "Can we go now?" she cleared her throat, feeling the need to crawl under a rock and die.

"Of course," Klaus's gaze lingered on her face but Bonnie avoided his eyes, pretending to find the building across the street interesting. She didn't know what in the world was going on with her. She had seen him that morning and while she had found him handsome, the sunglasses and the posture had definitely given him a more alluring look. One that she had definitely not been immune to.

 **X**

Back inside the shop, the girl finished with another customer and turned to grab the vase with the withered roses, she was going to throw them away before Ms. Drusilla arrived. Her pink lips parted in surprise and she did a double take upon noticing the now beautiful flowers on top of the counter. "Bloody hell," she muttered stunned by what she was seeing.

The roses had been red but they had become an almost brown color when they dried. Not anymore though. The six roses were now a vibrant beautiful yellow, the luscious petals big and shiny. Her fingers touched them and she marveled at their softness while her face glanced out of the the shop's window. From her spot, she could see the famous hybrid opening the door of the car for the young pretty witch and Hope. She wondered which one of the two witches had brought the roses back to life. Witches could help plants grow faster with their magic, they could nurture them with their power, get rid of plagues, and slow down their decay but it took exceptionally capable witches to bring dead flowers back to life. It was something few had mastered, let alone change the original color of the flowers. The roses had not only been restored to life but they had gone from red to yellow, that was something only a truly gifted witch was capable of achieving.

It was something she had never seen before, until now.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie, Klaus, and Hope fell into an easy routine in the days that followed. Klaus and Bonnie took Hope to school every morning and while she was in class, Bonnie got the chance to explore the village and meet some of its residents. She and Klaus would take long walks down the cobblestone streets, with Klaus telling her stories about the sanctuary and the people that lived in it. Bonnie felt comfortable walking side by side with Klaus Mikaelson, something she never thought would be possible back in Mystic Falls. She enjoyed hearing his smooth voice, his sexy accent making the stories richer and far more delightful to her ears. More often than not, the two would end up at the cliffs, watching the waves crash against the rocks and falling into a comfortable silence between them. Klaus was disarmingly charming, intelligent, and funny. He always found a way to make her laugh even when he was being obnoxiously arrogant and stubborn. She felt comfortable with him and found herself liking him more and more with each passing day. If anyone would have ever told her that she and Klaus would get along so well, Bonnie would have laughed in their faces. But it was the truth. The same way her relationship with Hope flourished, Bonnie also grew closer to Klaus. How could she not, when she spent so much time with him?

Sometimes after dropping Hope at school, they would return home. Bonnie would spend the mornings helping Vera in the garden or watching her cook and hearing her stories. Vera had joined the sanctuary a very long time ago, in order to protect herself from the witch hunter that had killed her immediate family. She like many others had come seeking refuge but had come to love the sanctuary and had no intention of leaving. Bonnie and Vera got along nicely, spending many mornings talking and getting to know each other better.

In the afternoons, she accompanied Klaus and the two picked up Hope from school. Hope's eyes always lit up upon seeing the two of them waiting for her. She always hugged both of them and happily held each of their hands as they walked side by side. To an outsider looking in, they looked like a family. They usually returned to the manor, where Bonnie and Hope had their magic lessons before dinner. Other times, Klaus would take them out to dinner or to a movie at a local theater which was one of Hope's favorite things to do. The more Bonnie was seen around the village, the less people stared at her. With time, she slowly began to blend in with the locals and began to get to know them as well. She became friendly with the baker, the elderly lady that ran a flower shop next door, the couple who owned an Italian restaurant near the docks, and the girls that worked at Morrigan's cross magic shop. Drusilla was always cold and indifferent and whenever Bonnie ran into her, it was unsettling. Thankfully, it wasn't often. All in all, Bonnie found herself enjoying her time at the sanctuary.

Another thing that Bonnie did while Hope was in school was to search for her friends online, hoping to get a clue of their current whereabouts. She spent hours at the local library getting caught up on all she had missed while in a coma and attempting to find her friends from back home. Matt's old phone number was disconnected and so was Elena's. Bonnie didn't know where they were or what had become of their lives. She wanted to see them again but she also wanted to wait until she could get out of the sanctuary before actually contacting them.

"I can find them for you," Klaus told her one afternoon as the two sat in the dim lit coffee shop close to the library. He had left her alone for a few hours while he attended some meeting with Drusilla's mother. When he picked her up, they decided to stop by the coffee shop before picking Hope from school as she still had another hour or so left. It was amazing how comfortable she felt in his presence. There was an easiness to their conversations, a sense of tranquility, she never thought possible.

"You don't know where they are?" Bonnie asked curiously. "Not even Elena?" She had assumed he kept track of her friends, of Elena in particular since she was a doppelgänger. Klaus himself had told Bonnie that Elena had taken the cure and become human.

Klaus shrugged. "I had more important things to deal with than your doppelgänger friend," he muttered while contemplating her face. "You seem surprised," he noted.

Bonnie took a sip of her cappuccino before answering. "Yeah, I am." She placed the cup on the table and leaned back against her chair. "I'm surprised you didn't take Elena's blood to make more hybrids." She honestly had expected Klaus to create an army of hybrids to destroy the Hollow. "Why didn't you?" she asked with open curiosity.

"I had a pack of hybrids once. I gave them the gift of immortality and they betrayed me," Klaus spat. The anger he felt over that betrayal was still present. "I won't make the same mistake again." He had learned his lesson with his failed pack.

"Not even to destroy the Hollow?"

Klaus tilted his head to the side. "If an Original can't stand against the power of the Hollow, what makes you think that a baby hybrid can?"

Bonnie nodded, knowing that Klaus was right. Unlike the Originals, hybrids could be killed, Damon and Stefan had managed to kill some of Klaus's hybrids back in Mystic Falls and the Hollow was far more powerful than the two vampire brothers. The Hollow could destroy anything and anyone that got in its path. Bonnie shivered, just thinking of that malignant entity getting close to Hope made her anxious. "Do you think a witch can stand against the power of the Hollow?" she wondered absently. An unexpected emotion flickered across Klaus's eyes but it was masked quickly. He shifted in his seat and stared into her face with an intensity that made her nervous.

"Why do you ask that?"

There was something in the tone of his voice that gave her pause, if Bonnie didn't know any better she would have thought him nervous. She shook the silly thought away. Why would Klaus be nervous over such question? "There has to be a way," Bonnie said quietly. "You said that the hollow is like a parasite that feeds on the energy of the witches it possesses."

Klaus nodded.

"But what if there was a witch, or witches that could resist its power?" Bonnie continued. "A witch powerful enough to stop it or to contain it long enough for you to deliver the final blow?" she chewed on her lip as her mind swirled with different ideas. "Magic is so different, so complex, not all witches have the same level of power," Bonnie said thinking of Greta and her family. They had been so powerful, Bonnie had been impressed by them. There was also another witch that came to her mind. "What if we could find a witch capable of fighting against the Hollow's great power?" She asked Klaus. "Someone like Drusilla."

Klaus arched an eyebrow. "Drusilla?"

"She hates your guts but I felt her power, Klaus." Bonnie's skin had prickled from the powerful aura that engulfed the witch. "I don't think I've ever met a witch as powerful as her." Even the witches she had come across inside the sanctuary, none had emanated such aura of power, not like Drusilla had.

"I have," Klaus responded.

"Really?" It shouldn't surprise her really, Klaus was a thousand years old after all, and he had always surrounded himself with witches or so she had heard.

"I have met plenty of witches far more powerful than Drusilla could ever dream of being," Klaus murmured, his stormy blue eyes boring into hers. He reached across the table and grabbed her wrist.

Bonnie could have sworn she saw a spark of yellow in those hypnotic eyes of his as he touched her. His thumb circled her pulse point and Bonnie's breath hitched, her skin felt on fire, and her stomach did a couple of flip-flops. "Who?" she whispered, although there was a part of her that knew exactly who he was talking about.

Klaus's lips curved into a deliciously wicked grin. "Your family of course."

"I'm not a witch anymore."

Klaus stared intensely at her now flushed face. "Do you really believe that?" his thumb moved up, leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

Bonnie gasped, trembling at the soft fiery touch. She couldn't look away from him, nor could she find the strength to pull her arm away from his grasp. He had her completely under his spell.

Klaus leaned forward.

Bonnie's heart jumped to her throat and her eyes opened wide when she suddenly found her face merely inches away from his. _Oh my god!_ His face was so close to her, he could almost kiss her.

The lights inside the coffee shop flickered on and off.

The few people inside gasped and looked around in surprise. It happened only once or twice but it caught everyone's attention for they all felt a strange current of electricity pulsing inside.

Klaus looked up at the small bulb hanging above their table before looking down to Bonnie's startled face. "How intriguing," he murmured, his eyes drinking her pretty face like a man starved.

"It's just the storm," one of the baristas said loud enough for everyone to hear. "This happens all the time." As if on cue, the wind outside picked up and a few rumbles of thunder could be heard in the distance.

Bonnie pulled her arm away from Klaus feeling a strange tingling sensation rolling over her body. She stared at her hands, wondering why her body felt feverish all of a sudden.

"Did you do it?"

"What?" Bonnie looked up startled.

"The lights," Klaus pointed out. "It was you, wasn't it?" there was a small smile tugging at his lips. He looked really pleased.

"No," Bonnie gave him a strange look. "It was the storm, you heard the girl. It happens all the time." But she looked down at her hands once more. _Maybe…_ No, Bonnie shook the thought away. If she had done magic, she would have felt it, but she hadn't felt anything except the heat throughout her body. That heat however, had nothing to do with magic but with the hybrid sitting across from her. Klaus's touch had created a volcano inside her.

Klaus didn't say anything else but he kept watching her in that intense way of his.

Bonnie rubbed her hands over her jean clad legs. _What the hell was Klaus Mikaelson doing to her?_

* * *

Despite the initial hope that had surrounded their magic lessons, Bonnie became disillusioned fairly quickly. She was not making any progress. Hope was patient and always encouraged her to keep trying but no matter how hard Bonnie tried, her magic was gone. For a short while she had allowed herself to believe that her magic was in there somewhere but the longer the lessons went without any success, the more convinced Bonnie became that she was just wasting her time. It was a hard blow.

"This is useless," she muttered one particular afternoon after spending nearly two hours trying to lift a couple of small rocks with her mind. She and Hope were outside, beneath a lovely tree with yellow leaves which rained down upon them from time to time, thanks to the cold wind.

"Don't give up," Hope pleaded. "You just need to concentrate that's all." Like usual, Hope was filled with sweet optimism.

Bonnie contemplated her with sadness, the first few times she had failed had been disappointing but Hope's enthusiasm made her optimistic that the next day would be better. Nearly a week later, her failure hurt more than she cared to admit. "I've been concentrating," her voice was laced with bitterness. This was worse than when she first started doing magic, at least then she was able to do things even if she got dizzy and bled from her nose.

"Maybe if you try with just one rock," Hope suggested. With a wave of her hand most of the rocks flew away from them, falling down against the trunk of the tree, and leaving only one small rock in between them. "Come on," she encouraged with a soft smile. "You can do it."

Bonnie looked back and forth between the rock and Hope's face.

"Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and concentrate."

It was at the tip of her tongue to tell her no, that they should end their lessons for today, but Bonnie knew Hope was not going to give up. In the days they had been living together, Bonnie came to know the little witch pretty well. She was a daddy's girl, sweet, optimistic, a bit manipulative, and stubborn as a bull. Bonnie knew Hope was not going to give up on her. One way or another, Hope always got her way.

"Come on, close your eyes and concentrate," Hope instructed.

Bonnie sighed, knowing that it was best to do as Hope wanted. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and concentrated. _This is pointless_ , her mind whispered. _Your magic is gone, you're wasting your time._ If she hadn't been able to tap into her magic in the past week, she wasn't going to be able to do it now. There should be nothing blocking her, there should be no reason why she couldn't use her magic, except for the obvious one-she no longer had magic. She was no longer a witch. _The sooner you make your peace with it, the better it will be,_ her mind told her.

"You can do this, Bonnie. I know you can."

Bonnie nodded and tried again. She spent another hour attempting to lift the rock with her mind-mostly to keep Hope happy- and she failed miserably.

Hope cheered her with every attempt but her face fell and a disappointed look crossed her features as she stared at the rock- after another unsuccessful hour of trying. "I don't get it," she muttered, a bit of frustration creeping into her voice. "We must be missing something," she told Bonnie.

"I don't think we're missing anything," Bonnie sighed. "I told you, I-"

"Don't you dare say it!" Hope interrupted quickly. "Once a witch, always a witch. Your magic is in there, I know it is." She crossed her arms over her chest, a thoughtful look on her face. "Maybe you need something," she mumbled quietly, the wheels in her head turning. "A spark…" she snapped the fingers on her left hand and looked into Bonnie's face. "Something to wake your magic…" her eyes suddenly went wide and even her mouth dropped open as an idea hit her. "I got it!" She exclaimed standing up and almost jumping into the air from the excitement she felt. "Oh, Bonnie. I know what you need."

Bonnie frowned and reluctantly stood up, not liking the glint in Hope's blue eyes. "What do you think I need?" she asked with trepidation.

"True love's kiss."

Bonnie gave her an incredulous look. "What?"

"Daddy's kiss woke you up," Hope explained her reasoning. "Daddy's kiss will bring your magic back." She grinned proudly.

"It doesn't work that way sweetie." Bonnie felt a strange heat invading her as she thought back to that day when she woke up from her coma and the kiss that had miraculously brought her back from the abyss.

"Says who?"

"Hope, this is different," Bonnie explained quickly. "A kiss can't restore magic-"

"How do you know if you haven't tried it?" Hope challenged.

Bonnie was taken back by the confident way in which Hope presented her argument. "It's not going to work."

"You don't know that."

"I'm not kissing your father," Bonnie stubbornly declared.

"You have to," was the equally stubborn reply from Hope.

Their eyes met and Bonnie was surprised at how much Hope resembled her father, not only in looks but in her arrogance, stubbornness, and fearlessness. Hope was a mini Klaus, there was absolutely no doubt about it. "I'm not going to kiss him," Bonnie stated. The tone of her voice and the hard look on her face was enough for the little girl to back off.

"Fine," Hope let out a frustrated sigh.

Bonnie visibly relaxed. She had been afraid that Hope was going to drag her inside and order Klaus to kiss her. Thankfully, that hadn't occurred to her and she had relented, abandoning that crazy idea of hers. "We should go inside, it's getting cold."

Hope nodded.

The two of them quietly gathered their things and began making their way back to the manor, the wind had picked up and both of them shivered uncontrollably as they rushed back inside the house. The incident was all but forgotten in Bonnie's mind as she rushed up the stairs, she was halfway up when Hope's sweet voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"You have until Halloween."

"What?" Bonnie spun around, a hand on the banister. She looked down at the little witch, a clear question on her face.

Hope's lips curled into a wicked grin, which showed her dimples. "I'm giving you until Halloween to practice," she stated with a confidence that would put any adult to shame. "Two weeks," she emphasized with her hand. "If in two weeks you still don't have your magic, I will order Daddy to kiss you again."

Bonnie's mouth dropped open. "No!" She exclaimed. "You can't do that!"

"I have magic and you don't," Hope replied wickedly. "I can make you kiss him, if I want."

"You wouldn't dare!" Bonnie exclaimed in disbelief.

Hope chuckled. "Of course, I would! I'm a Mikaelson witch." And with those parting words, she ran towards her father's study, leaving a stunned Bonnie behind.

Bonnie Bennett had just been given an ultimatum by a tiny seven-year-old girl. Yep, Hope Mikaelson was without a doubt Klaus's daughter.

"Unbelievable," Bonnie mumbled as she made her way to her room. She had just been threatened by a child and the worst part was that Bonnie believed her. She knew if she didn't have her magic back by Halloween, Hope was going to make Klaus kiss her. The thought alone had a strange sensation rolling in her belly. "Damn it!"

 _What the hell had she gotten herself into?_

* * *

 **Days later**

Klaus leaned against the door frame and contemplated the sleeping girls on the floor. _So much for magic lessons,_ he thought with amusement. What Hope and Bonnie had started with great enthusiasm earlier that morning had culminated with the two of them falling asleep on the living room floor. He couldn't blame them really, the weather outside was not helping matters. It was extremely cold and an icy rain had descended over the mansion since the day before which had prompted the three of them to remain secluded inside.

Bonnie's eyelashes fluttered open. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

Klaus's eyes were immediately drawn to the caramel skin of her shoulder. The big comfy grey sweater Bonnie was wearing hung loose down one shoulder, exposing her caramel flesh to his gaze. He became acutely aware of her pulse point; the sound of her beating heart resonating in his ears.

 _We need her_ , Freya's voice assaulted his mind once more. _She's the key, Klaus._

 _Bennett blood is the key._

Klaus's mood instantly soured. It had been nearly two weeks since he talked with his siblings and he was still wondering if he should ask Bonnie for her blood or wait and see if Elijah had found a different Bennett witch to use. He didn't understand why he was hesitating. It was just blood, Bennett blood that his siblings desperately needed. He just needed to ask her and get it over with, but he never could quite summon the courage to get the words out.

 _You don't have to ask,_ a darker part of his mind whispered seductively. _Take the blood you need…_

It would be so easy, without her magic Bonnie was a sitting duck, all he had to do was grab her, push her against the nearest wall and take as much of her blood as his siblings needed to be cured. But even as the image forced itself into his consciousness, Klaus knew he would not do that to her. The protectiveness that swelled in his chest when it came to Bonnie Bennett, disturbed him greatly.

"Hi." Bonnie's soft voice had him moving his gaze from her tempting neck to her still sleepy face. There was something so fresh, so innocent about her, he couldn't help but feel the need to preserve it. Her face had retained that same youthfulness of years ago, despite the fact that she was in her late twenties, she still looked like the eighteen-year-old girl from Mystic Falls. Bonnie had not aged during her coma at all.

"Hello, sleeping beauty." Her heart quickened at his words, causing that delicious scent of hers to infiltrate every corner of the room and stirred the beast inside him. Even the most cleaned and perfumed of humans could not compare to the scent of a witch, a Bennett witch in particular was temptation made flesh. Bonnie's scent had definitely become stronger as of late. Klaus knew that it was because her magic was returning to her, even if Bonnie did not believe it herself. Since that day at the coffee shop, Klaus had become convinced that Bonnie's magic was there waiting to be unleashed. He hoped that Hope's lessons would give the final push Bonnie needed to unlock the magic inside her.

"We didn't mean to fall asleep," Bonnie mumbled while another yawned escaped her.

"I'm sure." Klaus moved closer and grabbed a quilt from the couch, gently covering Hope with it. His daughter mumbled something incomprehensible and burrowed her face against the soft cushions. Klaus smiled as he stared at her face before gently kissing her forehead.

A soft smiled graced Bonnie's lips as she contemplated the adoring look on Klaus's face as he watched Hope.

"How are your lessons coming along?" Klaus quietly asked while offering a hand to help her stand up. Feeling the slight tremor against her skin and the way her heart beat increased sent a secret thrill over him. She could try to hide it all she wanted but Klaus knew Bonnie wasn't indifferent to him, his closeness always seemed to make her nervous and flustered. It was endearing really and not that surprising, vampires had a way of attracting people like a moth to a flame. It was in their biology, to be irresistible, to make the humans lower their guards and be more susceptible to their machinations. Witches however, were different. They were born with a chip that seem to make them aware of vampires and be able to recognize them in a crowded room. They were also born with an innate dislike towards his kind. Conquering his enemy by seducing them had been a favorite pastime of his, perhaps that was why he found it fascinating the positive way Bonnie responded to his proximity, because he wasn't trying to seduce her, he was just being himself and she liked him. It fed his ego, not only as a vampire but as a male.

"Another day, another failure." Bonnie allowed him to help her up but pulled her hand away quickly, fidgeting nervously.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, love. It's only been a few days."

"I don't know." Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest and looked out of the window, seeing the icy water cascading down the glass. Not even the burning fire could chase away the bitter cold that had infiltrated the walls. "I feel like I'm just wasting my time."

"Don't tell me you're going to give up so easily."

Bonnie shrugged, she didn't want to talk about her lack of progress. "Why does it always rain here?" she wondered absently. There was a thick blanket of fog surrounding the manor now, it had not been there when she and Hope fell asleep. She shivered.

"We're in England," Klaus responded simply. "It's an island, it always rains here."

Bonnie snorted.

"Vera made some hot chocolate, would you like some?"

Something flickered across her eyes, an emotion he couldn't quite decipher. Her heart sped up once more and she nodded, a rather timid smile on her lips. Once again, Klaus felt pleased.

The two of them made their way out of the living room quietly and if he purposely placed his hand on her lower back in order to lead her towards the kitchen, Bonnie did not call him out on it. On the contrary, she almost seemed to be leaning into his touch.

* * *

A few minutes later, Bonnie and Klaus were sitting around the kitchen table, two mugs of hot chocolate, and a plate filled with cookies in between them. Vera had retired for the day and it was just the two of them and Hope- who was still sleeping in the living room.

The hot liquid burned down her throat and warmed her belly instantly. Bonnie moaned in appreciation and set the red mug down on the table, a content smile on her face.

Klaus chuckled.

"What?" Bonnie frowned when she saw the amusement reflected on his bright blue eyes.

"You have whip cream on your nose."

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, before she could clean the smudge of whip cream, Klaus grabbed a napkin and gently lifted her chin with his left hand while wiping her nose clean with his right.

His smile was irresistible and his fingers on her skin had her heart speeding up at his close proximity. She marveled at how warm his touch felt on her skin. _Was it because he was a werewolf?_

"There," Klaus threw the napkin on the table. "All clean," he playfully tipped her nose with his index finger before letting go of her face, and settling back in his seat.

"Thanks," Bonnie looked down at her hot chocolate, hoping that he would not think anything of her thundering heart. _Daddy's kiss will bring your magic back,_ Hope's confident words echoed in her mind. It had been a week since that afternoon in which Hope gave her an ultimatum and Bonnie could hear the invisible clock ticking in her mind. She had a few more days before Hope tried her plan. _Would she really do it?_ Yes, Hope would definitely order Klaus to kiss her in an attempt to restore Bonnie's magic, that little girl was stubborn. Bonnie stared at her half empty mug and let out a sigh. Since that afternoon, she had done her best. She had tried, but her magic did not respond to Bonnie's summoning, pleas, and different attempts to make it work. _Because it's not there, you're not a witch any longer._ There was always a cloud of doubt following her, a bunch of negative thoughts that did not leave her.

"What's holding you back?" Klaus asked after a while in silence.

Bonnie looked confused by his question.

"With your magic," he clarified, watching her with a strange kind of intensity. "Something is clearly blocking your progress."

"Nothing."

"I find that hard to believe, love."

Bonnie looked away briefly, concentrating on the window and watching the fog and rain surrounding the property. "I'm trying," she murmured. "But no matter how hard I try, nothing happens. My magic isn't there."

"I suppose we'll have to put Hope's theory to the test, then." Klaus said the words so calmly, as if they were discussing the weather.

"What?" Bonnie's hands clenched around her mug.

Klaus's lips curled and his eyes gleamed mischievously.

"Hope, told you?" Bonnie swallowed thickly, her heart in her throat once more.

Klaus gave a slight nod. "She did."

Bonnie took a sip of her hot chocolate and attempted to gather her thoughts.

"She might be onto something."

Bonnie nearly choked upon hearing that. Klaus had not just said that, he had not insinuated…no way! Nope. No. "…What…" she stammered, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights. Surely, she heard wrong.

Klaus laughed at her reaction. "You looked positively horrified at the thought of kissing me," he commented playfully. "You wound me, love."

"It's a silly idea," Bonnie snapped. She hated the way her skin prickled upon feeling his gaze, she hated the way her heart skipped a beat whenever he got too close, and she absolutely hated the knowing look on his face. He knew how nervous he made her and thrived in that knowledge.

"It has some merit." Klaus stared into her eyes before continuing calmly. "Your magic is tied to your emotions, Bonnie."

"And?"

"If you go into your lessons believing that you are going to fail then you will fail," Klaus explained while pinning her with his gaze. "Your emotions dictate the power of your magic," he remarked wisely. "Fear, anger, desire, are powerful forces that can affect your magic for better or worse."

Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip.

"You spent nearly a decade in a coma," Klaus reminded her. "Your magic laid dormant for all that time, it clearly needs stimulation." His eyes glinted and his lips curved into a wolfish grin. "You need something to incite you, something powerful to provoke a reaction from your magic."

"And you think your kiss will do the trick?" Bonnie asked, the disbelief more than evident in her voice.

"It woke you from your coma, didn't it?"

"Your ego is as big as a hot air balloon!"

Klaus laughed. "What makes you so uncomfortable?" he pondered. "The thought of kissing me or the thought that I'm right and my kiss will unlock the magic inside you?"

"And what if I don't have any more magic left in me?" Bonnie countered quickly and ignored his questions. "What then?"

"That's not true and we both know it."

"I can't feel it!" Bonnie told him, feeling emotional. "I've been practicing for days and I feel nothing. If my magic was dormant like you think, I would've felt something but I don't. There is nothing left. I'm just setting myself up for a big disappointment."

"You need to have a little for faith in yourself, Bonnie."

Bonnie shook her head but a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips at the memory. "You've said that to me before." She remembered that day as if it had been yesterday. "When I broke the link with your siblings."

"I did," Klaus acknowledged. "I meant it then and I mean it now."

Bonnie contemplated his face, he was as equally confident and stubborn as his daughter. There was no surprise there.

"Your magic is there, I know it is."

"So, why can't I feel it?" Bonnie questioned him. "Why can't I use it?" She had tried and failed. Why?

"Because you are afraid," Klaus responded as he held her gaze. "Your own fear is preventing you from accessing your magic." It was a theory he had been developing since that day at the coffee shop. "Your magic put you in a coma in the first place, your magic is the reason you spent over eight years of your life asleep. You can't feel your magic because you don't want to," he stated with unwavering confidence. "You can't use your magic because you don't want to."

"No, that's not true…I'm not-" Bonnie stammered over her words. She glanced away, feeling suddenly ashamed because there was some truth to that. She could still remember her own magic choking her, turning against her and plunging her into an abyss of darkness. Klaus's words rang true and it hurt.

"The last time you had magic you were out of control," Klaus pointed out. "You used a power you could barely control in order to bring your precious Jeremy back from the dead and in the process, you nearly died."

"What's your point?" Bonnie snapped angrily.

"I'm just making an observation," Klaus shrugged. "You don't really want to have your magic back," he remarked. "Your problem is rather simple and so is the solution."

"You don't know me, you don't-"

"I've been watching you," Klaus interrupted. "You practice with Hope, you say the words perfectly, but you don't mean them, deep down you don't want to have your magic back because you're afraid."

"So, you believe that I'm purposely blocking myself," Bonnie glared at him. "If that's the case, how the hell do you expect your stupid kiss to help me?"

"Someone is angry," Klaus mused. "Did I hit a nerve?"

"Go to hell!" Bonnie stood up angrily and made her way out of the kitchen. She was done with this conversation.

Klaus flashed in front of her in no time, blocking her way to the door. "You know I'm telling the truth that's why you are pissed."

"Get out of the way," Bonnie ordered.

"Make me," Klaus challenged as he moved closer.

"Klaus-"

"The way I see it, we have to options," Klaus said in a dangerously low voice. "We can wait a couple more days for you to stop being a coward and tap into your magic and if that doesn't work, we'll put Hope's theory to the test." His eyes glinted and his lips curled wickedly. "Or…" he trailed off, a low growl rumbling from his chest.

Alarm bells went off inside her head and her spine tingled with a cold fearful sensation. "Or what…" Bonnie asked, she didn't like the glint in his eyes. She didn't like the way he was looming over her, like a predator about to jump on his helpless prey.

"I could try and kill you and see if your survival instincts will kick in."

Bonnie's mouth dropped open. "You won't do that."

"Are you so sure about that?" he questioned and to prove his point, Klaus let his hybrid face out. Black veins formed under his eyes which had become a dark liquid gold that sent shivers down her spine while his teeth became two sets of sharp fangs as he took another menacing step closer.

Bonnie's heart sped up and she took an involuntary step back. She shrieked when he suddenly pushed her against the nearest wall, trapping her small frame against the cold surface and his hard body. The air left her lungs at the quick movement and her knees grew weak. She automatically placed her hands on his shoulders, in an small attempt to push him away. Klaus didn't budge an inch as he lowered his face and stared into her eyes with a hunger that terrified her. She was trapped. They were chest to chest, faces inches apart, and breaths mingling. "Don't you dare," she whispered in what she hoped was a threatening voice.

Klaus stared at her with amusement. "Is not like you have the power to stop me," he taunted.

Before Bonnie could even formulate a response, Klaus growled, and lowered his head towards her neck. He inhaled her sweet scent, his hot breath tickling her ear, before he licked her pulse point. She gasped, trembling from head to toe. He was deliberately taking his time with his attack, allowing the fear to consume her whole body, and giving her a chance to fight back.

 _Oh my god! He's going to bite me!_ Bonnie didn't know what to do. In the days she had been living with him and Hope, it had been easy to forget the kind of man he was, she had completely lowered her guard and now she was paying the price. She was completely pressed against the wall, Klaus's body pinning her in place while his sharp fangs grazed the sensitive flesh of her neck. Bonnie whimpered, her neck burning. She felt shocked, she felt afraid, she felt strangely excited as well. She was dancing with death and there was a part of her that liked it. The tsunami of emotions Klaus evoked in her was a jolt to her entire system, something inside of her snapped.

There was a wave of heat, an electric shock that rolled over her trembling body, and a spark of fire erupted like a volcano. The loud crack slammed through every inch of her body and stirred the magic that had for years laid dormant, the magic that had always been there, waiting for her to acknowledge it, waiting for her to accepted it as hers once more.

When Bonnie finally did, it surfaced fully.

The hairs on the back of Klaus's neck stood up, as he felt it. There was a cold tingling sensation down his back, one which spread over his entire body. He smirked against her neck and proceeded to bite her. He didn't have the chance to do it.

A powerful wave of magic flung him away from Bonnie and slammed him against the opposite wall with a force that had a crack forming on the wall behind his head. Klaus let out a groan as his back connected against the hard surface before he sank to the floor.

Every light inside the manor turned on.

The glass on the kitchen windows cracked.

The back door flew open, allowing a cold wind to sweep inside.

Bonnie stood still, hands balled into fists at her sides, dark hair swirling with the wind, and green eyes set a blaze. "You..." she looked down at the hybrid with rage.

Klaus who was still on the floor, grinned from ear to ear. "Welcome back, little witch."

Even though she felt angry at the way he had helped her unleash her power, Bonnie found herself smiling at him. She could feel it. For the first time since she woke up from her coma, Bonnie could feel her magic floating inside her. She could feel every tendril of power engulfing her body and making her blood sing with happiness. "Once a witch, always a witch," she repeated Hope's wise words. Her heart soared and the whole world trembled as Bennett magic filled the air once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bonnie took a deep breath and grabbed a couple of pillows from her bed, ripping one of them and letting the feathers fall all over the floor of her bedroom. After her outburst in the kitchen and the realization that she still had her magic, she left Klaus and went upstairs. She had felt Klaus's gaze on her back but he had thankfully made no attempt to stop her or follow her inside the sanctuary of her room. The hybrid understood that she needed a moment to herself.

 _My magic is back._

Bonnie shook her head, no, her magic had always been there, she had just been too blind to see it or feel it. Even though she had denied it, Bonnie had to agree with Klaus's theory. She had been afraid, she wanted her magic back with her mind but with her heart, she feared it. Flashes of that terrible day came back. The day when her life had changed completely, the day her own power turned against her and nearly killed her. She touched her neck, remembering those horrifying last moments before she fell into a coma. As she looked down at the feathers on the floor, Bonnie felt suddenly anxious. _How much power did she have inside her?_ She wondered. _Was she going to have to start again?_ Her nose had not bled when she flung Klaus away from her but she couldn't help but wonder if she was going to have to re-learn everything she knew. _Does it matter?_ Her mind whispered happily. _What matters is that you have magic, you always had your magic in you and now it's awake at last._ The other side had collapsed, the spirits were gone, and there was no one to monitor her and tell her how or when to use her magic. _You're free to do with it as you please,_ a seductive whisper echoed inside her mind. It was scary but exhilarating.

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie moved her hand over the feathers, her lips curling into a small smile as she remembered showing Elena her powers for the first time.

 _It's true Elena…I'm a witch._

Life had been so simple then. She had been so young, so naïve still. _What I wouldn't give to go back,_ Bonnie thought sadly. Back to a time when things had still been relatively normal even if the supernatural was slowly taking over their lives. Back to a time when her father and Caroline were still alive. The thought of them made her heart ache, their loss was something she still struggled with. Pushing that aside, Bonnie took a deep breath and closed her eyes, connecting with the magic flowing inside her. That incredible spark of power had her fingers tingling while a delightful shiver rolled down her back.

A single feather rose slowly into the air.

The smile on Bonnie's face when she opened her eyes and saw the feather floating was one of pure joy. The rush of power floating inside her was incredible. It was familiar, it was comforting, and it was all hers.

Another feather followed, and then another, and another, until all of the feathers rose high into the air, slowly floating around her.

Bonnie laughed at the sight. "I'm a witch," she whispered, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes. She hadn't realized how much she missed this warmth, this tingling sensation spreading from her fingertips to her arms and heart. This feeling of belonging.

 _This is what you were always meant to be, Bonnie._

 _This is your destiny._

A loud gasp had Bonnie turning her head in the direction of the open door; Hope stood there, her eyes wide and lips parted in shock. She had been asleep when Bonnie rushed upstairs but she was wide awake now.

"…Hi…" Bonnie said nervously.

Hope blinked, her gaze moving from the feathers flying around Bonnie to the witch herself who was smiling softly. "You have your magic back!" the little girl exclaimed, a still stunned expression on her face.

"Yeah, I do."

Hope let out a squeal before running towards Bonnie and throwing her arms around her in a fierce hug. Bonnie happily reciprocated the gesture.

"You did it!" Hope whispered against her ear. "I knew it. I knew you were going to get your magic back. I was right!"

Bonnie laughed. "You were," she agreed. Hope had been right all along.

Hope pulled away grinning from ear to ear. "When? How did you do it? Why didn't you tell me?" she fired one question after another. "How long have you been able to do magic? Oh Bonnie! This is wonderful!"

"Breathe, sweetheart." Klaus stood by the door, leaning one shoulder against the door frame and watching them with an amused smile on his face.

Hope brows furrowed in confusion as she looked back and forth between the two of them. "Did you guys kiss?"

"What? No!" Bonnie said quickly, feeling a strange heat invading her cheeks.

Klaus enjoyed seeing how mortified she looked at the thought. "You could say, I helped Bonnie get her magic back." His eyes twinkled with mischief.

For Hope, that was all the confirmation she needed.

"No," Bonnie said to her. "We didn't kiss." She didn't want Hope to get the wrong idea. "Your dad pretty much scared me and my magic surfaced to protect me."

"Daddy!" Hope gave her father a serious look. "Why would you do that?" she scolded her dad for his behavior, causing the hybrid to frown and Bonnie to smile with triumph.

"In my defense love, it worked."

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Daddy, scaring Bonnie is not nice," Hope reproached him. "You should have kissed her instead."

"Oh my god," Bonnie exclaimed. _Was Hope ever going to give up on the whole kissing thing?_ "You do realize that just because you want us to kiss doesn't mean it will happen right?"

"Oh, it will," Hope replied with an arrogance that could put any adult to shame. "And I don't want for you and Daddy to just kiss," she informed Bonnie. "I want you get married!" she ginned proudly displaying her dimples.

Bonnie sighed. Hope was far too cute and used that cuteness to her full advantage. She glanced at Klaus hoping that he would put an end to Hope's crazy idea.

Klaus however, didn't say anything in regards to Hope's wish but he did look rather amused. "I do believe this calls for a celebration," he said suddenly.

Bonnie felt glad for the change of subject. She had the sneaking suspicion that Hope was still secretly planning their wedding and if they weren't careful she would marry them without them even knowing it. The little girl was determined to give them a happily ever after.

"Yes, we have to celebrate." Hope agreed right away and took her father's hand in hers. They both looked at Bonnie, mischievous identical blue eyes and matching grins on their faces.

 _How could anyone resist them?_

* * *

Klaus took them to the little Italian restaurant in the village. It was really cold, and few drops of rain fell on their heads as they made their way inside but the three were bundled warmly and were in good spirits.

Florence- the owner of the restaurant greeted them like they were old friends, kissing Bonnie's and Hope's cheeks. She shook Klaus's hand though. There was definitely a sense of respect between them. Klaus was a very intimidating figure and while people in the village tended to be really nice and friendly, they all seem to keep a respectful distance from him and he liked it that way. He was not here to make friends, he had told Bonnie in one occasion.

Florence sat them in the corner, close to the window which had a nice view of the docks. It was dark and foggy outside but the docks were illuminated brightly and although deserted, they looked hauntingly beautiful. There was a small flower arrangement at the center of their table and two red candles. As she took a seat, Bonnie came to realize that most of the people inside were couples, except for a family of four sitting on the opposite side of the room. There were a few curious glances when they walked in, mostly from the women but as they took their seats and enjoyed their dinner, no one paid any attention to them.

Klaus ordered a bottle of red wine for him and Bonnie and made a toast in her honor as soon as it arrived. "To sleeping beauty," he said smiling brightly. "Because she's awake and she has her magic-"

"And because she's with us," Hope added enthusiastically and raised her glass of apple cider.

"And because she's with us," Klaus repeated.

Bonnie smiled and raised her glass. "Thank you both for having me."

"We wouldn't have it any other way, love."

Klaus's words had a tingling sensation invading her insides. There was something about the way he was looking at her, it made her feel funny things in her belly.

"Cheers!"

The three of them clicked their glasses together and proceeded to enjoy a nice meal. Hope as always chatted nonstop. "We have to continue with our lessons," she said in between bites. "Oh Bonnie, I can't wait to get started. Now that we both can do magic is going to be better."

"I'm sure," Bonnie was actually really looking forward to continuing their lessons. "I have to test my limits."

"You think something could be wrong?" Klaus asked curiously.

"It's been nearly a decade since I've done magic," Bonnie reminded him. "Who knows how wacky my powers could get. I might even have to start from scratch and learn everything again."

"I doubt that," Klaus sounded so sure. He placed his hand on top of hers, causing her heart to speed up frantically at the spark of electricity that slammed through her at the contact. Bonnie gasped and looked at their hands, even Klaus must have felt it for he looked down too. They were both very aware of the current of power bouncing between them. "Magic is in your blood Bonnie," Klaus continued. "I'm sure you will have no problems commanding your powers." He made no attempt to pull his hand away from hers as he spoke.

"Well," Bonnie cleared her throat. "Thank-you for the vote of confidence." There was that nervous flutter in her stomach again. _Why did his touch feel so right?_ She wondered as she lost herself in the blue of his eyes. They were like two hooks that trapped her soul with ease. His eyes were bright and filled with mystery and wisdom and if she looked carefully she could see the specks of gold slipping through. Underneath those clear blue eyes was a storm of ancient power, a wild animal waiting to be unleashed. She lost herself in his eyes, forgetting her dessert, the people around them, even Hope who was sitting right across from her and watching both of them like a hawk. She was aware of the intensity of the moment.

"Did you enjoy your meal?"

Florence's voice broke the spell and Bonnie jumped back at the sudden interruption, finally breaking eye contact, and pulling her hand away from Klaus's. She felt like she had been burned and it took a while for her treacherous heart to slowly return to normal. Hope giggled and Klaus cleared his throat, looking at the older woman in annoyance.

"Everything was delicious," Bonnie finally found her voice and complemented their host.

"I'm pleased you liked it."

"How long have you had this restaurant?" Bonnie questioned, hoping that the conversation would calm her wild heart.

"It's going to be forty years come next spring," Florence responded happily. "It was always a dream of mine you know, to have my own restaurant and I've been lucky enough to see it thrive."

"It's our favorite," Hope said smiling at Florence.

Florence laughed. "Lovely Hope and her papa are always welcome here."

Hope beamed.

"Are you enjoying your time in the village?" Florence turned to Bonnie once more.

"I am," Bonnie replied sincerely. "More than I expected actually." She gave a quick glance in Klaus's direction before focusing on Florence once more.

"Good," Florence smiled approvingly. "Before you know it, you will fall in love with this place and never wish to leave."

"Oh, I don't know…" Bonnie mumbled. Her goal was to return home, right?

"The festival will definitely change your mind," Florence retorted with confidence.

"Festival?"

The quizzical look on Bonnie's face had Florence placing her hands on her hips and giving Klaus a disapproving look. "You haven't told her about the festival?"

Klaus shrugged. He hadn't even remembered that the festival was coming up actually. There had been a lot of things on his mind lately and celebrating Halloween was not at the top of the list.

"What festival?" Bonnie asked him.

"The fall festival," Florence and Hope replied at the same time.

"The night of All Hallows Eve is a big deal for witches," Klaus explained. "It's one of the biggest celebrations in the village."

"It's this Saturday," Florence added. "The whole village gathers to celebrate."

"Oh Bonnie, you are going to love it!" Hope said as well. "There is music, dancing, food, and magic, lots of magic." She grinned. "We can participate in all the games and the more you win, the more chances you have to be crowned the queen at midnight." There was a dreamy look on her face. "I wish I was older so I could be crowned queen…" she rested her cheek on her hand and pouted.

"Queen of the festival?" Bonnie asked. This was her first-time hearing about all this and she had to admit she was intrigued.

"It's the highest honor for any of the witches in the village," Florence told her. "They take it very seriously, particularly the younger ones."

"Really?"

"Unfortunately, the same witch has won for the past couple of years," she mumbled.

"Who?"

"Who do you think?" Klaus countered while giving her a look.

"Druella de Vil," Hope made a face while stabbing the last piece of dessert with her fork.

Bonnie arched an eyebrow, an amused smile on her lips. "Drusilla, you mean?" It was obvious that Hope was not fond of the witch, and Bonnie couldn't blame her. She wasn't fond of Drusilla either.

"I think Druella sounds better, don't you?" The glint in her eyes and the way her pink lips curved had Bonnie once again marveling at how much Hope resembled her father.

Klaus chuckled upon hearing that and even Bonnie struggled to suppress a laugh at the nickname Hope had for Drusilla.

"Don't let her hear you call her that?" Florence cautioned Hope and even looked over shoulder to ensure no one was paying attention to their conversation. The last thing they needed was for the nickname to reach Drusilla's ear. The woman's temper was legendary.

"I'm not afraid of her," Hope replied arrogantly. "We Mikaelson's fear no one, right daddy?"

"Of course," Klaus agreed quickly but there was a shadow flickering across his blue eyes.

 _No one but the Hollow_ , Bonnie thought with a somber look. The threat of the Hollow loomed over Klaus, even when he pretended otherwise.

The three of them chatted with Florence for a couple more minutes, and even talked briefly with her husband before they left the restaurant close to midnight. As Klaus drove them through the foggy and dark road, Hope fell asleep in the backseat, and Bonnie sat lost in thought. Her skin tingled as she got out of the car and she looked into the sky just in time to catch the flash of lightning. A storm was coming, she could feel it. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel everything around her, the moist air, the nearly leafless trees, the charged electricity forming all around as the storm came closer. She was in tune with all of it, connected to every living thing around her, and it felt wonderful.

Klaus contemplated her quietly, a sleeping Hope in his arms. Their eyes met and Bonnie found herself smiling. It was something she hadn't been able to stop doing for the past couple of hours. She was giddy and it showed on her face. "I don't think I've seen you this happy," Klaus commented. She looked really beautiful when she smiled.

"A part of me was missing and now I have it back," Bonnie whispered. "I feel complete. I feel like I'm on top of the world." She looked up towards the manor and breathed the cold night air. All the lights were on inside, casting a beautiful glow around the formidable building. _It was a beautiful manor,_ Bonnie thought. Everything seemed brighter and better and she couldn't stop herself from enjoying it. She was drinking everything in as if it was her first day on earth. "Thank you," she said looking into his eyes once more.

Klaus felt surprised by the sincerity he heard in her voice.

"I don't necessarily approve of your methods," she told him. "But thanks to you, I was able to tap into my magic again and I'm grateful for that." He had given her a really precious gift. One, Bonnie would never forget.

"You're quite welcome," Klaus murmured as the two began making their way inside.

This was a day neither of them would forget.

* * *

 **The next day**

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asked sitting on the floor once more.

Hope chewed on her lower lip and looked around the living room which was surrounded by candles. "I don't know…" she mumbled nervously.

"Everything is going to be okay," Bonnie was quick to reassure the little girl. She didn't want Hope to be afraid.

"But what if I lose control again?" Hope asked in a small voice. "What if I burn the manor?"

Bonnie didn't like the fear she saw reflected in those big bright blue eyes of hers. "I'll be here," she promised. "Remember what we talked about?"

"I should not fear my magic," Hope responded like a dutiful school girl.

"Exactly." She gave Hope an encouraging smile. "Practice makes perfect."

Hope took a deep breath and looked down at the candle in between them before looking at the ones around the room. She turned to look at Bonnie once more. "Are you sure we need all the other candles?"

"Your magic is extremely powerful," Bonnie told her. "And fire is one of the strongest elements, one candle is not going to be enough to hold all your power. This way-" She looked around the candles scattered all over the living room and floor. "Your magic will have more than one thing to focus on."

"Okay."

"Are you ready?"

Hope nodded and took a deep breath, concentrating as best as she could. She knew the words, she just had to pluck the courage to say it out loud. "Incendia," she murmured once she was ready. She immediately jumped back when the candle lit up; a single flame that shot up all the way into the ceiling. "Bonnie!"

Thankfully, none of the other candles lit up.

"It's okay." Bonnie raised her hand and contained the flame, slowly guiding it down until it completely disappeared. She felt an incredible rush of adrenaline as her magic connected with Hope's. It was brief but it was enough to give her a taste of the power Klaus's daughter possessed. Hope was one extremely powerful witch. Bonnie actually looked down at her hand and marveled at the after shocks she felt pulsing through her skin. _Damn!_ She couldn't help but wonder what Hope would be capable of doing once she got older.

Hope's bottom lip trembled. "I can't do it…"

"Oh sweetie, it's okay." Bonnie slid closer to her and pulled her into her arms. "We just have to keep trying, that's all."

Hope snuggled against her and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of Bonnie's arms around her. It felt nice. Bonnie had a way of making her feel safe. It was a feeling only her family had evoked in her before. She easily calmed down.

"Why don't we do it together?" Bonnie suggested after a couple of minutes.

"Together?" Hope pulled away from her and frowned.

"Connecting our powers. I think that would work," Bonnie said confidently. "My magic can guide yours and keep it in check while we do the spell. Do you want to try it?"

"I guess," Hope seemed a bit unsure but she trusted Bonnie.

The two of them settled on the floor once more and held hands, the candle in between them.

"Close your eyes," Bonnie instructed. "Try to keep a clear head and allow your magic to connect with mine. You'll feel a slight tingling, don't fight it cause that will make things harder."

"Okay," Hope did exactly as she was told.

It didn't take long for their magic to connect. Power called to power it seemed and the two of them had that in waves.

Bonnie felt a slight shiver and a warm tingling sensation spreading from her fingertips all the way to her head and toes. Her entire body was electrified as her magic surfaced and mingled with Hope's.

Hope giggled and opened one eye. "It feels funny." Her fear and disappointment were long forgotten as she suddenly became engulfed in their intoxicating magic. The raw power flowing through her veins easily mixed with Bonnie's. It felt like they were two missing pieces of a puzzle finally finding each other.

"Yes, it does." Bonnie couldn't help but smile. Magic was such a wonderful thing. She would never get tired of the rush she felt whenever her magic surfaced. Now more than ever, Bonnie knew how much she had missed this. She felt more alive than ever as she practiced her craft.

Throughout the whole day she had been testing her magic, opening and closing doors with her mind, rearranging the furniture in her room, and practicing the simple spells she had memorized so long ago. Magic came to her as easily as breathing. She had been afraid that she was going to have to re-learn everything again but there was no need. It was like riding a bicycle. Klaus had been right and Bonnie felt glad that she didn't have to start from the beginning once more. There were no headaches, no nosebleeds, no exhaustion. Granted, she hadn't tried any difficult spells yet, as she was slowly getting back into it but so far, everything was great. And more importantly, now that she had her magic back, she could help Hope.

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asked. She had given her a couple of minutes to adjust to their connection.

"Yes," Hope breathed. "This feels…" she was experiencing new sensations and could practically feel the surge of power bouncing back and forth between them.

"Wonderful, doesn't it?" Bonnie knew there was nothing like it.

"Yeah…" Hope let out another giggle. Her hands felt so warm, she felt like ants were suddenly making her way up her legs and arms, even her toes tingled.

"Now," Bonnie said.

The two witches opened their eyes at the same time and said the word, "incendia."

Every single candle scattered around the living room lit up at once.

Hope gasped and looked around the room with a smile on her face. "We did it!" she let go of Bonnie's hands and stood up. "Bonnie, we did it." This time, there were no flames out of control, and she felt no fear. This time, the spell had worked perfectly.

Bonnie stood up as well. "Not just the candles, look!" she pointed to the fireplace which was burning brightly.

"The whole house, actually."

Hope and Bonnie turned to find Klaus standing near the door, his hands behind his back, and all too familiar smirk in place.

"Really?" Hope couldn't believe it.

"Take a look," Klaus motioned with his head and the two followed him out of the living room. All the lights inside the house were turned on, all the fireplaces were burning, and all the candles had lit up as well.

"We both did this?" Hope was delighted.

"You did," Klaus told her. There was no mistaking how proud he felt of her. "You both did," he glanced at Bonnie then and the two shared a smile.

"I love magic," Hope declared happily.

"Me too," Bonnie murmured, her eyes still on Klaus.

"Let's do another spell," Hope took Bonnie's hand in hers and dragged her back towards the living room. "Daddy, you have to give us one of your magic books now," she turned to look back at her father. "We have to practice more spells. Hurry!"

"As my princess commands," Klaus made a reverence and flashed out of the room in search of a grimoire for them.

Hope giggled. She was so excited and happy, Bonnie loved seeing her like that.

For the rest of the afternoon, the two witches laid on the floor of the living room, surrounded by candles, and heads closed together as they flipped through the pages of the grimoire Klaus brought them. He left them on their own, choosing to lock himself in his study and paint while they practiced their spells.

"Look at this!" Hope pointed to a spell to turn a man into a toad. "That's brilliant!"

"Do you want to try that with your dad?" Bonnie teased.

"Only if you kiss him as a toad so he can turn back into a King," Hope retorted with a mischievous glint.

"Very funny," Bonnie was not amused by her suggestion.

Hope giggled before a serious look took over her face. She tilted her head to the side and stared at Bonnie. "Why is the thought of kissing daddy so horrible to you?" she asked curiously. "Don't you like him?"

"What?" Bonnie was taken back by the question.

"Do you like him?" Hope asked in a very serious voice.

"Not like that," Bonnie told her, feeling nervous.

"Like what?"

"Like you're implying."

"So, _you do_ like him."

"Hope…"

"It's okay," Hope placed a gentle hand on her arm and offered her a sweet smile. Under different circumstances the gesture would have been touching but the sparkle in her eyes made Bonnie wary. "I'll keep your crush on daddy a secret," she whispered and winked.

"You…" Bonnie let out an exasperated sigh. "You're impossible." She flipped the pages of the grimoire and concentrated on finding another spell to practice. Hope was relentless. "We are not talking about this anymore." She didn't want to talk about Klaus, or think about how handsome he was, or wonder what it would be like to kiss him. Not that she ever wondered that, no way. Hope was putting all sorts of ideas into her mind and she didn't want them there. "Look at this one!" she pointed to another spell, hoping to distract her and it worked.

"Ouch," Hope muttered. "I don't think I like that spell."

"Me either," Bonnie grimaced when she read the details and quickly flipped the page, finding a nicer spell to try.

"This one!" They both said in unison.

They spent the rest of the afternoon practicing more spells. With their connected powers, they were able to focus better and deliver more potent results. They were both thrilled at the progress they made.

* * *

 **Later that night**

Bonnie closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the couch. She and Hope had spent the better part of the afternoon practicing magic and it had been one of the best afternoons of their lives. For Bonnie in particular, it had been incredible. She finally felt like her old self.

"Tired?"

Bonnie opened her eyes and found Klaus standing in front of her, two glasses of wine in his hands.

"A bit," Bonnie mumbled. Her body was slowly coming down from the magical high she had indulged in and she felt a bit sleepy but content nonetheless.

Klaus regarded her face curiously before handing her a glass of wine and sitting next to her on the couch. "Your lessons with Hope were very productive. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow." He had just put his daughter to bed and there had been no time for their nightly ritual. Hope had fallen asleep before Klaus could begin with her bedtime story. He certainly hadn't mind, not after seeing how happy she was.

"I bet," Bonnie stared at her glass, recalling how sleepy Hope had been throughout dinner. Their lessons had been amazing but they had also left both of them tired. "I think we went a little over board," she found herself saying. "I never realized how much fun magic could be." Hope had been so enthusiastic about finally getting her hands on one of her father's grimoires, she had begged to try a bunch of spells and Bonnie had indulged her. "That grimoire of yours had some interesting spells," Bonnie told him. "Some of the hexes were ingenious but brutal. We didn't try those by the way," she was quick to assure him. "Just the nice and easy spells."

Klaus chuckled. He knew Bonnie well enough to know that she would keep those complex and darker spells away from his daughter. "I gave you the one that had the lighter spells actually."

"Really?"

Klaus nodded and drank some of his wine. "Most of the grimoires I possess have extremely dark and malevolent spells in them. They belonged to notorious witches who pushed the limits of their craft." Hence the reason he had never allowed Hope to study them, until now.

"Not something for a little girl to study, huh?"

"Not without supervision no."

"I wonder what happened to my grimoires," Bonnie said suddenly.

Klaus gave her a quizzical look.

"I had a couple of grimoires that belonged to my ancestors," she explained thinking back to her Grams's grimoire, Emily's, and a couple of others that had belonged to other Bennett witches. "I had them at home, I don't know if my dad..." she trailed off, a wave of sadness invading her at the mention of her dad. _What had happened to their house? To their things after his death?_ "And the ones I took from the Martin's too," she continued burying the grief she felt. "But those are at the old witch house." She had placed them there for safekeeping and knew they would still be protected now.

"You took Jonas Martin's collection?" Klaus asked with incredulity.

"Yeah," Bonnie responded sheepishly. "I was trying to find ways to kill you."

Klaus chuckled at that."Do you have any idea how much I wanted to get my hands on those grimoires?" He had searched for them but had been unable to find them. "They're cloaked you know."

"Really?"

"I had a bunch of witches try and locate them after I broke by curse, but none could do it. Jonas cloaked them really well." He stared into her face and contemplated her seriously. "Those grimoires are worth a fortune, you know."

"They did help me a lot."

"I'm sure."

Silence descended over them.

The candles had died down by now and the lights were off. The flames from the fireplace illuminated the room, casting a bright glow around them and creating different shadows on the walls.

As she drank her wine, Bonnie thought back to when she first began practicing magic. How different things would have turned out to be if she had known magic all along? If she had been taught from an early age like Hope. She turned to face Klaus. "Hope's magic is amazing, you know. The power she has…" Bonnie couldn't really find the right words to describe it. "I've never felt anything like it, she's..." there was a pause. "A prodigy."

"Like you," Klaus stated.

Bonnie felt the heat rise to her face. There was that look again.

"She has found the perfect magical companion," Klaus murmured as he turned his face away from her and contemplated the flames. Bonnie in turn, contemplated his face. "I have a lot of knowledge about magic but I can't practice it myself," Klaus continued quietly. "It can make things rather difficult. And the teachers and kids at her school, they are not on the same level as her." The words were said matter of fact, there was not a single trace of arrogance in his voice. As proud as he felt, he knew how difficult it was for his daughter to fit in with the other kids. "Even as a witch, Hope is unique." He turned back to face her. "As you are."

Bonnie looked down, hating the butterflies taking flight in her stomach. _Don't give me that look_ , Bonnie wanted to say. _Don't make me feel this._ "You really think that?"

"You are not like the other witches, Bonnie. You think outside the box, you see things differently and your magic is extraordinary."

Bonnie gasped when she felt his fingers touch her chin, gently raising her face so he could stare into her eyes. "I know the point of your lessons was for you to get your magic back but if you continue to practice with Hope, you could help her, really help her, more than her teachers even. If you want that is, I don't want you feel obligated-" he stopped abruptly and pulled away from her face. He seemed almost uncertain.

Bonnie instantly missed his warm touch. "I would love to." she didn't even have to think about it. "I think we can both learn from each other." She was really looking forward to more of their lessons. There was so much she wanted to show Hope, so much she wanted to practice and learn for herself too.

"Thank you, Bonnie."

 _He meant it,_ Bonnie realized feeling touched by the gratitude she saw reflected in his eyes. She was surprised when Klaus took her hand in his. Her heart pounded loudly as he traced her knuckles with his thumb and gave her one of those intense looks of his, the kind that always made her nervous and flustered. _Was he doing it on purpose? Did he know the effect he had on her?_

"Why are you so nervous?" Klaus asked suddenly. "Your heart is beating so fast, if I didn't know any better I would think you were having a heart attack."

"You make me nervous," Bonnie mumbled under her breath and looked away.

Klaus heard her perfectly though. "Do I?" he arched an eyebrow, lips curving into his trademark smirk. "Why?" he wondered out loud.

"I don't know why," Bonnie whispered as she faced him once more. "Sometimes when you get close to me, I…" she pressed her lips together, struggling to control the feelings he was provoking in her. "Forget it," she was being stupid.

Klaus let go of her hand and traced her cheek instead, feeling the heat on her skin, and enjoying the slight tremor that rolled over her with his simple touch. She had a soft face, a very beautiful face. He was momentarily stunned by the wave of desire, by the need he felt slamming through him then.

Bonnie swallowed painfully, her heart skyrocketing. _What was this man doing to her?_ She felt lightheaded and stupid for acting like this but she couldn't control it. Klaus made her feel things she couldn't really understand. He made her yearn for something unknown. She leaned forward without meaning to.

Klaus moved his fingers from her cheek, to her jaw, and lips-tracing them gently before moving down her neck and tracing her pulse point.

"Klaus…" Bonnie didn't know what was happening, all she knew was that his hands were on her skin, his eyes were watching her intensely, and she was going crazy with all the different emotions and sensations she was experiencing. He was barely touching her but she already felt like she was melting.

The fire crackled and grew stronger, outside the wind picked up, while inside the room, the air sizzled with electricity as their bodies moved closer together.

"What are you doing to me?" Bonnie whispered. She wanted something but she couldn't put it into words.

Klaus stared at her lips before looking into her eyes once more. "I think the better question is, what are _you_ doing me?" he rested his hand on her neck, his thumb still caressing her pulse point, feeling the thrumming of each of her heartbeats.

Something was happening between them, something neither of them could control, something powerful and stimulating, something neither of them could stop. This attraction between them had grown to a point that it was starting to become unbearable.

Neither of them would recall later who made the first move, _was it him? Or was it her? Did it matter?_

All that mattered was that his lips found hers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all your continued support. Enjoy!**

* * *

With a steaming mug of coffee in hand, Freya absorbed herself in the ancient manuscripts she had bought on the black market, she had paid a fortune to acquired them but it had been worth it. The ancient rolls of parchment contained a rather fascinating tale about the ancestors of the Bennett bloodline and the rituals and spells they once practiced. Long before Qetsiyah and Ayana there were many women, powerful women who came from the same extraordinary witch linage and changed the witch world completely with their unique talents.

"Here you go."

Freya looked up at the sound of Elijah's voice, her heart jumping to her throat. "You scared me," she murmured touching her chest and feeling surprised by how easily he had sneaked on her.

"You need to eat," Elijah said pushing a plate towards her.

Freya's stomach rumbled loudly as the smell hit her; scrambled eggs, toast, sausage, and three pancakes. She arched an eyebrow. "You think I'm going to eat all this?" her usual breakfast consisted of black coffee and a croissant, sometimes yogurt or a small bowl of fruit but nothing like what Elijah had made for her.

"When was the last time you had a proper breakfast?" Elijah refilled her mug of coffee and took a seat across from her.

"Thank-you." Freya smiled and moved her manuscripts to the side. Her mouth watered at the sight of the delicious food. "Who would have thought you would be such a great cook?"

"I'm not as good as you but I can manage a nice breakfast from time to time."

Freya moaned with appreciation as she began eating the food Elijah had prepared for her. In the past decade since her reunion with her siblings, she had grown incredibly close to him. Elijah and Rebekah had welcomed her into their lives easier than Kol and Klaus who always kept a respectable distance. In the past couple of years, her relationship with both of her younger brothers had improved tremendously but after Finn, Elijah was the brother Freya was closest too.

"Anything of interest in your manuscripts?" Elijah asked her after a while in silence.

"It is without a doubt one of the most fascinating tales about the beginnings of the Bennett bloodline," Freya responded. "It was worth the thousands of dollars we spent on it."

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"I can't help but think there is a strong connection between the Hollow and the Bennett witches. Some missing link…a shared history…that we're missing…" Freya told him in between bites. "There has to be a reason why a Bennett witch was the only one who could stop the Hollow and keep it locked for centuries." She took a sip of her coffee before continuing it. "In the flashes I've had about the Hollow, I saw how it destroyed entire covens, villages of witches who attempted to stop it. The Hollow murdered anyone who got in the way except for Pauline Bennett."

Elijah thought over her words and recalled the conversation he had that morning with his contact in America. "I think you might be onto something," he said at last. "I have people looking for Bennett witches all over the world and the news I have received are grim."

Freya chewed on her food and waited for him to elaborate.

"Bonnie Bennett's distant cousins are both death," Elijah informed her. "Mother and daughter died on the same night, in a fire that burned down their home while they were sleeping."

Freya frowned. "Two witches couldn't stop a fire?"

"That's not all," Elijah continued. "My informants found another distant branch of the Bennett family, they didn't go by the Bennett name but they could trace their lineage to Pauline's younger sister. They are all dead as well, the last four members were living in the U.K and died under mysterious circumstances."

"All four?"

"All of them."

Freya's hand clenched around her fork. "They were murdered by the Hollow."

"There is no evidence of that, Freya."

"Powerful witches don't die mysteriously Elijah. They are hunted down and killed or die of old age surrounded by their family." The more she thought about it, the more Freya became convinced that the Hollow had something to do with the deaths of Bonnie's distant relatives.

"Perhaps," Elijah murmured. The truth was that there was no evidence linking the Hollow to the deaths of those witches but the timing of their deaths and the threat they represented for the Hollow-it was all very suspicious. "If the Hollow had something to do with their deaths than that means Bonnie Bennett is in danger."

Freya nodded. "She's the last of her line and the only one who can cure our siblings."

Elijah couldn't help but remember the young teenage witch he had met years go. He couldn't help but wonder how much Bonnie had changed. "I suppose it's a good thing she is with Niklaus and Hope. They will be safe in the sanctuary."

"For now," Freya swallowed the knot in her throat. "The Hollow's power grows stronger every day, sometimes...I fear that it could reach Hope, even inside the sanctuary." She knew how powerful that barrier was but the Hollow's power was growing at an alarming rate. There were moments when she felt like it was only a matter of time before the Hollow breached that barrier. She stared into Elijah's eyes. "We must convince Niklaus to give us a vial of her blood at least." They couldn't keep waiting. There were no other Bennetts left to get the blood from, Bonnie was their only salvation, and their brother would have no other choice but to give them her blood. It was the only way they could save Finn, Rebekah, and Kol and have their family united against the Hollow.

Elijah nodded. "We must protect her, Freya." Bonnie was the key to everything and their last hope to save their niece and siblings. They needed her to destroy the Hollow. "Bonnie's very existence is a threat to the Hollow, it's only a matter of time before it seeks her out and tries to destroy her. We cannot let that happen. We need her."

* * *

"Oh Bonnie, we're going to have so much fun."

Bonnie smiled weakly as she got out of the car and looked around the already packed parking lot. The majority of the residents in the sanctuary had gathered in the outskirts of the village, where a lake and an open field laid filled with dozens of tents. People were already there, happily making their way inside, ready to enjoy all the festival had to offer. It was barely ten a.m. but the place was pretty full. A clown stood by entrance, happily handing small velvet pouches to everyone. There were a couple of people who were dressed up not just him. Bonnie spotted a princess, a pirate, a handful of ghosts, some sexy firemen and a bunch of superheroes. Her favorite was a family of three. The little girl was dressed as wonder woman while her father was superman and the mom looked absolutely stunning as cat woman.

Bonnie took everything in with a happy smile on her face. Her skin tingled at the subtle currents of magic floating in the air, little tickles of energy that increased as more people came together to celebrate the festival. It was intoxicating.

"Do you want something to eat first or do you want to dive into the games instead?"

Klaus's smooth voice had her heart jumping to her throat. She found herself merely inches away from his face. The hybrid had no concept of personal space and was standing right in front of her, eyes twinkling. Bonnie felt a soft blush warming her cheeks. It prompted her to look down and stumble upon his full lips. _Oh boy. Big mistake._

 _Soft lips pressed against her, a warm hand cupping her face as he applied more pressure and probed her lips open with his tongue…_

Her entire body shook as she was assaulted by the memory of his lips on hers. _Had it really been two days since he had kissed her?_ When she had rushed inside the safety of her bedroom, her lips had been swollen, and her heart was hammering so hard against her chest, she feel like she had run a marathon. She still couldn't believe she and Klaus had kissed. Two sleepless nights later, and she could still feel the ghost of his lips on hers, the slight tickle from his stubble, and those golden eyes of his watching her with a desire that had melted her flesh to the bone. No matter how much she tried, Bonnie couldn't forget it, nor could she stop the butterflies taking flight in her stomach whenever she found herself in his presence, or whenever they looked into each other's eyes, or when he got too close to her like he was doing right now. _What has he done to me?_ Bonnie wondered as she contemplated his lips with stupidity. Klaus had sinful lips, they were full and soft, and the passionate way in which he had kissed her, had electrified her entire being and prompted some sweaty fantasies that left her shaking and questioning her sanity. _Stop staring at his lips_ , her mind attempted to shake her from her trance.

Klaus's lips curved into a pleased smirk, he knew exactly what she was remembering, he knew exactly the power he had over her, and he used it to his advantage.

Bonnie looked away, trying to get a hold of herself before she did or said something stupid. The feel of Hope's warm hand in hers, jolted her into the present.

"What?" Bonnie turned to the little girl by her side.

"You seem awfully quiet," Hope regarded her face carefully. "I thought you wanted to come but if you rather stay at home…"

"What? No, of course I don't want to stay at home." Bonnie offered her a small smile. "I got distracted, thinking of something…" that she would definitely never mention to Hope. "…We're going to have a lot of fun today, right?"

Hope beamed. "Yes!" She looked adorable with her pointy black hat and matching robe, underneath her robe she was wearing a black skirt and a grey sweater; a red and gold scarf hung around her neck which also matched her tie.

Bonnie hadn't dressed up (choosing to wear black jeans and a comfy grey sweater) and neither had Klaus, he considered the whole idea ridiculous for adults. He had however, spent a good amount of money buying Hope's costume, hat, and wand. Three wands actually, Hope had the brilliant idea to channel her magic through her newly acquired wand which ended up with the wood catching fire and burning to a crisp, hence the reason for a replacement wand and an extra one, just in case. Even thought she knew it was a fantasy story, Bonnie knew that Hope secretly hoped that she would receive a Hogwarts letter upon her eleventh birthday. Neither she or Klaus had the heart to tell her that wouldn't be happening.

The two made their way to the entrance where a small group had already gathered.

Bonnie felt a prickle on the back of her neck, Klaus's eyes were on her, she knew. Her spine tingled, and her heart began beating faster than normal but she refused to look back at him. She hadn't really spoken to him since _that night_ , unless it was absolutely necessary. Thank god, that Hope acted as a buffer between the two. And thankfully, she hadn't noticed or acknowledge the tension between the two of them. Bonnie didn't know how on earth she was supposed to act around Klaus particularly now that she knew what his lips felt against hers. _Don't think about that, don't think about that…_ Bonnie kept telling herself as she walked with her head held high. She smiled and chatted amicably with Hope as they made their way into the open field. Bonnie was determined to lock the memory of that kiss into the deepest part of her mind, never to be resurrected ever again… _yeah right!_

The clown welcomed them and gave them a pouch each.

"What is this for?" Bonnie asked as she looked over the red velvet material the clown had just given her.

"So, you can collect your tokens _darling,_ " the clown responded and made a strange noise with his tongue.

Bonnie frowned. She didn't know if he was trying be funny or if he was supposed to be scary considering that it was Halloween, he came across as weird actually. He pointed towards the different color tents. "Red means food and drinks, blue means games, yellow is for the loo, and purple is for emergencies, it's where the healers are." He leaned closer which caused Bonnie to immediately take a couple of steps back. "If it were up to me love, I would crown you the queen of the festival right now." He winked at her and made that strange hissing sound with his tongue once more. "You're a pretty little thing."

"Eww," Bonnie took another step back when the clown once again tried to get close to her. He smelled of cigarettes and cheap beer.

"Back off." Klaus wasted no time to get in between them and shoved the clown away from her.

The clown stumbled on his feet, a surprised look on his face. "Easy there mate, I was just-"

"Shut up," Klaus hissed, pushing him away again, and taking Bonnie's arm with one hand and Hope's hand with the other. He dragged both of them away as quickly as possible. "Fucking creep," he muttered under his breath while also sending him a death glare over his shoulder.

Bonnie nodded absently, feeling acutely aware of his hand on her arm, even though she was wearing a sweater she could feel the heat spreading all over her body. She prayed that he wouldn't hear the sudden jump of her heart. _Get a grip, Bonnie for God's sake._

The three of them stopped to stare at the large colored tents scattered around the open field. Throngs of people were walking in and out and the air surged with the strong pulses of magic.

"So, where do you want to start?" Bonnie asked.

Hope's eyes glinted. "That one," she pointed to the first blue tent she saw. "We have until sun down to win as many games as possible."

"Let's go then." She needed to put a distance between herself and Klaus, and losing herself in the festival was the perfect way to do that.

The two witches took off, Klaus falling a couple of steps behind them. He hid his hands inside the pockets of his black leather jacket and followed them with a smirk on his lips. _Go on little witch,_ he thought with amusement. _Keep trying to resist me, we'll see how long you can handle it._ He had always loved a good challenge. _And what better challenge than a stubborn witch?_

* * *

The first game Bonnie and Hope participated in was really easy.

An older, white-haired warlock stood guarding five barrels filled with hay. "You must find the hidden treasure inside," he told them. "You only have once chance," he warned before waving his hand. The barrels floated into the air, circling him for a couple of seconds before gently descending to the ground once more. Each of the barrels had a number painted on them with red.

"You go first," Bonnie told Hope.

The little witch nodded and walked closer to the barrels, her brows furrowing in concentration. She tapped her cheek with her index finger and moved her gaze between the barrel with a 2 painted on it and the one which had a large 5, she did this twice before beaming at the older man. "Gold coins," she said with a proud grin. "They're inside barrel two."

The man smiled and waved his hand and sure enough, five gold coins emerged from barrel 2. "Congratulations, you won this game." He moved towards a wooden table on the far left of the tent and grabbed a small black cauldron, taking it towards Hope. "Now you must collect your reward," he murmured as he placed the cauldron in front of her. Hope moved her hand over the cauldron, shivering as she felt the magic pulsing inside. There was a small gasp as a single yellow stone floated up to her hand.

"Thank-you," Hope's hand closed around the stone. She immediately pulled the velvet pouch the clown had given her at the entrance, and placed her stone inside. "Your turn," she said turning to Bonnie.

Bonnie took a deep breath and stepped closer, watching as the barrels lifted into the air once more, and circled in the air, after a couple of seconds, they gently floated down to the ground once more. Bonnie chewed on her bottom lip. _I can do this._ Her eyes landed on barrel 2 wondering if the coins where there yet again. She shook her head, immediately disregarding that idea. This was magical game, it was obvious the coins would be in a different barrel, she just had to find out which one. She looked at barrel 1 wondering if the coins had moved there, she frowned. Her magic was not alerting her to anything. _There is nothing there,_ Bonnie realized, so she moved her gaze towards barrel 4, an image came to her mind, it was like a bolt of lightning assaulting her brain. "A flute," Bonnie said without thinking, she stared into man's kind chocolate eyes and said, "there is a flute in barrel 4."

The man smiled and nodded. "You didn't think it was going to be the same treasure, did you?" he questioned her with a knowing look.

Bonnie flushed with embarrassment because that's exactly what she had assumed. Now, she knew the games where not going to be that easy.

The man chuckled and waved his hand, a beautiful polished wooden flute emerged from barrel 4. "Congratulations, you won this game." The man took the cauldron towards her, just like he had done with Hope.

Bonnie moved her hand over it, like she had seen Hope do. She felt a slight shiver down her spine and a rose color pebble shot up straight into her hand. She stared at it with wonder and felt a thrill invading her body. She had successfully won her first game.

"Every game you win will earn you a stone," the man explained to them. "Sometimes more, depending on how challenging the tasks are."

"Last year they gave us ribbons," Hope recalled. "I think I like the stones better."

"Each year it's different."

"Why the different colors?" Bonnie asked him.

"Each color has a different value," the kind man responded. "The cauldrons are spelled, whatever stone color you get is based on your level of power, your performance, and confidence in your magic."

"How much is this one worth?" Bonnie asked showing off her rose pebble.

"No one knows for sure. Not even us," he replied with a soft smile. "When the sun goes down, the stones you collect will be placed on the golden scale which will give you a number, the witch with the highest number will become the queen of the festival."

"Interesting," Bonnie mumbled as she continued to study her pebble.

"Remember that the point of these games is not just to crown a witch queen of the festival," the man cautioned them. "But to teach witches to trust in their abilities, to appreciate the power that flows through their veins, and to learn how that power guides them in everything they do. Trust and believe in your magic, that is the key to winning not just the games, but in life as well."

Bonnie took his wise words to heart and nodded.

"Come on Bonnie, we have a lot of tents to go to," Hope practically dragged her out of there.

"Thank you," Bonnie said waving at the man.

"Thank you and good luck," he replied in kind.

Bonnie placed her first stone inside her pouch and followed Hope towards the second tent. _This is going to be fun,_ she thought as she entered.

Neither of them noticed that Klaus was no longer with them.

* * *

Throughout the morning Bonnie and Hope participated in many fun and rather easy but interesting games.

Their second game consisted of seeing how many pumpkins they could blast in a minute. Bonnie smashed 39 pumpkins with her magic while Hope managed to get 25. Bonnie received four stones for her accomplishments and Hope three in turn. However, one statuesque red-haired witch beat them both by smashing 45 pumpkins and earning six stones for it.

"She cheated," Hope mumbled as they made their way towards another blue tent.

"I thought they had anti-cheating spells," Bonnie replied, that's what she had heard at least.

"She started before the whistle! I know she did."

Bonnie laughed. "You can't expect to win every single game, Hope." The little witch was very competitive and didn't like it when others performed better than she did, unless they were Bonnie of course. Hope didn't mind when Bonnie got more stones than her.

"She started like ten seconds before! That's cheating!" Hope continued complaining.

It was easy to lose oneself in the thrill of competing and winning different color stones, or complaining when other witches got more stones than they did. Bonnie and Hope laughed, hi-fived, groaned, and lamented when they didn't perform as well as they expected.

All the games required the use of their magic in some form or another, challenging a witch's knowledge, endurance, and abilities in different degrees. Bonnie had never been so electrified, so in tune with her power as she was that day. The currents of magic floating in the air were intoxicating. Witches from all ages and backgrounds fought for a chance to earn as many stones as possible with the hopes of becoming the queen of the festival at the end of the day. There was food, music, and laughter all around them. Everyone was in an incredibly happy mood. Groups of giggling teenagers passed them from time to time, as did mothers and their daughters, or entire families counting all the color stones they had earned so far. There were plenty of other games with unique prizes so that men and boys did not feel left out as well. Bonnie saw plenty of teenage boys impressing their girlfriends with their skills, shooting darts and winning stuffed animals for them, or using their magic to preform exceptional tasks and earning other rewards. All in all, everyone was having fun.

Hope of course, counted her stones with pride and showed them off whenever she had the chance.

"It's not about how many stones you earn," one lovely elderly lady told them as they waited on another tent for a new game to begin. "It's the secret value each stone possesses," she explained- her eyes twinkling with mischief. "You could earn a hundred stones and a witch with only twenty could become the queen of the festival anyway."

"You really think so?" Bonnie asked as the three of them took their seats in a long wood table, six other witches joined them.

"We need one more!" The witch in charge of the game yelled loud enough for the people crowded inside the large tent to hear. "One more for this round!" she shouted. "We need ten witches for this game. Come on ladies! We need one more!"

"But of course, my dear." Her blue eyes twinkled as they looked her over. "You should go to the other side," she suggested in a raspy whisper. "You must partake in a few more challenging games if you wish to become queen."

"The other side?" Hope and Bonnie asked in unison.

"I'm not supposed to know, let alone pass the word," the lady whispered and looked over her shoulders to make sure no one else was listening. "But my son helped set up the tents," she informed them. There was a mischievous grin on her face which made her look younger and prettier. "Across the lake are more challenging games, one stone that you earn over there will weight more than ten over here or so my grandson said."

"Really?" Hope's eyes went wide at that.

The lady glanced at her. "I'm not sure that one as young as you could participate in all the games," she said solemnly.

"Why not?" Hope pouted.

"You're too young, my dear." Her eyes glanced at Bonnie. "You however," her red lips curled into a smirk. "With all that power coming off you, I'm sure you can give Drusilla a run for her money."

Bonnie frowned. "Why are the games on the other side more challenging?"

"Because they're for older and more experienced witches."

"Oh." It made sense, Bonnie supposed they had to have games for everyone to participate. The more experienced witches would definitely want to be challenged.

"We're going to go to the other side right after this game," Hope declared. "Even if I can't participate you must." She decided for them.

"Hope we don't have to-"

"Yes, we do!" Hope insisted. "I can't stand another year with Druella de Vil as the winner," she mumbled angrily. "Bonnie, you have to beat her." She was practically pleading with her eyes.

"Neither can I," the lady on Bonnie's other side muttered under her breath.

Bonnie shook her head but she couldn't stop herself from giggling. It seemed Hope was not the only one who was sick of seeing Drusilla win every year. She didn't particularly care about being the queen of the festival, she was simply enjoying all the games, but she knew how much it meant to Hope. "Okay," she whispered.

Hope beamed.

"Alright ladies," the witch in charge said loudly. "Let us begin with this game." She snapped her fingers and small boxes appeared in front of all of them. "Inside is a blindfold you must put on," she instructed. "It's spelled so don't even try cheating because I will know, and you will be immediately disqualified from this game."

There were a few nervous giggles across the table.

"You will each be presented with a three-course meal," the witch continued. "After you have tasted each, you must tell us what the secret ingredient is. The first three witches who can identify the secret ingredient in their meals will win."

Bonnie took a deep breath before placing the blindfold over her eyes, her stomach was suddenly filled with nerves. _Just what kind of meal where they about to eat?_

"This food better be tasty," she heard another witch mutter.

"Last years, they gave us a cow's heart…"

"Ewww!"

"What!" Another one exclaimed with horror.

"Each year is different, relax!"

"They better not give us a cow's heart."

Bonnie heard Hope whisper, she squeezed her hand reassuringly. "We'll be okay."

* * *

Half an hour later, Bonnie drank an entire bottle of water in one go. Her mouth burned from the horrible soup, the extra gooey dessert, and her embarrassment at failing to identify the mystery ingredient. To her consolation, only one witch got the ingredient right and earned all the stones to boot. She sighed, her shoulders sinking, and her mouth still trying to get rid of the awful taste.

"I'm never doing that again," Hope popped a caramel into her mouth, hoping the candy would erase the awful taste lingering inside her mouth. "Yuck! Not even for all the stones in the world!"

Bonnie nodded.

"There is Claire!" Hope's eyes lit up as soon as she spotted her best friend. "I'm going to say hi!" she told Bonnie before running towards her friend.

Bonnie watched her go, smiling at as the two girls hugged and chatted enthusiastically. They both started showing off the stones inside their pouches and giggling merrily. Bonnie threw the empty bottle of water in the trash and froze when she felt a familiar presence behind her.

"And how many stones do you have now?"

Bonnie gasped when she heard his smooth voice against her ear, his hot breath sending bolts of electricity down her neck and back. Her heart automatically jumped to her throat, and the scorching heat on her cheeks would give the sun a run for his money.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Bonnie moved away from him, hating the way her body reacted to his presence.

Klaus smirked, enjoying the effect he had on her.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked seeing the small wooden toy boat he was holding proudly in his hands.

"There is going to be a race at noon, just for the kids," Klaus told her with a boyish grin. "When we lived in Paris, I took Hope to the Luxembourg gardens and she enjoyed sailing her toy boat on the pond. I thought she would like to participate on the race. They didn't have this last year."

He glanced at the lake and Bonnie followed his gaze, seeing the many parents gathering with their children at the edge and getting ready to sail their boats across. Those damn invisible strings tugged at her heart. Klaus looked so happy, the grin on his face made him looked younger and much more handsome than usual. She could tell he was really looking forward to help Hope win the race. She couldn't stop a smile from forming on her lips, the love and pride Klaus felt for his little girl was beautiful. "I'm sure Hope is going to love it."

Klaus offered her a disarming dimpled smile and Bonnie's treacherous heart skipped a beat once again. Their eyes met and the current of electricity that bounced between them had the whole world coming to a halt. For a single moment, it was just the two of them. Bonnie's entire body shook by the look he gave her, her knees grew weak, and her heart nearly burst from her chest. When Klaus's eyes descended over her lips, Bonnie couldn't stop her feet from taking a step closer.

"Participating in all the children's games I see," a cold voice said and interrupted the moment.

The smile dropped from Klaus's face, being quickly replaced by a mask of indifference. Bonnie turned around and saw Drusilla approaching them. She was accompanied by a tall, dark haired young man, and an older delicate looking woman. The aura of power the three of them had made her skin prickle.

Klaus and Bonnie stood side by side, watching the trio come to stand before them. Bonnie felt the curious gazes from the man and was startled to meet the older lady's eyes. She had two different colored eyes, Bonnie realized. One brown and one blue. There was a small scar on her left eyebrow as well, and her hair was completely white, like cotton. Lines formed around her eyes and mouth as she smiled at Bonnie.

Klaus cleared his throat. "Bonnie, I'm sure you remember Drusilla."

 _How could I forget?_ Bonnie thought giving a slight nod in the witch's direction. "Her brother Daniel," Klaus introduced the tall, dark haired man.

"Hello," Daniel greeted her. His cat like hazel eyes looked at her from head to toe before settling on her face, a small smirk forming on his thin lips. He was very handsome, with pale skin, aristocratic features, and jet-black hair that went down to his shoulders.

"And this lovely lady…" Klaus moved closer to Bonnie and guided her attention to the tiny woman in between the two siblings. "…Is their mother, the Lady Diana. The Founder of the village and leader of the clan," Klaus introduced them, giving a respectful nod in Diana's direction.

"Hi," Bonnie said nervously. She could tell right way that there was a deep sense of respect between Klaus and Diana. It was such a different contrast from the antagonistic relationship he had with Drusilla. Bonnie found herself wanting to make a good impression.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Bonnie. I have heard many things about you," Diana said with a kind smile. She was very pretty and delicate but there was an air of authority surrounding her, as well as the gracefulness of a natural born leader. "I usually take my time and get to know the people of my village but I was unable to do that with you…" something flickered across her eyes, a strange emotion but it faded quickly. "I've been indisposed in the past few days..."

Drusilla and Daniel tensed at her words.

Bonnie didn't know why but she felt like she was missing something.

"You are better now and that is all that matters," Drusilla said quickly. It was almost as if she didn't want her mother to say anything else.

"I'm sure you we will have plenty of time to get to know her," Daniel said to his mother. "Something tells me, Ms. Bonnie is a rather _fascinating_ witch."

There was something in the way he said it, and the look he gave her. Bonnie felt herself blush and she looked away from him. Daniel was the kind of man who could undress a woman with his eyes and make her feel consciously aware of it.

Drusilla rolled her eyes and glared at Bonnie.

Klaus's jaw clenched and his eyes grew darker, he moved closer to Bonnie. "Well, if you excuse us," he placed his hand around Bonnie's hips and pulled her closer to him in a very possessive gesture. One that did not go unnoticed by the two siblings and their mother. "The boat race is about to start and my daughter would never forgive me if we were to miss it. Come along, sweetheart."

"I'm sure you will have a lot of fun watching Hope win those childish games," Drusilla drawled.

Klaus's eyes narrowed and Bonnie glared at the witch who had a mocking smirk on her lips. "We're both having a lot of fun," Bonnie said suddenly. "You were wrong by the way."

Drusilla gave her a questioning look.

"My little magic problem," Bonnie reminded her. "It's all fixed now," she couldn't help but smirk as she willingly summoned her magic, wanting to show Drusilla just how much things had changed since that first time they met. The air became thick around them as Bonnie's magic slithered out of her. She didn't like Drusilla's air of superiority and felt the need to erase that stupid, smug look on her face.

Drusilla pressed her lips together, her face twisting angrily as she realized that Bonnie had her magic back. "How delightful," she spat, hiding her anger under a cool neutral mask. "Still, there is a lot you have to learn little girl."

Bonnie gave her an angry glare.

"Drusilla," Diana warned, she did not seem to like Drusilla's arrogant attitude.

Daniel's lips twitched as he looked back and forth between his sister and Bonnie, he seemed rather entertained by their spat.

"Far greater witches than you have tried to dethrone me and have learned the hard way what an impossible feat that is," Drusilla proclaimed with a sneer. She slid her gaze over Bonnie as if she were beneath her.

Bonnie honestly couldn't comprehend why Drusilla hated her so much, why she felt the need to rub in her face how superior she thought she was.

"There is a reason I have been crowned queen for the past couple of years, little girl." Drusilla took a step closer, her magic surfacing in a clear attempt to intimidate Bonnie. _Feel the power I have, you really think you can win against it?_ Her gleaming blue eyes seem to say.

"I'm sure," Bonnie muttered and stubbornly refused to back down. _I'm not afraid of you or your magic,_ her eyes narrowed with determination and she stared back unflinchingly. She was not going to allow Drusilla to intimidate her. "But change is good, don't you think?"

Drusilla laughed, a mocking sound that made Bonnie even angrier than before.

"And I'm not a little girl," Bonnie snapped while still holding her gaze. "I'm a Bennett witch," she reminded Drusilla. She didn't know what in the world prompted her to say the next words, but she couldn't stop them. "Show some respect," she hissed.

Klaus smirked proudly.

Drusilla growled angrily. "If you think-"

"That's enough," Diana cut her off. That was all it took to shut Drusilla up.

Drusilla turned to her mother but Diana ignored her in favor of staring at Bonnie. "I hope you enjoy the festival," she said to her and nodded in Klaus's direction before turning around and walking away, Daniel and a reluctant Drusilla following her.

"Bitch," Bonnie muttered angrily and crossed her arms over her chest. "Who the hell does she think she is?"

"The queen of the village," Klaus muttered as he turned to face her. There was a curious look on his face as he regarded her quietly.

"Well, her crown is not going to last for long," Bonnie decided as she watched Drusilla's retreating back.

Klaus arched an eyebrow, an amused smile dancing on his lips.

"We are going to help Hope win her boat race and then we're going to the other side of the lake. I'm going to participate in all the games and win."

"I thought you didn't care about winning the crown?"

"I didn't," Bonnie admitted. But Drusilla had pissed her off, she was now a woman on a mission. "I would have been content to enjoy the games and not care if Drusilla won again but you know what? That evil, arrogant, witch needs someone to wipe that stupid smirk off her face. I'm going to win that crown, I'm going to be the queen of the festival, and when they crown me, I'm going to look directly into her face and smile." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to where Hope was.

Klaus was grinning from ear to ear and happily let Bonnie lead the way. "I didn't know you had such a competitive streak in you, love." He rather liked this side of her.

"Yeah, well, Drusilla pissed me off."

Klaus laughed. He carried the little wooden boat with one hand while with the other, he squeezed Bonnie's fingers reassuringly. In her anger at Drusilla and her determination to win more games, Bonnie didn't realize she kept holding his hand as they walked. Klaus didn't mind. There was something very lovely about holding hands with Bonnie. Her small hand fitted perfectly in his. It felt like it was something they did all the time, it felt right.

* * *

The clown's name was Harry. He was the grandson of one of the elders in the village, hence the reason his strange behavior was tolerated to a degree. "Stupid festival," he mumbled as he stumbled on his feet, a can of beer and a pack of cigarettes in hand. He sat down on a mossy covered rock. He was hiding in the forest, taking refuge from all the noise, scents, and chatter from all the people participating in the damn thing. It was ridiculous! He had been forced to participate by his grandmother and had gotten in trouble with the Lady Diana for his behavior. "Old hag," he muttered.

He finished the beer in one go and crushed the metal can with his hand before throwing it on the ground. He pulled a cigarette out and lit it up with his magic.

 _Harry…_

He looked at the sound of his name. There was no one around him, he was surrounded by rocks and trees. _Great! Now I'm hearing voices in my head,_ he thought. It wouldn't be the firs time. It usually happened when he got high though.

 _Harry…_

The siren's voice echoed through the forest once more.

"Fuck off!" Harry yelled and took another drag on his cigarette. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stood up all of a sudden. He looked over his shoulder and saw a strange blue light near a small shrub behind him. "What the hell?" He stood up and stared at it. _It was glowing!_ He walked towards the light without thinking, wondering what the hell it was. The closer he got to the glowing blue light, the more tense he began to feel.

 _Harry…_

He gasped, he had heard a voice coming from that light. _What in the world?_ Harry thought. There was a part of his brain that told him to leave, to run away from that thing but there was another who was curious, who whispered that he should touch it, and so he did. He reached out slowly and touched the strange blue light with his fingers. He laughed, feeling a strange sensation invading him, it felt like a small snake slowly slithering underneath his skin, and moving from his fingertips all the way up his arms and brain. He sank to his knees, laughing like a small child at the strange heat he felt in his blood. He bowed his head and a tremor rolled over his body before he took a deep breath and stood up. His eyes had become two glowing blue embers, completely devoid of any emotion. He threw the cigarette on the ground and smirked.

 _Would you do something for me, Harry?_ That sweet, siren voice whispered inside his mind.

"Anything," Harry whispered with a stupid smirk on his face. He felt a shiver run down his body, a thrilling sensation that had his magic pulsing and his heart rate increasing. The voice was pleased by his willingness, happy at how easily it had subjugated his mind.

 _I need you to bring someone to me,_ the voice told him. _Can you do that Harry?_

"Yes, of course I can." Harry couldn't stop smiling and enjoying the little pleased tremors washing over his body. "Who do you want me to bring?" he asked like an eager little boy ready to please his teacher.

 _I want Hope Mikaelson,_ the voice said. _You will bring her to me, won't you Harry? I'm counting on you to do this for me. You won't fail me won't you, Harry?_

Harry smiled from ear to ear. "I will bring her to you," he promised. "I won't fail you."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

 _Bonnie Bennett in white is obscenely beautiful,_ Klaus thought as he watched the green-eyed witch. He had been unable to take his eyes off her. There was something so refreshing about her nervous posture. Unlike the four other witches standing with her, Bonnie radiated a certain light, an innocence that had many lust filled gazes thrown upon her. Klaus was certainly not immune to her charms. She looked delicate and absolutely beautiful in her long white dress, her dark hair cascading down her shoulders in waves and accentuating her heart shaped face. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds and the soft lips were temptation made flesh. To say that she had taken his breath way, was an understatement. She was a sinful sight to behold.

Klaus was no stranger to lust but there was something about Bonnie Bennett that could make him lose control like a teenage boy. Since their kiss two nights ago, he had been unable to get the taste of her lips out of his mind. It was something that followed him like a shadow, taunting him whenever their eyes locked, or she got too close and his senses were invaded by her sweet flowery scent. The fact that she was avoiding him made his fascination grow. She was trying really hard to resist him but he could tell how nervous she got in his presence and more than once, he had caught her staring at him-or his lips to be more precise. It was a game they were playing, a dangerous and exiting game that had anticipation thrumming inside his veins whenever they were close.

Standing a few feet away from him, dressed in a virginal dress, and chewing on her bottom lip as she waited for Lady Diana to announce the winner, Klaus felt the need to take her in his arms and devour her right then and there. _Did she have any idea how enthralling she looked?_ Like a fairy princess that had suddenly descended over the mortal realm, and bring about his darker instincts to play. _No, of course she didn't_. That was the thing about Bonnie, she was unassuming. So different from the other candidates standing beside her.

Klaus's lips twitched as he recalled the fervor in which Bonnie had thrown herself into the games. She had spent the better part of the afternoon on a mission. After their encounter with Drusilla, Bonnie had been determined to win as many games as possible and collect the valuable stones in order to become queen of the festival. Klaus had followed her with amusement as she went from tent to tent with Hope cheering her on every step of the way. She had barely stopped to eat and that was more at Klaus's insistence and Hope's grumbling stomach than her own desire for food. When Bonnie set her mind to do something there was no stopping her. Her stubbornness and determination were fascinating but it was the joy on her face as she won or did something extraordinary with her magic that captivated Klaus. Bonnie wanted to beat Drusilla yes, but more than that she was _enjoying_ herself. He didn't think he had ever seen her so happy as she was that day, playing all kinds of magical games. She had forgotten everything else and given herself completely to the tasks presented in each tent.

As he had followed her, Klaus had wondered if Bonnie had ever done magic for the simple pleasure of it. He doubted it. In many ways, thanks to Hope and the festival, Bonnie was discovering a different side to magic and he couldn't help but feel thrilled for her. There was more to magic than curses, spells, or desperate magical fixes. Bonnie deserved to see and enjoy the other side of it. He felt sure today would be a day she would never forget.

When the sun had finally begun to disappear, all the witches turned in their pouches for the elders to place on the scale. Bonnie, Hope, and Klaus had watched expectantly as the witch in charge wrote a number inside a small little black book. "Go to the tent on the left, please."

That had been the only instruction Bonnie had been given before being dismissed from the line. Hope gave her a reassuring smile as another elderly witch grabbed her arm and dragged her inside the tent.

"That's a good thing, right daddy?" Hope had asked her father as they watch Bonnie go inside the orange tent.

"I think so."

The line had been long and most witches had been dismissed with a simple thank-you. Only a handful were pulled aside and taken to the tent Bonnie had disappeared to.

"Your mom is a finalist," a girl standing behind them pointed out.

Hope and Klaus both turned to her with matching surprised looks on their faces.

The girl gave them a wide toothy grin before moving forward and handing her pouch to the witch in charge.

Hope hadn't said anything but the words haunted Klaus long after they moved away from the line.

Nearly an hour later, Bonnie had emerged with four other witches, dressed in a white medieval style dress with long sleeves and a delicate neckline that gave just a hint of her cleavage. She stood rather nervously, right in between Drusilla and a tall red-haired witch with a dust of freckles on her nose. The air had been knocked from Klaus's lungs upon seeing her. _How the hell was he supposed to resist such charming creature?_

"She cheated," Hope pointed at the tall red-haired woman.

"Hope." Klaus lowered her arm and gave her a look.

"She did." Hope crossed her arms over her chest and fumed silently. She still hadn't forgotten that the red-haired witch had blasted more pumpkins than Bonnie and her. She had also won more stones than Bonnie in two other competitions at least. "She better not win!"

Klaus rolled his eyes. His daughter had been accusing other witches of cheating all day long. Any witch that performed better than she did or than Bonnie had somehow cheated in her eyes. "You know there are supposed to be spells in place to ensure no one cheats right?"

"Supposedly," Hope muttered. "Druella shouldn't even be allowed to participate," she complained loud of enough for the couple standing next to them to hear. "Her mother is an elder, that's not fair."

The man chuckled and glanced at the little witch amusement.

"I quite I agree with that sentiment," his wife murmured while giving Hope a complicit look. "Unfortunately, she's probably going to win again."

"You really think so?" Hope asked worriedly. She desperately wanted Bonnie to win and was not going to be happy if Druella were to steal her crown.

"I was standing in line behind her," the woman explained with an annoyed look on her face. "Her pouch was three times as heavy as mine." Hence the reason Drusilla had been sent to the orange tent while she had politely been dismissed.

"It's a pity," her husband agreed. "She wins every single year. I say, it's time for a change."

His wife nodded.

Hope's face fell at that.

Klaus placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and did his best to offer her some comfort. Drusilla had been crowned queen of the festival for many years now and while plenty of witches had tried their best to beat her, no one had succeeded as of yet. He knew how much faith his daughter had in Bonnie. She would be devastated if Bonnie were to lose.

"I want Bonnie to win," Hope said, her bottom lip trembling.

"I'm sure she will," Klaus replied with confidence.

Hope looked up, her eyes searching his face. She knew that if her father thought Bonnie was going to win, then she would win. Her daddy was always right.

"If anyone can beat Druella de Vil is Bonnie," Klaus smiled at her and winked.

Hope giggled at his use of the name she made for the wicked witch and nodded. _It's not about how many stones you earn,_ she recalled what another witch had told her and Bonnie earlier that day. _It's the secret value each stone possesses_. It didn't matter if Drusilla got more stones than everyone else, what mattered was that Bonnie got the ones that had a higher value. "Yes," Hope decided taking her father's hand in hers. "Bonnie will win." _She has to win and show Druella she's the better witch. The true queen._

Had he been human, Klaus would have winced at how hard Hope was gripping his hand. She was nervous, probably more nervous than Bonnie. "Relax sweetheart," he murmured while giving her fingers a gentle squeeze. The moment of truth had arrived. As the ceremony began, he focused his eyes on Bonnie once more. She looked positively irresistible and Klaus couldn't look away from her.

Maybe if he hadn't been so enthralled with the green eyed beauty, he would have noticed the dangerous and calculating blue eyes watching his daughter.

* * *

Bonnie fidgeted nervously, her hands shaking off invisible dust from the lace white dress she was wearing. She had never been so nervous before. Then again, she had never had hundreds of eyes on her like this before. The entire village had pretty much attended the festival and now they were all gathered around the platform, waiting anxiously to see who the new queen of the festival was going to be.

Torches had been lined up around the field, while magical bulbs of light hung from invisible strings above them, illuminating everything and everyone perfectly. At the center, a platform had been erected. All the elders of the village stood proudly behind Lady Diana, while the five witches- with the highest value of stones- stood side by side, a few feet away from them. A small band had already gathered with their instruments on the other side of the platform while the crowd waited anxiously for the results.

After her pouch had been placed on the scale, Bonnie had been directed into a tent. Well, she had practically been dragged into the tent by an elderly witch. At that time there had been only two other witches inside.

"You must look the part," the woman told them in a motherly voice. "A queen cannot be crowned wearing jeans and a t-shirt that says, _I'm with stupid_." She gave a distasteful look to a tiny, black haired teenager wearing said t-shirt. She was the youngest in the group and proud of it. "Pick any dress you like," she had instructed before leaving them alone.

Bonnie didn't spend too much time picking a dress. Most of the dresses were way too long for her anyways. She grabbed the first one that seemed about her size. It was white as snow, with a lovely lace bodice and trimmed long sleeves. The back was tied with satin ribbons and had a small train. Bonnie had felt like a princess as soon as she put it on and walked out towards the platform.

The crowning ceremony was the culmination of a long day of festivities but while Lady Diana began addressing the crowd, Bonnie stood lost in thought, hardly paying attention to what the elder witch was saying. She spied Drusilla, who looked regal in a stunning red dress with a tight bodice that threatened to expose her breasts to the crowd. If Bonnie looked like a sweet angel with her white dress then Drusilla was without a doubt a sensual devil. There was no denying how beautiful Drusilla was, or how arrogant. She had been queen of the festival many times before and probably felt secured that her reign would continue for another year at least.

Bonnie looked away quickly, she didn't want to ruin her mood by meeting Drusilla's hateful eyes. But as soon as she turned away, she stumbled upon Daniel's captivating gaze. His hazel eyes were watching her far too intensely for her liking.

There was another pair of eyes that watched her with equal intensity.

Bonnie felt her heart skip a beat as she met Klaus's blue eyes. He and Hope were standing as close to the platform as possible. She picked the two of them from the crowd with ease. She smiled as she contemplated the blond pair. Klaus's face was impassive but his eyes, those bright and alluring eyes of his, were watching her with a mixture of hunger and longing. Bonnie got even more nervous then. She had seen that look on him before, particularly that night when they kissed. Bonnie suddenly felt naked under his heated gaze. Klaus had pretty much undressed her with a single look and she found herself not minding at all. If anything, her skin itched for his touch. There was a crazy minute when she could vividly picture his hands ripping away the lace while his lips explored every inch of her skin. _Oh boy,_ Bonnie thought, her cheeks felt hot and she had to look away before she did or said something stupid.

She chose to stare at Hope instead. When her eyes found the little girl, the anxiousness in the pit of her stomach increased tenfold. Hope looked nervous but also eager, she truly believed that Bonnie was going to win and Bonnie didn't know how she would handle the disappointment if that were not the case. Because as much as Bonnie wanted to win and rub it in Drusilla's face, there was no denying that Drusilla had been crowned queen for years for a reason. Bonnie had a good chance but Drusilla's win was practically secured. _You tried, you did your best,_ she tried to console herself. She had given everything she had in each of the games she had participated in but more than likely so had Drusilla, so really, they both had a good chance but Drusilla had plenty of advantages, and-

"Bonnie Bennett!"

There was a moment of absolute silence before the explosion of cheers and loud clapping echoed all around the festival grounds.

 _Wait…what?_

Her rambling thoughts came to an abrupt end when she heard her name. _Because that was her name, right?_ Bonnie's head snapped in Lady Diana's direction, thinking she heard wrong. She had been lost in thought, she hadn't really been paying attention to the ceremony until her name had been called out. Judging by the soft smile on Lady Diana's lips and the surprised but happy looks on the other witches near her-saved for one of course- Bonnie deduced that she had in fact, heard right. _I won?_ She immediately searched the crowd, finding a joyous Hope jumping up and down, a beaming smile on her flushed face.

"You did it Bonnie! You won!"

Bonnie's heart was pounding loudly in her ears and when she met Klaus's eyes, she could have sworn her heart stopped beating altogether. She searched his face, still incredulous at the results. _I won. I am the queen of the festival?_

Klaus smiled. _You are, love._ There was a proud look on his face as he contemplated her shocked features.

The cheers grew louder. Many of the people cheering for her didn't actually know her, but they all welcomed the change with open arms. There were many people who were tired of Drusilla winning after all.

"Go on," the red-haired witch next to her urged her with a slight push forward. "You must claim the crown."

Bonnie stumbled as she took a step forward, she was no graceful swan but her nervousness and shy smile, won her the hearts of the crowd. She looked radiant in her white dress and flushed face. Her humbleness and radiant disposition quickly endearing her to all.

Bonnie walked in a daze, conscious of all the eyes watching her every move. She had wanted to win to make a point, because Drusilla's attitude had prompted her competitive side to surface at full force but she still felt astonished that she had succeeded. She did it. She had hoped she would have a chance to win at least but that hope had crumbled a bit upon seeing Drusilla's superior look and triumphant smirk but now here she was, about to be crowned queen. Bonnie briefly caught sight of Drusilla's sour face out of the corner of her eye. If looks could kill, Bonnie would have been six feet under but she wasn't going to let Drusilla's hateful look ruin her moment. Bonnie straightened her posture and walked with her head held high towards Lady Diana. She had won and she was going to enjoy it. This was her moment.

Lady Diana smiled as she approached with nervous steps. "Congratulations," she said in a gentle voice. Her son Daniel came forward, a satin pillow in his hands and on top, laid a beautiful crown of red roses which Lady Diana took.

Bonnie took a deep breath and lowered her head. _It's like being in a fairy tale,_ she thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the queen of the festival, Bonnie Bennett." Lady Diana proclaimed as she deposited the delicate wreath on top of Bonnie's head.

Her ears were ringing when she stood up, it seemed like everyone was clapping and cheering for her, some were even chanting her name. Bonnie smiled and waved. She didn't know what else to do, or how else to reciprocate the happy cheers thrown at her.

Lady Diana gestured for Bonnie to walk down the steps.

The crowd parted like the sea as she descended, and Bonnie felt embarrassed because they were clearly expecting something from her but she didn't know what it was. Not until the band began playing and the soft enchanting voice of a woman echoed around the grounds. They wanted her to dance. Bonnie felt like a deer caught in the headlights. No one had mentioned a dance.

"Allow me," Daniel appeared next to her and offered her his hand, a smirk on his lips.

Bonnie looked at his offered hand before staring at his handsome face. She didn't want to dance with him. With an aching heart she thought of Klaus, wishing that it was the hybrid who was offering to dance with her. Just as Bonnie struggled to find an excuse, her spine tingled with the familiar and comforting presence of her hybrid.

"That won't be necessary," Klaus's accented voice had her shivering. He didn't offer his hand, he didn't feel the need to ask, nor did he give Bonnie the chance to protest, he took her hand in his and confidently walked her to the open space the crowd had made for them.

Bonnie gasped as he placed his hand on her lower back and drew her closer to his body. She instinctively placed one hand on his shoulder while he held the other gently.

"The dance is tradition," Klaus murmured.

Bonnie could only nod. She felt nervous flutters invading her stomach and was acutely aware of his warm hand pressed against her lower back, almost burning through the soft lace of her dress. The two of them began to dance, twirling in harmony with the cheerful music from the band, and losing themselves in each other's gazes. It was a magical moment and Bonnie didn't want it to end, ever.

They hardly noticed as other couples joined them. It was a joyous occasion for everyone, even the children found themselves partners and joined the adults in the celebratory dance. From the platform, the elders smiled at the crowd, feeling happy for the success of the festival.

* * *

Drusilla sneered at the couple. It was so easy to spot them in the throngs of dancing people. He looked as handsome as ever while s _he_ was the only one wearing white, her dark hair blowing with the wind, while the crown of red roses atop her head looked like it had been made specifically for her. The jealousy she felt burned her insides and left a bitter taste in her mouth. _How in the world had that girl won?_ Drusilla stared at the beautiful crown of roses. The same roses that grew in her mother's garden, the roses Drusilla herself had chosen, not only because they matched her dress but because they had bloomed beautifully this year, more so than the rest. The crimson petals were soft and luscious and her mother had delicately arranged them in a beautiful wreath, sealing them with magic to ensure they would never withered and die. _That crown should have been mine,_ she thought bitterly. _I should be the one dancing with him, not that stupid girl._

"At least we know this thing is not rigged," his brother commented as he came to stand next to her. "I was starting to have my doubts with you winning so much." He smirked provokingly.

Drusilla growled in his direction. _How dare he!_ She had won her crowns fairly and he knew it.

Daniel chuckled, enjoying the furious look on her face.

"There is no need to look so hostile, Drusilla."

Her mother's gentle voice distracted her from Daniel, whom she had been seriously considering turning into a toad. "I don't need your pity, mother." It was bad enough that she could see how happy the other witches were. They were all enjoying her fall from grace. The more daring ones had even glanced maliciously at her, tempting her with their glinting eyes and smirks. She was better than them, that's why she had always won, why they had never and would never be crowned queens of the festival. _But then didn't that also mean that Bonnie was better than her, since she had won this time?_ Her eyes found the insipid girl once more. She was positively beaming with joy as she danced in Klaus's arms. The anger and jealousy she felt intensified tenfold. They were completely enraptured with each other, the other couples around them were dancing but Klaus and Bonnie were floating in a world of their own making.

"You can't win every single time, darling."

 _Don't I know it?_ Drusilla wanted to snap. But it wasn't just about winning. Her pride was wounded, not only as a witch but also as a woman. "She's hardly more than a child," she found herself muttering. _How could Klaus be interested in her?_ "What does he see in her?"

"She's quite a captivating creature," Daniel said as he too followed the dancing couple with his eyes. "And she's definitely not a child." He moved his eyes over Bonnie's body without shame.

Drusilla gave him a curious look. "You don't even know her." _How could his brother find that dull girl fascinating?_

"I don't need to know a woman to notice her beauty, sweet sister." Daniel's eyes glinted maliciously.

It was a look Drusilla knew well, her lips curved. Perhaps her brother lusting after Bonnie wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Diana contemplated both of her children sadly. "You both are wasting your time," she told them before leaving them to their schemes. She knew them enough to know that telling them not to do something was counterproductive. She also knew that whatever they were thinking or wishing in regards to Bonnie and Klaus would not come to fruition. Diana had seen the couple's future after all, they were meant to be together.

* * *

Hope watched as her father danced with Bonnie. "They look so cute," she gushed to her friend Claire who had rushed to her side after Bonnie had been proclaimed queen of the festival. Hope felt so happy, her father and Bonnie made a lovely couple.

"Yes, they do."

Bonnie was the new queen of the festival just like she had wanted, the best part had been Druella's face when Lady Diana had called Bonnie's name as the winner. Drusilla had been so sure she was going to win, she had nearly choked when Bonnie's name had been announced instead of hers. She was now fuming as she stood with her brother near the platform. _Take that you evil witch,_ Hope thought as he spared a glance in her direction. She knew she wasn't the only one who has happy Drusilla had finally lost. While she loved that Druella de Vil got what she deserved, what Hope loved the most was that her father was dancing with Bonnie. They looked so happy together, they were perfect for each other. _Why couldn't they see it?_ There was a dreamy look on her face as she continued to stare at them.

Claire turned to her, an inquisitive look on her face. "So…" she began with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Is Bonnie going to be your new mom?" she blurted out.

Hope gasped and stared at her friend with wide eyes.

"I know you always wanted to have a mom," Claire added quickly. "And she lives with you and your dad, and you talk about her constantly and I just thought…" she trailed off, feeling unsure.

Hope looked down and bit her lip. "Can I tell you a secret?" she said suddenly.

Claire nodded eagerly.

"I want her to," Hope confessed in an almost whisper. "I want her and Daddy to get married and for us to be a family."

Claire smiled.

"I just have to find the way to get them to kiss and admit that they love each other."

"I don't think you'll have much problems with that. Look," Claire pointed at the couple.

A beautiful smile broke over Hope's face as she watched them. Their bodies were swaying to the music, almost melting against each other. Bonnie's head rested on her father's shoulder while he cradled her body tenderly against him. There was so much gentleness in the way her father held Bonnie in his arms but it was the expression on his face that made Hope realized just how much her dad cared about her. She didn't think her dad had ever looked this happy. He lowered his head against Bonnie's cheek making her smile. _Was he whispering his love for her?_ she certainly hoped so. It was without a doubt a romantic dance.

"I don't know about you but they look in love to me," Claire murmured.

"Yes, they do." Hope couldn't contain the squeal of excitement and the happiness surrounding her heart in that moment. Her father and Bonnie were made for each other, she knew it. Maybe this dance would give them the push they needed so they could be together.

Hope sighed and continued to watch the couple. She was so captivated by her father and Bonnie that she didn't notice the young man watching her from across the field. He had been careful to follow them through most of the afternoon and now took the opportunity to hide with the darkness the night provided. The only thing that gave a clue to his evil intentions were the glowing blue eyes that burned with a frightening intensity as they stared at his prey.

 _The time has come, Harry_ …that sweet voice whispered in his ear. _You have to do it now_. He moved without thinking, guided by that sweet voice inside his head. The hybrid had finally left his daughter alone, it was the perfect opportunity to strike.

* * *

Bonnie and Klaus continued to dance, holding each other close, and enjoying the moment. Bonnie rested her on his shoulder and smiled. Being in his arms, dancing with him, it felt wonderful. They were in sync, their bodies moving together, their hearts pounding in harmony. No words were needed between them. They were content to enjoy themselves and get lost in a magical bubble of their own making.

The eruption of fireworks had Bonnie gasping and looking up. Her face broke into a disarming smile as she stared the sky, which was illuminated with different colored lights. She had been so enraptured with Klaus, she hadn't realized other couples had joined them on the improvised dance floor. They had stopped dancing as well, admiring the beautiful and colorful display above them.

"It's so pretty," Bonnie said as she contemplated the sky. This was without a doubt the best day of her life. She had never felt this happy.

"Yes, it is." But Klaus was not looking at the fireworks, he was watching her, feeling utterly enthralled by her beauty. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you look?"

Bonnie looked way from the sky and met his eyes. Her treacherous heart once again skipping a beat upon hearing his husky voice. She could have sworn there was a hint of gold in his dark blue eyes, a fleeting thing maybe, or simply the reflection of the fireworks, she wasn't entirely sure. Her breath caught in her throat when Klaus cupped her cheek with infinite tenderness. His thumb traced her bottom lip and Bonnie felt herself melting into his touch, wanting more. It was scary how easily he could disarm her, how a simple look or touch from him could melt away the barriers she had tried to place around her heart.

"Do you have any idea how badly I want to kiss you?" he whispered, lowering his head until their foreheads were touching.

"So, why don't you?" Bonnie whispered against his lips.

Klaus gave her that intense look. The heat she felt coming from him had the power to melt icebergs. She held his gaze, challenging him to do as he pleased. Klaus didn't need to be told twice. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her without preamble. It was what they both had wanted throughout the whole day.

The explosion of fireworks above them matched the one inside her body as his lips finally touched hers, tentatively at first. Klaus was testing the waters, softly brushing his lips against hers, giving her the chance to back away and put a stop to this. _But how could she stop it when this is what she had been fantasizing about for the past couple of days?_ Bonnie's entire body shook as she closed her eyes, and surrendered completely to him.

She had been avoiding him. Ever since they kissed the other night, she had been trying her best and failing to put a distance between them. It was a hard thing to do, considering they lived together and Hope always seemed to bring them closer. _But how could she keep resisting when she found him utterly irresistible? When her body and her heart longed for more of his kisses?_

Bonnie considered herself a good fighter but this fight had been lost a very long time ago, probably since the moment she first laid eyes on him after his kiss woke her.

She wanted more of his kisses and touches. Despite her doubts and fears, she wanted him like she had never wanted anyone else before. Bonnie got on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She didn't care that they were out in the open, surrounded by the people of the village. She didn't give a damn about anything or anyone who could be watching her, all that mattered was Klaus. He consumed her thoughts.

Everything slipped away as the two kissed fervently.

This whole day had been magical for her. For the first time in her life, she had enjoyed her magic to the fullest. Not because there was an evil to defeat, or because her friends needed her help, but simply for fun. From the moment she had been crowned queen of the festival, she had been floating in the clouds. This kiss seemed like the perfect way to end the day. _Why in the world had she been trying to resist him?_ Bonnie vaguely wondered as they continued to kiss more passionately. Only an idiot would want to avoid this. She clung to him, feeling more desperate than before, and wanting to take all he had to offer.

Klaus groaned and wrapped a strong arm around her waist, pulling her body even closer to his. His other hand got tangled in her hair, as his tongue explored every inch of her mouth. What had started as a soft touch of lips had quickly become a storm of desire. The need they had both been holding back taking over completely. He was kissing her like a man starved, there was a desperation, a need that consumed him whole. It was almost as if he were afraid to let go, afraid that if he were to part away from her, the spell would be broken and he would lose her forever. Bonnie felt the same way, even when oxygen became an issue, she didn't dare break their kiss. She couldn't.

But every good thing must undoubtedly come to an end.

It was a piercing scream that had Bonnie and Klaus breaking away from each other.

Bonnie's face stared at him with confusion, her lips were swollen from his kisses, and her heart was beating wildly against her chest. "…What…" she wasn't sure if the scream had been real or part of her imagination. She struggled to catch her breath and make sense of what had just happen.

Klaus shook his head and looked around, his hands resting possessively on her hips. He didn't want to let go of her, even as his hybrid senses surveyed the scene around them, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. _Who had screamed? Why?_

The other dancing couples had stopped as well and were all staring at each other with confusion. No one seemed sure at first of what had happened or where the scream had come from.

There was another scream, this one louder, and filled with terror.

It sounded familiar to Bonnie's ears. Her eyes suddenly went wide with a cold realization.

"Hope!" Klaus's face shifted, the hybrid fury inside him unleashed in all its glory. He disappeared at vampire speed, leaving a worried Bonnie behind.


	10. Chapter 10

Klaus disappeared at vampire speed and by the time Bonnie's legs sprang into action, it was too late. She lost him in the confusion that followed. It was a matter of seconds, maybe a minute or two, before chaos descended over the festival.

There was a loud BOOM!

Bonnie gasped and looked to the right, noticing that a tent had caught fire.

Loud screams followed.

"I'm on fire!" someone screamed as they ran out of the tent, body covered in flames.

"Bloody hell!"

"Oh my god!"

"Mum!" a child's piercing scream echoed.

Everyone started panicking and running in different directions.

After the loud noise, came the fog-a thick blanket that dispersed through the grounds and completely covered everything and everyone. _What the hell?_ Bonnie thought as she attempted to locate Klaus once more. The fog made it hard to see and she had to slow down in her steps. "Klaus!" she shouted, hoping that he was close.

After the fog came the cold, a biting cold that penetrated her skin like a sharp knife and chilled her to the bones. Bonnie hugged herself. Despite the long sleeves and flowing skirt, the white dress was not thick enough to keep her warm. She shivered uncontrollably.

"What the hell is going on?" someone nearby said.

Bonnie had no idea but something inside her screamed, _bad._

And then came the rain, pouring down hard and without warning. It was accompanied by loud rumblings of thunder and a streak of lightning that scared everyone. The torches stopped functioning, the magical bulbs illuminating the field were blown away, and the different color tents swayed from side to side with the hurricane like winds that came with the storm.

Children were crying and adults were pushing each other as they tried to find shelter from the surprising downpour.

Bonnie was pushed in different directions as the mass of confused and scared people attempted to exit the festival grounds at the same time. It was hard to see, and the rain and the cold made it all the more frightening.

 _What was going on?_

There was an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach. _This is bad, you need to get out of here._ She wanted to run out of there like the people pushing past her but she knew she couldn't leave, not without finding Klaus and Hope first. "Klaus!" She screamed. "Hope!" her scream was lost in the crowd. It was one of many. There were many people shouting different names, trying to locate their loved ones or find their way out of this mess. "Klaus!" She yelled again.

Bonnie ended up on the ground as a heavily built man pushed her, causing her to lose her footing. She cried out when she scrapped her knee as she fell. She was cold and her dress was wet and muddy but the crown of red roses was miraculously still atop her head. Another person bumped into her and she groaned.

"Sorry, luv," a masculine voice apologized before running past her.

Bonnie pulled herself to her feet. "Klaus!" she tried again. "Hope!" her heart was beating rapidly and a twinge of fear settled in the pit of her stomach. What had been a fun and friendly family event had become a nightmare. A cold tingle down her spine had her looking up to the left immediately, her magic sensing the danger.

Through the darkness, the rain, and the fog, she managed to see something. She began making her way towards it. The closer she got, the more it looked like a group of figures. A tall, blond head looked rather familiar. Bonnie squinted and pushed her wet hair away from her face. _Was that Klaus?_ It looked like him, or the back of his head at least. Bonnie continued to slowly walked towards them, determined to get to him. There were a couple of curious people making their way towards the group as well, those who had not run away in a frenzy.

"What's going on?" a man asked her.

"I don't know," Bonnie mumbled as she pushed her way through the crowd gathered around someone.

"Harry!" A woman's desperate cries reached Bonnie's ears. "What in the world is wrong with you?"

"He's possessed!" Someone else said.

"Help!" a man yelled. "We need a healer over here!"

"Bloody hell! Don't just stand there, help!"

When Bonnie finally made her way to the front of the group she was surprised to see a young man lying on the ground. He was grunting, saliva dripping down his chin, and his body was twisting at weird angles. There was an elderly woman on her keens, right to next to him. She was trying desperately to calm him down. A tall, dark haired man stood close to both of them, holding a torch in hand which illuminated the confusing scene. He was also using his magic to divert the rain from the struggling youth. Many people had formed a circle around the three of them, watching, and clearly not knowing what to do to help.

There was a strange odor in the air, toxic was the only way Bonnie could describe it. She stood hugging herself, eyes focused on the poor guy on the ground. She forgot the cold and the rain as she was transfixed by the agony on his face. It looked like he was battling some internal demon, he was clearly in a lot of pain.

"Bonnie!"

Her head snapped to the side and a wave of relief washed over her when she saw Hope in her father's arms. Hope was with Klaus, she was safe. They were both wet but as she scanned them from head to toe, Bonnie could see no visible injuries. "Are you okay?" Bonnie walked towards them, eyes focused on Hope.

"Yeah," Hope murmured softly, keeping her arms around her father's neck.

"What's going on?" Bonnie glanced back at the guy. Daniel and Drusilla were with him by now. They were trying to calm him down and help him but he kept struggling.

"We need a healer!" Daniel yelled at the group watching them. "Is there a healer nearby? A doctor?" His sister Drusilla placed her hands on the guy's head and was murmuring under her breath, she flinched back when the guy started convulsing violently.

"I can't get him to calm down," she said loud enough for people to hear.

There was another blast of wind and Bonnie closed her eyes briefly at the cold penetrating her skin, it felt like a thousand knifes cutting her flesh open. She heard Hope whimper and when she opened her eyes, she saw the little girl burying her head in her father's neck.

"Daddy, I'm cold."

"It's okay sweetheart," Klaus kissed the side of her head and held her closer. He glanced at Bonnie. "We need to get out of here." He held on to Hope with one arm and with the other, he took Bonnie's hand, dragging her away from the scene.

Bonnie glanced one last time at the circle of people and the boy who looked like he was dying. Daniel and Drusilla were both restraining him but he kept struggling. She noticed a strange black liquid oozing out of his ears and mouth. She gasped when his eyes suddenly snapped open and he looked directly at her. For one split second, Bonnie could have sworn he bared his teeth at her and gave her one hateful stare. She stopped walking, her stomach filling with dread.

"Come on, sweetheart." Klaus tugged at her arm and got her to start walking again.

Bonnie blinked in confusion. The guy's eyes were closed and his face continued to twist in pain. _Had she imagined the whole thing?_

As he disappeared from view, Bonnie thought the look had been a figment of her imagination but the sense of dread stayed with her long after they left the festival grounds. That look had felt like a direct threat.

* * *

The whole thing had been a surreal experience.

Nearly two hours later, Bonnie still couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding inside her body. She finished drying herself with a towel and contemplated her face in the mirror for a couple of seconds before changing into dry clothes. A single white candle precariously placed on the edge of the sink illuminated the small bathroom. With the tumultuous rain came a power outage and the entire village was now in complete darkness. One that not even magic could fix.

They had no choice but to seek shelter inside the _Lion's Inn_ and that was after wandering through the village for what seemed like hours under the heavy rain and fog with only Klaus's instincts and Bonnie's magic guiding them. Klaus definitely didn't want to risk driving under the current weather. Bonnie knew that if it had been just the two of them, he might have risked it but with Hope, he wasn't going to take the chance of getting into an accident specially when the storm only seemed to be getting stronger.

Everything had been turned upside down in a couple of minutes and Bonnie didn't know what to think. _Why did she have this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach? And what had happened with the guy?_

It was a question that had not left her mind. She felt worried and curious and she couldn't shake the image of him staring at her and baring his teeth. It was almost as if he had been challenging her. _But why would he do that?_ Bonnie didn't think she had ever seen him around the village, she had no clue who he was or why she had this feeling of dread every time she thought about him. _Could his magic be the one causing the storm?_ She wondered suddenly. If he was ill maybe his emotions were causing the power outage and the rain.

Bonnie sighed and placed the towel on the sink before grabbing the candle and exiting the bathroom. Vera had packed a bag with a change of clothes for all of them. Not because she had a feeling they would be spending the night away from the manor but in case they needed to change before returning home- according to Hope the previous year she and Klaus had ended up covered in slime after a particular game and so they had learned their lesson this time around.

 _Thank god for that,_ Bonnie thought making her way out of the bathroom in a comfy sweater and leggings. She winced as the lightning illuminated the room and the terrible sound of thunder caused vibrations on the walls. She shuddered. There was something _magical_ about the storm and not in a good way. She still felt a bit cold and her skin tingled from the residue of power left behind by the claps of thunder.

The soft glow from the fireplace guided Bonnie steps.

Hope was already under the covers, making herself comfortable in one of the queen size beds (there were two in the room). She had changed first and Bonnie had helped to dry her hair with a handy spell. "This is kind of fun." She held a half-eaten sandwich in her hands and gave Bonnie a dimpled grin. The inn keeper had made them for everyone and kindly brought a tray to their room with tea and coffee to keep them warm. While Hope ate, Bonnie had changed and used the restroom. Her white dress laid crumpled in the tub, completely drenched and covered in mud but she held onto the beautiful crown of roses she had won as queen of the festival. She was still surprised it had stayed on top of her head through the whole ordeal.

"You're not afraid of the storm?" Bonnie asked as she placed the crown of red roses on the nightstand, right next to the candle. Despite the wind and the rain, the roses were dry and beautiful. Bonnie felt sure Lady Diana must have put a spell to preserve them.

"Nah." Hope's eyes lit up as the room was illuminated by lighting once more. "Are you?"

"It makes my skin feel funny," Bonnie confessed while grabbing a sandwich from the tray.

"Me too!"

"It's a magical storm," Klaus muttered.

Bonnie took a bite of her sandwich and contemplated him with curious green eyes. He seemed rather tense. "Do you feel it too?" she wondered. Klaus was a hybrid; his senses were pretty much unrivaled.

Klaus gave a slight nod. He had been standing by the window for a while now, watching the lightning that illuminated the sky and the strong winds that threatened to break the glass. His skin felt tingly and his enhanced senses could perceive the strong currents of magic floating all around. Not the normal power that resided in the village but something else, something stronger and dangerous that loomed around them like the fog which refused to go away. The darkness, the quietness saved for the claps of thunder, made everything _sinister._

"Magic storms are _really rare_ ," Hope quipped. They had learned about them in school.

"And dangerous," Klaus pointed out.

The silenced that followed Klaus's words was quickly interrupted by another clap of thunder.

Bonnie closed her eyes, the hairs on her arms standing up. Yep, this was definitely a magical storm. She took a peak at Hope who was calmly finishing her sandwich. While Bonnie's nerves were on edge, the little girl was surprisingly calm and cheerful. "Hope," she began quietly. "What happened?"

Hope's eyes went wide momentarily.

"Earlier today with that guy…" Bonnie watched her closely. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Klaus's head snap in her direction, the tension rolling off him in waves. _Did he know something?_

 _What had happened before Bonnie reached them?_

"I don't know," Hope shrugged. "I was with my friend Claire and her mom," she started telling them in a solemn voice. "Watching how cute you guys looked dancing." She glanced at her father with a sweet smile on her lips before turning to Bonnie once more. "You kissed too!" she exclaimed happily. "I saw you!"

Bonnie flushed, remembering that kiss. She had to suppress to the urge to touch her lips, feeling warm and tingly inside.

Hope giggled, seeing the embarrassed look on Bonnie's face and how her father shifted nervously. "Are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend now?" she asked, the hopeful tone in her voice not going unnoticed.

Bonnie looked down at her sandwich, feeling the heat on her face. She was aware of Klaus looking at her but she avoided his gaze. _How could she answer that when she wasn't even sure what they were?_

"Are you?" Hope stared at her father. "I want you too," she blurted out. "I want you to get married too."

"Hope-" Klaus was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to tell her and judging by the way Bonnie was looking down, neither did she.

"I hope you are," she murmured softly.

This time Bonnie did look at Klaus, flushing when their eyes met briefly. Her heart jumped to her throat upon realizing that there was a part of her that like Hope, wanted them to be _something more_. She looked away. _Oh my god!_ Her stomach coiled with nerves.

The silence that followed was interrupted by the rumblings of thunder.

Bonnie cleared her throat. "What happened next?" she asked.

"We saw Harry," Hope responded. "He was making his way towards us but he looked sick. He was sweating and murmuring to himself, I couldn't understand what he was saying and someone asked him if he was okay cause he was just pushing his way through the crowd and I guess he got mad cause he started attacking the poor man who wanted to help him." She took a big gulp of air. "And then he fell to the ground, shaking, and people started screaming and running and I got really scared so I screamed too but then Daddy came and I knew everything was going to be fine." She finished with a smiled at her father.

Klaus smiled back but there was a worried look on his face, Bonnie could see it.

"It was weird," Hope mumbled. "And did you see the black liquid that came out of his ears?" Hope asked Bonnie. "It smelled bad," she made a face. "Like some dead rat or something." She shivered.

 _Yes,_ Bonnie remembered the dark liquid oozing out Harry's nose and the bad smell too. "He looked like he was possessed," she muttered more to herself.

Klaus and Hope heard her perfectly and they both gave her curious looks.

"There was something about him," Bonnie continued while looking down at her sandwich. "When he looked at me…" she shivered as she recalled Harry's look, it had almost been like a threat but it was gone in a blink of an eye. _Had she imagined it?_ Bonnie couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to Harry than met the eye.

"You think he's going to be okay?" Hope asked, feeling a bit worried for the poor guy. He had scared her and her friend but she felt bad for him. He looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"I'm sure the healers are taking good care of him," Klaus responded quickly.

"I hope so."

They didn't talk about the incident after that.

Hope and Bonnie finished eating quietly and Klaus continued to stand by the window.

Outside, the storm continued.

* * *

 **Later that night**

Bonnie tossed and turned on the bed. Hope had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow but sleep continued to elude the Bennett witch. She sighed and rolled on her left side, shivering as another round of thunders assaulted the entire village. Despite the warm fire casting shadows over the room, her feet were cold and her skin continued to feel tingly. The thunderstorm was relentless and she couldn't relax at all. She glanced at Hope, feeling envious of the small snoring girl and how quickly she had succumbed to dreams. Despite the strange way the festival had ended, Hope didn't seem affected by it. Bonnie was glad but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Her eyes suddenly moved to the figure standing by the window. He hadn't moved from that spot at all. _What was Klaus keeping watch for?_ She wondered as she contemplated his shadowy profile. _Was he waiting for an attack?_

There was another flash of lightning.

Bonnie gasped when Klaus's figure suddenly disappeared from the window.

 _Where did he go?_

The bed dipped slightly and she found herself face to face with him. Her heart skipped a beat, like it always did in his presence. Klaus sat on the side of her bed and contemplated her quietly.

Bonnie felt the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand up. She swallowed, feeling a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach. _It was the storm, it had to be_. "What the hell is going on out there?" Bonnie wondered as she sat up and leaned her back against the headboard. She didn't know why but she felt like she had to put a bit of distance between them. Klaus had a way of making her nervous. She always ended up flustered in his presence.

"No one is sure," Klaus responded quietly. "There is a good number of anxious people gathered on the first floor," he could hear them all the way from their room. "No one knows what's going on but they can all feel something."

Bonnie's eyes unconsciously moved to his lips as he spoke. She felt her own lips tingle in response to the sound of his voice. _Why did Klaus have such sexy accent?_

 _Why the hell was she focusing on his accent when there were far more important matters to talk about?_

"The strange currents of magic in the air," Bonnie deduced. She and Hope could feel them too, although the little girl had managed to sleep calmly. Bonnie supposed it was for the better, the last thing she or Klaus wanted was for Hope to feel afraid or have nightmares because of the incident at the festival. "Do you think…" she glanced at Hope before looking back into his face. "That guy-" she struggled to remember the kid's name.

"Harry."

"Yes, Harry." Bonnie smiled at his good memory. "Do you think this storm is connected to what happened to him?" The whole thing had been so weird. "Or maybe his magic got out of hand and is the cause of it?" she proposed.

"Perhaps."

There was something in the way he said it, in the way he stared at his daughter that made Bonnie feel anxious. "What's going on Klaus?"

"My guess is as good as yours, love."

"But something worries you," Bonnie murmured. She didn't know why but she felt certain there was more to this than he was letting on. He was far too tense. It was almost as if he were expecting something to happen. He had been standing by the window like a guard dog after all. If she didn't know any better she would think he was afraid. And for Klaus Mikaelson to feel afraid it had to be something _really bad_. "Tell me." She didn't like to see him like that, she wanted to ease whatever was troubling him.

Klaus glanced in Hope's direction once more, different emotions flickering across his face. The fire covered half of his face with shadows but Bonnie could see flickers of concern slipping through. Either his cool mask of indifference was cracking or he felt comfortable enough with her to let her see it. Bonnie whispered something in Latin and Klaus snapped his head back in her direction, a clear question in his eyes.

"You can talk freely," Bonnie told him. "I placed a silencing spell around us."

Klaus's lips twitched.

"Talk to me." She took his hand in hers and gave him a reassuring smile. _You can trust me,_ she wanted to say but instead she chose, "tell me what's bothering you?" in her desire to comfort him, to know what was troubling him, she forgot her nerves and held his hand tenderly. It felt right to hold hands with him.

For a long time, it seemed he wasn't going to answer. Klaus held her hand, gently tracing her knuckles with his thumb and staring at their joined fingers. _It felt right for him too._ When he finally looked up, Bonnie's breath caught in her throat. There was something so alluring, so exciting about his close proximity. Her skin began tingling and this time it had nothing to do with the storm but with him and the way he was looking at her. "I thought Harry was going to attack Hope," he told her at last.

Bonnie's breath hitched. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, I'm not even sure. When I got to Hope, it looked like Harry was trying to get to her but there were people surrounding him, asking him what was going on and then all chaos broke loose."

Bonnie mulled over his words. "Does he know Hope?"

Klaus shook his head. "We have seen him around the village, of course. His grandmother is an elder but we have never interacted with him."

"But you are worried he was trying to attack her?"

"It seemed that way to me. The again, I'm told that I'm quite paranoid." He grinned as he said it.

Bonnie chuckled. "Better be paranoid than sorry," she muttered.

"Indeed."

"The whole thing is so strange," Bonnie whispered. She glanced at the window. The storm was still raging outside and it didn't seem like it was going to stop any time soon. "I can't shake the feeling that something is off... I feel like…" She shuddered, burying her feet deeper under the quilt. Her toes felt like icicles.

"Like you are waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Bonnie nodded. "You feel the same, don't you?"

Klaus looked away, hesitant to say it but in the end, he did. "There is only one thing that wants to hurt my little girl…" he trailed off, a hard look on his face. He even let out a small growl.

Bonnie felt her blood turn to ice. "The Hollow," she murmured fearfully. "You don't think-"

"I don't know." And it was precisely what was bugging him, the _uncertainty_. "I'm going to talk to Diana tomorrow morning, find out more about this incident." He wanted to do it right then but he couldn't leave them alone in case something did happen. "I have to contact Freya as well. She could tell me if the Hollow is close."

"But the barrier-" Bonnie began anxiously. "The barrier protects the village. How would the Hollow get through it-"

"I don't know."

"And why Harry? Why wouldn't it go straight for Hope…"

"I don't know," Klaus muttered, frustrated by the whole thing. "Perhaps is coincidence but the Hollow can possess people, it has done it before and my instincts are telling me that Harry was making his way towards Hope…" he let go of Bonnie's hand, angrily clenching his fists. "Why would he want to attack her?" he asked. "Unless something was making him."

"He did look like he was possessed or something," Bonnie acknowledged and bit her lower lip. "If the Hollow managed to get through the barrier and possess Harry then…" she felt a lump form in her throat and the fear inside her intensified.

"Then it means the Hollow found a way to get inside the sanctuary," Klaus finished for her.

Bonnie glanced at Hope, she was sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by the storm outside and completely unaware of the danger lurking around her. "What are we going to do?" she turned back to Klaus. "How are we going to keep her safe?" She questioned him. "If the Hollow got through the barrier protecting the sanctuary then it will come for her again. It could be right outside the Inn, oh my god!" She was agitated, the thought of the Hollow getting so close to Hope terrified her. "Klaus, we need-"

"Calm down, love." Klaus placed his hands on her arms, keeping her in place. "First, we need to confirm my suspicions and then…" he stared into her eyes, seeing the worry reflected there. Bonnie cared about his daughter, she and Hope had formed a bond in a short amount of time they had known each other. He hesitated and glanced away. He knew that he couldn't keep quiet any longer. Bonnie deserved to know the truth. He couldn't keep wasting time, if the Hollow had truly come for his daughter, he needed to act and quickly to keep her safe. _But how could he tell her without making her feel obligated to help them?_

"Then what?"

"We'll have to leave the sanctuary." Klaus looked into her eyes. "I suppose you will be free to go back to Mystic Falls." He felt sad and it showed on his face.

Bonnie gasped. That thought had never cross her mind, not until he mentioned it. _Go back to Mystic Falls? Leave them? Did she really want to do that?_ She felt very conflicted all of a sudden.

Lightning flashed across the sky once again. She could hear the wind slamming against the windows and the splash of water as heavy raindrops continue to fall hard on the roof. She couldn't move though and she couldn't keep her eyes off him either. _It's what she had wanted wasn't it? To go back home. So, why did her heart hurt?_

Bonnie and Klaus stared at one another, a tense silence in between them.

* * *

"No." It didn't take long for Bonnie to make up her mind. "I can't go back to Mystic Falls, you need me. Hope needs me." She couldn't leave while Hope was in danger. Bonnie was a witch, she could keep her safe. She could fight the Hollow with her magic. She had to.

"Bonnie-"

"I'm going with you, with both of you." Her heart and mind were made up and she wasn't going to be sway against it.

Klaus was surprised by the decisiveness in her voice. "Isn't that what you wanted?" he questioned her. "To return home?"

Bonnie looked away from him briefly. "Yes," she confirmed. "When I woke up from my coma, all I wanted was to go back home, see my friends…my dad…" it hurt still to think of them. Her father was dead and so was Caroline and she wasn't even sure if her friends were still in Mystic Falls.

"But not anymore?" Klaus probed.

"I…" Bonnie looked back into his face, her breath hitching at the intense look he was giving her. "I want to help Hope," she stated. "She's an innocent little girl and I couldn't leave, not while knowing that there is an evil thing hunting her…" she couldn't turn her back on Hope, she couldn't abandon her when she was in so much danger. "I know you will protect her with your life but having a witch will help too. I want to help in any way I can."

Klaus pinned her with his gaze, an unreadable look on his face.

Bonnie's heart skyrocketed and she let out a shaky breath. The tension in the room was palpable and she felt really nervous all of a sudden.

"You care about her."

It wasn't a question but Bonnie felt the need to respond anyway. "Yes, I do." _How could she not?_ Hope was a sweet and charming little girl. She was easy to love and had won Bonnie's heart in a short time. They had so much fun practicing magic, sometimes just talking and laughing about silly things. The time she had spent with Klaus and Hope at the village had been wonderful and she knew she would never forgive herself if she were to turn her back on them now. "You could use my help," she was going to convince him to let her help them. "I know your sister is a powerful witch." Both Klaus and Hope had talked about Freya often enough for Bonnie to know how important she had been in keeping them safe. "But two witches is better than one and if we work together we might even find a way to defeat the Hollow for good, there has to be a way and I promise we will find it-"

"Your blood is the cure."

That was the last thing Bonnie expected to hear from him. "The cure? What…" she had no idea what the hell he was talking about. She blinked in confusion, waiting for him to elaborate. Klaus looked conflicted, if she didn't know any better she would even assume he was kind of scared which was ridiculous but the nervousness coming from him was undeniable. "I don't understand…"

"My sister Freya had a vision about the Hollow," Klaus explained. Now that he had taken the plunge the words came out of his mouth with ease. "It was a Bennett witch who imprisoned the Hollow, Pauline Bennett to be exact. She gave her life in order to do it." His eyes bored into hers. "Freya believes Bennett blood is the key to healing our siblings and the key to destroy the Hollow for good." He paused. "She wants your blood."

Bonnie stood up at once. "What?" she screeched. "How long have you known about this?" she questioned him. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

Klaus's jaw clenched and he looked away from her.

"Klaus," Bonnie's voice rose without her meaning too.

"I don't know," Klaus murmured almost ashamed to admit it out loud. "I…" it was hard to explain.

"You don't know," Bonnie snapped. He looked ready to bolt out of the room. "How could you keep quiet about something so important?"

"I'm sorry," it was said in a small whisper. Klaus Mikaelson never apologized to anyone but here he was, saying sorry to her. _Now, she definitely won't want to stay,_ he thought with sadness.

"Klaus! What the hell were you thinking?" Bonnie reproached him. "You should have told me as soon as you found out."

Klaus winced at the angry tone in her voice. It matched the strikes of lightning flashing outside.

"How much of my blood does your sister need?" she questioned. "I'm assuming she has to test it first, probably make a potion or two, depending on what exactly is wrong with your siblings…" her mind worked quickly with the different possibilities. "How do we send her some of my blood? Do we ship it in the mail or do we do it magically?" Then again, if the Hollow had possessed Harry they weren't safe at the santuary anymore. "Where is she?" she asked suddenly. "Maybe we can meet her?"

There was an incredulous look on Klaus's face. "You want to help?" he stuttered while looking her up and down, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Duh," Bonnie replied. "She could have healed your brothers and sister by now, why you didn't say anything?" she couldn't believe he had passed the opportunity to help them.

"I didn't want to use you."

A short gasp escaped her. Bonnie's face softened and her insides melted at the tender look he was giving her. "Oh," she felt invisible strings closing around her heart.

"I…" Klaus swallowed thickly and stood up, coming to stand right in front of her. "I feel protective of you," he confessed in a low murmur, keeping his eyes on her face and watching each of her reactions carefully. "You've been with us for so long," he found himself saying. "Wherever Hope and I went, you followed, and I suppose I grew accustomed to carrying your coffin with us and then you woke up and I see the way you are with Hope and the moments we have shared…" He paused. "When Freya told me, it was almost as if I had to sacrifice you to save them and I didn't like it." He was a selfish creature and long before he even realized it, he had thought of her as his. He didn't want to put her in danger.

Bonnie felt touched by the sincerity in his voice.

"My enemies would no doubt rejoice at how soft fatherhood has made me," he muttered. The Klaus of Mystic Falls would have not hesitated to sacrifice her in order to save his family, neither would have the Klaus of New Orleans, this Klaus however, was a very different man. Hope had changed him, his daughter had made him want to be better, and while before he acted without care or fear of the consequences, he couldn't afford that luxury now. Not when his child was right in the middle. Not when he had developed feelings for the once sleeping witch.

"Caring does not make you weak, Klaus." Bonnie walked closer and looked up into his face.

"I don't want to care about you," was his blunt reply.

"I don't want to care about you either." She held his gaze. Something was shifting between them, she could feel it.

He studied her face carefully. "You really want to help us?" he still seemed surprised by the thought.

"I do," Bonnie answered without hesitation. "I care about Hope." She glanced at said girl, a sweet smile on her lips when she saw how peaceful and beautiful Hope looked in her sleep. "I want to keep her safe too. If I can destroy the Hollow then I will." She met his eyes, a determined look on her face. "Take my blood, use it to save your siblings. I don't mind. If you had asked me, I would have said yes without hesitation."

He couldn't really express all the gratitude he felt swelling inside him. She wasn't hesitating in offering her help to save his child, to save his family. Bonnie was unlike anyone he had ever met. "Thank-you, Bonnie." He truly meant it.

Bonnie smiled. "I'm not doing this just for her you know," she looked down at her feet, feeling almost shy about what she was about to say. _What if he thought she was being silly?_ She shook the thought away. He had pretty much admitted to caring about her, he felt protective of her, and his kisses had definitely shown her how much he wanted her so she pushed the doubts away, and plucked the courage to say what she felt. "I didn't want to," she definitely did not expect to wake up in his home and befriend him and his daughter and she definitely did not expect to feel attracted to him. "There is a part of me that thinks this is a bad idea, a terrible idea actually…but I _like you_ …" her cheeks were hot when she finally met his eyes. "…really like you and I care about you too and-" She never got the chance to finish; the next thing she knew was that the air had left her lungs, her heart had stopped beating, and she was suddenly floating high in the clouds because Klaus kissed her.

Fireworks in the form of thunder followed.

Bonnie hardly heard it, all she could focus on was him. She closed her eyes, smiling against his mouth before kissing him back with all the passion stirring her blood.

It felt right.

* * *

She wasn't even sure how they made it to the bed but the mattress was soft against her back as she felt back against the pillows, Klaus on top of her; his mouth hungrily devouring hers. The heat on her cheeks spread all the way down to her toes, warming her cold body and making her feel high as a kite. She was floating, and burning, and happy; every kiss and every touch was amplified. Her hands moved down his back and under his shirt. She wanted to touch every inch of him and lose herself in him.

Klaus shivered as her cold fingers traced invisible patterns on his back, slowly pulling his Henley up. He pulled away from her lips and began tracing kisses down her jawline, her neck, and collarbone. He groaned in appreciation at the sweet scent filling his nose, as the softness of her body, and the press of her chest against his. He couldn't get enough of her.

"Klaus…" Bonnie panted and threw her head back, moaning as his hands explored her curves. He pulled her leg up against his hip. She gasped, feeling that throbbing hardness pushing against her. His mouth claimed hers once more, pouring all the desire he felt into the kiss and Bonnie responded happily. She loved kissing him. She loved feeling his body on top of hers.

She was breathless.

She was melting.

She was bursting with so much happiness and desire, she wasn't even sure how to contain it all. She was making out with Klaus Mikaelson and it felt wonderful. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt like this, so carefree, so _alive_. Every kiss, every touch would forever be engraved in her mind.

One of his hands slid underneath her sweater, touching her heated skin and making her shiver as he traced her ribcage before slowly moving up towards her chest. Bonnie tugged at his own shirt, attempting to pull it over his head. She wanted to feel his skin against hers, she wanted to touch him in the same way he was touching her, she needed-

ACHOO

Bonnie and Klaus froze at the sound of Hope sneezing.

It was like being dumped in the ocean in the middle of winter. The heat burning her body dissolved and her eyes snapped open. Panic was written all over her face as she stared up at him. Bonnie only saw the side of his face because Klaus's head had immediately snapped in Hope's direction. Bonnie gasped, feeling his entire body tense on top of hers. Neither of them dared to move. For a couple of agonizing seconds everything stood still. She could hear her labored breathing, and the wind hitting the window. With tension rolling over her body and panic taking her heart hostage, Bonnie took a peak at Hope.

The little girl mumbled something under her breath, rubbed her nose with one hand, and rolled onto her stomach. Her eyes stayed closed, her breathing was even, and soon enough-she was snoring again.

Klaus visibly relaxed, rolling away from Bonnie's body in the process.

Bonnie closed her eyes, feeling relieved. For a moment, she had been sure Hope had caught them kissing. Shame invaded her. W _hat the hell had they been doing?_ _If Hope hadn't sneezed they would have continued kissing and touching and…_ she felt too embarrassed to continue the thought. She turned her head to the side and opened her eyes.

Klaus was watching her.

Neither of them said anything at first.

Despite the embarrassment she felt at nearly being caught by his daughter, the desire echoing in her blood was stronger. _I want to kiss him, again_. The thought sent a jolt of electricity down her body and she had to take a deep breath and attempt to get a hold of herself. "What are we doing?" she asked in a small trembling voice. _If Hope hadn't sneezed would they have stopped?_

"I believe is called kissing, sweetheart."

"I know that…I just… this…"

"Do you want to stop?" he asked, searching her face.

"No," she responded right away. "But this is…"

"Crazy…." Klaus supplied.

"Kind of," Bonnie bit her lower lip.

Klaus had to suppressed a groan at the things such innocent action provoked in him.

"I never thought you and I would end up doing this."

They both shifted their bodies, until they were on their sides, faces merely inches apart. The bed could hardly fit both of them, so she was practically on top of him. He didn't seem to mind.

"Is it a bad thing?" Klaus wondered suddenly. "To want this?"

"I don't know."

There were other more important things they should be focusing on but neither of their brains were working properly at that moment. Klaus placed an arm over her waist and pulled her fully on top of him. Bonnie rested her head against his chest, feeling comfortable, and safe in his arms. They fitted perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. For a while they laid like that, holding each other close, lost in their own thoughts.

"It feels right," Bonnie whispered finally. She lifted her head from his chest and stared deeply into his eyes.

"It does." Klaus traced the side of her face.

"I want this," Bonnie told him. "I want to give us a chance." There was a clear question in her eyes. _Do you?_

"So do I."

They shared a smile before their lips met again. This time there was no rush, no desperation, or hesitation. This time they knew where they stood. Their lips met in a sweet and tender kiss.

They didn't know what the Hollow had in store for them but the one thing they were sure of, was that they were going to face it together.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for all your continued support. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

A soft giggle had Klaus opening his eyes.

"Hi." The smile on Hope's face was a ray of sunshine in an otherwise bleak and dark room.

"Hi," Klaus whispered back. He was lying in bed with Bonnie and Hope was watching them with a delightful smile on her face. He glanced at the little witch-who was comfortably nestled against him, her head resting on his chest-before he found those identical blue eyes again. He felt nervous and uncertain under his daughter's sharp gaze.

"You guys look really cute together," Hope gushed. The happiness she felt was practically pouring out of her body. She was kneeling on the bed, contemplating them with a huge smile.

Klaus slowly disentangled himself from Bonnie and sat up. Hope had definitely caught them off guard. He hadn't meant to close his eyes and dozed off. He had simply been happy. He and Bonnie had shared some very heated kisses the night before and after she fell asleep, he had been content to watch her. He had never felt so relaxed and comfortable with another person-saved for his daughter obviously- which was why he had lowered his guard and ended up falling asleep.

The hopeful look in his daughter's face had his tongue tied. This was new territory for Klaus, for both of them really, he had never dated anyone, he wasn't that type of guy (vampire) and in the past seven years, he had definitively never been involved with anyone. He had chosen to dedicate his life to raising his child. "Hope…" he began with a low murmur. _What could he say?_ Bonnie and he agreed that they wanted to give _this_ a chance but they had not discussed if they were going to inform Hope about it. _Was it too soon?_ _Was he making a mistake by doing this? What if it didn't work and Hope's feelings got hurt in the process?_ Klaus felt conflicted and he didn't like it.

"You can't deny it anymore Daddy," Hope told him. She was grinning from ear to ear and it made Klaus's heart ache. _When was the last time he had seen her so happy?_ "You and Bonnie are together, aren't you?" she clapped her hands and nearly bounced off the bed with all the excitement she felt. "I knew it! I saw you kiss last night and this morning I woke up and you were cuddled together…my wish is coming true!" she exclaimed.

Bonnie stirred and mumbled something.

"Don't be too loud."

"Oops, sorry." Hope glanced at Bonnie-who thankfully remained asleep- before staring into her father's face once more. "I wanted the two of you to be together, you know."

"Believe me, I know." Klaus gave a short laugh. Hope had definitely voiced her opinion on the matter.

"You really like her, don't you daddy?"

"Very much," Klaus whispered. He looked down and smiled when he saw Bonnie shifting closer to him, even in a deep sleep, she was seeking his warmth. Kissing her and holding her in his arms had felt right.

"She likes you too."

"Yes, I think she does."

They both shared a smile.

"Don't be rushing things okay," Klaus gave her a serious look. "Just because Bonnie and I are together now, doesn't mean we are getting married or anything of the like. We are…" he paused trying to find the right words. "Getting to know each other and seeing where this goes."

"You're dating," Hope supplied with a grin. "She's your girlfriend, now."

Klaus nodded. It sounded surreal to his own ears, a one-thousand-year-old vampire dating, who would have thought. There had been plenty of women in his life but it had never been like this. Bonnie was unlike any woman he had ever known before. She was special. He didn't want to mess this up.

"Oh Daddy, I'm so happy!" Hope threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "This is the best thing ever!"

"I'm very happy too," Klaus whispered as he hugged her back. This was the happiest he had ever been in a very long time. _I won't mess this up,_ he swore to himself.

* * *

The rain had stopped but the fog still engulfed the village. The innkeeper arranged for a breakfast buffet for all the guest. Everyone was murmuring about the events of the night before, trading ideas and rumors of what happened. Bonnie, Klaus, and Hope made their way downstairs in silence. Klaus's ears were ringing with all the gossip though, he rolled his eyes at some of the most exaggerated tales some of the people told.

Hope wasted no time, running towards the long table at the back of the room and grabbing a plate. She was hungry.

Bonnie watched with an amused smile as Hope served herself some scrambled eggs, bacon, grilled tomatoes, and biscuits, as well as a glass of orange juice and a bowl of chocolate cereal. "Someone is really hungry," she commented with a half laugh.

Klaus chuckled as he followed Hope's blonde head. "Aren't you going to get something to eat?" he turned to Bonnie.

"In a minute," Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest and glanced out of the tall glass windows. The fog outside made her feel uneasy. "Do you think it's out there?"

She didn't have to specify who the _it_ was, Klaus understood perfectly. A serious look crossed his features as he glanced out of the window before focusing on his daughter once more. "Perhaps," he muttered, hands clenching angrily. "I want you and Hope to stay here while I go talk to Diana," Klaus said, turning to face Bonnie once more.

"shouldn't we go home and pack?" If the Hollow had found a way inside the village, they needed to leave as quickly as possible.

"Not yet," Klaus replied. "I need to know exactly what happened with Harry first." He grabbed her hand, linking their fingers together, and stared deeply into her eyes. "Do not let your guard down," he whispered. "Do not trust anyone either." He glanced at the dozen or so people scattered over the tables around the room. They were all enjoying their breakfast while continuing to gossip about the previous night. It all seemed normal but Klaus knew better. If the Hollow could get inside the sanctuary it could get to all of them. "You need to be careful." He squeezed her fingers.

"We'll be fine," Bonnie assured him. "I won't let anything happen to Hope," she swore. She had her magic on her side and was more than ready to take on the Hollow on her own if needed.

Klaus nodded. "Don't let her out of your sight," he said glancing at Hope who had taken a seat by the window and was devouring her breakfast. "Please."

"I won't, I promise." Bonnie offered him a small smile.

Klaus stared into her eyes, his lips curving into a pleased smile. He traced her chin with his fingers and brought her face up before kissing her lightly; a fleeting brush of his lips against hers and then, he was gone. Bonnie sighed, wishing that the kiss had lasted longer. Waking up in his arms after the intense make out session of the night before had been amazing. For a couple of moments, she forgot about everything and simply focused on the wonderful feeling taking root in her heart. But now, it was time to return to reality and face the danger lurking in the shadows.

Taking a big breath, she moved towards the long table and served herself some fruit, toast, and coffee with milk before sitting on the table Hope had chosen, right next to the long window. She couldn't shake the anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach. She glanced out of the window, wondering if the Hollow was right outside watching them. _How much time do we have?_

"You can't see anything outside," Hope lamented. All they could see was a white cloud. "It sucks." She didn't mind the rain but she hated how the fog covered everything.

"Yeah," Bonnie drank some of her coffee and turned to her food. _If the sanctuary was no longer safe, then what place in the world would be? Where could they go? How could they hide from the Hollow?_ Her mind swirled with the different possibilities.

"I like that you and daddy are together now."

Bonnie looked up and found herself staring into Hope's glinting blue eyes and triumphant smirk. "I always knew it would happen," the little girl said confidently. "I knew you liked each other!"

Bonnie laughed nervously. When she woke up, Hope had been in the restroom and had made no comments about Bonnie's relationship with Klaus, until now. "You're okay with that…with us dating, I mean?" her heart pounded loudly in her ears as she asked that question.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hope retorted. "I couldn't be happier! It's all I ever wanted really." She tilted her head up and gave Bonnie a smug look. "I knew it was going to happen eventually."

Bonnie chuckled.

Hope suddenly turned her face to the side, her brows furrowing in confusion as she stared out of the window.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked in a slight worrying voice.

"Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Whispering," Hope responded. She moved her head to the side and concentrated hard to try and understand what the whispers were saying.

Bonnie looked out of the window, trying desperately to see if she could hear anything. The only noises she could hear was the constant chatter of the people having breakfast around them, nothing more. "I don't hear anything," she said.

Hope continued to stare out of the window, a look of confusion spreading across her face.

"What is it saying?" Bonnie asked her.

"I don't know," Hope stared at her, feeling rather disappointed. "I can't understand it," she admitted. "But…"

"But…" Bonnie probed.

"Something is wrong…" Hope murmured. She dropped her fork and looked down at her half-eaten breakfast. "I…" goosebumps had formed on her arms and there was an anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Bonnie…" she looked up fearfully.

"What is it sweetie?" Bonnie reached out and touched her hand, her skin was so cold, like ice.

A loud scream was heard all of a sudden. One by one all the people having breakfast stood up and began panicking.

"Bloody hell!"

"Fuck!"

"What the bloody hell is this?"

Hope and Bonnie watched as people began screaming and cursing at the same time. Bonnie herself stood up as she saw the spiders crawling over the table. _Where the hell had they come from?_

Hope shrieked and stood up as well, her eyes darting back and forth between Bonnie and their plates. Worms were crawling out of Hope's plate while Bonnie saw bugs floating inside her coffee.

 _What the hell was going on?_

Spells flew around the room as people tried to get rid of all the animals crawling over their food and spreading down on the floor. Nothing worked, more bugs kept appearing out of nowhere. There was a strange coldness in the air, followed closely by a strange odor and suppressing power.

"Mum!" A girl screamed and jumped on top of her chair when rats scurried around their table.

Snakes soon followed, hissing angrily, and slithering all over the floor. A man let out a scream when a black snake bit his leg.

"Lord have mercy!" An elderly woman clutched her heart and sank into a nearby chair. She let out a loud scream when a tarantula landed right on her chest.

Bonnie looked up into the ceiling and gasped when she saw the army of spiders crawling down towards all the guest. "Oh my god!"

"Bonnie!" Hope rushed to her side, a panicked look on her face.

"It's okay," Bonnie wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "It's okay," she repeated, hoping to calm her down.

"Look!" Hope pointed to the ceiling where more tarantulas were appearing. They dropped down onto the tables and chairs, and even on people's head.

Bonnie muttered a spell.

Three tarantulas froze in midair, a few inches away from Bonnie and Hope's heads. The little girl made a face and inched closer to Bonnie.

Bonnie glared at the huge, hairy, arachnids and they all burst into flames. Their charred remains fell to the floor where the fire quickly spread to the nearby animals crawling on the floor. Bonnie used her eyes to guide the flames towards all the animals. "Incendia," Bonnie powered her spell and soon all the snakes, rats, and spiders were consumed by the flames. She made sure the fire was under control. There was an awful chorus of screeches as the animals burned without mercy, then, there was only silence. The flames slowly disappeared, leaving a bunch of ash in its wake.

All eyes suddenly turned towards Bonnie and Hope.

The air was charged with the currents of Bonnie's magic and something more, something far more sinister. There was a dark power pulsing around the breakfast room, slithering over each individual and taking hold of them without mercy.

"Bonnie," Hope gulped. The bad feeling had returned and she could feel every hair on her body stand up. "Something is very wrong," she whispered fearfully.

"I know," Bonnie felt it as well. The air became really thick, and the temperature dropped even more. Bonnie could see her own breath and her senses screamed in alarm.

A man picked up a knife and stared at the two of them with murderous vacant eyes.

A woman raised her hand, a spell on the tip of her lips.

A teenager growled like an animal possessed, his eyes filled with cold determination.

"Run!"

Hope didn't need to be told twice; the two of them ran out of there as fast as their legs could carry them.

* * *

"There was nothing we could do to save him," the doctor informed them. "His body stopped functioning…" he used his handkerchief to dry the sweat from his forehead. "I have never seen anything like this, he was bleeding from the inside out…almost as if his organs burst…."

"Did he say anything?" Drusilla asked, her eyes on the covered body lying on the table.

"Nothing intelligible," the doctor responded while placing his handkerchief back inside the pocket of his pants. "I'm going to perform an autopsy, that should help us determine the cause of death." He hesitated before saying his next words. "There was a strange, rancid odor coming from his body shortly after he died."

"It was coming from the black liquid oozing out of him," Drusilla recalled the strange scent as she and her brother had tried to help Harry.

"Yes," the doctor agreed. "It lingered for a few minutes but it's gone now," he looked down at the covered body. "Decay," he muttered. "It was as if his body had decomposed from the inside out, it's all very strange but the autopsy will tell us more."

"Thank you, Dr. Andrews."

The middle-aged doctor nodded.

"This is so strange," Drusilla muttered as she and her brother made their way out of the room. "Harry looked like he was possessed, like something or someone was controlling him." She turned to her brother. "Daniel?" she gave him a look. "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" he had not said a single word as they had viewed the body. He had been really quiet the whole morning actually.

There was a blank look on Daniel's face as he turned to face her. "I think we should focus on what's going on in the village," he said at last. "The power outage, the storm, the strange reports we have been hearing all night."

"You don't really believe that there is an army of spiders terrorizing the village or that frogs are falling from the sky?"

"Don't you?"

Drusilla rolled her eyes as the two began making their way out of Dr. Andrew's home. She used her magic to divert the few drops rain falling from the sky. It was easier to do than to take their umbrellas out. "Please," she scoffed. "People are paranoid, we haven't had a big storm like this in years and so everyone is getting carried away."

"You don't think something more sinister is taking place?" Daniel gave her a curious look.

"No," Drusilla responded with all the confidence in the world.

"People are afraid," Daniel commented. "Their fear lingers in the air, it feeds."

Drusilla frowned at the comment. "Since when are you in tune with other people's feelings?"

Daniel did not respond, his eyes were on a person making his way towards their home, which happened to be right cross from Dr. Andrew's home and office. The thick blanket of fog from the night before remained and it was hard to see the person's face but both witches felt that tingle down their spines that signified the proximity of a vampire. And there was only one vampire in the village.

"Just what we needed," Drusilla murmured in annoyance as she recognized Klaus. "He's probably here to talk to mother."

"Indeed." Daniel smirked. He looked really pleased all of a sudden. "We should hurry and see what he has to say," he remarked, his eyes watching the original hybrid with keen interest.

* * *

Diana's hands shook as she placed her teacup down on the table. "Chaos has descended over the village," she murmured. "The barrier has been weakened and something dark and dangerous has found its way inside." She could feel that dark power slithering all around, it made her shiver.

"How in the world could the barrier be weakened so much?" Klaus snapped angrily. From the moment he had arrived at her house, he had been angrily demanding an explanation. Klaus was perhaps the only person in the village who had the guts to raise his voice to her and demand answers. "I thought nothing could break the magic protecting the village."

"The magic is not broken fully," Diana responded defensively.

"Well, that makes it all better then."

Drusilla glared at him. "Watch your tone," she hissed. "You have no right to come into our house demanding-"

"Shut up!" Klaus was not in the mood to deal with her. He gave all his attention to Diana, instead. "You should have informed me!" he snapped. "The moment the barrier grew weaker, I should have known."

"You have no authority here," Drusilla fired back and even took a couple of steps closer to him. "How dare you demand-"

"Stay out of this," Klaus snarled at her, his hybrid face surfacing.

Drusilla flinched back, surprised by the rage that emanated from him. She fell silent and contemplated his vampire face instead. She had never seen his vampire face before, she had never known how much his aura could pulse with dangerous power when he let his hybrid side surface either. It was stunning to see the transformation, how that handsome, almost angelic face of his could shift into a murderous monster in a matter of seconds. It sent a delicious thrill down her body.

"My daughter's life is at stake!" Klaus turned to Diana once more.

Diana's face softened at the mention of Hope. That sweet child was the most innocent victim of all. "I'm sorry, Klaus." She contemplated him with sadness. "I thought the weakening of the barrier was because of me." Had he been anyone else, she wouldn't have bothered with explanations but she owe it to him. "I am old." She certainly looked as tired as she sounded. "I have managed to cheat death for a couple of centuries but I can't keep doing it forever. My time is coming," she glanced at her daughter, a pained look on her face. Drusilla looked away, she and her brother had both been avoiding the subject, it was too painful, to scary to even consider. Diana turned back to Klaus. "I've been preparing everything for Drusilla and Daniel to take over. If I had known that the barrier grew weaker because of the Hollow, I would have said something. I didn't feel anything." That was the most terrifying part of all. "This thing managed to sneak in without much of a fuss. It wasn't until last night and this morning that I began to sense it's growing power, already inside…" But the time she realized what was going on, it was too late.

Klaus gave her an annoyed look but did his best to control the anger he felt. "If it possessed Harry, then it can possess anyone in the sanctuary." His face returned to normal, the anger giving away to the anxiousness and the _fear._

"We don't know for sure that Harry was possessed-" Drusilla tried to intervened.

"Don't be an idiot," Klaus snapped at her. "He was clearly possessed, we all know it." He looked back and forth between mother and daughter. "He was coming after my daughter! And it was all the Hollow's doing." Now more than ever he was convinced that the Hollow was behind Harry's erratic behavior, the fog, the storm, and all the other things he heard going around the village too. _I have to get Hope out of here,_ he thought. _The sooner the better._ "We have to leave," he whispered more to himself. He had already wasted too much time. _Fuck!_ his hand unconsciously dug inside the pocket of his pants, grabbing the silver starling pendant Freya gave to him when they parted ways. He always had it with him, just in case.

Diana stood up and slowly headed towards the old dresser on the left side of the room. She opened a drawer and pulled out a small polished wooden box. Her hands shook as she walked towards Klaus.

"What is this?"

"Something that will help your daughter," Diana responded and handed him the box.

Klaus opened the box and found a small white marble beaded bracelet.

"It belonged to my mother," Diana told him. "She was haunted by a demon and my grandmother made her this bracelet to her keep her hidden from him until they found a way to vanquish him for good." She stared into Klaus's eyes. "Place it on Hope's wrist when you leave the sanctuary, it will hide her from the Hollow, and allow you to find another safe location for her." She touched Klaus's arm. "I wish I could do more but alas…" she trailed off sadly.

All the anger he felt inside him, evaporated. Diana looked so old, so fragile, _how had he not noticed it before?_ Klaus wondered as he stared at her sad eyes. "Thank you," he meant it. He felt grateful for all she had done for them.

"I will help you cross the barrier," Diana promised. "You must leave as soon as possible, before the Hollow's power grows stronger and takes hold of everyone here." The Hollow was not going to stop and the longer Hope and Klaus stayed inside the sanctuary the more the Hollow would try and corrupt it.

"What about the people of the village?" Drusilla didn't look pleased at all. "How do you know this evil thing will stop just because they're gone?" she questioned her mother.

"There is only one thing the Hollow wants," Klaus murmured, his eyes never leaving Diana's face. "It will follow us," he knew it for sure. "Once we are gone, you and everyone else in the village will be safe once more." He spared a glance at Drusilla before staring into Diana's eyes once more. The two seemed to be having a silent conversation, one that Drusilla was not part of, and she hated it.

"Go get Hope," Diana instructed. "You remember the spot where you first came?" when Klaus nodded, she continued, "I will meet you there in an hour."

"Thank you," Klaus grabbed her right hand and placed a tender kiss over her knuckles. Diana smiled at the gesture. He used his vampire speed to reach the door but when he tried to open it, the door did not budge. He glared at Drusilla.

"What?" she snapped.

"Let me out," Klaus ordered.

"I'm not stopping you, go." Drusilla waved him off.

Klaus tried to open the door once more but he couldn't. He yanked hard, using his hybrid strength to rip it apart, but he couldn't get the bloody thing to open. He turned to Diana who frowned.

Drusilla walked towards the door and flicked her wrist but the door did not open. In fact, her magic rebounded. "The door has been magically locked." She turned to her mother, a bewildered look on her face. Neither of them had done it, she was sure of it.

Diana looked down, closing her eyes and concentrating on the magic surrounding the door. She used her power to identify the magical signature. Her eyes snapped open all of a sudden and she looked up, a horrified look on her face.

"What is it?" Drusilla questioned her.

"Daniel," Diana murmured in absolute shock. "He locked us in." _No, no, this couldn't be happening,_ a horrible thought began invading her. _Not her son, please no._ She looked at Klaus. _If Daniel dared to go after Hope..._ she couldn't even finish the thought.

"Why would he…" Drusilla didn't get to finish because Klaus let out an angry growl that had every nerve in her body quaking. She turned to stare at him.

"The Hollow," Klaus hissed.

"No," Drusilla refused to believe that her brother would be working with the Hollow. "No, it can't be, Daniel would never-"

"He might be possessed," Diana suggested, her heart breaking. "Klaus," she gave him a pleading look.

"No!" Drusilla shouted. "Daniel has never come in contact with that-" she stopped abruptly as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. "Harry," she whispered. They had been in contact with Harry the previous night and earlier that morning at Dr. Andrews' office.

Klaus closed his eyes and squeezed the starling pendant inside his pocket. _Freya,_ he called to his sister, feeling absolutely desperate. He needed to get to Bonnie and Hope before it was too late. _Freya, I need you_.

* * *

Bonnie and Hope made it to the door but it was locked. "Dam it!" Bonnie cursed.

"They're coming," Hope screamed as she tried to turn the doorknob.

"Stand back," Bonnie ordered. Hope did as she was told. Bonnie raised her hand and blasted the door open with a wave of her power. She took Hope's hand and the two ran out of the Inn before the other guest could catch up to them.

Hope whimpered as the cold wind hit her face. It was really cold outside and the fog made it hard to see but they both knew they needed to get away as quickly as possible.

They hadn't been running for long when something hit Bonnie's back, she cried out and fell to her knees. The surprise attack taking the air out of her lungs while a wave of pain invaded her back.

"Bonnie!" Hope turned to her fearfully. "Are you okay?"

She tried to say that she was fine but as soon as Bonnie opened her mouth, blood poured out. Judging by the horrified look on Hope's face, it was bad, really bad. _What the hell had she been hit with?_ There was a burning sensation on her back, she was having difficulty breathing, and her heart rate had increased rapidly. Bonnie struggled to say something but she couldn't utter a single word, she coughed more blood instead. _Oh God,_ she thought as she saw all the blood. The burning sensation was spreading inside her body too. _What is this?_ Her heart accelerated even more while her brain tried to figure out what was going on. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up upon hearing footsteps behind her. She looked fearfully at Hope.

Hope's eyes were also drawn to the figure walking towards them. "Get away from us!" she shouted and raised her left hand, the warlock that had attacked Bonnie was flown back by Hope's magic, disappearing through the fog with ease. She let out a small proud grin before moving behind Bonnie. She pulled her sweater up and gasped. "You have a nasty cut on your back," Hope murmured. "You're bleeding a lot."

 _Close the wound,_ Bonnie wanted to tell her. _Stop the bleeding_. She made strange noises as she attempted to say the words but nothing coherent came out. She continued to cough more blood instead. A terrible feeling began taking root inside her. _I think I've been poisoned._ If only she could find the strength to voice her thoughts to Hope but her tongue felt numb. She couldn't even use her magic to heal herself. _Oh God, I'm dying,_ Bonnie thought fearfully.

"It's okay, Bonnie." Hope was facing her once more. "You are going to be okay," she promised in a surprisingly calm voice.

Everything became blurry. Bonnie could hardly focus on Hope's worried face. She shivered, feeling hot and cold at once. The burning sensation was slowly paralyzing her extremities; her head hurt, and her heart seemed ready to explode out of her chest. She whimpered.

Hope stared at her left arm and took a big gulp of air before using her magic to cut her wrist open. She winced at the pain, but wasted no time shoving her bloody wrist into Bonnie's mouth.

The sweet relief that followed, had Bonnie closing her eyes, and savoring the sweet powerful blood entering her system. _Heaven,_ she thought. Her tongue moved on its own accord and she licked the blood before the wound closed completely.

Hope smiled at her.

Bonnie pulled away and frowned; licking her lips. Her vision returned to normal and the burning sensation ceased at once. She eyed Hope's left wrist, there was no trace of the cut, her flesh looked as good as new. "How?" she could talk now. The numbness had disappeared from her tongue, the wound on her back had closed, and she could breathe easily as well. In a matter of seconds, Hope's blood had healed her completely.

"Unique blood," a cold, masculine voice said.

Hope gasped, her mouth dropping open, and her eyes going wide.

Bonnie stood up, and rapidly spun around to face the newcomer. She took an automatic protective stance in front of Hope.

There were a bunch of figures surrounding them, the fog kept their faces hidden, but Bonnie could make out the tall man leading the group and slowly walking towards them. She recognized him right away.

"She's a unique creature, isn't she?"

"Daniel," Bonnie let out a shocked gasp.

"Bonnie," Hope took her hand and looked around the foggy covered street. There were dozens of figures surrounding them now, all of them witches.

Daniel stood proudly a couple of feet away from them, his eyes were cold, and his face hard. There was no emotion there, nothing but a dark emptiness that sent chills down Bonnie's spine. There was something different about him, something dangerous lurking all over him, like a shadow taking hold of his soul. Hope pressed herself closer to her, her eyes fearfully darting over the people accompanying the warlock.

Bonnie recognized some of the faces from the witches and warlocks that had been at the Inn, the ones that had become possessed and caused them to run. _The Hollow,_ she realized with a heavy heart. This was without a doubt the Hollow's doing.

"That spell was filled with poison," Daniel commented casually. "It was meant to kill," he stared at Bonnie's face before slowly moving his gaze towards the little girl pressed at her side. "But her blood healed you completely. Remarkable isn't it?"

Bonnie watched him while also keeping an eye on the dozen witches and warlocks surrounding her and Hope. Her brain quickly calculating the odds of escaping.

Daniel licked his lips, a hungry look on his face. "Can you imagine what other ways her blood could be used for?" he locked eyes with Bonnie. "What does she taste like?" he asked and took a couple of steps closer.

Bonnie and Hope backed away on instinct, but there were witches and warlocks behind them too; they were more than ready to attack should Daniel give them the order. Bonnie's heart sped up. _We're trapped,_ she thought. How the hell could they get out of this? _Am I going to fight all of them? Can I fight all of them while keeping Hope out of the cross fire?_ The last time Bonnie felt so much apprehension was nearly a decade ago, when she was in Mystic Falls and got herself ready to face Klaus.

"Vampire, werewolf, witch…" Daniel said as he glanced at Hope once more. "How can nature allow such abomination to exist?"

Hope gasped at his words. She had never been called an abomination to her face before. It hurt.

"What do you want?" Bonnie snapped, the fear she felt quickly replaced by anger. " _Hope, can you hear me?"_ She projected her thoughts at the little girl clutching her hand. She prayed this sudden idea would work.

" _You're inside my head!"_ Was the shocked reply from Hope, _"how?"_

Bonnie suppressed a small smile, a wave of relief washing over her body. _I have your blood in my system. There is a link between us._ It was a temporary link forged by the blood Hope had given her to heal but it was going to come in handy.

"I want many things," Daniel muttered cryptically. He was definitely not aware of what Bonnie was doing. "But first, I'm going to need you to step aside."

Bonnie glared at him. "You're out of your fucking mind if you think I'm going to let you touch Hope."

Daniel seemed amused by her colorful language and by the determination he saw written over her face. "You can't win against _me_ ," he told Bonnie. "Save yourself and give me the girl."

Hope pressed herself against Bonnie's side, shivering uncontrollably. Bonnie squeezed her fingers, doing her best to reassure her. _Remember the spells we saw in your dad's grimoires…_ she continued to communicate with Hope telepathically while also keeping Daniel engaged so he wouldn't notice what she was planning. "You want me to believe you will spare me?" Bonnie scoffed. "Don't treat me like I'm an idiot."

Daniel chuckled. "You are no match for the Hollow's power, Bonnie. Don't waste your time." He gave her an intimidating look. "Sooner or later, the Hollow will claim her. Why prolong the inevitable?" he extended his arms and glanced at either side of him, where the other witches being controlled by the Hollow stood. "Do you really think you can fight all of us?" he challenged Bonnie. "Are you so foolish as to think you can take us?"

Bonnie met his eyes unflinchingly. "If the Hollow's power is so great why does it need you to do its dirty work?" She challenged him fearlessly.

Daniel's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched.

"You have to possess a bunch of witches in order to get a little girl," Bonnie wasn't talking to Daniel anymore. She was staring into his cold eyes but she was speaking directly to the entity possessing him. "You are asking me to step aside in order to get her," she continued to provoke the Hollow. "I'm starting to think you are not as mighty as people think you are."

Daniel growled. The empty black eyes staring back at her sparked with undeniable hatred. The Hollow was seething. Its dark power growing alarmingly around Daniel and the witches following him. It was a poisonous bubble ready to burst.

"Take another step closer," Bonnie continued to challenge the Hollow. "Come on, if you are so powerful as you claim to be, what are you waiting for? Take her."

Hope glanced nervously between Bonnie and Daniel, waiting for the signal to attack.

Daniel moved closer but he didn't come all the way to where Bonnie and Hope were. He didn't tell the witches around the two of them to attack either. Something was holding the Hollow back.

"You can possess them, you can use them to do your bidding," Bonnie said. "But you can't touch her." Her green eyes glinted with triumph when she realized it. "You're not attacking me, that other warlock tried to kill me but you have done nothing against me, why?" she demanded to know. "Why are you asking me to step aside instead of finishing me off like you clearly want to?" Bonnie questioned the Hollow. "What are you afraid of?"

Daniel gave her a murderous look but he still didn't attack and neither did the others.

"Are you afraid of her or me?" Bonnie challenged while never moving her eyes away from his face. "Or maybe you are afraid of what our combined magic can do?"

There was a loud crack.

Hope flinched and even Bonnie winced when a thunderbolt descended from the sky and struck a nearby tree, setting it on fire.

 _Bingo,_ Bonnie smirked. "You are afraid of us."

Daniel let out a growl mixed with a war cry and launched himself at them at the same time the other witches raised their hands and muttered similar spells.

 _Now,_ Bonnie told Hope through their mental link.

The wave of power the two of them released caught the group of witches by surprise. Daniel's eyes went wide when his attack was rebounded and he was flung back away from Bonnie and Hope. The group of witches surrounding the two witches were next, letting out shocking screams as they too, were blasted at least fifty feet away from them.

Bonnie and Hope once again, ran away.

* * *

They ended up in the woods, out of breath and sweat trickling down their backs.

Bonnie leaned back against a tree and closed her eyes, struggling to catch her breath. Her veins were pumped with adrenaline. Her plan had worked but while she felt happy they managed to get away, she was also wary of what else the Hollow could have in store for them.

Hope recovered far more quickly than she did, pushing her hair out of her face and glancing around the forest curiously. It was still foggy and it looked like it was going to rain again. "That was wicked," she said looking into Bonnie's face. "Scary but wicked."

Bonnie opened her eyes and smiled softly. "Yeah," their combined magic had definitely gotten them out of a sticky situation. Having linked their powers to practice magic before had also made things easier to do it again. While contemplating Hope's face, Bonnie noticed she was shaking, and she looked a bit pale. _She's afraid,_ Bonnie realized. She was trying to be brave but underneath, Hope was clearly afraid. "We're going to be okay." Bonnie walked towards her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay." She looked down at her. "I will keep you safe, I promise."

Hope nodded, her body visibly relaxing at her words. "What are we going to do now?"

"We need to find your dad," Bonnie responded. "We need to get out of here." It was probably going to be really difficult considering how many people the Hollow had possessed already but Bonnie knew with Klaus by their side, they could do it.

"Do you think Daddy is okay?" Hope asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"I'm sure he's fine, sweetie." Bonnie hoped the Hollow hadn't attacked Klaus.

Hope glanced over her shoulder, her body visibly tensing.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Someone is coming." Hope moved closer to her and took her hand. Both of them got ready to combined their powers once more and attack whoever was making their way towards them.

There was a growl, followed by another, and another.

Bonnie swallowed painfully, her eyes darting over the foggy trees, waiting to see what it was hidden there.

"Is that…" Hope was the first one to see them.

"Wolves," Bonnie muttered. _Where the hell had they come from?_ There was no time to think about that now, however. "Run!"

While Hope began running, Bonnie sent a couple of spells towards the three large black wolves coming towards them, she managed to hit one. He whimpered and crashed to the side while the other two kept running towards her and Hope. _Shit,_ Bonnie ran and followed Hope deeper into the woods, all the while looking over her shoulder and firing her magic at the wolves chasing them. The Hollow's magic was clearly protecting them because some of her attacks were deflected by an invisible force.

"Ahhh!" Hope tripped and fell to the ground.

"Hope!" Bonnie yelled and tried to help her to her feet.

That single moment gave the wolves the advantage they needed.

"Bonnie!" Hope screamed when one of them bit Bonnie's leg and dragged her away. "Nooo!" she shouted desperately trying to follow them.

Bonnie cried out when she felt the sharp fangs burying themselves into her leg. They went right through her pants, biting a big chunk of her flesh before dragging her away from Hope. She screamed in agony.

Hope attempted to follow them, a spell already on her lips but the other black wolf blocked her path. She stopped abruptly, tears gathering in her eyes when she came face to face with the murderous creature. She froze, her heart nearly bursting out of her chest with all the fear she felt. She knew about wolves, she had heard plenty of stories but she had never come face to face with one of them before. Hope's entire body shook and she took a fearful step back, her chest hurt, and the fear consuming her was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. The wolf kept growling and baring his fangs at her, his yellow eyes hungrily devouring her. All the countless spells she knew, were all but forgotten as the fear lacing her veins took hold of her and paralyzed her completely. Her bottom lip trembled and her body refused to move despite what her brain wanted.

The black beast snarled at her and jumped to attack.

Hope squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered. She was a witch, a Mikaelson witch who had studied and memorized many spells but in that fateful moment, she was simply a scared little girl who had never seen death staring at her face before. Her body shut down completely and she simply waited for the worst.

It never came.

A starling cry, a whimper of pain, and an angry roar reached her ears at once.

Hope's blue eyes snapped open just in time to see the tall figure standing in front of her, she recognized the back of his blond head immediately. "Daddy!" the relief she felt made her knees weak. Her father had the wolf by the throat, easily lifting the heavy creature in the air. The black beast struggled and snapped his fangs at him but he couldn't break free. He tried to bite but Klaus's hand on his throat had him paralyzed.

There was loud crack as Klaus broke the wolf's neck with one hand, a dying whimper followed suit, before Klaus threw the beast to the side as if he were nothing.

Hope's eyes followed the creature as it landed on the ground, it laid there, completely still. He didn't seem so ferocious any longer.

"Are you okay?" Her father was in front of her in a flash, eyes inspecting her body for any signs of injuries. "Sweetheart, look at me." He touched her face tenderly with his left hand, noting the paleness of her cheeks and the wide vacant eyes. "Hope," his voice was soft and comforting; it brought her out of her trance.

Hope looked away from the wolf and stared into her father's concerned blue eyes. She threw her arms around him, tears of relief rolling down her cheeks. She clung to him like if her life depended on it. She had never been so afraid and so relieved.

"It's alright, love. You're okay. I got you." Klaus hugged her back, rubbing her back gently. "You're safe." He kissed the side of her face. "You're safe, sweetheart. I got you."

"Bonnie," Hope pulled away immediately, wiping the tears from her cheeks with shaky hands. "The other wolf took Bonnie," she informed her father and pointed towards the trees where Bonnie had been dragged to. She heard his angry growl and saw as his eyes flash gold.

Klaus picked her up in his arms and took off at vampire speed in search of Bonnie.

In the distance, a wolf howled, the earth trembled with magic, and the growing dark power of the Hollow slithered into the woods as Daniel and his group of witches followed their prey.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonnie screamed in agony when the wolf dragged her away from Hope. The pain in her leg was unbearable, she felt like the wolf was tearing her apart. Her mouth was quickly filled with dirt while her body bumped and bruised as he took her further into the woods. Her nails dug on the soil, desperately trying to find a rock or something to cling to. It took a minute, maybe more for her brain to spring into action. With a sizzling pulse of power, the wolf got thrown away from her. He landed near a small creek, completely still.

Bonnie groaned and coughed, spitting all the dirt inside her mouth before sitting up; tears gathered in her eyes at the burning pain in her leg. She looked down, hands trembling as she inspected the wound. Her leg was coated with blood, the leggings torn up to her knee and she could have sworn she saw a bit of bone sticking out too _. Oh god,_ she thought. The wolf had ripped part of her skin off. _How much blood had she lost?_ She was honestly surprised she wasn't feeling dizzy or that she didn't feel more horrified at the fact that she was missing a good bit of flesh.

A wolf howled in the distance.

 _Great,_ she looked around the trees. With the fog and the low rumbling of thunder in the distance, she felt like she was in some kind of horror movie.

Another howl, this time closer than the one before.

 _There is more of them._ Bonnie winced as she attempted to stand up _. Nope,_ she wasn't going to be able to walk, although, the pain was lessening. She inspected her leg once more. She wasn't bleeding any longer and while the wound still looked nasty, she couldn't see her bone sticking out anymore. Her skin was slowly mending itself. She let out a breath of relief, feeling grateful that she still had Hope's blood in her system.

A cold tingle down her spine had her looking up just in time to see two werewolves coming out of the white mist surrounding her. Bonnie swallowed hard and raised her hand, a spell at the tip of her lips.

The wolves launched themselves at her.

She paralyzed one of them but wasn't fast enough to get the second one. Bonnie screamed as the wolf pounced on her. A rock embedded itself on her left shoulder as her back hit the ground, the wolf's saliva dripping over her face as he lowered his head to bite. Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut, her entire body trembling when her magic fired back at her attacker. The wolf let out a whimper when he was thrown away from her. In the next second, his entire body was set aflame.

Bonnie sat up immediately, watching horrified as the creature burned before her eyes. She stared at her hands, feeling a warm sensation on her fingertips-the residue of the magic she had just used.

There was another growl behind her.

Bonnie looked over her shoulder at the angry black wolf running towards her. This one looked bigger and scarier than the previous ones. This time, she managed to stand up. The pain on her leg had subsided. She raised her hand, ready to stop the vicious wolf coming for her but a blur got between both of them.

"Bonnie!"

Bonnie's head snapped in the direction of Hope's voice. The little witch rushed to her side, wrapping her arms around her hips. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Bonnie hugged her and watched as Klaus stopped the wolf with both of his hands, grabbing him by the muzzle, and pulling hard."Close your eyes," she muttered and even used her body to turn Hope away from the scene, shielding her from what was about to happen. Hope did as she was told and closed her eyes.

A horrendous cry echoed through the woods when Klaus tore the wolf in half; blood splattering all over his shirt and part of his neck and face. He dropped the corpse to the ground and turned to Bonnie immediately, his golden eyes furiously moving down her body.

Bonnie shivered. The tawny eyes and the blood on him, made Klaus look murderous yet, sexy.

A growl escaped him when he saw the blood on her leg.

"I'm okay," Bonnie whispered. She was shaking and hugging Hope a little too tightly but she was fine. She was alive.

Klaus's eyes returned to normal. In a blink of an eye, he was standing in front of Bonnie and pulling her into his arms. Bonnie didn't know how much she needed that hug until she felt his strong arms wrapping around her body. She breathed his earthly scent and felt the tension roll off her. She pulled him closer, not caring that he was covered in blood and that some would get in her clothes, what mattered was that she felt safe in his arms.

Klaus placed a tender kiss on the side of her neck before pulling away. To Bonnie's surprise, he knelt in front of her. "What are you-?" she gasped when he lifted her leg.

Klaus placed his other hand on her hip, in order to keep her steady. "You were bitten," he stated. The current of anger he felt slipping through in his voice and the low rumble of his chest.

"What?" Hope looked down at Bonnie's leg. "She's going to be okay right?"

"I'm fine," Bonnie told them.

Klaus moved his over the smooth caramel flesh. Bonnie shivered at his light touch and placed one hand on of his shoulder in order to keep her balance. Despite the chill in the air, she felt a sizzling heat spreading down to her toes and all the way up to her brain. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt his fingers lazily tracing her skin. The things Klaus could do to her with a simple touch. _Get a grip Bonnie,_ she thought while chewing on her bottom lip. This was not the time nor the place. _Would it be inappropriate of her to pull him up and kiss him?_ Because she _really_ wanted to kiss him and judging by the look Klaus was given her, he wanted to kiss her as well.

"You've completely healed." There was a clear question in his eyes. Witches knew plenty of healing spells but they never worked so fast. "Almost as if you were a vampire," he commented.

"Hope," Bonnie responded with a glance at the girl in question. "A witch attacked me earlier and she gave me her blood."

Hope nodded proudly.

Klaus smiled at his daughter before continuing to trace Bonnie's soft skin. She trembled under his touch and even let out shaky breath as he looked into her green eyes once more. They seemed darker and her lips had parted as well. The air sizzled with electricity as they locked eyes. The desire they both felt in that moment was overwhelming. It seemed as if time had stood still and all that mattered was the two of them. Klaus's eyes shifted without him meaning to. He felt shaken by the lust invading the pit of his stomach, the wolf in him wanted to claim, to mark, and protect. Bonnie swallowed hard, anticipation filling her belly.

"Someone is coming."

The heated moment was broken by Hope's worried voice.

Klaus let go of Bonnie's leg and stood up at once, taking a protective stance in front of both of them. Hope moved closer to Bonnie's side while the Bennett witch, stared at the foggy trees, waiting for the possessed warlock to make his appearance known. There was only one person who could be coming for them after all.

It didn't take long for Daniel and his followers to show up.

"And so, the hybrid has decided to join the party," Daniel greeted them. The evil smirk on his lips was terrifying.

Klaus growled menacingly, his aura pulsing dangerously. Bonnie wrapped an arm around Hope and pulled her closer. Things were about to get ugly, they could all feel it. Her eyes darted towards the possessed witches helping Daniel. If Klaus attacked Daniel then she could take the group of witches out of the way and Hope could run.

As she thought of ways they could get out of this mess, Daniel made the first move. With a flick of his wrist, he sent Bonnie crashing against a tree.

"Bonnie!" Hope shouted.

Bonnie cried out when her back connected with the nearest tree. She was elevated a couple of inches from the ground and thick roots suddenly sprung up and wrapped themselves tightly around her body, holding her captive. Bonnie cried out in pain as the roots crushed her body.

Klaus seeing what Daniel had done, decided to attack. He used his superior speed to reach Daniel but before he could punch him or sink his fangs into the warlock's neck, he fell to his knees. Daniel's magic forcing him down and giving him an aneurysm.

"Daddy!" Hope looked back and forth between Bonnie who was tied to the tree and Klaus who was on his knees, growing furiously as he struggled to break free of Daniel's magic. She didn't know what to do. She was scared.

"Why don't you become the beast you were born to be?" Daniel said, looking down at Klaus with a malicious grin. He snapped his fingers and forced the shift with the enhanced magic the Hollow had gifted him with.

Klaus's left shoulder popped, he gasped as the desire to shift into his wolf form took root inside him. It was so powerful, it reminded him of that horrible first night when he broke his cruse. "No!" He let out before his right shoulder snapped. He couldn't control his body; his bones were breaking despite the fact that he didn't want to shift.

"Stop it!" Hope shouted and took a fearful step forward. "Let him go, stop it!"

The wind picked up and lightning flashed across the sky as Hope's magic came alive. She was scared, she was angry, and her magic pulsed dangerously.

Klaus raised his face towards Daniel, his eyes were gold, his teeth had elongated into fangs and the veins around his eyes grew as his face twisted in pain. He was struggling to stop the shift but Daniel's magic was too strong. He hated it. He had only felt this powerless a few times in his life. Hearing his daughter's anguished voice however, fueled the rage inside him, which he used to suppress the beast in him. He was the Original hybrid, he could change at will, and he would be damned if he was going to let that son of a bitch force him to change. By sheer will alone, he snapped both of his shoulders back in place, the loud crack resonating through the forest and making the group of witches surrounding them take fearful steps back.

Klaus stood up, snarling viciously.

Daniel was clearly surprised by the strength Klaus displayed. "The mighty Klaus Mikaelson," he muttered. He twisted his hand again, forcing Klaus back and causing more bones to break against their will.

"Daddy!" Hope screamed.

"Get the girl," Daniel commanded his followers.

"Hope!" Klaus cried out as he forced himself to remain on his feet. He needed to protect her. He managed to take a couple of steps forward, his hybrid face snarling in Daniel's direction. If only he could get close enough to rip his throat out.

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" Daniel snapped, pushing him back to his knees once more.

"Let him go!"

Bonnie who was struggling against the roots choking the life out of her, could hear Hope's anguished cries and it broke her heart. The roots twisting around her body were crushing her bones to the point that breathing hurt. The roots had also slithered around her neck, cutting her air supply and making her see stars. She was losing consciousness because they were squeezing her so hard. _Come on Bonnie_ , she thought dizzily. _You can break free._ She felt afraid that they were going to hurt Hope, angry that Daniel was forcing Klaus to shift, and her power responded to her emotions immediately. She used every last bit of strength she possessed to summon her magic and break free.

 _SNAP_

The roots that were crushing her body combusted, landing in a pile of dirt by her feet.

Bonnie barely had time to catch her breath before seeking Daniel with her eyes and raising her arm. She was trembling all over but she still managed to unleash a shot of blinding white light. She didn't even think of a spell, she simply commanded her magic to attack. It hit Daniel right in the stomach and sent him flying a good twenty feet away from Klaus. She turned to Hope then and watched as the witches closed in on her. Bonnie raised her hand but Hope beat her to it.

"GO AWAY!" Hope screamed and let out a wave of magic that had the dozen or so witches screaming as they were thrown away from her. They all landed in a heap on the ground, unconscious by the blast of power Hope released.

Klaus rushed immediately to his daughter's side.

Hope let out a surprised gasp and stumbled to the ground, trembling all over. She felt something warm on her nose and when she touched it, she saw small drops of blood on her fingers. "Oh," she whispered, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Hey," Klaus got down in front of her and lifted her chin. The small trail of blood disappeared and the color returned to her cheeks. "How are you feeling?" he held her in his arms, hugging her and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm okay," Hope mumbled. She blinked a few times, feeling better by the second.

Bonnie rushed to their side, breathing in relief when she saw Hope's nose had stopped bleeding. She and Klaus shared a knowing look. Hope had used an incredible amount of magic, hence the reason for the nose bleed and the dizzy spell but unlike other witches, Hope had vampire blood running through her veins, which allowed her to recover so quickly. Bonnie had never been more grateful that the little girl shared her father's hybrid blood.

"You are going to pay for that," Daniel had recovered and the murderous look on his face promised an excruciating end for all of them.

Klaus growled and stood up, more than ready to attack him. Bonnie however, pushed him back, and stood in front of him and Hope. Klaus gave her a strange look. "Keep Hope close to you and get ready to run," Bonnie instructed. She didn't bother to look at him, she was staring at Daniel; her magic pulsing angrily.

"I'm not-"

"I will deal with him," Bonnie hissed.

Klaus was momentary stunned by the determination he saw in her face. He was never one to take orders from anyone but Bonnie wasn't paying attention to him, her green eyes were fixed on Daniel. Klaus had seen that look before, on the night he broke his curse. Bonnie was about to unleash hell on Daniel and the Hollow, and he couldn't stop the thrill of excitement that ran through him. He turned back to Daniel wanting nothing more than to break him apart but thinking of Bonnie doing it, was a definite turn on. "You're about to get your ass kicked," he muttered. Klaus was absolutely going to enjoy the show.

Daniel laughed, unimpressed by both of them. "How arrogant of you," he told Bonnie. " _Both of you_ ," he glanced at Klaus. "Simpletons. You have no idea-"

"Shut up," Bonnie snapped and closed her fingers into a fist, crushing his legs with a swift wave of her power. She had been attacked by witches and wolves and had nearly been crushed to death by the roots he conjured. She was pissed and she wanted the Hollow to know just how far an angry Bennett witch was willing to go.

Daniel cried out when she broke the bones on both of his legs. For the first time since all of this started, the cold and calculating look on his face disappeared. Instead, there was a flash of fear reflected there. He could feel Bonnie's power suffocating the life out of him.

Hope gasped, feeling fascinated by the incredible display of power Bonnie was showing.

"How do you like that?" Klaus couldn't help himself and taunted the possessed warlock. His hands were itching to decapitate the bastard and he unconsciously took a step forward.

Daniel's eyes nearly bulged from their sockets when Bonnie set his brain aflame.

 _Pop_

 _Pop_

 _Pop_

She used her magic to burst the blood vessels in his brain. His agony echoed throughout the fog covered forest in the screams he let out. But even when he was in so much pain, the Hollow's power pushed through and gave him the strength to raise his hand, a swirling shot of yellow light headed straight towards Bonnie and Klaus.

Another swirl of blue intercepted it before Bonnie could divert the attack.

Bonnie gasped and she and Klaus turned to find Drusilla and her mother. Both witches looked at the scene surrounding the couple before focusing on Daniel whose face twisted with all-consuming hatred at the sight of them.

"Oh Daniel," Diana whispered painfully. Her child looked like a deranged animal. She knew he wasn't himself, and it hurt to see what he had become because of the Hollow's influence. "You got to fight it, Daniel. You have to find the strength to fight that darkness-"

"Bitch," Daniel spat at her.

Diana flinched.

Even Drusilla couldn't mask the horror she felt as she contemplated her brother. His eyes were so cold, and filled with so much hatred, it sent chills down her spine.

The momentary distraction they provided allowed Daniel to stand up and break free from Bonnie's magic. He fired a series of quick attacks at all of them.

"Watch out!" Hope yelled as she saw the ball of fire heading their way.

Bonnie used both of her hands to stop the fiery attack while Klaus used his speed to wrap his arms around Hope and maneuvered her out of the way, using his body as shield. He hissed when a stray spell slashed his back open. It healed quickly though. Hope closed her eyes and clung to him as more spells flew past them.

Bonnie suppressed a wince as she pushed the ball of fire away from her and Klaus and sent it crashing into a tree, which quickly erupted in flames. With a couple of waves from her hand, she diverted more attacks.

Diana and Drusilla used their own magic to deflect Daniel's vicious attacks. He wasn't holding back; his intention was to kill all of them and get Hope. Mother and daughter fought side by side, using all the spells in their arsenal to stop him.

The air crackled with electricity as the Hollow's magic slithered around the unconscious bodies of the witches Hope had knocked out. They began to twitch.

Drusilla acted quickly and conjured up a long magical chain which held Daniel back. He growled and try to use his magic to break free but Drusilla held on, using all the power she had inside her to keep him restrained with the chains. "Now," she hissed at her mother. It was now or never.

"You need to leave now," Diana told Bonnie and Klaus. She knew Drusilla wouldn't be able to keep Daniel restrained for long and the other witches under the Hollow's control were waking up as well. This was the only chance they would have at escaping.

"I can help you stop him," Bonnie offered.

Diana gave her a grateful look and touched her arm with gentle fingers. "Drusilla will held him off, you need to leave now, before it's too late." She turned to Klaus. "Remember to put the bracelet on Hope as you cross the barrier."

Klaus nodded and easily picked Hope in his arms. "We're on the opposite side of the portal," he noted while walking towards her. "How are we going to cross the barrier from here?"

More of the unconscious witches began stirring while Drusilla suppressed a groan of pain as she continued to restrain her brother.

"I will open a portal here," Diana told them as she began murmuring in a foreign language and making motions with her hands. She summoned an incredible amount of magic in order to create an opening for them to escape. It was the only way, even if it came with a heavy price. She concentrated hard and worked furiously to get them out.

As much as Bonnie didn't like Drusilla, she had to admit her determination was impressive. She was holding Daniel back and even had created a shield to defend herself from his attacks. Bonnie's eyes moved from the siblings towards the stirring witches. She focused hard on their twitching bodies and muttered a spell she had seen in Klaus's grimoire. They went completely sill.

The Hollow's dark power hissed angrily. There was a strange pulsing in the air, almost as if the Hollow was building up strength, harvesting all the power it possessed before sending a powerful counter attack.

The hairs on the back of Bonnie's neck stood up. She felt like a ticking bomb was about to explode around them. She looked back at Drusilla. Her entire face was covered in sweat and her breathing was labored. She had her eyes closed and was biting her lower lip. _She's not going to last long,_ Bonnie realized. She took a step forward, ready to help the other witch.

"Don't," Drusilla's eyes snapped open. Bonnie froze at the look the dark haired witch gave her. "Stay back."

"But-"

"I don't need your help," Drusilla yelled angrily. "I got this."

Bonnie shook her head. Trust Drusilla to remain arrogant even when it was obvious she could use another witch's help. She was more than ready to protest and help her anyway, but Klaus grabbed her by the elbow. "It's time," he murmured as he guided her through the thin portal Diana had managed to create.

Bonnie gave one last look at Drusilla and Daniel who continued to struggle against the chains. She was surprised that the Hollow hadn't unleashed all the power it was summoning yet. _What is it waiting for?_ She wondered as Klaus led her through the portal. "Thank you," Bonnie whispered and gave Diana a grateful look as she crossed.

Diana smiled at her. "Darkness is always afraid of light," she murmured softly. "Never forget that, Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded, squeezing her eyes shut as she passed through completely. She shuddered, feeling like she had been dumped into a bucket of ice water. She stumbled on her feet and turned her face away as a blinding light greeted her on the other side.

Klaus and Hope followed her. The bracelet Diana had given Klaus, was now around Hope's right wrist.

A beautiful blue and clear sky greeted them.

While it was bitterly cold, there was no fog or thunder, or sense of dread. They found themselves close to a dirt path, surrounded by hills and a handful of sheep on the opposite side.

It was a stunningly beautiful contrast to where they had just been.

* * *

Diana let out a shaky breath as she closed the portal. Her body swayed from the strain of the spell and she used the back of her hand to wipe the blood off her nose and chin. Opening a portal in this part of the sanctuary had taken a toll on her, even her bones hurt from the exhaustion invading her. She leaned against a nearby tree and closed her eyes briefly. _Just take a deep breath,_ she told herself. She just needed a moment to recover from the spell, that was all. Her eyes snapped open all of a sudden, her senses on the alert. _It was too quiet._ She couldn't hear Daniel struggling against Drusilla any longer. Diana took a big gulp of air and turned around. She froze.

Daniel and Drusilla were standing side by side, watching her with the same vacant eyes and evil smirks on their lips. "No…" Diana whispered, her heart breaking once more. She felt guilty. She had left Drusilla to handle him on her own.

"You didn't honestly think it would be that easy, did you?" Daniel questioned her.

Diana felt a chill go down her spine at the malevolent sound of his voice. She watched him warily before turning to her daughter. "Drusilla…" she pleaded. If anyone had the strength to fight back it was her. "Please..." As a witch she felt terrified, as a mother she felt utterly broken.

The smirk on Drusilla's pretty face widened. "Oh mother," she muttered with disdain. "If you weren't so old and decaying, you would have made a perfect trophy for the Hollow."

"You are both stronger than this," Diana told her children in a calm and controlled voice. "Don't let that evil thing cloud your minds, you can fight it, you can-" she gasped, feeling an invisible rope closing around her throat.

Drusilla gave her a wicked grin. "You let them escape," she hissed and took a couple of menacing steps closer. "It was a big mistake." She moved her fingers, choking her own mother with her magic.

Diana's magic snapped into action and she succeeded in breaking free; falling to her knees in the process and gasping loudly as sweet air entered her lungs once more.

Drusilla stumbled back and glared at her.

Daniel walked closer and gave his mother a hateful look. The Hollow was angry, its prey had gotten away and it demanded blood. Diana was the perfect target to unleash all its fury on.

Diana forced herself to her feet and raised her chin, a defiant look on her face. "So, this is how it's going to be?" she summoned every last bit of strength she possessed and called upon her magic to aid her in this battle. Her children, her own flesh and blood turned against her. "You will regret this," she spoke to the Hollow. "Mark my words, your end is coming."

Daniel and Drusilla laughed at her words.

Diana didn't waste any more time with words, she attacked.

The ground shook as their powers collided.

 _Kill her,_ the Hollow commanded. _She must die._

Daniel and Drusilla were under the Hollow's complete control and did not hesitate to attack with all the viciousness they possessed. The Hollow wanted Diana's blood and so did they. In that moment, Diana wasn't their mother but their enemy and they were going to eliminate her because that was what the Hollow commanded.

Although her heart was broken into a million pieces, Diana fought back with all she had. She was not going to go down without giving the Hollow one hell of a fight.

* * *

They stole a car.

Well, Klaus compelled a young couple to hand over their car. Bonnie felt guilty as they left them on the side of the dirt road and took their Jeep.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, love." Klaus wasn't in the least bit sorry about it.

"You think they will be okay?" Bonnie looked back but she couldn't see them any longer.

"They'll find their way into town eventually," Klaus tried to reassure her as he drove out of there as fast as he could. The more distance he could put between them and the Hollow, the better.

As much as Bonnie felt bad for taking the couple's car, she welcomed the heat inside the Jeep and the sense of relief that washed over her body the further away they got. The sky was clear, the sun was shining, and they were safe, that was all that mattered. She visibly relaxed and settled comfortably in the passenger seat. It almost seemed surreal that they had gotten way. She could recall with exact precision the phantom teeth biting her leg and the roots holding her captive and crushing her bones. She shivered. It had been a close call.

For a long time, they drove in silence.

Hope's eyes were lost in the scenery while Bonnie leaned back against her seat and closed her eyes. She couldn't help but wondered if Daniel was free of the Hollow by now. _Had Drusilla and Diana succeeded in stopping him? Was the Hollow tracking them now? Just how many people had it possessed?_ It was scary to think how easily the Hollow had managed to take over the people at the Inn, how it had gotten to Daniel and those wolves too. _We have to stop it,_ she thought. For Hope's sake, they had to put an end to this.

"What are we going to do?" She asked upon opening her eyes. They had been driving for nearly an hour by now and she had absolutely no clue where they were or where they were headed. Klaus hadn't said much either.

"We'll meet with Freya and Elijah," Klaus informed her. "We'll go to a safe house and plan our next move." He glanced at the rearview mirror and noticed that Hope had fallen asleep. "She's asleep." He glanced at Bonnie, sensing that there was more she wanted to discuss.

"What do you think will happen to the sanctuary?"

Klaus shrugged.

"Will the Hollow release Daniel and the other witches from its hold?"

"Perhaps."

Bonnie gave him a curious look. "That sounds more like a no," she noted.

Klaus's lips twitched. She was either very perceptive or had come to know him really well, either way, he took his time before formulating a response. Hope's light snoring was the only sound in the car for the next couple of minutes.

"Well?" Bonnie probed.

"The Hollow likes to possess witches, its ultimate goal is to be flesh and blood. It's found a good vessel for now."

"So, you don't think it will let Daniel free."

Klaus frowned. "Why do you care so much about _him_?" he couldn't mask the annoyance he felt.

Bonnie arched an eyebrow at the tone of his voice. _Was he jealous?_ She couldn't help but feel a feminine thrill at the thought of it. "I feel bad for Diana," she responded simply. "And for the people inside the sanctuary, everyone has been really nice." Except Drusilla but even with all her nastiness, Bonnie felt bad for her. Her brother was possessed and her village was in shambles. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her and her mother.

"The more powerful the witch, the longer the Hollow can stay inside them." He met her eyes briefly. "Drusilla, Daniel, and Diana are extremely powerful witches. The Hollow must be dancing with glee at having him under its control." The Hollow would release the witches it had possessed but it would no doubt keep Daniel under its thrall.

"Poor Diana," Bonnie whispered sadly. She had looked so fragile and Bonnie could only imagine the toll it had taken on her to open the portal and let them out of the sanctuary. "I wish we could have done more to help her, to-"

"The Hollow will follow us." There was absolutely no doubt in Klaus's mind. The Hollow was coming for them, which was why they had to get to a safe place as soon as possible. "As soon as it leaves the village, the people will be free of its evil magic. Except Daniel of course. The Hollow will use him for as long as it can." _I should have killed him when I had the chance,_ he thought with regret. In Daniel, the Hollow had found a perfect temporary vessel and was going to take full advantage of it.

Bonnie looked over her shoulder and contemplated Hope's sleeping form for a couple of seconds before turning back to staring at the winding road head. "The Hollow was afraid of us," she whispered.

Klaus gave her a curious look.

"When Hope gave me her blood, it created a link of sorts, it allowed us to connect our powers more easily."

"Go on."

"I think the Hollow sensed that, I think it was afraid of what we could do _together._ Daniel had the chance to attack us but he didn't, instead he wanted me to step aside and give him Hope." She couldn't stop thinking about it. "Why?" she wondered out loud.

Klaus mulled over her words before saying, "the Hollow is afraid of you." Bennett blood was the key, they knew that.

"Maybe." Bonnie leaned her head back against the seat and exhaled loudly. "Everyone supernatural has a weakness, even the Hollow." Vampires, Werewolves, the Originals, they all had weaknesses. If they could find the Hollow's weakness, they could destroy it.

"I think it's rather obvious, don't you?" Klaus gave her a knowing look.

 _Bennett blood._

Bonnie stared out of the passenger window, wondering if her blood combined with Hope's could prove to be a lethal weapon against the Hollow.

"We shall discuss it with Freya and see what she thinks."

Bonnie nodded. She was actually looking forward to meeting Klaus's older sister. She felt intrigued her. Not to mention that having another witch to trade ideas with, would be advantageous in their pursuit to destroy the Hollow for good.

Silence descended over them after that.

They still had a long way to go before they could meet with Klaus's siblings. For now, they were just grateful to have gotten away.

* * *

A couple of hours later, they made a stop to fill the tank with gas and get something to eat.

Bonnie washed her hands and her face in the bathroom of a small restaurant close to the gas station and contemplated her reflection in the mirror. She had pulled her hair up and cleaned her face from all the dirt but her clothes were stained with mud and blood, particularly on her back. Her leggings and shoes were no better. She sighed. No wonder the owner of the restaurant had given them strange looks when they walked in. The three of them looked worse for wear.

As she made her way back to the table she noticed how dark it was getting outside, it looked like it was about to rain. _Please don't let that be the Hollow,_ she thought as she sat next to Klaus and waited for their food to arrive. He had taken his jacket off and cleaned the blood from his face and neck, although Bonnie could see little red specks peaking through the collar of his shirt. It was a good thing there was only one other customer inside the restaurant-too engrossed in his newspaper to paid them any mind. The less attention they attracted to themselves, the better.

Klaus was staring at Hope, who was slouching in her seat. She had hardly said a word since they got in the car. She looked sad and serious. And who could blame her after all they had been through in the past couple of hours. Bonnie stared at Klaus, noticing the worried frown on his face and the tense set of his shoulders. He was clearly bothered by Hope's silence. She moved her hand under the table and touched his thigh. Klaus's head snapped in her direction. Bonnie gave him an encouraging look. _Talk to her,_ she mouthed. Avoiding the subject was not going to solve anything. Hope probably had a lot of questions and he was the best person to answer them.

Klaus took an unnecessary breath of air before finally asking Hope, "what's wrong sweetheart?"

Hope looked up, her eyes widening slightly before she shrugged. "Nothing," she mumbled under her breath.

Klaus sighed. "Hope." She was lying and they both knew it.

Hope looked up once more. Her hand absently touching the bracelet on her wrist. Bonnie noticed that one of the beads was becoming dark. She frowned.

Hope touched the beads with her fingers before gathering the courage to ask a very important question. "When are we going back home?"

Klaus's face was unreadable as he stared into her eyes. "The village is no longer safe, sweetheart."

Hope's bottom lip trembled. "What about our things?" she asked him then. "My sketchbook, my toys, my pictures…" her voice cracked slightly. Her most precious possessions were at the manor. The manor was her home and she wanted to go back. "I didn't say goodbye to Claire or Mrs. Miller…" she looked suddenly horrified. _What would her friend think?_ "What about school? And if we can't return where are we going to live now?" All the questions that had been troubling her mind poured out of her lips in a frenzy.

Bonnie's heart ached for her and for Klaus, because she could see how troubled he felt.

"We are going to meet with Freya and Elijah," Klaus informed her in a calm voice. "We are going to go to a safe house with them." He had reached out to Freya in order to break free from Diana's house. Freya and Elijah knew now that the Hollow had managed to get inside the sanctuary and were on their way to meet with them.

Hope's face broke and she suppressed a small whimper. "Is it because of me?" she asked in a tiny voice. "It's my fault-"

"No, sweetheart no," Klaus was quick to reassure her. He reached out and took her hand in his. "This is not your fault."

"But they were after me," Hope insisted, her eyes filling with tears. "They wanted me and we have to run because of that." Her bottom lip trembled and she shuddered before asking, "why do they want to hurt me?"

Klaus swallowed hard and looked away from her, choosing to stare out of the window and into the parking lot. _How could he begin to explain everything?_ She had been so little when the Hollow first came for her. She had vague memories of the places they had lived in before coming to the sanctuary. For Hope, the manor was their home, life in the sanctuary was all she truly knew. They had been safe there and he had not felt the need to worry her or alert her to the dangerous monster lurking in the shadows. He had avoided telling her about the Hollow until now.

Bonnie watched them silently, wishing she could say something to comfort Hope or to help Klaus explain the situation but she couldn't find the words either. She didn't want to say too much or scare Hope more than she already was. She touched Klaus's shoulder instead, silently offering him all her support.

Klaus gave her a grateful look and placed his hand on top of hers, her touch was rather soothing. He pulled his hand away before turning to his daughter once more. "Daniel and those witches helping him," Klaus began in a surprisingly calm voice. "They weren't themselves, they were possessed." He met his daughter's eyes, wishing that he could keep her away from all of this.

Hope frowned. "Someone is controlling them."

Klaus nodded. "An entity known as the Hollow." He suppressed a murderous growl. How he hated that creature and all the pain it had caused his family.

The name wasn't so strange to Hope, Bonnie had used it when she confronted Daniel earlier that day. Things suddenly began to click into place. "The rain, the spiders, and all those creepy animals at the Inn," Hope murmured. "It was all because of that Hollow thingy isn't it?"

"Yes," Klaus answered. "It's what the Hollow does." He kept a neutral tone, he didn't want to scare her more than she already was. "It possesses witches, all supernatural really. It uses them to do its dirty work."

Hope bit her lower lip and finally asked, "why does it want me?"

Klaus was silent for a long time. He needed to choose his words carefully. "You are a very special little girl," he murmured at last. "A witch with vampire blood and the werewolf gene, you are unique…"

Hope's heart sped up. Daniel had called her a unique creature too and he had also said another word. "An abomination…" she whispered painfully. "A thing that causes disgust or hatred," she recited the definition she had once seen in a dictionary. She had good memory and was able to recall things she had read before. She knew the definition of an abomination and it hurt that people thought she was one.

Something flashed across Klaus's eyes; a mixture of anger, pain, and understanding too.

Bonnie felt like a dagger had struck her heart at the sorrowful look in both of their faces. _How many times had Klaus been called an abomination? How many people hated his child because of it?_

"You are not an abomination," Klaus squeezed her fingers and stared into her eyes.

"But people think-"

"People fear what they can't understand," Bonnie's soft voice got both of their attention. Father and daughter turned to look at her. "And so, they label it with cruel words." She hoped Klaus wouldn't mind that she was butting in but it broke her heart to see Hope so affected by Daniel's words. "Vampires, werewolves…" she continued in a gently voice. "Witches call them abominations because they can't understand why nature would allow them to exist," she paused, gathering her thoughts. "Anything witches feel goes against their beliefs, anything that is different from them, they label and judge." She herself had seen vampires as abominations of nature at one point in her life, she had fought them and had wanted to destroy them. That was before she realized that the world was not black or white, there many shades of grey in between. "It isn't right." While yes, most vampire were selfish and cruel and did horrible things there were other vampires who strived to be better or who had been forced to become the thing they hated the most and had no choice but to embrace what they were. She thought of Stefan, of Caroline, and her mom. _How many others had been turned against their will? How many others suffered because of it?_ She looked at Klaus and then at his little girl, her whole world had come crashing down on her in a matter of hours. Hope didn't deserve to be hunted down. Despite Klaus's reputation, despite knowing what he had done in the past, Bonnie couldn't classify him as an abomination of nature and she could never ever think of his daughter like that either. Hope was innocent. She was a child who was being persecuted by her uniqueness, it wasn't fair. "You are a wonderful, smart, and amazing little girl," Bonnie told her. "It doesn't matter what people think of you, what matters it's what's in your heart."

Hope welcomed her words with open arms. "You really think I'm smart and amazing?"

"Of course you are!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"A prodigy," Klaus said with a proud grin.

"Absolutely," Bonnie agreed with him.

Hope couldn't stop the small smile forming on her lips. She liked that they thought of her that way.

The adoring look Klaus gave Bonnie had her heart fluttering like crazy. Bonnie had clearly made Hope feel better and he felt grateful for her wise words. He also felt glad she was there to support him and help explain things better. They made an amazing team and it was obvious how much Hope trusted and liked them together. Between the two of them they had appeased her fears.

"Are they going to keep coming after me?" Hope asked suddenly.

Klaus wanted to tell her that no, no one would come for her. He couldn't though. "Listen to me, Hope." His eyes bore into hers. "I will not allow anyone to hurt you. I will keep you safe, no matter what."

"And so will I," Bonnie promised. She took Hope's other hand and squeezed her fingers. "You are not alone Hope," she told her. "We will keep you safe, always."

Hope squeezed Bonnie's fingers and her father's as well, holding onto both of them. "Do you promise?" she asked looking back and forth between them.

"I promise," Bonnie smiled at her.

"I swear it," Klaus echoed, bringing her hand to his lips and placing a tender kiss on her knuckles.

Hope smiled then, feeling so much better.

For a long time, the three of them sat holding hands. It felt right. It definitely made Hope feel protected. She knew her father would always keep her safe but having Bonnie make the same promise, having her show how much she cared, it made Hope's heart feel warm and fuzzy.

It's what a mother would do.

That had always been Hope's dream, to have a mother. Now more than ever, she felt close to fulfilling that wish. As she held Bonnie's and her father's hands, the troubling thoughts and fears disappeared from her mind, and her heart bloomed with happiness. As long as she had Bonnie and her father with her, Hope would be okay.

* * *

Bonnie woke up startled. She felt sure she had been dreaming about something but the details escaped her once she was fully awake. She yawned and lifted her arms above her head, stretching. The right side of her neck and shoulder hurt, probably from the way she had been resting her head while sleeping. "Are we there yet?" she asked suppressing another yawn.

"Almost."

The sun had gone down, darkness invaded the land but it wasn't threatening. The night was quiet, peaceful. She looked over her shoulder at Hope, who was still asleep in the back seat. Bonnie's eyes moved towards the white beaded bracelet on her wrist, one of the beads was completely black now. _The Hollow's magic is searching for her,_ Bonnie realized with a pang in her heart. She turned away from Hope, wondering how soon they would reach Klaus's siblings, and how soon they could start working on destroying the Hollow for good. She prayed that the bracelet would resist and keep her safe for many more days to come.

"There they are," Klaus said.

There was a car parked on the side of the road and two people were waiting for them.

Klaus parked right in front of them.

Bonnie stared at the blonde woman first, she was wearing jeans, a black leather jacket and black knee-high boots. A powerful witch without a doubt, Bonnie could feel her power all the way inside the car. Next to her was a tall, elegantly dressed man. One Bonnie recognized right away, Elijah Mikaelson. _The woman is Freya then,_ Bonnie thought, feeling a nervous flutter invading her stomach. They had reached their destination at last.

Klaus got out first.

Bonnie took a deep breath and got out as well. She saw Freya hug Klaus tightly and kiss his cheek before pulling away. Elijah nodded in his brother's direction before his eyes settled on Bonnie. It was nerve wracking to say the least, this was not how Bonnie expected to meet them; not when she was covered in mud, sweat, and dry blood. Not to mention that Elijah Mikaelson had the kind of presence- _of arrogance_ -that made people feel insignificant. The way he dressed, the way he always had that superior and untouchable look about him, and the power his presence radiated was enough to set anyone's teeth on edge. He was watching her with those unreadable and calculating brown eyes of his. The darkness surrounding them making him more sinister looking than she remembered. This was an ancient vampire who could crush anyone with his fingers. Bonnie suddenly felt like the seventeen-year-old girl who had the weight of the world on her shoulders and whose friends depended on her magic to save them.

"You haven't aged a day," Elijah commented.

Bonnie didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. She stood there, arms on her sides, feeling unsure of what to say. She could feel Freya's eyes on her as well, studying her. "The perks of a magical coma I guess," it was a lame thing to say. Elijah didn't seem amused but Freya's lips did twitch as did Klaus's. He actually moved closer to her, placing a hand on the small of her back. It was an action that did not go unnoticed by his siblings. Bonnie felt glad to have him by her side and present a united front against his siblings.

"It's nice to properly meet you." Freya stepped forward and shook her hand. Bonnie's fingers tingled and both of them felt a jolt as they sensed each other's magic. Freya looked rather impressed. She was momentarily stunned by the power she felt coming from Bonnie. She shook her head. "I went with Niklaus to pick you up, well your coffin…" she trailed off unsure.

Bonnie visibly relaxed. She wasn't the only one who was nervous. "Nice to meet you too," she said with a small smile. Freya definitely seemed more approachable than Elijah. Bonnie liked her better already.

Freya's eyes looked past Bonnie and her smile widened. "Hope," she whispered. There was a beautiful smile on her face as she contemplated her niece.

"Hi," Hope had woken up and gotten out of the car. She walked closer to the group and smiled at her aunt and uncle.

"Look at you," Freya walked towards her and gave her a big hug. It had been a while since the last time they had seen each other. "You're so big!" she exclaimed when they pulled apart. "You're almost as big as me."

Hope laughed at that. "Not yet," she responded with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Hello Darling," Elijah materialized in front of her and picked her up in his arms, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Hope smiled sweetly at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 _He doesn't look so intimidating holding a child_ , Bonnie thought as she watched them.

"Is aunt Bekah with you?" Hope looked towards the car, hoping to see her favorite aunt. "Uncle Kol?"

A shadow crossed Elijah's features. "No, sweetheart. They are not with us."

Hope was visibly disappointed.

"We will be reunited with them soon," Elijah promised, his eyes momentarily drifting towards Bonnie before meeting Klaus's eyes.

Bonnie noticed that both brothers were having a silent conversation with their eyes. They were very in tune with each other. It surprised her that she was able to sense such complicity considering the only time she had seen them interact had been the night Elijah helped her and her friends try to stop Klaus from breaking his curse. He had betrayed them in end and saved Klaus. Bonnie definitely felt curious about Klaus's relationship with his siblings and hoped that she could work well Elijah and Freya. They were fighting on the same side after all.

"We should get going," Freya looked at Klaus. "The sooner we get to the safe house, the better." They shouldn't stay on the road too long, it was dangerous. She glanced at the moonless sky. The night was peaceful so far, but she knew better than anyone how quickly that could change. They shouldn't be giving the Hollow chances to catch up with them.

"And you are sure we'll be safe?" Klaus questioned while looking at Hope.

"Yes," was the firm response from Freya. "I have made all kinds of arrangements to ensure our safety."

Klaus nodded and gently guided Bonnie towards Elijah's car. He opened the door for her and helped Hope get inside as well.

Elijah arched an eyebrow and shared a curious look with his sister. There was something about the way their brother was acting towards the Bennett witch that made them curious as to the nature of their relationship. Elijah also noticed the complicity in the looks and smiles Bonnie and Hope shared as they got in the car. He didn't say anything but he was certainly intrigued. It seemed Bonnie Bennett had gained their trust and affection rather quickly.

With Bonnie, Hope, and Freya settled in the backseat, and Klaus taking the passenger side, Elijah turned the ignition on and began driving them towards the safe house Freya had found for them. They had secured the house many months ago, it was something they always did. It was always good to have more than one safe house ready in case the Hollow found them and attacked. They needed to always stay one step ahead. The coffins with the rest of their family were on their way to the safe house as well. Soon their family would be reunited and the Hollow would pay for all the suffering it had caused them.

 **~X~**

About an hour later, dark shadows materialized next to the Jeep Klaus, Bonnie, and Hope had been in. They swirled inside, searching for the girl like hungry sharks smelling blood.

They found nothing.

"She's not here," Drusilla muttered as she and her brother materialized next to the vehicle. "That stupid bracelet is cloaking her well." Her hands balled into fists.

 _I will find a way to break the magic hiding her from me,_ the Hollow whispered inside her mind.

"We are close," Daniel stated. "They can't be very far from here." His eyes followed the road, his magic desperately searching for any clues. "We'll find her."

 _Yes, we will,_ the Hollow agreed, purring with pleasure as it continued to feed from the siblings' energy. Through them, the Hollow could breathe the fresh air and feel the coldness penetrating their bodies. There were moments were the Hollow could almost taste the sweet freedom of being alive. It was an illusion though. As powerful as the siblings were, the Hollow was slowly eating away their strength. When there was nothing left, their bodies would begin to decompose but until then, the Hollow was going to keep using them and trying to live through them. They were strong, powerful, and far more appetizing than that foolish boy it had possessed the previous night. Although they could never compare to the Hollow's ultimate goal.

 _If only I could feed off a Bennett witch,_ the Hollow lamented as it guided Daniel and Drusilla down the road their prey had taken. The girl was close, very close but the Hollow's powers couldn't pin point her exact location, all because of that old hag's bracelet. Diana had paid dearly for her meddling and soon Bonnie and the stupid hybrid would share the same fate. For as much as the Hollow would love to feed off their energy and possess them like it did with Daniel and Drusilla, Klaus and Bonnie were the last obstacle. With them out of the way, the Hollow would finally take Hope Mikaelson and return to the land of the living.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful support. I hope you like this chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

After a couple of hours of driving silently through the English country side, they arrived at the safe house. Not much had been said throughout the journey; no one wanted to break the comfortable silence surrounding them.

Hope yawned and rested her head against Bonnie's shoulder, doing her best to stay awake. She looked up when the car stopped at an old iron gate. Despite the darkness, she could make out the huge trees leading up to the limestone house and the ivy growing around the windows and sides. Her skin prickled; the air was charged with a strange kind of electricity. _Powerful magic_ it was, even as young as she was, Hope could tell. "This is where we are going to live?" she asked, feeling disappointed. Not only was the house smaller than the manor but it was also pretty run down.

"I know it looks a little rough," Freya murmured nervously.

 _A little?_ Bonnie thought as they got out of the car. There was something dark and almost sinister looking about the house, it definitely lacked the charm of the manor they had been living in at the sanctuary. She could see why Hope was so disappointed by it.

"A little?" Klaus asked with incredulity.

"It looks creepy," Hope crossed her arms over her chest, feeling cold. An uneasy feeling also settled in the pit of her stomach. The house was surrounded by overgrown plants and flowers and looming trees that resembled the scary giants in the stories her father told her. She didn't like it one bit. _I want to back home._ She turned to her father, begging him with her eyes to take her back.

"It's just an old house, sweetheart," Klaus squeezed her hand reassuringly. The old house had surely seen better days but he didn't want his daughter to be afraid of going inside. They had no choice but to live here for now and she best get use to it.

"We'll be safe here," Elijah reminded them.

"This land, the house, everything is protected by powerful magic," Freya said. "I know it's not what you are used to," she glanced at Hope. "But it's one of the safest places I know." This had been her hideout when she first escaped her aunt Dahlia. If her aunt's powerful magic hadn't been able to locate her here, neither would the Hollow. Freya felt sure of it. "There are only three rooms, so we'll have to share." She turned to Bonnie then. "If you wish to share with Hope-"

"That won't be necessary, Bonnie will be staying with me." Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Bonnie's face burst into flames. She looked down, feeling a wave of embarrassment washing over her. _Sharing a room with Klaus,_ she felt equally nervous and excited at the prospect.

Elijah arched an eyebrow and Freya looked taken back.

"You and Hope can have your own rooms," Klaus continued, taking charge of the situation as usual. "As for our dear brother," his lips twitched as he looked at Elijah. "I'm sure you can make yourself comfortable in a sofa somewhere."

"Naturally," Elijah muttered. A vampire as old as him didn't need any sleep, it was something they did out of habit so he didn't have a problem resting in a sofa somewhere, all in the name of making sure his sister and niece would be comfortable of course. He continued to regard the couple with curious eyes. _When did it happen? Was this another fleeting fancy or was it more?_ He had many questions but he kept his mouth shut.

Freya was at a loss of words, she had assumed she and Bonnie would share a room while Niklaus shared with Elijah, that way Hope would get her own space. She would even have accepted to share a room with her niece and give Bonnie her own space but her brother's decision had caught her off guard. "I wasn't aware the two of you-" she stumbled over her words. _Niklaus and Bonnie Bennett were together?_ She didn't know what to make of this sudden turn of events. _How did it happen?_

"We are," Klaus declared in an almost defiant voice.

Bonnie continued to look embarrassed while Freya and Elijah watched them carefully, neither knowing what else to say.

Hope smiled brightly at her father and Bonnie. "Don't they make the cutest couple ever?" she exclaimed happily. Her uneasiness was chased away by the happiness surrounding her heart. "I'm already planning their wedding."

"Hope-" Bonnie turned to the excited little witch. She and Klaus had barely acknowledged their attraction and desire to be together but Hope was already ten steps ahead of them.

"I have a couple ideas for the dress but I need aunt Bekah's opinion," Hope continued with a mischievous grin, completely ignoring Bonnie's discomfort.

"Is that so?" Elijah asked with amusement.

Hope nodded.

Bonnie's embarrassment only grew while Klaus couldn't help but chuckle at his daughter's antics. He had warned Hope not to rush things that morning but his daughter had clearly dismissed his concerns and while he didn't have any plans for a wedding yet, he wasn't going to stop her from dreaming about it. He gave Bonnie's waist a slight squeeze, a boyish grin on his lips. _She's never going to give up,_ his eyes said.

 _I know._

Bonnie shook her head, she felt embarrassed because this was not how she expected Klaus's siblings to find out about their relationship but she couldn't be angry at Hope. She was so stinking cute. If it were up to Hope, she would find a way to convince them to get married right then and there.

"We should get inside before we freeze to death." Freya got her keys out and began walking towards the front door. She didn't know what to make of her brother's relationship with the Bennett witch but now more than ever, she felt curious about Bonnie. Niklaus was not the kind of vampire _to date_ and for Bonnie to have caught his eye…she must definitely be an extraordinary witch. One, Freya was determined to get to know.

Bonnie, Klaus, and Hope followed her inside the house while Elijah trailed behind them. He watched the couple with keen interest. Like Freya, he was undoubtedly curious about the woman that had captivated his brother but he was also worried.

* * *

While Hope brushed her teeth, Klaus took the time to survey her room. He felt a pang in his chest. The walls were covered in a faded flowery wallpaper and the only furniture in the room was a single twin size bed and a dresser with peeling white paint.

Hope stepped inside the room, wearing a t-shirt that Freya had given her. It was big on her so it looked like a nightgown. Her muddy clothes and shoes laid at the foot of the bed. The only thing she had kept were her pink socks.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

Hope nodded and made her way towards the bed. It was late, she was past her bedtime and the sadness that invaded her made Klaus's heart clench. She got on the small bed and Klaus tucked her in with a comfy red quilt. "I know this isn't what you are used to," he glanced around the small and desolate space and sighed. "But we'll make it better," he promised. "We'll paint the walls, throw away those hideous muddy curtains, and make this old dusty room look shiny and new, I promise."

"They are really ugly curtains," Hope agreed, her lips slowly twitching into a small smile.

"I'm sorry for everything you have been through today, sweetheart." His voice was tender, comforting. He squeezed himself on the bed, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'm very proud of you."

"Really?"

"You were really brave."

Hope looked down, her bottom lip trembling. "I don't think so," she whispered painfully. "I'm not as brave as you."

"Why would you say that?"

Hope bit her lip before responding. "I couldn't help you or Bonnie," she mumbled, her voice cracking slightly. "I wanted to, I really did. But then I saw that wolf and I…I couldn't move, I…" she trailed off, her heart sinking at the thought of her failure.

"You were afraid," Klaus finished for her. He had seen the fear in her eyes. He hated Daniel- hated the Hollow- for causing his daughter so much anguish. His jaw clenched as he tried to contain his rage. The last thing he wanted was for Hope to live in fear, or spend the better part of her life running. He better than anyone knew what it was like to live like that.

"Yeah."

"It's okay to be afraid, sweetheart."

"No, it's not!" Hope snapped, feeling indignant by the suggestion. "I'm a Mikaelson and we fear no one."

Klaus gave a half laugh. "Hardly." If only she knew.

Hope frowned. "What would you say that?"

"Even the mighty Mikaelson family has known fear," he confessed softly. "We're just very good at hiding it."

"But you don't fear anything," Hope stated with all the confidence in the world.

Klaus let out a bitter laugh. If only she knew of the countless demons that haunted him, the fears that he kept hidden under a mask of control and arrogance. There was a part of him that wanted her to believe that he wasn't afraid of anything, that he, the all mighty Klaus Mikaelson was untouchable but he knew that wouldn't help her. "That's not true," it cost him to admit but it was the truth. He and his siblings had known plenty of fear throughout their long lives. He still felt fear, even if he tried not to show it.

"When have you ever been afraid?" Hope questioned curiously. Her father was the strongest vampire in the world, he had no reason to fear anyone.

"Today," Klaus responded with all the sincerity in the world. "When I went into the inn and didn't see you or Bonnie," he paused. "When I tracked you to the woods and saw that wolf coming towards you…" he trailed off, memories of Henrik's death surfacing immediately. That night would forever haunt him and knowing that he had come close to losing his daughter in a similar manner made him feel even more vulnerable. He pulled her even closer to him. The fear of losing his little girl was unlike anything he had ever experienced before, it truly paralyzed him.

"Really?" Hope's blue eyes were huge as they stared at him.

Klaus nodded. "You are the most precious, the most important thing in my life," he told her while sweetly tracing the side of her face. "You are my world Hope, my heart." If anything were to happen to her, the world would not be able to withstand his grief, that was for sure. He would without a doubt burn the world to ash. "I wish I could tell you that you will never know fear but the truth is, that you will. And that is okay." It had taken him a long time to accept the fact that he wasn't untouchable, that he wasn't an unfeeling all-powerful creature who had no weaknesses. It was a humbling lesson for sure. "But you know something?"

"What?"

"Even when we are the most afraid, we can find the strength to persevere." He moved his hand away from her face and touched her heart. "You have the heart of a warrior, sweetheart." He stared into her eyes as he spoke. "You are Hope Mikaelson and one day you will be the greatest witch the world has ever seen. Those who dare to hurt you will live to regret it."

Hope smiled at that. "You really think so?"

"I know so."

"I love you, Daddy." Hope threw her arms around his neck, almost climbing on top of him as she hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Klaus hugged her back. He wanted to hold on to this moment forever, wishing to keep her safe in his arms for all eternity. It was foolish of course, he couldn't keep her lock up in a tower, or will her to remain a child forever. One day, Hope would grow up and have a life of her own.

A couple of minutes later, Hope settled back on the bed, snuggling against his side once more. "You have to tell me a story," she reminded him while yawning. It was their nightly routine after all.

Klaus chuckled. "And what fairy tale would you like to hear tonight?" A knowing smirk formed on his lips. "Sleeping Beauty?"

Hope giggled, her eyes shinning like sapphires. "Nope." As much as she loved the tale of sleeping beauty, she wanted a different story tonight. "Not a fairy tale," she informed him. "I want a real story."

"Which one?"

"The one about the mask ball," she exclaimed excitedly. "Where aunt Bekah danced with the dashing prince and uncle Kol ended up kissing a donkey." She couldn't contain her giggles.

Klaus laughed out loud. "Oh yes." His eyes filled with mischief as he recalled the delightful tale. He cleared his throat and got comfortable. "Once upon a time, in a beautiful and enchanting city known as Paris…" he began in a smooth voice.

He wasn't even halfway through the story when Hope fell asleep.

Klaus tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, my darling girl." He turned the lights off and exited the room, trouble thoughts lingering on his mind.

* * *

After putting Hope to bed, Klaus made his way to the room he was sharing with Bonnie. He found her standing by the window, barefooted, arms crossed over her chest and eyes lost in the darkness outside. There was something so simple, so beautiful, and infinite delicate about her. He found a swell of tenderness invading his heart as he gazed at her. _Had it been just yesterday that he kissed her and held her in his arms?_ His hands itched to touch, his lips wished to explore, and his heart thrummed with emotions he long thought dead. The ice wall he had built around his heart for centuries had slowly melted away since becoming a father. It was almost terrifying how much he could feel now. He certainly never expected to be feeling _this_ for the little spitfire that had come close to killing him once. A decade ago, he would have considered her his worst enemy, now all he wanted was to kiss her and explore her delicate flesh with his hands and mouth. The wolf blood in him stirred with beastly desires while the vampire in him had a sudden thirst to mark her skin and drink her essence. It was a dangerous thing when both of his natures wanted the same thing, a lethal combination really.

He stood still as a statue, watching her quietly, until finally clearing his throat. "Finding anything interesting, love?"

"Jesus Christ!" Bonnie let out a squeak and spun around, eyes wide, heart nearly bursting out of her chest. "You scared the crap out of me."

Klaus arched an eyebrow, an amused grin dancing on his lips. "You of all people should have sensed me approaching, _little witch_." He was the Original Hybrid, her senses should have been screaming in alarm long before he reached the room.

"I was distracted."

"So, I see." Klaus waited for her heartbeat to return to normal before closing the door and walking towards her. His eyes glanced around the room, noticing that it was as equally bare as Hope's was. A queen size bed and an old cherrywood dresser were the only furnishings. He cringed when he saw the pale-yellow drapes which clashed with the red, blue, and brown stripped bedding. "Whoever decorated this place has horrid taste," he muttered while coming to stand in front of her. He placed his hands inside his pockets, a sudden tension rolling over his body. He and Bonnie were _alone_ and the things he wanted to do with her were anything but honorable. He suddenly felt like a teenage boy overtaken by hormones.

"Yeah," Bonnie was no fan of the décor, or lack of thereof- but she felt grateful that they had a roof over their heads and that they were safe from the Hollow's clutches. For now, at least. The thought had her shoulders sinking, and she found herself drawn to the window once more. "There is powerful magic all around this house," she noted. It was too dark to see anything beyond a handful of trees and some bushes but she could feel the power surging in the air. She had felt it from the moment they arrived at the safe house. "I hope it's enough to keep the Hollow at bay."

Klaus followed her gaze. There was a strong wind which rattled the window from time to time but other than that, the night was quiet and uneventful.

Bonnie faced him once more. "How is Hope?"

"Asleep," Klaus responded, his eyes still on the window. "She misses the manor, her things…"

The melancholy in his voice did not go unnoticed by Bonnie. "It's only natural," she said softly. "She's been through a lot." Hope had been ripped away from her home, her friends, and the safety of the village and brought into a world of danger and darkness.

"So, have you."

Bonnie felt her heart stop as their eyes connected. There was an intensity, a sizzling energy surging between them, it took her breath away. For a long time, they gazed into each other's eyes, their bodies yearning to be closer but neither daring to move. "It's been a crazy day." She wanted to reach out and touch him. She wanted to feel the warmth of his body, run her hands through his hair, and kiss those sinful lips but she felt shy all of a sudden. Now that they were alone, she felt uncertain on how to proceed. _Was he expecting something to happen between them?_

"I will call Diana tomorrow and arrange for our things to be send to us. I want Hope to feel comfortable here. We should also go into town and get all the necessities." Klaus glanced at her attire. Bonnie was wearing sweatpants and a loose navy t-shirt, one sleeve hanging low over her shoulder. He unconsciously licked his lips, staring at the caramel flesh as if he were a man starved.

"Freya was kind enough to lend me some clothes," Bonnie told him. _Was it her imagination or had she seen a spark of gold in his eyes?_ Goosebumps formed on her arms and she shivered. It was a strange thing to feel cold yet hot at the same time. "She seems nice." _Keep talking Bonnie,_ she told herself. Maybe if she kept talking the tension building inside her would go away.

Klaus noticed the goosebumps in her arms and the slight shivers invading her body. "You're cold."

"It's cold in this room," Bonnie whispered. The whole house was cold and the shower she had just taken hadn't helped to warm her either. Although his close proximity and the way he was staring at her was fueling a fire deep inside her that was frightening.

"Come here." Klaus immediately wrapped his arms around her trembling body, pulling her close against his chest. He almost purred as her scent penetrated his senses. She fit perfectly in his arms, he didn't want to let go, never.

Bonnie smiled and snuggled against him, resting her head against his chest. He was warm and his arms around her made her feel safe and comfortable. She sighed contently.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked gently.

The question threw her off. "What?" Bonnie looked up, she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Sharing a room," Klaus clarified after seeing the puzzled look on her face. "I made assumptions and did not ask you if you wanted to stay with me." He knew his siblings had questions in regards to their relationship which was why he was avoiding them at the moment. He didn't want to talk about Bonnie and what she had come to mean to him in a such a short time. He did however, wanted to make sure that she was comfortable with this arrangement. Klaus wanted both of them to be on the same page.

"Oh," heat spread all over her face and a nervous flutter invaded her stomach. "I don't mind," she whispered. His eyes were so blue, she could get lost in them forever.

Klaus cupped her, a lopsided grin on his face. He didn't show it but he felt relieved.

"I don't want to rush into anything," Bonnie was quick to say. "But I like the idea of sleeping with you…" she cringed. _Jeez Bonnie!_ "…in the same room as you," she amended rapidly. The coldness had completely disappeared from her body and a blazing heat had taken hold of her. _Could she die from sudden combustion?_

Klaus found her embarrassment absolutely endearing. He rather enjoyed seeing her flustered. "Good," he murmured before lowering his face, almost bumping her nose.

There was a sharp intake of breath from her and her lips parted automatically.

Klaus smirked, pleased by her reaction. He deliberately took his time, a deliciously and agonizing preamble before brushing his lips against hers.

Bonnie trembled at the soft touch of his lips. It was a delicate contact but it had the power of a tsunami for a flood of emotions and sensations invaded her at once. Like a snowflake against the sun, she melted against him, surrendering completely to his sweet seduction.

 _Had it been only last night that they kissed like nothing else mattered?_

 _Had it been just that morning that she woke up in his arms?_

It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Klaus cupped the back of her neck with one hand, his tongue parting her lips without any resistance.

 _Fire,_ it swarmed through her body, making her throb and want something she couldn't quite put words to. She clung to him, hands gripping his shirt when the kiss grew more desperate. One of his hands moved under her shirt, fingers gently caressing her back. Bonnie moaned. She wasn't wearing a bra and her spine tingled as his fingers moved up and down, arousing her even more. _More._ Bonnie pressed her chest against his, rubbing herself against his body, seeking some kind of release from the delicious torture he was inflicting on her. Klaus had one hand on her hip while the other continued to caress her back. Although Bonnie wished nothing more than to keep kissing him, she had to pull away, needing some air.

Klaus groaned in protest and his face immediately lowered towards the curve of her neck, his hot breath tickled her before his lips trailed hungry kisses over her exposed shoulder.

Bonnie threw her head back, eyes tightly shut, and arms circling around his neck. Her lips were swollen and her breathing uneven but her body ached for more. She couldn't really describe all the emotions she was feeling, the closest she could compare it to was _fire_ for it felt like she was burning from the inside out _._ Not the kind of fire to stay away from but a fire that called to her blood and made her feel _alive_ in every sense of the word. She could never get enough of Klaus and his kisses. She was addicted to him already. It was scary how consumed by him she felt but it was also exhilarating.

Their lips found each other once more, hungry, and desperate until she was forced to pull away again, cursing her need to breathe for it got in the way of their kisses.

Klaus watched her with that same burning intensity that had her stomach doing flip flops. He never took his eyes off her, drinking every emotion that flickered across her flushed face and hooded eyes. Male satisfied pride bloomed in his chest at the longing he saw reflected there. The playful smirk on his lips told her everything she needed to know about how he felt. Bonnie tugged at the necklaces around his neck and pulled him in for another heated kiss. Klaus was more than happy to comply to her wishes.

* * *

"You look troubled."

It rarely happened if ever, but Elijah was actually startled by the sound of Freya's voice. He had been so lost in his thoughts, he had not felt her come in which was surprising considering how powerful she was.

"Did I scare you?" Freya's eyes danced with amusement and her lips curled in satisfaction as she stepped inside the small room.

"Hardly," Elijah muttered from his spot on the old sunken couch. He had discarded his jacket and tie, and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows. To an outsider looking in he would have been the perfect picture of relaxation, Freya however could sense the dark cloud hanging over him.

"What is it?"

Elijah's eyes ventured towards the fire which had shadows flickering over the bare walls. The wind blew angrily outside, a warning of the coming storm. _How fitting,_ he thought, eyes darting around. Once upon a time this had been a study, now it was simply another empty room in an old house, one he had chosen to sleep in. He stared at his sister, who was patiently waiting for him to respond. "I have received troubled news from New Orleans."

New Orleans was an ocean away and unlike her siblings, Freya had no attachments to the city but it whatever had happened had Elijah worried. "And?"

"It seems some of the Hollows followers were seen around the Bayou."

"The Bayou?"

"I found it hard to believe as well."

"What the hell were they doing there?" Freya snapped.

Elijah sighed. "Digging through old wolf graves."

"What for?"

"Marcel is not sure. The Crescents blamed the vampires at first but then Mary- you remember her don't you, Jackson's grandmother?"

"Yes, I remember her." Freya hadn't had much contact with the old woman, but she had been an ally of Hayley's and as an elder of the Crescent Moon pack, she had direct dealings with the vampires and Marcel in particular since he ruled the city once more.

"Her house was broken into a couple of days ago," Elijah continued in a somber voice. "She wasn't home, and nothing of value was taken saved for a journal belonging to her husband and," he paused unsure. "Some personal items Hayley had left in her care."

"How can you be sure the Hollow is behind this?"

"Marcel caught up to one of the witches who broke into Mary's house. She had been asking about Niklaus and Hope's whereabouts but she died before he could interrogate her. According to him, she had a mark on her wrist, similar to the one our siblings have."

"The Hollow's mark," Freya muttered angrily. The mark that had tormented Finn, Rebekah, and Kol until they had no choice but to be put down.

"The Crescents are worried, the journal that was stolen from Mary contained information about their pack," Elijah informed her. "Names, dates, and burial grounds as well as ancient rituals that are sacred to their people."

"Why would the Hollow need that?"

"I don't know."

"There must be a reason," Freya murmured more to herself. "What are we missing?"

"I don't know but we cannot wait any longer," Elijah stated as he stood up. The Hollow's power had grown to terrifying lengths and the longer they waited, the harder it would be to end it for good.

"Do you think Bonnie knows that we need her blood?" Freya asked him.

"I'm not sure how much Niklaus has told her, and now that they are together…"

"You're worried about that."

Elijah's lips curled. Freya was very perceptive, there were times when she could read him like an open book. "I don't think it's wise for him to be involved with her, not when our siblings' survival depends on her blood."

"It certainly complicates things," Freya agreed. "This is why he was reluctant to give me her blood," she recalled. She didn't know how long Niklaus and Bonnie had been together but it was obvious how much she had come to mean to Hope and Nik.

"Niklaus is very protective and possessive of those he cares about."

"But Hope comes first," Freya reminded him. "He will do whatever is necessary to keep her safe, we all will." They had been unable to find another living Bennett witch, _Bonnie was it_. They needed her blood to cure their siblings and as much as Niklaus did not want to use her, they didn't really have choice. Freya just prayed that they wouldn't have to sacrifice Bonnie in order to defeat the Hollow for good. She didn't want her brother to be put in that situation.

* * *

 **The next morning**

Bonnie woke up alone. She yawned and stretched in bed, feeling rather warm and comfortable beneath the heavy blanket despite the cold air that penetrated the house. A blush covered her cheeks as flashes of the night before surfaced...sweet murmurs, heated kisses, and daring touches which had a grin spreading over lips. _Klaus._ Her fingers traced her lips, a dreamy look on her face as she thought of him and all the things he made her feel. She wished she had woken up in his arms once more, like the day before at the Inn.

As much as she wanted to stay in bed and continue to dream about Klaus and his kisses, Bonnie had to get up eventually. She finally made her way downstairs after a quick trip to the bathroom. She felt embarrassed that she was still in the sweatpants and t-shirt Freya had lend her but she didn't have any other clothes to wear. They had left the sanctuary in a hurry, barely escaping with their lives after the Hollow's attack. Thinking of the Hollow made her sad and angry. The poor people at the sanctuary had paid a heavy price. _Was Daniel still possessed?_ She felt so sorry for Diana and yes, she even felt sorry for Drusilla too. She could only imagine the chaos the Hollow had left behind. She hoped that now that they were gone, the village will be left alone.

 _It's only a matter of time before the Hollow comes for us_. Bonnie hoped that the magic protecting the house would be able to keep the Hollow at bay, at least until they could figure out a way to destroy it for good. She needed to talk to Freya about that. They needed to start planning and preparing for an attack, the Hollow wasn't going to give up and they needed to be ready.

Bonnie found her way to the kitchen rather easily. She blinked in surprise at the sight that greeted her. Elijah was over the stove, making scramble eggs, Freya was flipping pancakes while Klaus was chopping fruit. The domestic scene was unexpected and she found herself rooted to the spot, close to the door.

Hope was the first to spot her. "Bonnie!" she ran to give her a hug.

"Good morning, sweetie."

"You're just in time for breakfast," Klaus smiled at her.

Bonnie smiled back over the top of Hope's head, her face hot. She could still feel the ghost of his lips on her skin, it made her tingle all over.

Klaus smirked knowingly.

"Aunt Freya is making pancakes," Hope told her. "Chocolate chip pancakes," she added with a grin.

"Yummy." Bonnie's stomach grumbled.

Hope giggled.

"Good morning," Freya greeted her with a friendly smile. "Please take a seat."

"Thank you."

Hope took her hand and guided her towards the round table.

"After breakfast we're going to town," Hope informed her in a happy voice. Her cheerfulness definitely brightened up an otherwise bleak and rainy morning. "I have to decorate my room and we need to get new clothes-"

Freya looked over her shoulder, a frown on her face.

"I don't think that it's a good idea, darling."

Hope turned to her uncle. "Why not?"

"You need to stay inside the house," Elijah responded. His voice was gentle but firm; to Bonnie's ears it sounded like a command. "You can't go outside."

"My daughter is not a prisoner."

Bonnie was surprised by the anger flickering across Klaus's eyes.

Freya gave _both_ of her brothers a reproachful look. "This is not the time to-"

"You can't risk going into town," Elijah said to Klaus in that older brother voice of his, the one that said, _I know better, you should listen_ which of course only served to infuriate Klaus more. "It's too dangerous, the Holl-" he stopped himself and glanced at Hope who was glaring at him. He wasn't sure what Niklaus had said to Hope in regards to the Hollow, and he didn't want to scare his niece although judging by the look on Hope's face, he should be the one feeling afraid. Hope could freeze anyone to death with the looks she was giving him.

"But I need to go shopping," Hope insisted. "I don't like my new room, I have to decorate it and Bonnie and I need new clothes too."

"You can shop online," Elijah suggested.

"I don't want to."

"Hope," Freya began softly.

"I want to go shopping," Hope cried out in a petulant tone before turning to her father. "You said we were going to paint the walls and throw those ugly curtains away," she reminded him.

"I know love," Klaus seemed conflicted. He didn't want to put her in danger but he also didn't want her to be locked inside the house.

"There is nothing wrong with shopping online," Bonnie intervened calmly. "It's raining," she pointed to the window. "I for one, don't feel like going out in this kind of weather. Do you?"

"But-"

"We can order everything we need online," Bonnie said with a sweet and encouraging smile. "There is no need to go into town today. Don't you think?"

Hope was disappointed but if Bonnie didn't mind wearing aunt Freya's clothes and shopping online, neither would she. "I guess," she finally conceded with a reluctant smile. "We're going to need your credit card, Daddy."

"Of course." Klaus gave Bonnie a grateful look.

Bonnie smiled in return. "Now," she said grabbing a plate. "Let's have some of those chocolate chip pancakes, I'm starving." She could still feel a certain tension in the air but thankfully, things hadn't escalated. She saw the grateful look on Freya's face but it was Elijah's cold stare that gave her pause. Bonnie didn't know if he was angry that she had intervened in a family matter or annoyed that she had managed to get Hope to cooperate when he hadn't. Either way, she felt as if she was being judged. Doing her best to ignore him, she took a seat next to Hope and began serving herself.

"You are going to love them," Hope promised. "I already ate two, this is my third." She drenched her pancake with syrup.

"Really?" Bonnie licked her lips as she placed a pancake on her plate, the delicious scent calling out to her growling stomach.

"They're really good," Hope mumbled while taking a bite.

"I'm glad you love them, sweetie." Freya beamed proudly at her niece before looking at Bonnie. "I love to cook," she said while joining them at the table. "It's like potion making, so I enjoy coming up with my own recipes too." Her tone was warm, inviting and Bonnie felt relaxed in her presence. She was very different from Elijah and for that Bonnie felt grateful. "Maybe you can help me after breakfast," Freya suggested casually. "There is a small green house out back; it's in need of some cleaning. I plan to set up my potions lab there."

"I would love to," Bonnie decided. It would give the two of them the perfect opportunity to talk alone. It was something they both wanted to do. Freya's potion making skills and Bonnie's blood were needed to bring back the rest of the Mikaelsons. Together, they would find a way to destroy the Hollow once and for all.

While the three witches chatted comfortably and ate their breakfast, Klaus and Elijah contemplated each other before silently leaving the kitchen. There was a lot they needed to discuss.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Hope everyone had a wonderful New Year, enjoy!_

* * *

Klaus and Elijah stepped into a little porch area at the back of the house, where they were protected from the rain. For a long time, they stood there staring at the trees and fog that surrounded the property, neither willing to say the first word.

Finally, Klaus couldn't take the silence anymore. "Well get on with it." There was a clear challenge in his gaze as he contemplated his older brother.

Elijah stood tall and proud, one hand inside the pocket of his pants. He didn't seem to be in any hurry to talk.

"Speak up, Elijah. I grow tired of your games."

"I received a call from Marcel."

That was not what Klaus had been expecting to hear. "Marcel?" he arched an eyebrow.

"The Hollow's minions were digging up graves in the Bayou," Elijah informed him. "Mary's house was broken into and some personal items were taken, things Hayley left in her care. She's particularly concerned about a journal which details their scared burial grounds as well important rituals for their pack."

Klaus mulled over Elijah's words. "What does the Hollow want with that?"

"I don't know," Elijah replied. "Marcel caught up to one of the witches and tried interrogating her, she died before she could say much but she apparently inquired about you and Hope." Their eyes met. "Clearly, whatever the Hollow wants with that journal is connected to the plans it has for Hope."

"Obviously," Klaus muttered. He didn't think he could hate anyone as much as he hated Mikael but the Hollow came really close. The vicious hatred he felt for that evil entity poisoned his blood.

"Whatever the Hollow is planning in regards to Hope it has also to do with the Crescent pack," Elijah continued. "A link we are missing." He eyed Klaus carefully. "It's interesting don't you think? The Bennett witches and the Crescent wolves are somehow linked to the Hollow…and to Hope." When Klaus did not say anything, Elijah continued. "Mary is worried about Hope," he paused and looked away from his brother, staring at the trees instead. This had always been a difficult subject to approach. "She expressed a desire to speak with Hope…"

Klaus snorted at that. "She's nothing to us."

"She's Hope's family," Elijah reminded him sharply. "Mary was a grandmother figure to Hayley. She helped her a lot. The Crescents are-"

"Distant family," Klaus made sure to point out.

"Hope is a Crescent wolf, Niklaus. She bears their mark, no matter how much you wish to deny it, Crescent blood runs through Hope's veins."

"Hope is a Mikaelson," Klaus hissed. "She has no connection to that backwater pack."

"Because you have never allowed them to get in contact with her."

"Why would I?" He hadn't even allowed his own werewolf relatives near Hope.

"Niklaus-"

"Hope does not need them!" Klaus snapped. "It really amazes me that you of all people have become their champion." Then again, Klaus knew Elijah did it because of the love he had for Hayley.

"I only want what is best for Hope," Elijah murmured quietly.

"And you think I don't?"

"I didn't say that, Niklaus."

"No, but you clearly want to give me a lecture about what is best for _my child_."

"The situation is quite delicate."

"I don't need a reminder, brother."

Elijah sighed. "Do you think it's wise to start something with the witch who is the key to saving our siblings?" he questioned suddenly.

Klaus glared at him.

"Do you think it's wise to have her bond with Hope so quickly when you don't even know if it will work out between the two of you?"

"Are you truly concerned about Hope's well-being or worried that she loves Bonnie more than Hayley already?"

Elijah glared at him, his jaw clenched and his hand curled into a tight fist. He was practically growling but Klaus stared back unflinchingly. _Hayley_ was a wound that had not healed yet. It had always been a touchy subject for the two of them, for different reasons obviously.

"That's what this is about isn't it?" Klaus's lips curled into a malicious smirk. "It all comes down to Hayley." After all this time, Elijah still preserved a blind loyalty to Hayley's memory.

"Hayley is Hope's mother, I don't think I need to remind you of that."

"No, you don't. But she's dead Elijah," Klaus remarked.

"And who's fault is that?" Elijah snarled.

It was a low blow and Elijah regretted it immediately.

Klaus growled.

"Niklaus, I-"

Klaus punched him.

* * *

"These boots are so cute!" Hope gushed and happily clicked on the picture.

"Hope, don't you think we have enough for now?" Bonnie asked while looking over Hope's shoulder at the computer screen. Freya had a laptop and she had let them borrow it so they could do their online shopping.

"A girl can never have enough clothes or shoes," Hope responded. "Aunt Bekah says so."

Bonnie snorted. Of course, Rebekah would say that.

Hope dangled her father's shiny credit card and grinned. "Daddy said we could buy whatever we wanted," she happily reminded Bonnie.

"I know but-"

"I'm getting them," Hope decided. "And I'm also getting another pair for you, so we can match." She added the boots to their cart and looked for ones in Bonnie's size.

It amazed Bonnie how good she was with a computer, and how much she loved shopping and spending her father's money. She probably got that from Rebekah.

A loud crash was suddenly heard inside the kitchen.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

Freya who had been drying the dishes sighed. "Well, that didn't take long." She sounded like she had been expecting it.

Another crash followed.

"I think that's Daddy and uncle Elijah," Hope said with a slight wince. "I think they're fighting." She bit her lip and shared a nervous look with Bonnie.

Bonnie was immediately alarmed, Freya on the other hand, went back to drying the dishes as if nothing had happened.

"Why would they be fighting?" Bonnie wondered and made her way towards the back door, trying to see if she could spot the Original brothers.

"They do that all the time," Freya said over her shoulder. She was not worried in the slightest. "Don't worry," she said softly. "It's not like they can kill each other."

That did not helped to ease Bonnie's worries. Freya was indifferent to the fight but Bonnie could see the worried look on Hope's face. "I'm going to check on them," she decided and headed outside.

Hope stood up and attempted to follow her but Freya stopped her.

Bonnie didn't know what to expect when she stepped outside the house but the first thing that caught her eye was the blur that flew by her. "What the-" It was followed by another blur. She watched horrified as Klaus landed on the muddy ground, Elijah pinning him by the throat.

For one horrifying second, Bonnie remembered the night of the sacrifice, when Elijah had been so close to killing Klaus. They were in that same position now and Bonnie's heart froze with fear. But this time, Klaus was not weakened by the ritual, he easily stopped Elijah's hand and broke his wrist before throwing him off like a rag doll.

Bonnie winced when she heard the loud crunch as Elijah's back connected against a near tree. He recovered fairly quickly though and zipped back towards his brother who let out a furious growl.

They crashed into a violent fight.

Bonnie's head moved from side to side as she attempted to keep up with them. They were moving to fast for her human eyes, all she saw were black blurs. She heard the loud growls and groans of pain though.

"STOP!"

Bonnie waved both of her hands causing both Originals to fly away from each other. In the next heartbeat, she paralyzed them.

Klaus and Elijah stood inches away from each other, both taken by surprised by the powerful magic keeping them in place. They turned their heads in unison towards her.

"Bonnie," Klaus muttered. His eyes flashed gold momentarily, he was using his hybrid strength to break free from her power and Bonnie's magic gave away slightly. She was taken back before glaring at him and with another powerful punch of power locked him in place once more.

"What the hell is wrong with the two of you?" Bonnie walked towards them, her hands still outstretched. It was the only way she could keep the two of them in place. It wasn't an easy task, it was almost like trying to stop two atomic bombs from exploding against each other.

"This is none of your business," Elijah snapped.

Klaus growled and managed to take a threatening step closer.

Bonnie was surprised by how strong he was. Elijah hadn't been able to move but this was the second time Klaus had managed to fight her magic. She began to sweat and her arms trembled slightly. _When was the last time she had used so much power? When was the last time she had bested an Original?_ She had managed to fight off Kol and trap Klaus inside the Gilbert home but she had been aided by Expression then…this time she has using her _own power_.

"Release us," Klaus said in a much calmer voice. "You'll end up hurting yourself if you keep this up." He had noticed, he knew keeping the two of them completely paralyzed was taking a toll on her and as much as he wanted to keep kicking Elijah's ass, he didn't want her to get hurt.

Bonnie felt the flames on her cheeks as Elijah's gaze weighted her down. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him trying to move, pushing purposely against her magic with his inhuman strength. She felt angry at both of them for starting this stupid fight but also slightly annoyed that Klaus thought she couldn't handle them.

 _If she couldn't face two Originals, how the hell was she supposed to handle the Hollow?_

Something inside of her snapped.

A fire lit up inside her with an overwhelming intensity. She lowered both of her hands and brought both siblings to their knees in front of her.

Elijah and Klaus gasped as her magic slithered around their bodies until they were practically in a choking hold. Elijah was shocked, Klaus was mesmerized by her display of power.

"I won't release you until you promise me that you won't hurt each other."

Elijah blinked twice.

Klaus let out something that sounded like a mixture between a laugh and a groan.

Bonnie frowned. "Give me your word."

"You're choking them."

Freya's voice startled her. Bonnie actually jumped a little. "Sorry," she mumbled and slowly allowed her magic to loosen up a bit. She hadn't even realized she had done it.

"I'm impressed." Freya's eyes were twinkling and her lips were curled into a smirk. She was clearly enjoying the moment.

Hope who had followed her aunt outside was also staring at the scene with amazed eyes.

Bonnie smiled at both of them before glaring at the brothers.

"You have my word," Elijah muttered.

"And mine," Klaus added.

She released both of them.

Elijah stood up and pulled out a handkerchief. The rain had washed away the blood from his face but he still felt the need to clean himself up.

Klaus stood up as well, glaring at his brother.

Neither of them said a word as they blurred in opposite directions.

"Seriously?" Bonnie turned to Freya, not knowing what the hell had gotten into them.

"Welcome to the family," Freya said dryly.

Bonnie sighed, she was pretty sure Klaus had headed in the direction of the greenhouse.

"Hey, we're not getting wet," Hope noticed, looking up at the dark sky. The rain was still falling hard but the three witches were in a protective bubble that kept them dry. "Are you keeping the rain from falling on us?" she asked Bonnie.

"Yeah," Bonnie gave a slight shrug.

"Wicked," Hope grinned.

"You should go back inside with Freya." Bonnie gave Freya a knowing look.

Freya nodded. "Come on sweetie." She placed a hand on Hope's shoulder. "How about we have some hot chocolate?"

"With whipped cream?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay." Hope smiled at Bonnie before following her aunt back inside the house.

With a determined look, Bonnie went after Klaus.

* * *

"What was that about?" Bonnie asked when she caught up to Klaus inside the greenhouse.

"It's how Elijah and I fix our differences," Klaus replied, his back towards her. He was pissed, Bonnie could feel his anger rolling off him in waves.

She contemplated leaving him on his own but decided against it. Instead, she crossed her arms over her chest and looked around, trying to distract herself while giving him time to calm down.

For a long time, the only sounds around them were her breathing and the rain hitting the glass roof.

"Want to talk about it?" Bonnie offered after a while.

Klaus turned back to face her. "What is there to talk about?"

"You tell me."

Klaus leaned back against a long wooden table on the far end of the greenhouse. There were some broken pots and dried leaves and flowers on top of it but he didn't mind. He was dripping wet but the wounds inflicted by his brother had healed perfectly.

"Elijah and I don't see eye to eye on certain things."

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm the cause of your fight." When Klaus did not respond, Bonnie shook her head and began pacing. She didn't like that she was causing problems between them.

"How come you are not wet?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Magic," Bonnie responded simply. "And don't change the subject," she snapped. "The fight was because of me wasn't it?" _What the hell was Elijah's problem with her? Why didn't he like her?_

"You, Hayley, Hope…" Klaus shrugged. "Despite the fact that I'm over a thousand years old and a father, Elijah still thinks he knows best." He looked away from her, a melancholic look on his face.

Bonnie didn't like the sadness she saw in his eyes. "Talk to me," she whispered.

"He blames me for Hayley's death."

Bonnie made her way towards him, stopping only a couple of inches away from him. She waited for him to elaborate.

"Hayley was a hybrid, you know."

"Really?" Bonnie hadn't known that. "How did that happen?"

"She died giving birth to Hope," Klaus responded. Hayley had been killed by a group of maniacal witches shortly after delivering their daughter actually. "She died with Hope's blood in her system and ended up turning. Turns out my daughter can make hybrids of her own," he chuckled at the irony. _You just have to love mother nature,_ he thought bitterly. "Anyway, when the first vampires we ever sired decided to kill us, they knew they had to find a way to break the sirelines first. There was a ritual that involved the heart of an unsired vampire. Because Hayley was turned by Hope, they believed she was the perfect candidate."

Bonnie's heart ached for Hope, her mother had been killed in an attempt to kill her father.

"She was kidnapped along with her husband."

"Hayley was married?"

Klaus nodded.

"Weren't the two of you together…I mean…" They had never discussed Hayley before, so Bonnie wasn't sure what kind of relationship Klaus had with her. "You had a child, I assumed the two of you-"

"Ours was a liquor filled one-night stand, love."

"Oh."

"Hayley reunited with her family- the Crescent wolves-while we were in New Orleans," Klaus continued. "She married a distant wolf relative of hers- Jackson and through some ancient ritual the pack was able to acquire her hybrid abilities when they wed," he explained. "They were both kidnapped by Tristan and Aurora, Jackson was killed but we thought we could still save Hayley…" he paused and looked away. "The plan backfired, she died, and my sireline was broken." The Originals had paid a high price that day.

"And that's why you fled New Orleans with Hope…and me…" It was surreal to think that while Klaus was going through all that she had been asleep right under his roof.

"I couldn't risk staying there. Hope had already lost her mother, I couldn't risk leaving her an orphan." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Elijah was in love with Hayley. He still is, really."

"Your brother fell in love with your baby's mother," Bonnie murmured. "And she ended up marrying another."

"Sounds like a terrible soap opera, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"It was interesting to say the least," Klaus admitted with a chuckle. Hayley's marriage had been an alliance, a way to get an army for him and her relationship with Elijah had always been a mess. There had been jealousy because of Hope of course, because of the fear that Hope would prefer Elijah or heaven forbid Jackson over him but other than that, Klaus hadn't really care about Hayley's love life. "Since Hayley's death, Elijah became the champion of her pack."

"I thought werewolves and vampires didn't get along."

"They don't," Klaus agreed. "But the Crescents are not stupid, they are ambitious and know that having an Original in their corner is a plus, and considering that they lost their hybrid abilities with Jackson and Hayley's deaths, well they couldn't exactly allow themselves to lose a powerful ally like Elijah. Not if they wanted to keep living in New Orleans."

"You don't like them," she stated. She could hear the disdain in his voice when he talked about Hayley's family.

"I don't trust them, or the intentions they have towards Hope."

"What do you mean?"

"Elijah likes to believe that they see Hope as family, that they want to know her and be a part of her life because she's one of them. I don't. How do I know that what they really want is to acquire her hybrid abilities? How do I know they won't use her?"

Bonnie didn't how to answer that. She didn't know Hayley's pack at all, so she couldn't judge them or Klaus for keeping Hope away from them.

"And I just found out the Hollow has been sniffing around New Orleans, digging up their graves and stealing a book with important rituals for their pack."

A sense of dread invaded the pit of Bonnie's stomach. "What would the Hollow want with that?"

"I don't know," Klaus was clearly frustrated. "I have to talk to Marcel and figure out what's going on." He regarded her quietly before saying, "Elijah thinks there is a connection between the Hollow and the Crescents, and the Bennett witches as well." He paused. "He also _expressed concern_ about your closeness with Hope."

Of course.

It all clicked into place then.

"He thinks I'm going to replace Hayley in Hope's heart," Bonnie realized. She hadn't really stopped to think about that. _Did Hope see her as a mother?_ She knew how much Hope wanted her and Klaus to get married. And yes, she and Hope had grown extremely close in the past couple of weeks but Bonnie hadn't really given much thought about Hayley or what role she would have in Hope's life by being with Klaus.

Klaus studied her face, watching all the emotions flickering across her eyes. "You hadn't thought about that," he noted.

"Not really," Bonnie confessed. Things had progressed naturally between the three of them, there hadn't really been time to second guess herself or talk in detail about what role she would have in Hope's upbringing. "I love your daughter." _How could she not?_ Hope was so easy to love, she had won over Bonnie's heart from practically the very beginning. "But it has never been my intention to replace her mother-"

"How can you replace something she never had?"

Bonnie's heart broke. It hurt to realize that Hope had never really had a mother in her life. _How could she not want a mom?_ As someone who had grown up without a mother, Bonnie understood her perfectly.

"Hayley is her birth mother but Hope doesn't remember her. She knows things about her, because Rebekah and Elijah and I have spoken of Hayley but she has never known what is like to have a mother, a _real mother,_ I mean. The closest thing has been Rebekah and since the Hollow marked her…" he trailed off. "And now you…"

"I guess I can understand where Elijah is coming from," Bonnie murmured.

Klaus gave her an incredulous look. "Are you taking his side?"

"This isn't about taking sides, Klaus." She reached up and touched his cheek. "What I meant is that I know now why he's been giving me the evil eye."

"Elijah has always been a bloody arrogant asshole."

Bonnie gave a short laugh before tracing his cheek. She smiled tenderly when he practically leaned into her touch. _Had he just purred?_ She moved her hand from his cheek towards his chin and lips, tracing them with her fingertips.

Klaus kissed them and placed his hands over her hips, pulling her closer.

"Are you worried?" Bonnie asked while placing her hand over his heart. His shirt was wet but she didn't care. His heart felt warm against her palm. She hoped Elijah had not put ideas inside his head that could make him second guess their relationship. She knew that Hope's well being would always come first for him and if he thought it was best to take a step back and re-think this whole thing between them, she would have no choice but to agree. As much as it would hurt, she could understand if he wanted time to think about this more carefully.

"I should be but…" Klaus placed his hand on top of hers and looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm not."

Bonnie's breath caught in her throat, she could stare into his eyes forever. She could get lost in them and let the world go by without having any regrets. Her heart practically burst out of her chest and she inclined her body towards him, needing his closeness.

Their foreheads touched.

"It feels right, doesn't it?" He whispered against her lips.

Bonnie nodded and closed her eyes when he leaned in to kiss her.

He pulled her closer until Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body completely against his. She shivered when her skin made contact with his wet clothes but the fire burning in her belly warmed her from head to toe. She moaned when he deepened the kiss. She responded accordingly, loosing herself completely in the moment.

They stood like that for a long time, holding and kissing each other.

It felt right.

So much, that it was almost terrifying.

* * *

Drusilla blew her nose and stared at the bloodied tissue before throwing it in the trash bin. She was pale and sweaty.

 _This body is not going to last for long,_ the Hollow's voice whispered inside her head. _We need to find them. We're so close. I can feel it._

"We got the Crescent journal," Daniel said phone still in hand. "It's on its way." He frowned, eyes suddenly filled with concern. "Are you alright?"

Drusilla who had been leaning against the sink, looked up and stared at his face through the bathroom mirror. Her eyes narrowed with suspicion. "I'm fine," she snapped and straightened her posture.

Daniel placed a hand on her shoulder. "Dru…"

Drusilla spun around. "Go away," she commanded icily.

Daniel hesitated. He opened his mouth, lips twisting painfully as he struggled to form a sentence.

"Go."

Her magic pushed but Daniel did not move at all, sweat formed on his forehead and his body was invaded by tremors.

 _He's resisting,_ the Hollow realized. The anger it felt cause Drusilla to whimper slightly before she composed herself. "Leave," she hissed and locked eyes with him. The Hollow's magic crushing whatever small consciousness Daniel had regained.

"Yes," Daniel's eyes glazed over. He nodded and left her alone in the bathroom once more.

Drusilla closed her eyes and fell back against the sink, using it for support once more. She coughed and had to get another tissue to wipe the blood from her mouth. She closed her eyes when the room began spinning. After a moment, she opened her eyes once more and let out a shaky breath.

 _You're a lot weaker than I thought_ …

Something flashed across Drusilla's eyes, a spike of anger, a small act of defiance but it was quickly crushed by the poisonous weight that was the Hollow's magic.

 _Don't waste your time girl._

 _Remember that you are just a puppet,_ the Hollow hissed inside her mind. _And I hold the strings._

 _You and your brother belong to me now._

* * *

Bonnie and Klaus walked hand in hand back inside the house later that day, after a nice and heated make out session. Bonnie was pretty sure she had a silly grin on her face which quickly evaporated when she spotted Elijah. He had changed into another one of his fancy suits. Neither Klaus or Bonnie said anything to him as they passed him and made their way upstairs. Things were still tense but at least the two brothers were trying to keep it civil.

While Klaus showered and changed, Bonnie decided to talk to Freya. Hope was taking a nap, having fallen asleep after a nice treat of cookies and hot chocolate.

Freya who was tending to the fire, smiled at Bonnie. She murmured something in a language Bonnie didn't know but she did feel the spark of magic in the air. _A silencing spell,_ Bonnie realized. One which would allow them to talk without being heard by the vampires in the house, or the girl with supernatural abilities asleep on the couch. The door to the living room closed on its own as well, giving them as much privacy as possible.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" Freya offered.

"Sure."

Bonnie sat on a chair close to the fire, drinking her chocolate and waiting for Freya to start talking. She smiled as she contemplated a snoring Hope. She looked adorable curled up on the couch and bundled in a colorful quilt.

"Hope adores you," Freya said following her gaze. "She can't stop talking about you."

"The feeling is mutual," Bonnie responded sincerely.

Freya smiled softly and stared into Bonnie's eyes. "Thank you for keeping her safe, for being there for her." _When I couldn't,_ was definitely left unsaid.

"There is no need to thank me, Freya."

Freya took a seat across from her. "Have you spoken with Niklaus about the Hollow?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Then you know-"

"I am aware that you believe my blood is the key to saving your siblings." When Freya nodded, she asked, "how much of my blood do you need?"

"I'm not completely sure to be honest. We'll have to test it first. When Rebekah was first marked, I came up with a potion and was able to heal her for a bit, but the mark returned the next day, attacking her far more viciously than before. It was the same with the others," she explained. "I think if I add your blood to this potion I will able to heal them for good."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"There is something that you need to know."

"What?" Bonnie sit up, feeling a bit alarmed.

"When I first told Niklaus that your blood was the key," Freya began in a soft voice. "He refused to hand over your blood. We thought you were still sleeping…" she shook her head. "He told us to look for other Bennett witches and we did…" she paused, she didn't want to worry Bonnie but she had a right to know that her family might have been hunted down by the Hollow. "And…"

"And…" Bonnie probed.

"The few Bennett witches we were able to find, all died under mysterious circumstances."

"Mysterious circumstances?" Bonnie repeated, she had an inkling where this conversation was heading and she didn't like it. "What are you saying, someone killed them?" _Don't be a coward, say it._ "The Hollow?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't have any proof," Freya told her. "But I have my suspicions. I think the Hollow has been killing your family members."

"Why?"

"I can only think of one reason," Freya stared into her eyes as she said her next words, "the Hollow fears you."

Bonnie felt throat go dry.

"You can hurt it," Freya stated. "It was a Bennett witch that trapped the Hollow on the other side, that's more than enough reason for the Hollow to hunt down your family and eliminate them before they could harm it. Bonnie, I think you might be the only witch capable of killing the Hollow."

Bonnie shivered at the conviction she heard in Freya's voice.

"I wasn't sure about you, to be honest…" Freya looked down briefly. "I came to see you as a sacrificial lamb even…" she said guiltily.

"You wanted to sacrifice me?" Bonnie felt a bit angry.

"I'm sorry," Freya apologized quickly. "We Mikaelsons have always been a tad arrogant," she admitted without shame. "When it comes to protecting our family, there are no lines we don't dare cross. But today, I realized that you are much more than the cure for my siblings. Today I saw, I _felt_ your power." They locked eyes once more. "Bonnie, the way you handled Klaus and Elijah, the incredible power I felt coming from you...it was something I have only felt in one other person."

"Who?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"My aunt Dahlia," Freya responded. "I never though anyone could rival her power but you..." she was fascinated by the young witch sitting across from her. "The magic I sensed in you today, it was extraordinary. You didn't even realized it, did you?"

Bonnie shook her head.

"No, of course not," Freya agreed. "It comes naturally to you." But Freya had felt it, so had Hope which was why they had stepped outside to see what was going on. "I am convinced Dahlia could have defeated the Hollow in a heartbeat," she told Bonnie. "That's how incredibly powerful she was and if you rival her power, then you can do it too." She reached out and grabbed Bonnie's hand. "You can destroy the Hollow for good."

"I'm grateful that you have so much confidence in me Freya but I don't know if I can even come close to the kind of power the Hollow has." She was going to do everything in her power to fight it and protect Hope but she wasn't fooling herself into thinking it was going to be easy. "But I promise, I will do my best."

"And I promise, I will help you."

The air sparked with electricity as two powerful witches came to an agreement.

The Hollow had no idea what the two of them were capable of doing together.

* * *

 **New Orleans**

Marcel sat at his favorite bar, drinking whiskey, and waiting for his sire to call. Surely by now, Elijah had informed Klaus of everything. It was only a matter of time before the hybrid called to get more info. Klaus had gone off the grid since he left New Orleans, no one knew how to find him and despite popular belief, Marcel had no idea where he was either. Klaus usually contacted him from unknown numbers-a different one each time- and if Marcel needed to send a message, he contacted Freya or Elijah. It was safer for Hope that way.

Marcel smirked when his phone rang but frowned when he recognized the number, it was not his sire. "Vincent," he greeted the Regent of the witches in New Orleans.

"I just received an interesting tip and thought to pass it on."

"Go on."

"A vampire bearing the Hollow's mark was spotted at another cemetery."

"Where?" Marcel demanded and stood up, he was ready to go chase the Hollow's minion.

"Mystic Falls cemetery."

"What the hell?"

"The Bennett family plot to be more precise. Something went wrong though, probably some protective magic in the land," Vincent deduced. "The vampire's burned body was found by the police, I got the tip from an old friend of mine." There was a long pause. "There is something else..."

"What?"

"The vampire was identified as Abby Bennett."

Marcel cursed under his breath.

"I'm going to Mystic Falls," Vincent told him. "We need to find out what the Hollow wants with the Bennett witches and the Crescent wolves."

"I'm going with you," Marcel decided.


	15. Chapter 15

For the next couple of days, Bonnie spent the majority of her time with Freya. The two of them worked on cleaning the green house and setting up a potion's lab. While Klaus and Hope occupied themselves with decorating her room, Bonnie and Freya worked on the potion that would cure the Mikaelson siblings. Freya was very knowledgeable and she enjoyed sharing that knowledge with Bonnie; showing her how to cut the different ingredients, teaching her how to predict when the brew was ready for the next step and the proper way in which the mixture had to be stirred. Bonnie had never been much of a potion making witch but under Freya's careful tutelage and sharp eyes, she learned about the different herbs and roots needed for the potent cure Freya had come up with in order to save her family.

"The final ingredient will be your blood," Freya explained one afternoon after another day of hard work.

"It's going to be ready soon, isn't it?" Bonnie stared at the grey smoke rising from the cauldron, it was lighter than the day before.

Freya smiled. "Yes. The smoke will turn white soon, signaling that the potion is ready. Once that happens, I will add a vial of your blood to it and then we shall test it on one of my siblings." With any luck, a vial of Bonnie's blood would be all they would need. "Elijah and I will leave tomorrow to get their coffins."

"Are they far away from here?"

"They're inside an old church in France," Freya told her. "Only a Mikaelson witch can get them out of the vault which is why I'm going with Elijah to get them. It shouldn't take us long."

"Klaus mentioned that you had a vision about the Hollow," Bonnie said suddenly. "That's how you came to believe that my blood is the cure."

"Yes," Freya gave her a curious look.

"Is that one of your powers, to see the past?" Bonnie wondered.

"All witches can see the past or the future or even things that are happening in the present," Freya explained in a calm voice. "I used a very specific spell though."

"A spell?"

"One of Dahlia's creation."

"Oh." In the small amount of time Bonnie had come to know Freya, she had learned that Dahlia was a sore subject still, one Freya didn't particularly like to discuss unless she absolutely had to. Dahlia was the evil aunt that had kidnapped Freya as a child and had eventually returned to do the same to Hope. She had been defeated by Klaus and his siblings but Freya still bore the scars of being raised by her. Bonnie didn't even think Klaus knew the full extent of the suffering Freya had endured at her aunt's hands.

"Dahlia had many enemies and she created a spell that allowed her to see things about them, their weaknesses, their history, anything of importance that she could use to kill them." Freya stared into Bonnie's eyes as she spoke, her voice was calm but Bonnie could see the sadness in her gaze; talking about Dahlia affected her. "I used that spell to gather information on the Hollow. It hasn't been easy though. The clearest image I got was Pauline Bennett giving her life to lock the Hollow in the prison world."

"And the rest?"

"It's like getting different pieces of a puzzle," Freya responded. "I'm certain there is a connection between your family and the Hollow."

"I think you are on to something," Bonnie said. "I have been thinking about it lately, on why my blood is the cure…" she paused to gather her thoughts. "You know, when the Hollow possessed Daniel at the sanctuary, he didn't attack me. He's a powerful warlock but he asked me to step aside so he could take Hope. I don't know why but I got the sense that he couldn't come after me. Does that make any sense?"

"He was afraid of you?"

"I wouldn't say he was afraid," Bonnie responded. "He wanted to attack me. He would have killed me if given the chance but for some reason he didn't." she chewed on her bottom lip before continuing. "It was like something was holding him back."

"Interesting."

"Another possessed witch actually attacked me. Hope gave me her blood and healed me. There was a momentary link between us that we used to escape from Daniel. That could have been one of the reasons he was reluctant to attack because he knew I had Hope's blood in my system…he was fascinated by Hope's abilities but..." She sighed. "I don't know, maybe I'm just overthinking things."

"No, I don't think you are," Freya said in a firm voice. "I meant what I said the other day Bonnie, there is incredible power in you. The Hollow fears you, and your family too. It's why it has done everything in its power to end your line."

There was a long moment of silence after that.

The potion continued to brew while both witches got lost in thought.

"Do you think…" Bonnie began after a while. "That we could try that spell of yours again?"

Freya's eyes lit up.

"Maybe between the two of us we could see more, learn more about the Hollow and the connection to my family," Bonnie suggested.

"Absolutely." Freya was mentally kicking herself for not having thought about it before. "I think that's a brilliant idea."

They both shared excited smiles.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls**

Mystic Falls, Virginia was the quintessential small town.

 _Boring_ was the word that came to Marcel's mind while he and Vincent walked through the cemetery. Mystic Falls lacked the charm, the music, the art, and the electric vibe that New Orleans had. It was a beautiful town, with gorgeous architecture, and filled with history (much of it deeply tied to the supernatural) but still, Marcel couldn't imagine living in a place like this his whole life. He couldn't imagine living anywhere else but New Orleans actually.

They stopped at a prudent distance, under a shadow of a tree; neither wanted to disturb the small group of people paying their respects.

Abby Bennett's funeral was very small. Her ashes were buried next to her ex-husband by friends of her daughter which included the town's sheriff-Matt Donovan, he had been the one to identify Abby's charred remains and arrange everything for her burial.

"Why isn't she buried with the other Bennetts?" Marcel asked curiously.

"She was a vampire."

"So?"

"Witches have to be buried with witches," Vincent responded solemnly. "Abby Bennett ceased to be a witch the moment she was turned. A fucking sin."

"What is?" Marcel asked with mild curiosity. He was more preoccupied about the small currents of power in the air, it was subtle but it was there. Living in New Orleans for over a hundred years had made him aware of those almost invisible tendrils that marked a place with ancient magic. The Mystic Fall's cemetery was surrounded by it.

"A witch being turned into a vampire," Vincent responded. "For many that is the biggest sin imaginable." His eyes landed on the small group of people paying their respects to the former witch. "A Bennett witch becoming a vampire is a sacrilege."

"Because they're an old witch family?" Marcel had heard whispers of the Bennett witches for almost as long as he had been a vampire, he knew the name carried a lot of weight and influence in the supernatural world. The Bennett witches were as ancient as the Mikaelson family, maybe even more. Vincent certainly spoke about them with reverence.

"Because they are the beginning of magic itself," Vincent acknowledged. "It's a tragedy that the family line has pretty much died down." He sounded sad and troubled by it.

"You said Abby had a daughter."

"Sheriff Donovan was a friend of hers in high school, according to him she fell into a coma and never woke up."

"No chance of getting any information from her then."

"I'm afraid not." No one even knew where she was or if she was even still alive. Vincent had not been able to find any trace of her.

"What about her friends? You think they might be _persuaded_ to help?" Before Vincent could give Marcel a response, the vampire's cell phone rang, an unknown number flashed across the screen. "I have to take this," he said and excused himself. He used his vampire speed to move far away from any unwanted ears before answering with a simple, "hello."

"Marcellus."

"Klaus," Marcel responded with a smile.

* * *

 **Safe house**

Hope closed her eyes and extended her arms, a tornado of dried leaves swirled around her. She peaked one eye open and beamed.

"Good job!" Bonnie clapped, feeling proud of the control Hope was showing over her magic. It was amazing what having confidence in herself and her powers could do.

A mischievous grin formed on the corner of Hope's lips. She waved one hand to the side and the leaves suddenly swirled towards Bonnie.

"Ahhh!" Bonnie shrieked as the leaves engulfed her in a tornado of different brown and red colors. She laughed and allowed the tornado to spin around her for a couple of seconds before flicking her wrist and lifting the leaves into the air, right above Hope's head.

Hope giggled. "That was fun," she murmured and threw her arms around Bonnie. "I like practicing magic with you."

"Me too." Bonnie hugged her tightly. Even though she spent most of her time working with Freya on the potion, she always made it a point to spent time with Hope. They practiced magic, they played games, or sometimes they simply sat by the fire after dinner, reading a book or watching a movie in Freya's computer. While Hope loved working with her father and fixing her room, she also loved to spend time with Bonnie practicing magic or simply walking around the property. She had also made sure to let Klaus and Bonnie know that her favorite part of the day was in the afternoons when they did something together or after dinner, when she got to snuggle by the fire with the two of them.

"You should wear your hat," Bonnie said when they pulled apart. "It's cold." She took the hat from Hope's coat pocket and placed in on her head, pulling it down so it would cover her ears. "You can get sick."

"I never get sick."

"Never?" Bonnie questioned while tapping her nose. "Your nose is red, it's going to turn to ice soon."

"Nope." Hope laughed and shook her head. "I've never had a cold."

"The chicken pox?"

"No. I'm a Mikaelson." she lifted her chin proudly. "We never get sick."

"More of a witch thing," Bonnie said. "I rarely got sick as a child and I never had the chicken pox either."

"A witch thing, I like it."

"In your case it's a hybrid thing, love."

"Daddy!" Hope ran straight into her father's arms. "Did you see what I did with the leaves?" she asked excitedly. "Next time, I'll try and burn them."

"You should practice some more before you try that," Klaus suggested and picked her up in his arms.

"I'm ready!" Hope replied but then she recalled what happened at school when she tried to light up a candle. "I should wait though." She didn't want to lose control of her powers again. "Bonnie's been teaching me how to control my magic better. I like practicing her with her, it's always fun." She leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "I like it better than when I practice with aunt Freya, but don't say anything. Okay?"

"Your secret is safe with me, sweetheart." Klaus kissed her cheek.

Bonnie smiled at the two of them, enjoying their banter and how sweet they looked together. It always made her heart melt.

"Freya is almost done with dinner." Klaus placed Hope on the ground. "Go wash your hands and help set the dinner the table."

"Okay," Hope happily trotted back inside the house.

Klaus watched her go with a smile on his face, which dashed away as soon as he turned to face Bonnie.

The happiness inside Bonnie burst and a sudden feeling of dread invaded the pit of her stomach. "What's wrong?"

"Walk with me," Klaus suggested and took her hand in his. Bonnie gave him a nervous look but allowed him to guide her down the wooded path.

They walked far away from the house, far away from Hope's or Elijah's super hearing abilities. It was getting dark and the temperature had dropped considerably, heading into the woods with so little light was not the best idea but Bonnie felt safe with Klaus and she could always use her magic to keep her warm. She tried to guess what he would say but his face was a blank mask.

"Klaus, what's going on?" She finally asked when they stopped by a small creek.

"I was finally able to speak with one of the elders at the sanctuary," Klaus began in a somber voice. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles before announcing, "Diana is dead."

"Oh my god." Bonnie felt her heart sink. "How? When-"

"The elders found her dead body a couple of days ago, it looks like she died the same day we left."

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut. _Poor Diana,_ she thought sadly. She had been kind to her and had helped Klaus and Hope so much. She felt deeply sadden by her passing.

"That's not all," Klaus continued in a grave voice. "Daniel and Drusilla are missing, no one has seen them since that day either."

Bonnie felt suddenly horrified. "You don't think-" her stomach turned with the awful possibility.

"That Drusilla like her brother could be possessed by the Hollow?" Klaus finished for her. "I wouldn't be surprised to be honest." Diana and her children had paid a heavy price for helping them.

"I hoped that the Hollow would leave Daniel alone once we left the sanctuary."

"Daniel is powerful and so is Drusilla, the Hollow won't leave such valuable hosts."

Bonnie stared at the trail that led to the house, she could see the smoke rising from the chimney and could easily picture Hope setting the dishes on the table, she usually used her magic in order to do it, because it was fun and it helped her practice her control. Her heart constricted with fear. "They'll be coming for us."

"We're safe here."

"For how long?" Bonnie looked back at him. Klaus sounded so sure, as did Freya who insisted this land had kept her safe from her evil aunt but Bonnie wasn't so trusting. "The Hollow is not going to give up, it's going to find a way and-"

"The potion is almost done," Klaus reminded her. "If they come for us, we'll be ready." He squeezed her fingers, tugging at her arm until she stepped closer to him.

"There is more," Bonnie whispered. Klaus was really good at masking his emotions but she could tell he was holding something back. She was almost afraid to find out what other bad news he had in store for her.

Klaus nodded and cupped her cheek with his free hand. Her skin was cold to the touch and her eyes seemed a darker shade of green. She looked lovely although a bit apprehensive of what he had to say. He caressed her face with incredible tenderness wishing that he could postpone the inevitable.

"Klaus." Bonnie arched an eyebrow and waited.

"I just spoke with Marcel, he's in Mystic Falls."

"Mystic Falls?" Bonnie frowned. "Doesn't he live in New Orleans?" Through Hope and Klaus, she had come to learn that Marcel was a vampire and Klaus's adoptive son, he ruled New Orleans since the Mikaelson family left. "What is he doing there?"

"He got a tip that a vampire was disturbing your family's graves."

"The Hollow," Bonnie spat bitterly. She didn't need to be a genius to realize that. She couldn't wait to do the spell with Freya and find out once and for all what that evil entity had against her family. Something flickered across Klaus's eyes, it immediately put her on edge. "What else?"

"The vampire was identified as Abby Bennett."

Bonnie's eyes went wide and she felt a cold chill run down her spine. "…What…" she stammered. _She must have heard wrong._ "No," she said. It couldn't be Abby. There was no way the Hollow got to her too.

"She's dead," Klaus said softly. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

It was like being plunged into the open sea in the middle of a raging storm, that was the only way Bonnie could describe how she felt in that moment.

* * *

Klaus waited for her face to crumble, for the tears that would sure to follow. He had seen the devastation on her face when he informed her of her father's death shortly after she woke up from her coma and he had heard her sobs too. Bonnie had cried until there had been no tears left inside her. This time however, Bonnie's face was completely devoid of any emotion. It was almost as if the news had not registered with her. "Bonnie," he squeezed her fingers once more and held her face gently.

Bonnie let out a shaky breath and pulled away from him completely. "How exactly did she die?" her voice was surprisingly calm. It took every bit of self-control she possessed not to break down.

"She tried to dig up your ancestors' graves and whatever magic protecting their remains burned her."

"She was possessed."

Klaus nodded.

Bonnie looked down towards the creek. Her eyes got lost on the clear water rushing down the stream. She bit her lip and curled her hands into tight fists. _Don't cry,_ she told herself. _Just breathe_.

"Love," Klaus placed a hand on her arm.

Bonnie flinched.

Klaus dropped his hand and watched her carefully. Her green eyes turned to him then, there was sadness reflected there but there was something else too, _anger_. Klaus was taken back by the fury he saw in her gaze.

"How many Bennetts has the Hollow killed?" she wondered. "How many of my family members have been hunted down like animals and…" she swallowed the lump in her throat and took a big gulp of air. She was losing control, she could feel it. _Keep it together, Bonnie._

But she couldn't.

Klaus let out a hiss when he felt the blast of power she unintentionally released. It didn't hurt him, it slid through him like a gust of wind but the entire forest vibrated by the force of it.

A flock of birds flew away in panic.

A nearby tree caught fire.

Steam rose from the water in the creek.

Dark clouds descended over the grounds and the clear rumble of thunder followed.

"Bonnie," Klaus said.

"I..."

Her entire body was shaking so Klaus did the only thing he could do to keep her calm and contain that _raw_ power from exploding...he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to his chest. She was on the verge of losing control of her magic, because of her grief, or her anger, or both Klaus wasn't sure but he knew how dangerous that could be.

Bonnie buried her head against his neck, seeking his warmth and his comfort. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her magic retracted immediately.

The flames died down.

The creek's water returned to normal and the storm disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled against his skin.

"Don't be," Klaus rubbed circles over her back.

"I never really thought about her," she whispered on the verge of tears. "Since I woke up from my coma, I never gave much thought to her whereabouts…" she felt guilty for not reaching out to Abby, for not telling her she had woken up. "I didn't even feel the need to call her or find out how she was doing or tell her that I was awake…" she shivered. "She was my mom and now she's dead and I…" she choked back a sob and struggled to find the right words. She was sad that her mother was dead but she also felt really angry that the Hollow had ripped another family member from her. It hurt to know that her last living relative, the woman who birthed her had died. There was a tightness in her chest but despite the sadness she felt, the devastation wasn't the same as when she found out she lost her father. It was conflicting to realize that she had felt more grief when she was informed of her father's passing. In many ways, Bonnie had lost her mother long before now, years ago when she was a small child and Abby had chosen to walk out of her life...something that her father, despite his faults had not done.

"Your friend Matt, he arranged the funeral. She was buried today, next to your father."

"Matt?" Bonnie pulled her head back so she could look at his face. "He still lives in Mystic Falls?"

"He's the town's sheriff actually."

Despite the dull ache in her heart, she found herself smiling at the news. Matt was a cop; _a Sheriff_ and he had been kind enough to give her mother a proper burial.

"Marcel is trying to find the connection between your family and the Hollow," Klaus informed her. He rubbed her arms gently, doing his best to offer as much comfort as possible. "He thinks there might be some clues in Mystic Falls."

"What kind of clues?"

"He's not even sure but he and Vincent- the witch helping him, are intrigued about the Hollow disturbing the Crescent graves and now your family's."

"Did it take anything from the Bennett graves?"

"No." Klaus gave her a thoughtful look. "The Hollow couldn't get to them, not even by possessing a Bennett witch."

But Abby was no longer a witch, she had been a vampire which had probably made it easier for the Hollow to use her.

"Freya has a spell your aunt Dahlia created, it's how she was able to have visions about the Hollow." She suppressed a sniffle. "I suggested we try it together; with any luck between the two of us we can find out more."

"It's a good plan."

"You should go back inside," Bonnie suggested abruptly. "Hope and Freya will be waiting for dinner." And Elijah, but Bonnie didn't mention him. She and Klaus's brother had been pretty much ignoring each other since their arrival at the safe house.

"I'm not going anywhere," Klaus gave her a knowing look.

"I just need a minute," her voice broke a bit. "I…" her bottom lip trembled. "I'm fine really, I just-"

Klaus pulled her against him once more. "Whatever you need," he murmured against her ear. "I'm here, love." He kissed her temple. "I'm right here and I don't plan on going anywhere."

This time, Bonnie couldn't hold back any longer. She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him as if her life depended on it. The tears she had kept at bay spilled freely down her cheeks. She couldn't contain them any longer; she couldn't keep pushing away the sadness and pain she felt. She had no choice but to let it out. "Just hold me," she mumbled through her sobs. "I just need you to hold me."

Klaus did exactly that.

* * *

Drusilla was on her knees, on the floor of an abandoned house, chanting under her breath.

Daniel watched warily from the corner of the room. The house had no electricity, so the empty living room was surrounded by candles. Smoke filled the room and Daniel coughed. It smelled like death.

Drusilla's face was covered in sweat and her eyes were tightly shut while she chanted in an ancient language. There was an old copper bowl in front of her, filled with water, rose petals, and the dirt and bones that had been dug up from the Crescent burial ground. The items had finally arrived earlier that morning and the Hollow had wasted no time in using them.

Daniel didn't know what kind of ritual his sister was preforming saved that it had come from the journal that was stolen from the Crescents. He waited patiently in the shadows. It was an odd thing to have lucid thoughts, to be himself or an echo of his real self at least. The Hollow was using most of its power in this ritual which meant that the hold on him had lessen to a degree. It was almost like pulling his head out of the water and finally be allowed to breathe again. His eyes suddenly noticed the blood on his sister's shoulder. "Dru," he called worriedly but she ignored him. He took a step forward.

 _Away,_ the Hollow hissed inside his mind.

Daniel found himself frozen in the corner. The Hollow was always there on the surface of his consciousness, always keeping him restrained. He groaned and forced his body to relax under the heavy weight of the Hollow's dark power. It was best not to fight it, he had _learned_ _that_ the hard way.

Drusilla kept chanting, completely lost in the moment.

Daniel didn't understand all the words coming out of her mouth saved for one…

There was one word he heard clearly and it sent shivers down his spine,

 _Hope…_

* * *

 **That night**

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Freya asked Bonnie. Elijah had informed her of Abby Bennett's passing earlier that night. She had given Bonnie her support and offered her condolences but the young Bennett witch hadn't want to talk about her mother. She didn't even have dinner with them, locking herself in her room and wanting some alone time to grieve for her mother. She had eventually come to Freya's room wanting to do the spell. "If you want to wait for tomorrow…"

"Don't you have to go with Elijah to get the coffins?"

"Yes, but-"

"The sooner we do this the better," Bonnie interrupted. She had cried for her mother, she had grieved for her and Diana, and the other witches the Hollow had murdered. She didn't want to stay in her room and bury herself in misery. She needed to do something, she needed to fight back, and this was the only way she knew how. She needed this. "We need to know more, we need to get ahead of the Hollow." Her voice was filled with melancholy and her eyes were deeply sad but she was also filled with steely determination.

Freya nodded and couldn't help but admire Bonnie's resilience. She also agreed with her that they needed to do this now, before she was to leave with Elijah. Their siblings were inside a church in France and they needed to bring them to the safe house before the full moon as that was when the cure would be ready to use. She finished arranging the different colored rocks into a circle. "You can step in now." Inside the circle of rocks was a single white candle.

Bonnie took a seat on the floor, right in front of the white candle. "Why do we need the circle of rocks?" she asked while staring at the pretty rocks Freya had arranged. They were different shades of blue and green and red, and they radiated power. There was magic inside them, Bonnie could feel it.

"These rocks are made of magic." Freya smiled and completed the pretty circle. "Being inside the circle will keep us safe." She looked into Bonnie's eyes. "The spell is a form of astral projection," she explained. "Our spirits will travel through time and space. Doing that is very dangerous, it leaves our bodies vulnerable but remaining inside the circle will protect us from any physical harm." She stepped inside the circle and took a seat on the floor, right across from Bonnie. "There is no guarantee that we will learn anything useful," she warned. "The spell works differently every time, sometimes I see actual images, other times just flashes of things that I have to put together like pieces of a puzzle." She looked down at the candle in between them. "However," she stretched her hand and motioned for Bonnie to take it. "I think doing the spell with you will generate better results." She held Bonnie's hand and stared at her fingers. "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead."

Freya used her magic to pinch Bonnie's index finger. Bonnie hissed and watched as a single drop of blood came out from the small cut. It landed right on the candle; the power in her blood created a spark and the candle lit up.

Freya grinned. "Yes," she murmured feeling quite pleased. "I definitely think we will get plenty of answers tonight."

"Good." Bonnie licked her index finger and sealed the small wound with her magic before taking both of Freya's hands. "I'm ready."

"Remember that this spell takes time. We can be here for minutes or even hours," Freya told her. "It depends how far into the past we travel and how detailed the images we get are. This spell can be very taxing as well. If at any time you feel tired or out of breath, we can stop the spell. Don't push yourself too hard alright?"

"Okay."

"Do you remember the incantation I wrote for you?"

"Yes." While Freya had been preparing everything for the spell, Bonnie had been practicing the incantation. She had already memorized what she had to say.

"Close your eyes," Freya instructed. "Clear your mind, let your body relax, and focus on breathing in and out."

Bonnie did as she was told. Her fingertips felt warm, she could feel Freya's magic reaching for her, seeking to connect with her own magic.

"Allow our powers to connect, and allow me to guide you. Don't be afraid, you might feel cold at first but that's okay, just focus on your breathing and please don't push me away, if you resist it could hurt. Open your mind and your magic to me."

"Okay."

"On the count of three…" Freya's voice was gentle but firm. She was in control of the situation, she had done this spell plenty of times before and knew what needed to be done to achieve the best result. "One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

They chanted the spell at the same time.

* * *

"It's time for bed, sweetheart."

Hope ignored her father and continued to stare out of the window.

"Hope."

"Do you hear that?" She finally turned to face him.

"What?" Klaus came to stand next to her.

"Whispering."

Klaus looked out of the window, superior eyes and ears searching for any whispering but there was nothing. He couldn't hear or see anything out of the ordinary. He could hear Elijah on the phone downstairs and he knew Bonnie was in Freya's room trying Dahlia's spell. Other than a couple of animals in the woods and the steady beating of Hope's heart, he heard nothing else. "Do you hear it outside the house?" He questioned his daughter. He knew better than to dismiss her, Hope was a very intuitive child whose senses could rival his own.

"I don't know," Hope scrunched her face, concentrating hard. "I can hear it but I don't know where it's coming from."

Klaus didn't know how long they stood by the window, waiting for what exactly, he wasn't sure but finally Hope made her way towards her bed.

"Do you still hear it?"

"Kind of." She scratched her shoulder and made a face; her birthmark had been itching for a while now.

After tucking her in, Klaus sat on the bed and wrapped an arm around her. "How about a story?"

Hope shook her head.

Klaus grew worried, she had never refused any of his stories before.

"Would you stay with me a little bit longer?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course," Klaus didn't like the vulnerability in her voice, she almost sounded afraid. "Is everything alright?"

"I feel kind of funny," Hope admitted in a low murmur. She looked around her bedroom, feeling proud of the progress they made in the past couple of days. The walls had been stripped of the wallpaper and painted into a soft lilac color which she had helped her father do, they had also refinished her dresser and placed new curtains on the window. She had new clothes now but was still waiting on the things they had left at the sanctuary which her father had promised they would get soon. She was finally starting to like the house and her room but the strange whispering and the funny feeling in her belly made her nervous. She felt like something bad was about to happen. She frowned when her father touched her forehead.

"You don't feel warm."

She pushed his hand away. "I'm not sick."

"You and Bonnie spent a lot of time outside today, it was really cold."

"I never get sick remember."

Klaus was still watching her carefully. "Do you still hear the whispering?"

Hope concentrated. "No…but..." she couldn't really explain the funny feeling in her belly. "Just stay with me okay." She snuggled closer to his side, resting her head on his chest. In her father's arms she always felt safe, she knew nothing bad would ever happen with him protecting her.

"Always," Klaus kissed the top of her head. "Are you sure you don't want a story?"

Hope's lips twitched. "How about Sleeping Beauty?"

Klaus grinned. "Of course." He cleared his throat. "Now, how does this story go..." he pretended to think about it. "Let me see, I think there is a dragon involved…and a witch or was it a fairy?"

"Daddy!" Hope exclaimed. "You know how the story goes, silly."

Klaus laughed, feeling relieved that she seemed to be back to her old self. He was still planning to stay in her room and watch over her while she slept though. He didn't want to take any chances and leave her alone. "Ah yes, once upon a time..." he began.

Hope smiled.

* * *

Bonnie shivered when she felt a cold sensation creeping into her bones. There was a spark of power in between them which made Bonnie tremble all over but she kept her eyes closed and focused on her breathing.

For a long time, nothing happened.

It was almost like meditating.

Finally, an image came to Bonnie's mind.

 _A beautiful full moon._

She could see it perfectly.

 _Then came the chanting._

Bonnie didn't know where it was coming from but it grew louder and louder; dread invaded the pit the of her stomach. Something was wrong.

" _Traitor…" voices hissed inside her mind._

" _You were blessed with incredible power and you abused it…used it for your own gain…"_

It took a moment for Bonnie to realize that the voices were not speaking to her but to someone else. They were angry because they felt betrayed.

 _Darkness._

 _There was so much darkness, it was hard to see, to understand._

 _The moon hid behind a cloud and the cold wind slashed her skin open._

She and Freya pushed with their magic, seeking a clearer picture.

 _A wolf howled in the distance._

Bonnie shivered.

 _A woman with long dark hair was been persecuted by a bunch of wolves. She waved her hand left and right and escaped from them._

 _The chanting grew stronger._

 _The earth shook and roots sprung from the ground and made the woman trip and fall down._

 _A mystical noose was put around her neck._

Bonnie gasped, the air was suddenly knocked out of her lungs.

 _The woman was now on the ground, screaming, cursing, and using her incredible power to fight back._

 _Her tribe surrounded her, chanting in their secret language, restraining her with all the power they possessed._

"Bonnie…" a pained cry interrupted the vision.

 _No,_ Bonnie thought as she felt herself being pulled away from the vision. _I want to see more, show me more._ Bonnie pushed against whatever force was trying to pull her back into reality. _Show me,_ she commanded her magic.

 _A tall, hooded figure approached the group._

 _The woman continued to lay on the ground, limbs twisting in agony. Her magic managed to send a couple of the elders flying back but the mystical ropes holding her down tightened around her body, keeping her restrained._

 _The figure pushed her hood back to reveal dark hair, sparkling green eyes, and a heart shaped face._

Bonnie gasped. Her magic hummed excitedly, feeling the familiar current of power surrounding the woman in her vision.

A Bennett witch, she was.

 _She raised her right hand and began chanting in Latin._

" _You will regret this," the woman on the ground snarled._

 _Her tribe kept chanting around her. The struggle they faced at keeping her restrained showed on their pained faces but they did not break the ritual._

 _"I will hunt you down," the woman hissed. "I will destroy all of you."_

" _Your reign of terror ends tonight, Inadu." The Bennett witch raised her hand and called upon the power of her ancestors. "I strip you of your magic and condemn your soul to an eternity of penance," she declared._

 _Inadu glared at her people and chanted something in their tongue._

 _One by one the tribe elders began to fall to the ground, screaming in pain as the bones in their bodies began breaking._ _The rest of the group gasped and took fearful steps back._

 _The Bennett witch watched in horror as the elders transformed into beasts._

 _Inadu laughed and sat up, without the elders' ritual keeping her in place, she could move once more._

 _"What have you done?"_

 _"I cursed them," she proclaimed proudly. "Bound to the moon they will be...beasts who thirst for blood...they have become the very same animals they used to hunt me down." She stood up. "As for you," she raised her hand and sent a powerful wave of magic._

 _It was deflected with ease._

 _"I am the daughter of Qetsiyah," the witched snapped proudly. "You won't defeat me."_

 _"We shall see about that," Inadu hissed._

 _There was a blinding flash of light._

 _A piercing scream followed._

"STOP!"

Bonnie cried out when she was forcibly pulled out of the vision. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she struggled to regain her senses. The first person she saw was Klaus standing by the door. "What-" the words died on her lips when he noticed Freya. "Oh my god! Freya!" Bonnie stood up and froze at the look Elijah gave her. He was holding his sister in his arms and she was shaking uncontrollably. It was scary how pale and sickly she looked.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Elijah," Klaus warned in a dangerously calm voice. They had both heard Freya struggling and had rushed to see what was going on with the spell. Elijah clearly thought Bonnie was the one at fault and Klaus was more than ready to defend her.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked them.

Freya was not only deathly pale but there was blood coming out of her nose and dripping down her chin. She looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll live," Freya wiped the blood on her nose with her hand. She squeezed her eyes shut and rested her head against Elijah's chest, feeling grateful for his support. Elijah whispered something to her in their mother's tongue, soothing her pain.

"Are you alright, love?" Klaus materialized next to Bonnie, looking her up and down for any signs of injury.

"I'm fine." She still wasn't sure what had happened though. "We tried the spell, we wanted to learn more about the Hollow," she explained, glancing quickly at Elijah's furious face before turning to Klaus once more.

"How the hell can you even stand?" Freya questioned her.

"What do you mean?"

"Bonnie, it's been hours since we started the spell."

Bonnie's eyes went wide. "What?"

"It's well past midnight," Klaus confirmed.

"I didn't realize…" Bonnie looked at Freya once more. The spell had clearly drained her but Bonnie felt perfectly fine. It was weird, it hadn't felt that long for her either.

"You didn't feel the effects of the spell," Freya noted. The color was slowly returning to her cheeks and she was able to stand on her own now. Elijah still kept an arm around her waist though. "It nearly killed me but you…" she shook her head and let out a bitter laugh. "Damn," she muttered under breath. _What the bloody hell were the Bennett witches made of?_

"I'm sorry," Bonnie apologized quickly. "I didn't realize the spell was hurting you, I shouldn't have pushed to see more."

"It's fine."

"What did you see?" Elijah and Klaus asked at the same time.

"A woman being chased by wolves," Bonnie responded. "Her tribe restrained her with magic ropes, there was lots of chanting, it was a ritual of sorts. There was a Bennett witch there too, she was helping them."

Freya cursed. "You saw all that?"

"You didn't?" Bonnie asked confused.

"I heard the wolves. I saw the moon. I saw a woman with dark hair running through the forest but the spell took a toll, all I saw after that were a bunch of blurry figures," she paused. "The woman's tribe, I presume." But she hadn't been able to see anything else. "I felt like someone was choking me, I couldn't hold the spell but you did…" she was still amazed by it. "You kept going, even without me."

Bonnie didn't know what to say. "I'm-"

"There is no need to apologize," Klaus cut her off. "You are an extraordinary witch."

Bonnie felt the heat on her cheeks at the compliment and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

Freya nodded, although she felt a twinge of envy. "I always assumed the spell had limitations but I guess the one with the limitations is me."

"You've done this spell countless of times before," Elijah said to her in a proud voice. He still had his arm around her, in case she needed to lean on him. "Because of you we have found valuable information about the Hollow and how to cure our siblings from their predicament."

Bonnie bit her lip. She could see that Freya felt upset that she had not been able to keep going and see more even if she was trying not to show it.

"You really saw a Bennett witch?" Freya asked curiously.

"I saw her face and I felt her power, she said she was Qetsiyah's daughter."

"What else did you see?" Klaus asked intrigued.

"I think the hollow was killed by my ancestor." She held Klaus's hand, enjoying the warmth he provided. The spell had left her feeling really cold and unsettled. "Her tribe was holding her down but she cursed them and she fought Qetsiyah's daughter." No wonder the Hollow hated her family, they had stopped her twice before already. Once when it was human and then again when Pauline locked her in the prison world. _Now it's my turn,_ Bonnie thought.

"Did you see anything else that caught your attention?" Freya asked. "Any detail it's important."

"Inadu."

"What?"

"That was her name," Bonnie told them. "The Hollow's real name is Inadu. She was a native American witch and she was killed by her tribe because she was deemed a traitor. They felt that she had abused the power bestowed upon her."

"You said that before she died, she cursed her people," Elijah waited for her to elaborate.

Bonnie nodded. "She bound her tribe to the moon. She cursed them to become the very animals they used to hunt her down."

"Wolves," Freya realized with horror.

"Yes."

"The Hollow created the werewolf curse," Klaus muttered and let out a string of curses under his breath.

Even Elijah was taken back by the revelation. "How many?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

"How many people were cursed?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know, six maybe seven, they were the elders of her tribe. The ones performing the ritual, the others seemed fine."

Klaus and Elijah shared knowing looks.

"The seven original werewolf bloodlines," Klaus hissed.

Bonnie looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Klaus and Hayley descend from two of those wolf bloodlines," Freya explained to her.

"Wait..." Something dawned on her. "If the elders of Inadu's tribe became the first werewolves and Klaus and Hayley descend from them...that means Hope does too and..." she looked into Klaus's eyes. "Hope and the Hollow are related!" Bonnie exclaimed with horror.

"That's why it wants her," Freya added. "That's why Hope is the perfect vessel."

"They must be from the same bloodline," Klaus growled.

Bonnie swallowed hard.

A pin could have been dropped inside Freya's room and they all could have heard it. Everything had clicked into place. The Hollow finally had a name, a story, and her motivations were much clearer now.

The silence that engulfed them was unexpectedly pierced by a heart wrenching scream.

It came directly from Hope's room.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** _I'm sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter but life has been pretty hectic lately. I haven't had much free time to write but anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, thank you so much for all your support._

* * *

Bonnie didn't know what to expect when they made it to Hope's room.

Klaus and Elijah were the first to arrive, and to be expelled by an invisible force inside.

"What-" Freya winced when she saw both of her brothers fly past them. "Something is in there." As soon as the two of them reached the door, something pushed them back. Bonnie cried out when she hit the floor. It felt like she had been punched. Hope's screams were a dagger to her heart. She forced herself to her feet with only one thing in mind, _I have to keep Hope safe._

"NO!" Hope cried out.

"Hope!" Klaus called to his little girl as he tried to push his way inside her bedroom. He couldn't. "Something is blocking us!" he yelled, his vampire face showing as he tried to get inside once more. He couldn't. "Hope!" he was desperate to reach his little girl and protect her from whatever force was attacking her. He could see her from the door, twisting on the bed, face red and covered in sweat. "Damn it!"

"I WON'T!" Hope yelled, body twisting from side to side.

"Dark magic." Elijah also tried to get inside the room but it was in vain, even with his superior strength he was easily sent back.

Freya stood up quickly, raising both of her hands and chanting in a different language. She managed to get close to the door but cried out in pain when the magic inside the room turned against her. She was sent flying back once more.

"Freya!" Elijah caught her before she could fly down the stairs. He groaned feeling the pressure of the dark magic growing inside his niece's room.

Hope continued to be tormented, screaming and kicking. "No," she kept saying. "I won't." The words were followed by heartbreaking screams.

Bonnie summoned all the strength she could muster and made her way towards her, a furious look on her face. No sooner had she reached the door when she felt it, a blast of dangerous magic pushing against her body, telling her to back away. "Don't," she hissed, standing her ground. She whimpered when she felt the magic digging into her skin and trying to lift her from the ground but Bonnie was ready this time, her magic pushed back with equal force; refusing to back down to the invisible force attacking Hope. Even though it hurt, Bonnie took another step forward, getting closer and closer to the doorway. _Hold on sweetie, I'm almost there._ The need to help Hope, to save her from whatever was attacking her blocked the pain and pushed her magic to fight back with all she had. She didn't care that she was in pain, all that mattered was reaching Hope and rescuing her.

 _Did it take hours? Or merely seconds?_

Bonnie wasn't entirely sure how long it took her to reach Hope but she made it eventually.

Once she got inside the room, there was an angry hiss which made the whole room vibrate.

Somewhere in the shadows, a vengeful spirit cursed and attacked her viciously.

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut and stood completely still. She trembled from head to toe as the dark energy pounced on her viciously.

"Bonnie!"

She vaguely heard Klaus's concerned voice somewhere behind her. He was still unable to enter the room.

Bonnie touched Hope's forehead with shaky fingers. The poor girl cried out in agony. It made Bonnie so angry. _How dare did the Hollow cause Hope so much pain?_ She was not going to tolerate it. "Let her go," Bonnie commanded while summoning all the power she could to attack the Hollow.

 _She's mine!_

A sinister voice hissed inside her head.

An image soon followed…

 _Drusilla on her knees, chanting furiously._

 _Her eyes snapped open and she looked directly at Bonnie. "Back off, she's mine!"_

Bonnie had never seen so much hatred in someone's eyes before, it was truly terrifying. While the fear would have been paralyzing to anyone else, Bonnie pushed it all aside. She was not going to let the Hollow keep hurting Hope.

" _She's mine!" Drusilla hissed again, her face twisting into an ugly sneer._

Something sharp cut her cheek but Bonnie hardly noticed. She stared into Drusilla's eyes, through time and space and sought to reach the hollow which was a silent shadow controlling the other woman's mind. "Let her go," Bonnie commanded in a firm voice. She stared into Drusilla's face but was speaking directly to the hollow. "LET THEM GO!" She screamed. The fire that erupted inside was as potent as that of a volcano. The wave of power her body released was unprecedented.

The whole room was suddenly engulfed in a bright white light.

The hollow's sinister magic was easily destroyed by the beams of light.

Hope's eyes snapped open; a relieved look on her face.

Bonnie sank to her knees right next to the bed, feeling exhausted. She was out of breath and there was a dull pain on the side of her face too. When she touched her cheek, she felt the cut and stared at her bloodied fingers blankly.

Hope whimpered and curled into a fetal position.

"Hope," Klaus was by her side in a flash, scooping her up in his arms. He cradled her trembling body to his chest, holding her tightly and whispering soothing words in her ear. "I'm here, sweetheart. You're alright." His eyes landed on Bonnie right away, eyes moving over her body for any signs of injury. Even as he comforted his daughter, he made sure to check on Bonnie. "You're hurt."

"It's nothing," Bonnie murmured and pulled herself to her feet. The cut on her cheek healed almost instantly-courtesy of her magic-which sizzled all around them. She didn't take her eyes off Hope though, feeling worried at how pale she looked.

Hope buried her face against her father's chest, shivering.

"You're alright, love." Klaus kissed the top of her hair and rocked her gently.

"What the hell was that?" Elijah finally found his voice, he stood close to the door, eyes going back and forth between Hope in Klaus's arms and Bonnie who stood still and whose power was slithering all around them. He couldn't stop the shiver down his spine. As an Original, his senses were overloaded by the magic filling the room. It was dangerous.

"The Hollow," Freya responded angrily. "It managed to get through the wards and reach her…" her hands balled into fists while her worried eyes moved over her niece. "She's bleeding," she noted that Hope's night shirt was stained with blood.

"Her shoulder," Klaus said, it was where the blood was coming from.

"Her birthmark!" Freya exclaimed in alarm. "I'll go get-"

"She's healing already."

Freya breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked in a surprisingly calm voice. Her magic swirled inside her, ready to pounce once more if needed. She had never felt so much power inside her; it was exhilarating. Even the tips of her fingers were sparking with power.

Klaus nodded. "She has my blood, it can heal any wound." He knew Hope was healing because she had stopped trembling and the color was slowly returning to her cheeks. Her birthmark was no longer bleeding either.

"It was Drusilla, well the hollow was using her to do a ritual of some sort."

"How do you know that?" Freya questioned Bonnie.

"I saw it," she responded quietly. "When I touched Hope. They were connected somehow." A connection Bonnie's own magic had broken. "I think that's why Hope's mark was bleeding."

"Drusilla must have been taking advantage of the fact that the hollow and Hope are from the same bloodline." Freya deduced quickly.

"She must have been trying to locate us," Elijah followed her train of thought. "Or trying to possessed Hope through it."

Klaus growled, wanting nothing more than to get his hands on Drusilla(the hollow actually) and make her pay for this.

"Do you think she saw where we are?" Freya asked Bonnie.

"I don't know."

"If our location has been compromised-" Elijah turned to his sister.

"I know." Freya still couldn't believe that the hollow had managed to attack Hope inside the safe house. "I'll go reinforce the protection spells around the house."

"The hollow sneaked through the wards protecting this place," Klaus hissed. "She can do it again at any given moment."

"What do you suggest then?" Freya snapped. "That we leave?"

"Changing locations will help prevent another attack," Elijah said.

"Or make us more vulnerable to one," Bonnie added. "Besides, Hope is in no condition to leave right now." She glanced at the scared little girl in Klaus's arms. The poor thing was in shock, she needed love and comfort.

"That's not for you to decide."

Bonnie snapped her head up and glared at Elijah. "I only want what's best for her, Elijah." Her magic flared involuntarily. She had to curl her right hand into a fist in order to contain the power dancing at her fingertips. "The hollow won't come for her, not tonight at least."

"You can't be sure of that."

"I am," Bonnie hissed and lifted her chin proudly. "I just stopped her attack." _I kicked her ass,_ she wanted to add but refrained from rubbing it in his face. "I will do it again if I have to but make no mistake she won't come tonight. She's licking her wounds."

Elijah glared at her.

Bonnie glared back. She was in no mood to deal with Elijah's distrust. If he kept provoking her, she was going to fight back and it would be ugly.

Freya took a step closer, almost putting herself between her brother and Bonnie. The last thing she wanted was for them to fight each other. It wasn't going to end well for her brother, that much she was sure of.

Elijah's face was a perfect mask of composure but the look on his eyes said it all. Bonnie stared back at him unflinchingly. The tension in the room was palpable. Freya glanced at Klaus.

"We're not going anywhere, not for now at least," Klaus's voice put an end to the simmering tension. "Hope needs to rest." He looked at his brother. "And you and Freya need to get the coffins." Elijah looked ready to protest but Klaus beat him to it. "Stop wasting time and see to it." His decision was final and they knew better than to question him.

Freya nodded.

Elijah muttered something under his breath and followed Freya out of the room.

It was only after he left, that Bonnie visibly relaxed.

* * *

Drusilla screamed at the top of her lungs.

The pain was unbearable.

When she finally opened her eyes, she found herself on her back, shivering uncontrollably.

"Dru!" When Daniel got on his knees next to her, he noticed the blood. Tiny cuts had formed all over her skin. She whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks and mixing with her blood in the process. She was shaking and her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head from the pain she was in. Daniel closed his eyes and began chanting under his breath, using his magic to heal her.

Drusilla whimpered and buried her head against his chest as she began to heal thanks to his magic. She stayed like that for a couple of minutes before she started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Dru," Daniel watched her warily.

"You can't beat her," Drusilla murmured, a small smile curling her lips. She wasn't talking to Daniel, no, she was talking directly to the hollow. The anger the hollow felt burned her but Drusilla didn't care, she couldn't stop laughing. She had been caught in the middle of the power struggle between the hollow and Bonnie. She was exhausted, mentally and physically and the anger the hollow felt sizzled inside her still.

 _Quiet!_

But Drusilla kept laughing. The hollow's hold on her had lessen thanks to the surprising power punch Bonnie had sent their way. It wasn't going to last long, it was only a matter of minutes (if she was lucky) before the hollow reclaimed her mind but for now, Drusilla felt happy. She could breathe again. "You struggled against a little girl," she couldn't help but tease in a weak voice. Despite the hollow's tenacity, Hope had put up one hell of a fight and had denied the hollow's advances. "And you got your ass kicked by Bonnie," she couldn't help but add with pleasure. It felt good. The hollow had been brutally bested, so much so that Drusilla had been able to regain some control over her mind.

 _How does it feel to lose?_

 _Shut up!_

Daniel hissed when the hollow's magic attacked both of them. He closed his eyes and took the attack as bravely as possible.

Drusilla squeezed her eyes shut and let out a soft cry of pain as the attack resonated over her body. The hollow was furious but Drusilla didn't care. She was drained, she was in pain, and she was still at the mercy of the that evil entity; but despite all that, there was a beautiful feeling blooming inside her.

 _Hope_

For the first time since she had been possessed, Drusilla actually felt like they had a chance. The irony was not lost on her either, _who would have thought Bonnie Bennett would be the one to give her hope?_ The one to break through the dark cloud controlling her mind even if for a small moment; that small ray of light had given Drusilla the strength she needed to keep on fighting.

 _You will pay for what you did to my mother._

 _Silence!_

Drusilla whimpered and closed her eyes. While the hollow continued to rage, she drifted off in her brother's arms.

Tomorrow would be another day, another battle, but for now…she could find some respite.

* * *

 _Bonnie found herself in a very familiar forest. She couldn't stop the smile on her face as she began walking through the trees and shrubs surrounding her. She would know this place anywhere. "I'm in Mystic Falls," she murmured happily. She kept walking, not knowing exactly where she was heading but soon enough the shrubs and bushes gave away to a grassy field surrounded by stones. She stopped abruptly._ Tombstones _, Bonnie realized with a sinking feeling in her stomach. She felt a chill go down her spine when she recognized the names._

Emily Bennett

Pauline Bennett

Amelia Bennett

 _Bonnie felt a knot in her throat. These were the graves of her ancestors, the ones buried in the Mystic Falls cemetery. She swallowed hard when her eyes landed on a particular grave._

Sheila Bennett

 _"Grams..." she whispered with a heavy heart; a gasp soon followed when she noticed the bones. Human bones, right on top of her grandmother's resting place. She crouched down and with a trembling hand reached to touch them._ Who had dared to disturb her remains? Why would they do something like this?

'' _Those are not my bones, child."_

 _Bonnie froze when she heard the familiar voice. Her heart skipped a beat and she stood up on shaky legs. She could feel the all too familiar presence behind her but for a couple of seconds did not dared to turn around. She was too afraid that she would wake up. Finally, she twirled around and came face to face with her grandmother. She blinked rapidly, hardly daring to believe what she was seeing. Sheila Bennett stood in front of her. She looked just like Bonnie remembered. "I miss you," she whimpered emotionally._

" _And I you." Sheila smiled softly._

 _She glanced at the bones._ " _What does it mean Grams?"_

 _Sheila looked down at the bones,_ " _Inadu's remains."_

 _Bonnie gasped. "This is why her followers were disturbing the graves," she realized. "She's looking for her bones."_

 _Sheila nodded. "After her death, her remains were scattered in different locations in order to prevent her from resurrecting." She took a step closer and stared deeply into Bonnie's eyes. "Her heart lies on consecrated ground, Bennett ground actually, you will need it to end her for good."_

 _Tears gathered in Bonnie's eyes. "That's why she used mom…"_

 _There was a sorrowful look on Sheila's face at the mention of Abby. "Your mother fought valiantly but in the end…" her voice broke._

" _Is she with you?"_

" _She's at peace Bonnie."_

 _Bonnie choked back a sob._

 _"From the very beginning we have stood in the hollow's way," Sheila told Bonnie. "Our magic helped capture her, our prison world helped to keep her locked away for centuries and even though she's back, our blood and our magic are keeping her at bay. You have all you need to defeat Inadu, Bonnie. And we will help you do it."_

" _We?" Bonnie frowned. "You and mom?"_

" _And the other witches from our line," Sheila responded. "You are not alone in this."_

" _How? The other side is gone, Grams. How-"_

 _The corner of Sheila's lips twitched. "Just because the other side is gone doesn't mean we are. Witches like us are never truly gone Bonnie." She took Bonnie's hands, squeezing her fingers reassuringly. "We have been watching over you. We will always watch over you. I promise."_

" _Grams-"_

" _There is great power in our linage, never forget that," Grams cut her off. "Use that power to your advantage. You have everything you need to end this."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _It's time to come home Bonnie."_

" _Mystic Falls? You want me to go-"_

" _You must," Sheila insisted. "You're running out of time, you must come, this is the place where our magic is the strongest. Bring Inadu to us and we will help you do the rest."_

" _I can't…Hope," Bonnie murmured fearfully._

" _You know what to do to keep her safe," Sheila told her. "Bennett blood, Bennett magic."_

" _Grams…"_

 _"Inadu hunted our family down because she is afraid of us and with good reason," Sheila squeezed her fingers once more. "We are the only ones who have the power to stop her. For as long as you live, you will be a threat to Inadu. She won't stop until she kills you because she knows that as long as there is a living Bennett on earth, she won't be able to fully regenerate. We won't allow it." She stared into Bonnie's eyes. "Even in death, we have great power but that power can only be channeled by a living Bennett."_

 _"You want me to channel the dead Bennett witches."_

 _"You are going to need the power of our bloodline to keep Hope safe and end Inadu." She cupped Bonnie's cheek then. "_ _Come home and end this."_

Bonnie's eyes snapped open and she nearly fell off the chair she was sitting on. The dream felt so real, she was still shaking and her mind was still swirling with the things her Grams had said to her in the dream.

The sun was shinning brightly and the birds were chirping; morning had come at last and the hollow had not returned.

Bonnie let out a sigh and found that Hope was wide awake. She was lying quietly on the bed, big blue eyes watching Bonnie intently. It seemed she had been awake for a while. "Hi."

"Hi," Bonnie whispered back. She got out of the chair and made her way towards Hope's bed. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Thirsty." Hope sat up and rubbed her eyes. "And hungry too."

"I'm going to get you something to drink okay."

"Don't leave," Hope grabbed her hand, a nervous look on her face. "I…" She glanced around the room. "I don't want to be alone...not yet."

 _She was afraid_ , Bonnie realized. "It's okay, sweetheart." She sat back down on the bed and pulled Hope into her arms. "You're safe," Bonnie whispered while holding her tenderly in her arms. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Neither will I," Klaus said from the doorway.

Hope raised her head and offered her father a trembling smile. The relief she felt was more than evident. Last night had been traumatic but knowing that she had her father and Bonnie by her side helped to ease some of her fears.

Klaus was by her side in an instant, pulling her into his arms with ease.

"It was so scary daddy," Hope whispered against his neck.

"I know, sweetheart."

"I was burning all over and that voice in my head…"

"What voice?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"A woman's voice," Hope responded. "She kept telling me to let her in but I didn't want to…I tried to fight her, daddy. I did."

"That's why you kept saying no and I won't," Bonnie whispered.

"I didn't want to let her in."

"And you didn't, you were very brave." Klaus kissed her cheek. "It's over now, you're safe."

"All thanks to Bonnie," Hope glanced at the witch and smiled. "You made it stop. You made the voice go away and the pain too."

"That she did," Klaus agreed. There was no need to express his gratitude, the adoring look he gave Bonnie said it all.

"Thank you," Hope said.

"There is no need to thank me, baby girl." Bonnie smiled at her. "I'm always going to keep you safe."

Hope smiled back and opened her arms, as did Klaus. Bonnie threw her arms around them without hesitation.

The three of them hugged each other tightly.

* * *

 **France**

By midday, Freya and Elijah had arrived inside the church in France and gotten the coffins out. Neither of them had wanted to leave the safe house but Klaus had remained firm with his decision. They made it in record time to the old church and had thankfully, not found any trouble along the way. Bonnie had been right as well, no trouble had come to the safe house either. Now all they had to do was finishing loading the coffins into the van and head back to the safe house.

"We should test the potion here," Freya said.

Elijah who had been about to load the last coffin arched an eyebrow. "Here?"

"It would be best don't you think? In case it doesn't work?"

"Are you doubting your work?"

Freya shook her head. "I don't want to underestimate the hollow's power," she admitted bitterly. "She got through the wards, Elijah. She attacked Hope…not even Dahlia's magic was able to reach me inside the safe house but the hollow managed to hurt Hope, right under my nose and…" she felt angry at her herself. "I couldn't do anything." That was what hurt the most. She had felt so useless while Hope screamed her heart out in pain.

"The attack on Hope was not your fault, Freya."

"I promised Klaus she would be safe." And she had failed them, she hadn't been able to protect her niece at all.

"Freya-" Elijah placed a gentle hand over her shoulder.

"If Bonnie had not been there to stop the attack…" She shuddered. "We could have lost her." Klaus would have never forgiven her. "I know you have your doubts about Niklaus's relationship with Bonnie but even you must feel grateful that she was there to keep our niece safe."

Elijah glanced away, an array of emotion flickering across his eyes. No matter how many misgivings he had about his brother's relationship with Bonnie Bennett, he couldn't deny how powerful she was and how much she had helped Hope, particularly the night before.

"I don't want to risk it," Freya continued. "What if the potion doesn't work? Or what if it only works temporarily like last time?" They had been burned before, it could easily happen again. They couldn't risk testing the potion under the same roof Hope was in. While Freya felt confident in her work and in the fact that Bonnie's blood was the key to help her siblings, it was always better to be cautious. She didn't want to have another regret.

"We need Bonnie's blood."

"I have it." Freya pulled a small vial of blood from her coat pocket. "She gave it to me yesterday while we were working on the potion. This should be enough to wake one of our siblings."

Elijah stared at the vial in her hand before meeting her eyes. "Rebekah," he decided. "It's what Niklaus would want."

"Alright."

* * *

 **Safe house**

Bonnie contemplated Hope as she sat on the floor, humming to herself. Classical music floated around the living room and helped her relax as she moved the brush over the canvas. After taking a shower and enjoying a nice breakfast, Hope had expressed a desire to paint and for the past couple of hours she had been sitting crossed legged on the floor, submerged in her watercolors.

"Painting has always been soothing." Klaus said while coming to stand next to Bonnie. "It helps to clear our heads."

"So, I see."

Hope definitely seemed more at ease now. The fear of being left on her own was gone, there was no physical side effects after her attack, and with the support and reassurance of Bonnie and Klaus, she was bouncing back nicely. They respected her wishes and gave her the space she needed. It gave Bonnie time to think about her dream and ponder her next plan of action.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked while handing her a cup of coffee. "You've been really quiet."

Bonnie took the mug and stared at it before meeting his eyes. "I had a dream," she admitted. She didn't know how he was going to take the news that they needed to go to Mystic Falls.

Klaus gave her a curious look. "About?"

"I was in Mystic Falls, in the cemetery to be exact. I saw Grams." Bonnie took a sip of her coffee, enjoying the warmth spreading down her throat. She murmured a quick silencing spell around them to ensure Hope would not hear them before turning to face him once more. "We have to go to Mystic Falls."

"Why?"

"Grams told me I had to go home, that I had everything I needed to defeat the hollow." She stared into his eyes, almost pleadingly. "She told me she's been watching over me, and the other Bennetts too. They want to help us defeat the hollow."

"Bonnie-"

"I know it sounds kinda of crazy and that you probably think it was just a dream but-"

"I don't think that actually."

Bonnie watched him warily.

"I've been around enough witches to know that their dreams are never _just dreams_." He touched her face tenderly.

"But?"

"Taking Hope to Mystic Falls…" the concern in his voice was evident. "It would make us vulnerable to another attack."

"I know," Bonnie was just as worried as he was, she adored Hope and the thought of anything happening to her made her sick. "But the Bennett spirits will keep us safe," she promised on her family's behalf. "Grams told me I'm going to need their power. I'm going to have to channel the Bennett bloodline in order to defeat Inadu. I have to lure her to Mystic Falls, to where my ancestors are buried to be exact. As for Hope...I know how to keep her safe from another attack."

"How?"

"I'm taking a page out of your mother's book."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to link myself to Hope," Bonnie informed him. She had been thinking about it all morning. Bennett blood, Bennett magic, what was more powerful than the Bennett bloodline? Esther herself had needed to link herself to them in order to turn her children human so many years ago. If Hope was part of the Bennett bloodline the hollow would not dare touch her. "By doing so, I will bring Hope directly into the protection of the Bennett bloodline. For all intents and purposes, she will be one of us and as such my dead ancestors will be able to keep her safe too."

"You sound so certain."

"I am," she replied confidently. "We need to go to Mystic Falls; the hollow will follow and that's where we will end this." She got on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his. "I know it's risky but we have to do this, Klaus." She cupped his cheek. "I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to keep Hope safe, I won't rest until Inadu has been destroyed and neither will my family." Even after death, the Bennett witches were a force to be reckon with and now that Bonnie knew they had her back, she felt even more confident than before. _Bennett blood, Bennett magic_ echoed inside her mind. They leaned in, their foreheads touching. "I need you to trust me on this, please." She knew she was asking a lot but she believed in herself and in her family.

"Alright," Klaus agreed without hesitation. He was trusting her, not just with her plan but with the most precious thing he had in the world, _his child_.

The significance of this moment was not lost on Bonnie. She knew how much he loved Hope, how much he thrived on being in control of everything; by trusting her with this plan, by allowing his daughter to be linked to her, he was proving not only how much he valued Bonnie's input but how much he trusted her and believed in her. "We will finally end this," she murmured.

Klaus nodded.

They smiled at each other and sealed their agreement with a tender kiss.

* * *

 **France**

Elijah pulled the dagger out of Rebekah's heart at the same time that Freya injected her with the cure. She had added Bonnie's blood to the potion before injecting it into Rebekah's bloodstream and silently prayed that it would work. If they could wake their siblings, they would have more hands on deck to defeat the hollow. As usual, it took some time for the effects of the desiccation to wear off. Neither Freya or Elijah took their eyes off their sister, waiting patiently for her to wake up and find out once and for all, if Bonnie's blood was truly the cure they needed as they had come to believe.

"The mark on her wrist is disappearing," Freya noted with excitement. "It's working," she added in a hopeful voice.

"It is." Elijah felt relieved.

The color returned to Rebekah's skin as her body slowly came alive once more. She let out a gasp and opened her eyes.

"Rebekah," Freya leaned down, eyes searching her face for any indication of the hollow's evil presence within her.

Rebekah blinked a couple of times, feeling confused and disoriented at first before her lips slowly curled into a smirk.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked her.

"Thirsty," was the honest reply. She sat up and looked at her surroundings with mild curiosity. "Where is Hope?" she asked them.

Freya and Elijah shared a look.

"She's safe," Freya responded cautiously, her eyes drifting once more to Rebekah's wrist where the hollow's mark had once been. It had not returned.

"I'm cured," Rebekah said and pulled her sleeve down. "You did it."

Freya frowned. She didn't know why but she had expected much more excitement from Rebekah's part. _She must still be dealing with the after effects of the desiccation,_ she thought. But it stung that Rebekah had not even bothered to hug her.

"I want to see Hope," Rebekah told them. "And Nik," she added while getting out of the coffin. "Where are they?" she looked around the old church once more. "And where exactly are we?"

"We're in an old church."

"Obviously," Rebekah muttered. "Did Nik come with you?"

Freya was taken back by how cold Rebekah was acting towards them. Niklaus had always been her favorite but still. She couldn't help but feel hesitant to reveal Niklaus and Hope's whereabouts.

"Where are they?"

"In time," Elijah told Rebekah. "You must feed first."

"You don't think I can control myself?" Rebekah's eyes narrowed angrily. "You think I would hurt Nik or Hope?"

"I didn't say that."

"We need to make sure the mark won't come back, Rebekah."

Rebekah turned to Freya then, lips curling maliciously. "Are you doubting your skills, sister?"

The taunting way in which she said it and the glint in her eyes made Freya second guess herself. _Had they done the right thing by waking up Rebekah?_ _Why was she doubting herself now? The hollow's mark was gone._

"You're supposed to be the best when it comes to potion making," Rebekah continued with a smirk. "Have you lost your touch?"

Freya felt uneasy at the way Rebekah was smiling at her, it was mocking. Rebekah could be mean spirited sometimes but there was just something off about the way she was acting right now. _Had the potion truly worked?_ The mark on Rebekah's wrist had disappeared but could the hollow still be so powerful as to keep a hold over her? She looked towards Elijah, hoping that maybe he would be able to know for sure but as usual, her brother's face was a mask of indifference. Whatever the case, Freya's guard went up and she was already formulating a plan to test Rebekah's state of mind and find out for sure if the Hollow's curse was truly gone. She was not going to be fooled easily, not even by her own blood.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Rebekah exclaimed angrily. "I feel fine!"

"You seem more angry than usual," Elijah pointed out.

"You would be if you had been desiccated too," Rebekah fired back. "The cure worked!"

"Last time, the mark came back," Freya reminded her. "We need to be careful and make sure that won't happen again."

"This time is different," Rebekah argued. "I can feel it."

"Can you?" Elijah wondered.

"Yes," Rebekah hissed. "If you weren't sure that the cure would work, why the hell did you wake me up for?" she snapped.

"Rebekah, we just-"

"I want to see my niece!" Rebekah interrupted Freya. "It's been so long! I can't wait to hold her in my arms again." She offered them an overly sweet smile. "I miss her terribly and Nik of course."

"They miss you too," Freya told her.

"Then, what the bloody hell are we waiting for? Let's go!" She didn't give them the chance to say anything else and proceeded to march towards the van where the rest of the coffins were. Freya and Elijah exchanged a look before following her out of the church. Elijah kept the dagger inside his coat pocket and Freya was already thinking of a spell to temporarily paralyze their sister. Neither of them wanted to be caught of guard and as much as it pained them, they were more than ready to stop Rebekah once more. They both hoped it wouldn't come to that though. For now, they would wait and see. Only when they were completely sure that Rebekah was fully cured from the curse, would they bring her to the safe house to see Hope and Niklaus. And if not, they already knew what to do.


End file.
